


New beginnings.

by lokiofvanheim



Series: A life's work. [3]
Category: Fantasy AU - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 118,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are the future of Asgard and the House of Bor and it is time for the young couple to see and be seen by Asgard and its people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just to warn everyone that I have split 'Best Laid Plans' in two to make a more balanced work of three parts as it is VERY close to completion. Thanks for reading.

The days at Asgard had begun to slide one into another as Loki adjusted to the ebb and flow of the Asgard Royal household and she tried to fit in with her new family and a way of life in direct contrast to her expectations on her arrival. Thor was attentive and kind and his generally sunny disposition was only clouded by thunderous squalls which tended to wane as quickly as they had waxed, his appetite for life was both invigorating and on occasions overwhelming to one such as she who had been used to an austere and isolated life. Her friendship with Anne gently blossomed and the other girl visited her rooms at least once or twice a week to chat although while Loki's immobility kept her somewhat isolated from most of the others. Thor's practice was to spend the mornings at the exercise grounds with his friends before returning to her for luncheon then fulfilling his princely duties in the afternoon to allow them to enjoy the long summer evenings often on their own before the more formal dinner with his parents. The injury to her leg mended, as the healer had said, in its own time and as the weeks went by she tried to use it whenever it was practical but able to depend on her two willing pack horses for longer journeys and at last the day had arrived for the splints to be removed.

"Are you ready for this, darling girl?" Thor said as she reached up to allow him to gather her up into his arms." You will not be able to do a lot for while but if the healers say you are ready then there will be an end to unscratchable itches in the night and you will be able to bathe at your...our leisure!." He grinned and she almost laughed at those simple freedoms as they affected him.

"I was thinking about walking in the gardens," She smiled at him." and not having to plan ahead as to how I am to get to the bathroom from our dining table!! I cannot wait!"

"Well let us go, wish us luck Mara!" he said as the impassive woman acted as doorkeeper for them.

"I never know if you are teasing her, it is as well she likes you." Loki scolded mildly trying to watch where they were going as he strode along." They said last week the bone might need another week or two but they could only confirm that when they palpate it today. It sounds revolting."

"It just means check it is strong enough to be straight and safe without support, they had to rebreak one of my fingers which had set wrongly once when I was a boy!" He said cheerily until he noticed the wry twist that came to her lips and added quickly. "but that will not happen today, your leg has been well splinted, it will be fine!"

She had no time to reply before they were at the healers door and she pulled her dress straight and tucked a strand of his unruly hair behind his ear before they entered. A young novice bowed low to them and the old man came forward smiling and encouraged Thor to allow Loki to sit on the bed while he peered at the bandages before he helped her to lie propped up against Thor's arm on the bed and began to carefully unwind them.

"It is early days yet, Lord, it may be too soon you know." He said busy at his work.

"Of course, master, whatever your advise we will follow it to the letter won't we Loki?" he said dutifully.

"Indeed but can we take it off now, I will be careful, I promise?" Loki insisted studying what she could see of his face anxiously as she had had enough of hobbling around and also having to have to depend on Mara or Thor for the simplest need and ardently wished to be whole once again. The old man was not to be hurried though and Loki looked with some dismay at the pallid flesh hidden by the bandage but the air felt good about her skin and the livid bruises had gone. The ache was still there, deep and sour she could feel its shadow but it was only a shadow and no spike of pain met his enquiring finger tips while the leg seemed encouragingly straight in his hands.

"Master?" Thor queried never known for his patience. The healer gently turned her ankle and leg this way and that in a variety of positions before he answered.

"Hmm, your youth and vigor have served you well, maid, the leg should hold you well enough!" he announced passing the used bandages to his aide and straightening to look at the young couple with a small smile. Loki grasped Thor's hand tightly and he dipped to kiss her in delight.

"Ha, I told you, lass, that all would be well!" feeling relief sweep across him, he had seen too many strong warriors crippled by twisted limbs and to see his lovely bride so damaged would have cut his heart. Loki was delighted and her face was aglow with joy at the verdict as she gave him a rare public kiss in return.

"Today? I can walk today?" she said her startling green eyes sparkling with delight as she wriggled forward to the edge of the bed. The old man nodded and held her arm while Thor clasped her closely round her narrow waist , she glanced at him nervously but slid down on her strong foot before putting the toes and then the flat of her injured foot on the stone flags of the floor. She took in a deep breath and tried a little weight through it, it felt strange, weak and shaky as long unused muscles were called into use again but the discomfort was bareable and she gave them both a glorious smile as she stood straight. "It feels well! I can walk again, master, how can I thank you?"

"Your happiness is enough, lass, I have many sad outcomes in this practice so that our successful patients are our pleasure!" and she thought he did look pleased as she took the first tentative steps of her new found liberty.

" You are already walking you clever girl, you will be running shortly!" Thor was grinning widely holding her firm but delightedly moving as she limped forward.

"She will not!" insisted the healer stern once again. " We have been lucky this time but as I said early in our treatment that my lady is not a shield maiden, Prince, she has no need to run anywhere nor jump nor strain this leg in any way in the near future do I make myself clear? I will hold you to this lord, do not let her down!"

Thor's face grew serious immediately and he nodded. "I will take care of her and shall make sure she is careful too, we will not need your services again, master."

She was wriggling with delight in his arms like an exited child keen to try the excercises that the healer had suggested as they walked away from the old man. Thor smiled broadly and listened to her exited plans now the worry of permanent disability were behind them, she barely noticed their direction but blinked and held her hand up to shield her eyes against the strong sunlight. She stopped talking and looked around them at their favorite walkway above the garden and then she gasped in delight. Their favorite bench was loaded with plush cushions in many colors.

" Oh, Thor, you remembered!" and she pulled his head down for a swift kiss."let me down. Please. Please."

"My Lady," he said bowing in mock deference and slipped her gingerly to her feet holding her tightly as she carefully made her wobbly way to slump onto the luxurious softness he had arranged for her." A celebration of your good health!" he said proudly and she looked at him suddenly.

" You cannot have organised this before the good news, husband!" she said her bright eyes on his happy blue ones.

" We could have had a sad little cuddle here too but I would prefer a happy big cuddle any day, and today is that day!" he grinned and settled down beside her having to put a couple of the pillows onto the floor to make space for himself. " perhaps they have brought a few too many of these though!" he said adjusting a dark blue velvet one he was sitting on to a more comfortable position.

"They are lovely, Thor, perfect and look I can use the spare ones are for my ankle!" her smile was worth any effort and he was glad to be there to see it as she snuggled into his side while looking down on the gardens and smelling the flowers on the warm air. He bent to kiss her again and she gave him a polite peck in return. "Anybody could see us though, Thor, it is a public walk!"

"Not today I have placed a guard on each entrance," he said lowering his voice to whisper in her ear and her mouth fell open in surprise and he pressed his lips on hers with in a swift move. She put her hand to his chest and pushed him away her eyes as round as saucers.

"Are you sure?" she said in a worried voice looking about them.

"And Mara is enlisted to keep them on their toe's too! Come, it is only for a little while enough to enjoy but not cause gossip!" he grinned and she hesitated but then she relented with a mischievous grin of her own and pressed forward enthusiastically with a passionate thank you to her very thoughtful husband.

xxx

Loki proudly walked the few steps to her chair at dinner and was pleased as the assembly buzzed as people noticed her mobility, Frigga also dropped a supportive hand on her shoulder as she walked to her own seat with her customary regal poise. Thor was in riotous good form at her recovery and after they had eaten he asked that they be allowed to join the nearby table with their younger friends. Anne rose and insisted she take her chair while a servant soon replaced it for her. Loki knew most of the others and noted Fandral sat quietly in a seat far from her own while Volstag and Sif drew close and were as friendly as ever to her. There were more names to remember and she noticed a handsome young woman join them, seating herself on Thor's other side she seemed to be looking at her with particular interest, the girl had a tumbling wealth of copper red curls and smiled at her although Loki thought that the smile did not reach her eyes so she returned it only politely.

" Thank goodness they let you take of the dressings as those healers can be very strict you know!" Anne said full of praise for her walking and began to plan a visit to the garden for them for the next morning and Loki wondered if it would still be permitted to use the queens pretty private one and agreed to ask Frigga before they left for the night. It felt good to be with others even though she still felt shy being in such a big noisy group, however friendly, it was good to be one of them as they sat gossiping and arguing cheerfully among each other. Thor was telling a story of gory success in a big hunt most of them had attended a year or two before when they had found a beast that had supplied meat to feed all in the great hall with one carcass, his arm comfortably around her shoulders. The others were then chiming in with their memories and Loki was trying to follow the weave of their tale when the red head laughed about the camp that they had set up after the chase and how the night had been chill. There was a definite lull in the conversation after she spoke and Loki noticed Sif cast her a cold look.

"But some of us found ways to keep ourselves warm despite the inclement weather!" the woman finished smugly and Loki thought she felt a definite tensing in Thor's body at her words.

" Some of us stayed by the fire and stayed warm too, Amora," Anne said her pleasant face clouded as there was an uncomfortable pause." anyway it was a long time ago and a new era has begun now."

" The beast was so big no one horse could carry it home!" deflected Sif.

" I offered to lighten the load for my breakfast." Volstag chipped in gamely. "but you were all to keen to show it off at court!"

The talk moved on to Volstag's appetite and the extra pack he needed to appease it and the atmosphere brightened again around them but Thor did not really re engage with the conversation again and shortly he bent his head to her's.

"Let us retire if you will, Loki, I am suddenly weary." and his voice did sound subdued to her ear so that she was happy to agree and was pleased with the ring of good wishes from the group around the table. She was sure the red head tried to catch their eye but she was savvy enough to recognize mischief when she heard it so though she was curious she did not engage with her. Thor bowed briefly to his parents before he made their way out of the hall and back to their suite.

Mara attended her briefly, unpinning the intricate fastening to her dress to the level that she could reach and in deference to Thor's subdued mood she bid her nurse a timely goodnight. She sat pulling at the remaining hooks of her blue bodice quietly when he returned from the bathroom and he came over to her to help crouching before her to reach more easily.

" Surely there must be easier ways of fastening clothes!" she said as their busy fingers brushed each others.

" I can just imagine you agreeing to wear a farmers smock to dinner and my parents faces if you did!!" he said smiling more slowly than was his want as he laid the discarded dress on a chair. "Come, lass, to bed." and he settled in beside her and laid his head softly on her breast so she ran her hand gently through his long hair wondering why his mood was brought so low when it had been so bright. He turned his serious blue eyes up to her and she smiled down at him as he put his arm round her waist," Never doubt my love of you, maid." he said and pulled himself close in to her side, deeply breathing in her scent as she breathed in his he closed his eyes and so they lay in thoughtful silence until sleep claimed them.


	2. A petition.

It would be a few days before Loki could enjoy the garden as the weather had broken and heavy rain kept them indoors altogether with the big windows in her suite rattling even when closed against the gusty winds. Thor arrived in soaking and unusually out of sorts from his sparring as Mara laid out their midday meal on the low table.

"The pitches have turned from dust to mud which makes our feet slip and our clothes filthy with every bout so we have had to be in the gyms most of the morning." He rubbed his wet hair roughly with a towel and headed to their bedroom to gather a dry shirt." You are wise to stay inside today, maid, there is nothing for you to enjoy out there!" he grumbled on his return and brushed her hair with a light kiss as he came beside her.

"The weather will turn, there are weeks of summer left here and you will get out again." she tried to cheer him." Where are the gyms?"

"They are behind the stables on the outer wall, the ones with the grey roofs." he said piling his plate with food before coming to drop down beside her on the couch."They are where we train during the worst of the winter."

"I have yet to explore the castle buildings," she mused," but in a week or two would you show me some of it?"

"You can find the gyms by the smell of our sweat I would guess!!" He laughed at the thought. "They say it is more pungent than the horses in the stables!"

" I would like to see you train too but perhaps the tilts would be a gentler introduction then!" she smiled pouring him a glass of wine.

"I would enjoy seeing you there too and our friends are there most days so even when I am sparring you would have company." he nodded and she could see him planning it out in his head as he finished eating and sat back and rested his arm around her shoulders. "It would be good for people to see you out and about too as I am always being asked how you fare."

"I would like to see as much of Asgard as possible before winter closes in." she said thoughtfully. "Do you think we could see some of the county towns before then?"

"County towns? The provest's would love that," Thor said thoughtfully." that is a really good idea and I will ask my father if we can arrange it as soon as you are strong enough." He reluctantly withdrew his arm from her, rising and stretching. " I wish I could stay with you but I must go to see him now anyway as this weather is causing problems to the grain farmers and I understand and we must meet with their delegations."

"That will be interesting, without bread the country would wither." she nodded letting go of his hand.

"Interesting? Would you really find it of interest?" Thor looked down at her in surprise.

"Of course, if the harvests fail the country would surely follow, and the farms are our breadbaskets." she said looking up at his thoughtful face.

"Loki, I don't suppose you would consider coming to the meeting this afternoon?" He said tentatively, sure she would decline. "You helped so much with the Jotun treaty and we could raise the question of a progression through the county towns while you were there."

"What would your father say?" She asked shaking her head uncertainly. "I would not see him dismayed at my presence."

"If he is dismayed we will soon know but I would that you come and support me today if nothing more." he said drawing at her arm enthusiastically." If things get too dull we can say your leg hurts!"

"Thor, it is a not a game, we could actually help these people." she said thoughtfully looking at him.

"I normally just sit and nod, maybe offer a strong arm as father agrees to try to meet their needs." he said with a half shrug, the smile on his handsome face she found so hard to resist." Come on, you will probably not have to say anything at all."

She sat up straighter suddenly. "If you are sure, then I would be pleased to come with you." Thor grinned widely at the serious expression on her lovely face.

"My afternoon has just become much, much more interesting!" he said leaning in to help pick her up with a kiss. "We must go now though, we do not want to be tardy."

xxx

The hall was all but empty, a few discreet servants went about their business when they arrived.

"Please let me down Thor, so that I may walk in." She asked as they approached the meeting room doors.

"There is no need, maid, your injury is well known and no one will think badly of you." he said looking down at her.

" I would not wish to be seen as weak before them." she explained and with one look at the determined expression on her pale face he set her down with a shrug . Loki carefully straightened her green dress and turned to do the same for his doublet and he could not help but smile as she tidied his hair swiping a kiss at her hand as it passed his face. She tugged his beard gently and rewarded him with a reluctant smile. "Lend me your arm if you will and if I stumble be sure and catch me before I land on my dignity and break it!"

" Ah, Thor, oh and Loki! Welcome." Odin said, quickly suppressing the surprise she detected in his voice, before he turned to half a dozen men and woman who politely stood as they entered. Loki tried to concentrate on nodding polite acknowledgement to the gathering while walking with as much grace as she could muster without trying to show how hard she was gripping on to her husbands thick forearm. " I think most of you have met my son and this is his wife, the Lady Loki. Sit down, we are just starting, " The King said pointing to spaces at the table. "What were you about to say , Master Ross?"

Two hours later the worried farmers had been promised a contingent of strong men and royal credit to build a flood defense to allay the threat from the river to a set of low lying fields. Thor had tried to stay focused on the conversation, squeezing his wife's hand and casting long looks at her as she sat quietly beside him seemingly following the debate with interest although not speaking herself. The young couple stood, Loki leaning on the back of her chair while Thor had slipped his arm round her waist for support, to bid the farm spokespeople farewell as they left with a mutually satisfying agreement and the heartfelt wish that the weather would be kinder.

" Now what we really need is a few days of dry weather and nature to turn a kind eye on us." Odin said as he turned back to his son and Loki. " Be seated, maid, although it is good to see you on your feet again! What did you think of your first petition meeting, young lady?"

"Most interesting, majesty." She said politely sitting again with relief a deep ache had begun to nag in her leg as the effect of the pills wore off.

"Really?" he queried eyebrows rising." There, Thor, your lady found a petition interesting! Maybe she can accompany you to more sittings as I do not forget her help to us with that treaty."

"Of course, father if I can persuade her!" he said proudly putting a hand on her shoulder. " Loki had a good idea about charming the districts as well, sir, we were thinking of visiting some of the bigger towns out in the outlying provinces later this summer."

"The townships?" The king said thoughtfully. " An opportunity to meet our new princess and you, they would eat it up! I think it would be popular all round so will speak to the bursars. But now I have to go and discuss this flood protection with them first and it would be good if you join me, my son, and you, my lass, are beginning to look paler than usual if that is possible and should rest now or my wife will have my innards." he said looking at her thoughtfully." Thor, retire your lady to your rooms and order her a tonic from the kitchens and then return and we will discuss how many of your men we can send out to the river." Effectively dismissed Thor did not give Loki a choice of walking any more and, truth be, she was glad to be carried in his strong arms back towards the peace of their apartments.

"I am glad you found it all of interest, but you are looking drawn, my maid, will you promise to rest this afternoon?" he said seeing the dark smudges beneath her large eyes as he wrapped the soft white fur around her shoulders. "The healer said to take things very slowly remember." He said crouching in front of her with worried eyes and handing her two pills and a cup of water to ease their way. "Little and often rather than big steps, as the last thing we want would be to cause a set back!"

" I hear you, husband," she said settling back into its warmth." I am sorry to say that I am not able to follow the farmer's petition through but you are right." She said putting her cool fingers on his hand where it played with a lock of her hair and as he looked into the green forest of her eyes he wanted nothing more to stay with her but he sighed and broke away.

"Father will be waiting but I will be back as soon as I can resole this business." he said tucking her cover closer about her and she saw the reluctance in his face.

" Be sure of that and I promise to be well rested for your return to reward you for your hard work!" she said as archly as she could muster. Thor looked at her then and seeing the mischief in her eye to match her tone his smile returned as bright as the absent sunshine should be! "If I have retired to our bed then, you must be sure to seek me out!" she added.

"Then that is the place I shall look for you to be, my lovely wife!" he said happily and as he left her she was glad to see an unmistakably jaunty swing had returned to his long step!"


	3. Cards.

"What if we put sand down to help drainage?" Sif was suggesting. Dinner was over and Thor had excused them from the high table to join his friends crowded round one of the lower tables to discuss the state of the exercise grounds."We could send to the quarry for a few wagon loads full and at least get one or two of the rings up and running."

"We should deepen the drainage ditch up the slope as we talked about last autumn." Volstag said lounging against his chair.

"We should but the mess we would make in this weather would be worse than we have already," Thor added thoughtfully." and we have been asked to strengthen the river defenses near those big banks that were constructed in grandfathers time so they must come first."

"The gyms might have to do for the present then," Sif said gloomily. "They are good for keeping warm in the winter but in this temperature they are foul.

"I was telling Loki how bad it smells," Thor laughed pulling her closer." she has not seen them yet so I suggested she would only have to follow her nose after we have been in them all morning!"

"I enjoy them, Prince" said a silky voice and Loki saw that Amora had joined them and was sitting close to Fandral at the head of their table. "All sweat and leather and the cries of warriors, what more could one wish for?" she smiled leaning forward slowly towards them.

"YOU may enjoy that but believe me, Princess," she said turning back to Loki who wondered why Sif would use that more formal title for her," you are missing nothing. The smell is bad and the boys are incapable of civility when they are all full of battle, Loki, you would learn more Asgardian than you would ever want to very quickly!" The table laughed and nodded in agreement.

"With Loki there I would wager they would behave themselves,"Anne said smugly resting a hand on her friends arm." when she went down to the tilts with the Queen even the roughest foot soldier stood straighter and puffed out his chest as she passed."

"That is true, I saw it myself," Volstag agreed." but on the other hand they might kill each other to prove their prowess!" he laughed, " Either way make sure you give us plenty of warning if you visit, lass."

Thor hugged his wife proudly but she herself did not know if her friends were just teasing her about the admiration as she had not noticed any. Those round the table went back to their discussion on drying out the tilts and eventually they decided that Volstag would organize enough sand for one of the outer yards to be restored for use. Thor was obviously enjoying the loud discussion and Loki settled down to listen to the good natured banter that began to skip between different subjects according to who was speaking, the tilts were not forgotten but the discussions for a proposed trip, when the weather improved, began to take shape too. The night grew late and they were some of the last still in the hall when Thor held up his hand and told them to have more respect for the staff that still had to clear their table.

" Time for rest friends," he said loudly, drawing the evening to an end and thinking that although he was pleased with the way she was accepted so well by the group, haow pleasant it would be to have time with just he and Loki ." tomorrow we will be busy up to our necks in mud as we are ordered to the river defenses so we will need our sleep,".

XXX

"I promise I can manage, thank you, Mara." She insisted slowly padded back from the bathroom on bare feet after lunch when Thor had gone off to meet his father." I know you do not mind carrying me, but I am determined to get stronger as soon as possible." Mara reluctantly withdrew her big hand from her elbow but shadowed close beside her and Loki did not have the heart to reject her kindness altogether. The ache was more bareable now but she still felt unbalanced and knew that to continue strengthening her muscles as quickly as she could she would have to get in as much exercise as possible. She ran her own hand over her leg as she sat again and was pleased that she could barely feel the bump of the break but the muscle of that leg was understandably still quite wasted with disuse. She let out a relieved sigh as she sat back on the sofa and lifted her feet onto it to allow the other woman to put a towel under her leg before she began to massage a sweet smelling oil deep into the skin.

"I would like to walk across the hall at dinner tonight if possible." The girl mused aloud." What do you think, Lady?" The Ogress looked up and raised a doubting eyebrow." I will be good till then, Anne said that she would bring up strawberries later so if I promise to rest this afternoon I will try it and Thor will be right beside me if I fail." she smiled at her nurse and put her hand onto the big woman's shoulder. "He said he still wanted to carry me about, even when I am fine again, I feel so lucky, Mara," the woman paused and looked at her with her small pale eyes." all they told us to expect when we came to Asgard was heartless brutality and Asgard has proved to be anything but. " She picked at a loose thread in the towel with long white fingers then looked at Mara again with serious green eyes. "I think we could be happy here."

Mara put out a rough hand and ran the back of it gently down Loki's soft cheek and the girl happily lent into it her eyes softening into a smile. " And how could anyone not feel fond of my handsome, golden husband who has been so kind to us?" she had snuggled into Mara's arms and now slipped into the familiarity of the spacious lap. With her head resting on the broad chest of her nurse who had used the towel to clear of the scented salve from her hands and was stroking her gnarled fingers down through the darkness of her long hair. Loki pulled the white fur up around her chin and soon she slept, relaxed and warm she rested as she had promised.

Anne, knocked later in the afternoon and when Mara escorted her in she was already talking to another brown haired, girl with rosy cheeks and the buxom build so typical in the Asgardian beauty.

"Look who I found in the kitchen," She said her face split into a wide smile." you remember Lynette don't you, she normally sits with us and you met her the other night after dinner?"

" Of course, welcome, Lynette." Loki remembered the other girl's face and had heard the name, she had stood and gestured the others to chairs beside the low table and Anne put a basket of the reddest strawberries she had ever seen on to the table between them and helped herself to the first one.

"Oh my goodness, ladies, try those." she rolled her eyes. "They are delicious !! It is hard to believe but they are actually taste as good as they look!"

"Did they come from the Queens garden?" Lynette asked and Loki liked her accent as she spoke in a slightly gruff voice. "They are so sweet they must have!" she said reaching and picking up two of the fruits and popping one straight in her mouth.

" I might have mentioned to the kitchen that the strawberries that I was requesting were going to be a gift for our newest royal!" She smile with a glint in her eye as she looked at Loki." Maybe you could thank them when you go down for dinner tonight, they are amazing?"

"Of course," she smiled and indeed the strawberries were as sweet and crisp as they promised and she too reached for another.

"Apart from eating these, I thought you might like to play cards this afternoon as the weather dry but is still too windy for the garden. Anne said drawing a small pack from some pocket well hidden in the folds of her amber colored skirts. " Lynette is a famous Dark Lady player and we wondered if you knew how to play?"

" I have heard of it and seen people playing it in the hall after the tables have been cleared," Loki said looking with interest as her friend laid out some cards." I would like to learn, are the rules very complicated?"

"Not really, you will soon pick it up and we can start slowly." Loki was a quick learner and soon she began to enjoy herself as they laughed and talked about court gossip, she knew some of the people they talked abut and tried to fit names to faces she had seen. " Was the Jotun court very different?"

" I was not in the court." She said blushing and laying down a card.

"Were you really cooped up as Sif told us? Surely you are Laufrey's only daughter?" Anne asked her face a mask of surprise.

"And as such I was always to marry for my country." She said glancing at the others to see their reactions. " My people believe that an asset needs to be tended like a crop to yield the best harvest."

"But your family? What did your mother say?" Lynette's handsome face showed disbelief before taking her turn.

"My mother died giving me life," She replied quietly, embarrassed by all the attention." And it was my father that ordered that I become a Maid, with all the expectations of that state."

"From everything I have heard it was horrific, Loki," Anne said laying a kindly hand on her arm." I hope you feel happier now you are here in Asgard."

" I am grateful for the chance to enjoy everyone's kindness." she said carefully. "and my difficult life there has been rewarded by my happy life here."

" Well, you are very forgiving then, for I would not be so kind! " Lynette said with a snort. " And I admire you and Thor for marrying each other to cement the treaty and I am not the only one. I know I would not be able to do it! What did..."

"That's enough questions," Anne blocked as she saw Loki's color rise and her eyes drop." You are our dark lady now not Jotun's, Loki, all that is behind you."

" Mmm, and in all the years, we have never seen Thor so smitten, have we?" Lynette said her face lighting up with a wide smile." You know, Anne, he even washes before he returns to the castle after practice !!" and both she and Anne laughed. "Changed times!"

"Do you go down to the yards, Lynette?" Loki asked suddenly curious.

"Lynette is a full time shield maiden, like Sif," Anne said patting her affectionately on her arm." They live to punch people, don't you Lyn? "

" We keep Asgard's border's safe!" Lynette said straightening her shoulders proudly.

p>" And the mud of the river banks strengthened tomorrow!" Anne teased flipping a low card from her hand.

" And that too, whatever our captain order's really." Lynette shrugged unfazed. "Thor is always prepared to get his hands dirty with us."

" Is Thor your captain?" Loki said looking at her with curious green eyes.

" He is our commander in times of unrest but he is a captain of the city guard in the new peace that the Jotun agreement allows." The other said looking over to her seemingly pleased at her interest.

"Do you warriors all practice together?" Loki asked?" In the yards?"

"Of course, didn't you say you wanted to visit the training the other night?" Anne remembered.

"Really, Lady?" Lynette said brows raised in surprise." I would happily escort you there whenever you might choose."

"I may need to wait a week or so because my leg still misbehaves sometimes." she said earnestly and Anne and Lynette exchanged a sudden look over her head.

" Surely, Loki, you cannot mean to train with the warriors?" Anne said in a strained voice her face suddenly serious." I used to go a few times but things can get very heated and you are... well, a lady." Loki looked at her steadily with those strange clear green eyes.

" And you and the Lady Sif are not?" she replied quietly.

"Well of course we are, but well you are ... more of one." Lynette finished lamely.

"I would become more.. able, less dependent." she said and her earnest tone was reflected in her face and Anne put down her cards to lean forward and hold her hand.

"You know you are safe here do you not?" she said kindly."You have the greatest warrior of his generation for your husband and we are all here for you from now on."

"An army at your service and a guard at your door, Lady. " Lynette assured. "You need fear nothing."

Loki's fine dark eyebrows drew together. "I do not fear for myself so much as wish not to be a millstone to others." she said slowly trying to make herself clear in her intent." I would like to be an asset rather than a burden."

"Oh," Anne said lamely, looking back to Lynette with questioning eyes.

" A sword or axe take many years to master, lady." explained the tall woman doubtfully.

" I repeat, Loki does not need to learn to fight! An axe?!" Anne said adamantly. " Neither of us could even lift one!"

"But I want to, maybe not with a spear or axe but enough to stop someone... someone coming too close." she said striving to explain her need to them. Anne looked at her and then at Lynette who raised her eyebrows and there was a silence.

"You mean like your during your ordeal?" she asked after a while.

"Yes, I was like a package, to be passed around as the men seemed fit." she sad her pale face set in serious lines." I would not wish to feel like that again."

Lynette's face went blank for a minute but then she nodded. "I can understand that." she said and Loki's intense gaze turned to her. " You are light for a warrior but graceful ," Lynette said looking the other girl up and down with more interest." tall enough but fine boned like a running dog rather than strong like a boarhound."

" Loki is not a dog, Lyn!" Anne said taken aback.

" Let me think on it and ask around, discreetly," she continued as Anne began to object," I am sure we can work something out to help you get your strength back."

"All right, enough of battle plans, this is meant to be a pleasant card game on a wet afternoon and I plan to win!!" Anne said picking her cards back up again and laying down a red King.


	4. Cards and other games.

Little over a week later and the regular visits from her friends were allowing Loki both to to enjoy their company and to get stronger and more confident in her recovery. She looked at Thor when he returned from his morning out in the yards as he chatted about the bouts and the pleasure they were all feeling about the improvement in the weather that had dried out the clinging mud. He was working his way through a plate of meat and bread as if he might never get another chance while she drank a glass of wine and enjoyed watching how focused his tanned face was as he ate in the warmth of the sun on the balcony.

"Are you playing cards again with Anne and the others?" he said as he eventually began to slow up on his consumption rate.

"They are helping me strengthen my leg too and I hope that I may venture further soon on my own feet!" she always struggled to want to look anywhere else but at him when they were together and when he pushed his plate away and held out his arms to her she readily rose and succeeded in moving to him without limping.

 "Oh, my bonny lass, you have been working hard," he agreed proudly smiling at her achievement and drawing her to him carefully." soon you will be back by my side again where you belong."

She settled down into his lap happily," The pain has lessened so that now I can go many hours without the pills!" he kissed her brow and nuzzled into her neck appreciatively breathing in her scent as she talked. " We have been talking of the yards, husband, and I am keen to become well enough to at least visit soon."

"That would be a pleasure to look forward to, maid!" Thor said in surprise leaning away from her to better see his face." but you have no need to please me in this though, you could come with me to the river one day instead if you would rather, you know I would be happy to carry you whenever you wish.

"Your duties as an officer form a great part in your life and I would at least like to watch you again, " Always my greatest pleasure she thought with a smile." so that I can visualize it all when you tell me of your exploits."

XXX

After dinner that evening the talk slipped inevitably to sparring. Volstag was telling how he had landed so hard in a fall that his opponent had staggered with the vibration and the others were laughing with him. His strength was legendary but his fighting skills were not always as honed as some of the others of their group although few could last against him in hand to hand combat and it was in this that Fandral had been defeated that afternoon.

"The whole ring shook and you only got your big paw on me when I staggered." the fair haired man grumbled from across the table and Loki noticed he still kept his distance from her but Anne sat beside her and the others pulled up chairs round the crowded long table to enjoy the craic.

"In battle you would be dead!" Volstag bragged swigging back another ale and wiping the foam from his lips with a flourish.

"Squashed flat in your embrace?" Fandral countered with a wry smile. "What a nightmare way to go!"

" I would pull you free, handsome, never fear!" Amora's velvety voice said as she slid down next to him.

" You would struggle to lift me, woman, and maybe I would wrestle you to the floor as well!" Volstag huffed in laughter. "One pretty girl under each arm would be a good way to enter Valhalla!" Even Fandral laughed at that image as Loki looked at the red headed woman more closely noticing her strong body and toned arms, and realizing that as she too , as a shield maiden she must often train with the others.

"If you asked more nicely, perhaps we three could try it out before Valhalla!" purred Amora running a finger along a now blushing Volstag's jawline.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" said a little round woman with spun gold for hair and most of the table laughed as Volstag was hauled back to sit down heavily beside her as she glared at the red head. Amora did not flinch in the least but caught Loki's eye and the smile she gave her was rather smug and knowing.

" I am sure I will have plenty of enthusiastic and better bred volunteer's to take your place." she purred glancing around the table and Loki saw her eyes brush slowly across Thor as he found a sudden fascination with his mead cup. She may not have been raised with others but Loki was no fool and she read the tension Amora caused in the group and more personally in the slight flinch of her husbands shoulders but she was unprepared for the spike of emotion that the lingering gaze yanked in to the pit of her stomach. She immediately drew a mask of calm firmly down over her features but thought she saw a smile flicker across the other girls mouth as she looked away. Loki felt Thor's big hand slip possessively around her waist and she leaned closer against his side as the talk among those around them paused while the red head continued. "Most men prefer a little flavor to their meat!"

" Your meat would need a flagon of ale to ease it down if half your tales are true!" Sif said cooly taking a seat across from the other woman who held back the scowl that flitted across her face as she turned her attention quickly towards Fandral." Volstag you have more than enough on your plate with your marriage looming next year, eh Elsa?" she said clapping a friendly hand onto the curvy blonds shoulder. " Valhalla would be a holiday by comparison!" A couple of his friends laughed and raised a glass to the couple and the tension broke as the conversation turned to their wedding plans.

xxx

"For goodness sake, Loki, that is unnatural! Your balance is better than mine on two good legs!" Anne laughed as she tried to follow Lynette's instructions on defense alongside her. " Slowly Lyn, I need to catch my breath!" she said slumping into a chair.

"Your face is going red already and I have barely started!" the soldier smiled down at her.

"Thank you, there was a reason why I don't train anymore!" she groaned," I am no good at it!"

"You are very strong, Anne, remember you almost managed to disarm me just with your bare hands in the old days!" her friend smiled," You just need to come down to the yards a bit more often! " she turned towards where Loki leaned against the back of the sofa resting her leg." Are you managing, Lady, do not try to do too much as I know this is all new to you."

"Do not forget to call me Loki if you choose, Lynette and although it is quite breath stealing but I am fine, thank you." Loki said leaning on the back of the sofa for support." My muscles are weakened after these weeks of inactivity!" The three of them were still in the apartment the card's abandoned and with Mara's help they had pushed the heavy furniture aside to allow them space to move. They had tucked their skirt's hems into their belts as the clothes fettered their movements so much and had been following the exercises Lynette had learned in the yards .

"Sif is on duty shoveling mud today, more is the pity, as she would have loved this chance to show off her skills! I tried these out on her first to make sure it would not strain your leg, my ... Loki." the soldier was relaxed, her hand on her hip as she waited for the others to recover their breath." Next time we will bring something more suitable for you two to wear if we decide to try this again."

"I am not sure we want to get that serious do we Loki?" Anne said her breathing evening out but her color still high.

" Do you always spar in your armor? "Loki dubiously looking at the short kilt and tight fitting breastplate that the other girl sported.

"Mostly," she said looking down at her outfit." It is very practical and more comfortable than it might look."

"You are not thinking of ever actually sparring are you?" Anne asked in surprise." It is a rough sport! What does Thor say? "

"I have not talked to him about that side of it yet, "she admitted, her eyes dropping." but he did say he would like to see me involved in his life and the yards are his passion."

"You can learn to defend yourself without entering the tilts, my Lady." agreed Lynette.

"I know Thor would not expect that of you." Anne added standing again," It would be enough to arrange a visit to watch them I am sure." She sighed deeply as she rose ." Come on then, ladies one more session then we can get back to cake and cards!"

 


	5. Uniforms.

" What do you call that type of defense or is it fighting at all?" Lynette said pausing as she tried and failed again to get a tap on Loki with one of the wooden training rods. "I would love you to teach me some when your leg is fully mended, I cant imagine how useful some of these moves would be in a fight!"

"All I know is what Mara has taught me," Loki smiled, pleased that her strength was returning and allowing her usually agile body to once again begin to bend and weave through some of the movements she had used from childhood.

"They are certainly unconventional but you make them look so easy it is hard to believe that they so effective in blocking blows." The soldier said trying to copy the others arm sweep with her own.

" Sometimes we had days or even weeks confined to our quarters either by weather or duties and so I had plenty of time to practice, "Loki explained ." though I have not trained properly for many months."

"Well, that's what we are here for and I for one am delighted to learn as well as to teach." she said hauling a reluctant Anne to her feet again." One more session or would you rather try on those uniforms!" Loki and Anne exchanged looks and the blond girl goes to where the clothes are laid out and ran her hand across the leather and metal.

" I have not tried one of these on in years, come on Loki, lets see what they feel like." Anne said starting to unhook the fastening to her bodice but the other did not follow her lead." You do not have to if you don't want to of course." she stopped again looking at her. Loki came over and ran one of her long fingers over the white under linen of the uniform as if debating something and then looked across at Lynette's outfit.

"It is very revealing." she commented picking up the shirt and holding it against herself.

"Liberating, lady," the shield maiden reassured her." It sets your limbs free to move as nature intended, we all wear it."

Loki picked up a set with a determined line to her mouth and began on her own buttons. Anne shrugged out of her dress and then pulled the under armor shirt over her shoulders and Loki followed her lead before they both picked up their breastplates. Anne was familiar with it, swinging it up across herself and beginning to buckle the stiff leather in place and Lynette stepped forward to help Loki when she faltered, tightening the fastenings with expert fingers. A few minutes of tugging and pulling later and the two girls protective jerkins were on and only the leather trews were left.

"The leather is comfortable in the winter and they protect against knocks and falls too." Lynette was explaining to Loki as she was hitching up her petticoat before she sat to begin to draw on the soft material over her bare feet." Do you need a hand? I had to guess your size." Loki shook her head as she drew them up before allowing the other girl to pull the thong in to tighten it at her waist. Anne was struggling to get hers much above her knees.

"What size are these? " Anne grumbled as her friend came to help her pull them up her legs."They are never going to fit!"

"These are some of mine, we were always the same size!" Lynette said heaving on one side while Loki tried to help on the other.

"Well that was a long time ago, these are stuck, pull harder!" At that moment the trousers reluctantly slipped into place and Anne breathed out again. " Maybe Loki got my one's!"

"Hardly, most of the guards were too wide if they were long enough for those legs of hers so Loki has a young lad's pair. " Loki looked up with a shade of dismay," Don't worry they have not been worn!"

" Are you saying that maybe I should have a few more walks and a few less cakes then?" Anne giggled looking in the long mirrors on the wall beyond them from where Loki's trousers lay loosely around her while her own shone with tautness. Loki did the same with dismay for the opposite reason admiring the curves of the other two while seeing only straight, unfeminine lines reflected in her own lean shape.

"Well, do you think you are ready for the yards then girls?" Lynette asked stepping away from them both to study her gifts on them. " You would not be out of place in our ranks Loki," she insisted leaning forward again to adjust the buckles on her top to fit more snugly." you cut a fine figure do you not think?" Loki could not agree less as she saw that the tighter bodice cinched in at her narrow waist and over her slim hips made her even less shapely in her eyes. She blushed further and tried to focus on Anne whose generous curves were accentuated by the tight garments.

"Anne you are as bonny as ever." Loki said looking at her with round eyes as her friend looked at herself reflectively, turning this way and that for a better view.

"I will say that when last I girded my loins for a session of sparring I was more of a girl and now I would say that there is a lot more of me as a woman!!" she smiled broadly and Lynette laughed as she tried to pull the leather further over her curvaceous hips while their owner tried unsuccessfully to ensnare her overflowing bosum.

"Your opponent would be spoiled for choice in their hand holds," Lynette admitted giving up the struggle and standing away again."and if it were a man your distracting assets might gain you an advantage."

" Hmm, If I ever spar again I wonder if that tall new yellow haired borderer, would want to go a few rounds!" Anne giggled, striking a suggestive grappling pose for her friends.

"He would have to be blind not to agree," her friend smiled and Loki nodded." Just you pair keep away from Fandral, you know he still holds the candle for you, Anne, and we do not want Thor to actually kill him if he steps anywhere near you again Loki." The two others looked at the dark haired girl and grinned broadly.

"And you Loki, I can't imagine what our dashing prince would do if he ever caught you looking like that. " Anne beamed at her in admiration at her slender friend. "Volstag was right perhaps we would have a riot if you ever chose to grace the yards, especially in those clothes, and I am pretty certain that Thor would be leading the charge!! Come on lets see if they make any improvement to our martial skills!"

xxx

"Well?" The soldier asked them after another session when Mara returned from the kitchens with refreshments and the three had stopped for a well earned rest, they began to shed the armour, Lynette helping Anne and Mara deftly freeing Loki. "What do you think? Did it help?"

"I had forgotten how well designed they are I actually enjoyed that." Anne said stretching her shoulders when they were freed." I fancy taking a turn down to the lists some day soon. Would you two come if I do? For moral support?"

"I spend almost every morning there anyway, why not tomorrow?" Lynette said thoughtfully." Later in the morning those allocated to mud patrol at the river leave and we would find plenty of free rings."

"That is very tempting but it is a long walk just yet for Loki for such a trivial whim." Anne said shaking her head slowly, looking at her friend across the table. " I don't mind waiting till your leg is stronger, maybe next week."

" I could come tomorrow, I am sure." Loki said firmly, looking at her friends with her solemn green eyes." Mara can help me get there and If you wish to spar I would be more than pleased to be there to support you!"

"Really? Are you sure? " Anne said starting to smile again. "Maybe Mara could carry you down? I really want to give it a go and I would like to strike while the iron is hot!"

" Tomorrow then? We will have a laugh if nothing else." Lynette said with a smile to the others." It will be like old times."

" You better go easy on me, Lyn, and I need you to do me another favour too." The soldier raised her eyebrows questioningly at the blonde girl laughed and wriggled with excitement." You have somehow to make 100% certain that that blonde borderer will be there to watch!"


	6. The gyms.

"Who is still going to be at training tomorrow when the mud slinging squad leaves?" Anne asked as they sat with the others after dinner that evening.

"Don't tell me you are planning join us to shovel river silt?" Volstag asked leaning in to pick up a pastry with a disbelieving smile on his face. "It smells wonderful, I am sure you would soon grow to love it like the rest of us."

"No, I am a gardener, I know loam rather than silt, thank you." The girl said with a grimace." I was thinking of trying a little light sparring again and Lyn was saying that the gym was quiet when the river squad head off."

"Sparring? I can't believe you are going to come back to the tilts, my girl," Volstag said leaning back with a smile. "I would enjoy a round with you again if you can come earlier."

"We are on the final push at the river now and the farmers are keen to come in behind us and till before it is too late." Thor said cheerfully. "Don't distract him with the chance of a round yet!"

"Our crew is on all afternoon but we will be finished in a week or maybe less." Fandral chipped in." Why not wait till then?"

"What so you can all gawp? I want a bit of peace and quiet to practice before I show you all up, that's why we are going to the gym not the tilts." Anne said jauntily." I am hoping Lynette and Loki are enough to cheer me on tomorrow!"

"Loki?" Thor looked round at her with his tawny eyebrows raised in surprise where she sat into her customary position tucked against him at their crowded table. She felt that every eye seemed to swing on to her making her heart race with embarrassment at all the sudden attention and she struggled to meet his gaze with a weak smile.

"I wondered if you might be able to help me to get there," she asked in a slightly shaky voice wishing the conversation were being held in a less public place," of course Mara can take me down if you are too busy!" she added quickly.

"Of course, I will be delighted to take you down, you know I am always looking for an excuse to carry you about for a bit longer too! " Thor said beaming with pleasure and dropping a kiss upon her hair and she felt her nerves settle as the rumble of his voice reverberated through her where their chests touched. "I will have to go down to the river defenses with the others latter but I can come up for you any time you would like me to and it would please me greatly to watch a bout or two with you before I have to go."

xxx

"When you came down with the Queen we all tried to watch." The next morning Anne was having more luck getting into a different set of sparring clothes, and the other two were helping with the fastenings while Sif watched on with some amusement." and when those beasts broke out Thor was so distraught he said you would never be allowed down to the lists ever again!"

"He thought he had lost his mother and his new wife!" Lynette said sympathetically tugging down her shirt to sit more comfortably." And you were badly hurt, we were all upset but it was an accident and nobody could have prevented it."

"Of course not and nothing like that is going to happen again also on the plus side, we did get amazing pork that night for dinner!" Anne said cheerfully fighting with the lacing on her trousers. " And Thor has has never taken his eyes of you since, Loki!!"

Loki smiled but said nothing as the other finished tying off her belt. Sif stood and walking round her, inspected the younger woman." What do you plan to try today, Anne?"

"Lynette and I are just going to show Loki around and then have a short round or two after the others go off." the other answered trying to check out her lacing in the mirrors." Then after all that running around, if the weather holds, we were thinking of having a picnic on the greens below the wall on the way back. Would you care to join us?"

"Ha, do not get used to these soft ways Lynette, your squad still has days of digging to do later in the week." she laughed." Anne I am glad you never change and I would enjoy a picnic too but duty calls. Again."

The doors swung open and Thor entered and then paused brows raised. "Ladies!" he said and enfolding Loki in his arms he gave the others a short bow. "I would have brought Volstag with me as back up if I had known I would be greeted by so much...loveliness!"

"This is what it feels like in the rings with all you men sometimes, friend," Sif said with an amused snort." too much... loveliness!"

"Well if you are ready then shall we go?" Thor chivied them."Sif and I have to meet the farmer's spokesman this afternoon to discuss the last of the banks so time is short enough."

Loki walked on her husbands arm from their apartments and through the halls on her own insistence, pleased at her returning strength and independence. Thor watched her with pride, her beauty never failed to make the breath catch in his throat and as her mobility grew her natural poise was returning with it. Her long cool fingers entwined themselves around his forearm and he covered them in his own blunt warm ones until they came to the long sweep of the stairs leading to the courtyard where she paused glancing up at him. He grinned, warmed to be the one she turned to for support and happily swung her up into his arms to carry her down the steps and along the well worn but rougher path that led to the training grounds. He watched as others turned to watch their progress used to attention for himself but was pleased when they only had eyes for his dark haired wife. Loki had not been out of the palace since their return from their captivity and she looked around her with relief, the smells and sounds of their passage were all of interest to her although she shyly avoided the stares of those they passed.

"It is good to see the sun after all that rain," Sif was saying." The river should have dropped further which will make everything easier to work with."

"Three or four more days like this and our work there will be done." Thor agreed looking down at Loki when she tugged at his sleeve as they neared their destination.

"I would walk in, husband." she asked quietly and Thor dutifully helped her back onto her feet where she pulled her bodice back into place and watched as Anne took a deep breath as she headed into the ugly grey building. Loki replaced her hand on the proffered arm and with as much dignity as the muddy path would allow she followed her friend through the large gloomy doorway.

" Welcome to our fighting cave." Sif said dryly and to be honest Loki was underwhelmed. The building was large and many narrow windows set high in the walls let in filtered light and her eye was caught by the walls that were decorated with murals in bright colors depicting creatures and battles of antiquity and fantasy. Colorful dragons and wolves fought heavily armed blond warriors around the flat walls with the bared teeth and gory scarlet wounds displayed by all characters, both men and beast. There were twenty or so people in similar attire to Anne and a smattering of others sitting in a stand at one end most of whom stopped to watch them as they entered. Thor oblivious to the attention as ever strode in glancing around to see who was about and Loki moved in closer to him as Anne and the others called greetings to colleagues and friends. Loki knew some faces and saw the familiar shock of red hair and Amora's piercing gaze from a small group who were gravitating towards them, she nodded to a couple of them but was more interested in the pictures and wondered if her own mighty husband had not been the model for some of the displays of rippling muscles.

Sif was talking to Aris who seemed to have fitted seamlessly into the Asgardian ranks and a large man with a dramatically scarred face and chest who dipped his head to the side so that he would not have to look her in the eye. Aris approached them and dropped a smart bow to the royal couple, his dark eyes serious.

"My Lady, it is good to see you so well, we are honored by your visit." he said and knowing him so well she wondered what he was anxious about he held himself so stiffly.

"Thank you, Lord Aris," she said with what she hoped might be an encouraging smile. " I am pleased to see you are thriving too." and she put out her hand to him and his eyes opened a little wider glancing at Thor who gave him an almost imperceptible nod before he raised the long fingers to his lips for the lightest of kisses. When he raised his eyes again she was pleased to notice that his body had relaxed and she realized as his eyes had softened too that he had probably feared she might reject their erstwhile foe. "My friend, the Lady Anne, wishes to practice for the first time in a year or two and I promised to support her efforts."

"Actually Aris, most of us are off to the river shortly and my lady may have need of a your company if her friends engage in the ring." It was not a request, Loki recognized, so much as a command but although she was unused to the tone the other man seemed to be content.

"Of course, my Lord, I will be more than honored." dipping lower this time in a courtly bow. Thor led her across the sawdust of the floor to the seats where he pulled of his cloak to act as a cushion for her. It was not her way to be overly affectionate to him in such a public venue but as he came to sit beside her she slipped her hand around his to squeeze it in appreciation, less formal as ever he just gave her a big hug in return. From under his big arm she caught a strangely vicious glare from Amora who was talking near the door with another woman who was grinning broadly, the red head glanced away immediately but left Loki feeling uneasy. She had had no real dealings with the woman and although there was obviously an unspoken history between she and Thor no one had offered her any information on it. Her husband had no doubt earned at least part of the roistering reputation of his youth but if it stayed history then it was just part of the rich tapestry that was now her loving partner. She was content to leave his past in the past but with a small internalized sigh she realized that it seemed that Amora might not.

"Don't you think, Loki?" Anne was asking and Loki looked round to her friend with eyebrows raised. "I was saying that you were interested in coming down here when you are fully fit." The group was looking at her again and she hesitated to answer.

"Maybe, but probably not to spar as such, perhaps for a little practice. " But now she was here she very much doubted that the public arena would suit her private nature. In fact the very thought made her stomach feel a little queasy but she would never choose to disrespect the warrior society which underpinned Asgard." I think I would enjoy watching the competitions as your mother and I did that day more."

Thor looked more than a little relieved. " Yes and remembering that," he smiled hugging her closer into his warm body. "Loki has had enough visits to the healers and the last time I gave my personal assurance that she would not need them again in the foreseeable future." Several of the soldiers had returned to their training and their were one or two who had paired up for some more serious sparring so she was relieved when her companions focus switched to watching them and commenting on their differing forms and styles.

After an hour or so despite his obvious enthusiasm to participate rather than observe Thor had been good to his word and still sat with his wife and their small party watching the combatants. Several were beginning to gather up their possessions and a few had already made their way outside. Her husband rose beside her and stretched luxuriously exposing his flat belly below his shirt and making her have to fight a powerful urge to tickle the exposed golden skin. Such immodesty! Her old teachers would have been scandalized she thought with a content smile.

"I am sorry, my maid , but we must go, keep my cloak I will not need it and you can use it for your picnic cloth as long as you do not cover it with jam again Anne!" Sif stood too and more of the others were readying for their work parties." Are you sure you will be able to reach the doors? I cannot persuade Father to allow Mara to leave the castle lest she scares the people." he shook his head in frustration. " She will be waiting just within though to help you with the stairs."

Loki smiled and leaned up to match his kiss as he drew her in for his farewell. "Never worry, Mara probably has her spyglass fixed on these halls already." she comforted him." I am well attended and could manage the whole journey myself if I need."

"But you do not need to." He said kissing her hand as he reluctantly began for the doors with the others." Aris, be sure to attend your Lady's wishes well." he said throwing her a final glance before leaving.

Aris and the silent scarred warrior came to stand closer below the women as they sat and watched the gym slowly clear of all but a few people. Anne was watching as the last of them went and finally smiled, standing to take off her cloak and place it on the seat beside Loki.

"This is better, I would not like to scare them all of with my mettle!" she said with a wry smile. "Come on Lynette, let us show Loki and these boys how it is done!"


	7. Sparring.

"Perhaps we should just stop at the stretching and forget the sparring for today!" laughed Anne as she paused her color already brighter in her cheeks. Loki got up and walked over to stand beside her friends and flapped her hand pretending to try and fan her rosy cheeks but laughing with her. "You were right to give this all a miss for now but it certainly gets the blood moving! I will have skin to rival yours after this."

"You have barely started Anne, try and pace yourself or you will be aching in the morning. " Lynette said coming to stand in front of her friend and ruffling a hand through her fair hair. "We are in no hurry, we can take all afternoon if we want."

"True, but I was planning to be done and dusted in an hour," Anne said pulling a face." so we can enjoy the warmth of the afternoon sun while we eat."

"An hour? That will barely make us break a sweat!" Lynette scoffed walking back onto the dust and taking up a stand." In that case put up your batons and have at me now!"

"My you make it sound like I have any chance to disarm you, Lyn." She said taking up her position opposite her and pretended to beg. "Be gentle with me!"

Lynette was indeed 'gentle' with her and while Loki encouraged and applauded them both in turn from the side lines the two of them actually began to enjoy themselves. The soldier was of course fitter and more practised than her friend but she was patient and Anne was beginning to remember some of her favorite old moves when she had not been unsuccessful in her own bouts. There were few strikes and the odd blow that did land was lightly delivered. Loki was fascinated by their movements and Aris tried to explain the basic rules as the other two sparred with more and more concentration.

"You fight like barmaids brawling." a gravelly voice said from behind where Loki stood. She started at the unexpected comment and turned to see who could have the gall to interrupt an obviously private bout in such a provocative manner. She was not really surprised to see Amora and the broad women whom she had noticed speaking with her earlier. Loki was unsure of the etiquette of the gyms but she did recognize rudeness when she heard it and thought she should defend her friends skills in some way. She need not have worried, not unexpectedly both her friends were well able to stand up for themselves as they stepped out of the ring and Anne squared up to the other woman.

"Who do you think you are talking to ?" She said through clenched teeth." I take that kind of talk very seriously."

Loki found her view of the others suddenly obscured by a tall figure as Aris came to stand very close before her with remarkable speed. She was surprised at his disrespect until she saw that his shoulders were rigid with tension and realized he was shielding her from the other women's altercation.

"If you took your fighting skills seriously," The brawny woman was saying to her friends," then you would not have shamed yourselves with that pathetic display!" Loki stood back and laid a hand on Aris's arm to try and see round him at what was happening. Amora and the big stranger were being joined by another women and her heart fell when she saw flashing blue eyes slanted in an predatory gleam beneath familiar auburn curls.

"Perhaps you could learn some manners, Lady!" Anne answered her voice level and her eyes wary as Lynette came came to stand at her shoulder.

"A spoiled pup like you has nothing to teach me." The other sneered folding her arms.

"Amora, perhaps you could take your new friend aside," Anne said at their arrival drawing herself up to her full height." and discuss a few of the finer points of discretion with her."

"Don't try and get me involved in your odd idea's of discretion, Lady Anne." Amora almost purred and the blond girl sharpened her attention on her instead and her lip curled.

"I suppose it was a foolish to put your name and discretion in the same sentence!" Anne said coldly raking her eyes across the red head. Amora stiffened and pushed in front of the stranger.

Aris put himself in Loki's line of sight again edging her back behind him by the hand she had rested on his arm, the scarred man moving in closer to her side. She looked up to his face but the men's eyes were focused only on the other women who had now shifted closer and were now standing almost toe to toe. She understood that he was just trying to protect her but she wanted to help diffuse the situation and leaned closer to his ear.

" Can we not stop them, Lord?" she whispered just as Amora spoke again.

"Do you think sucking up to that cold hearted Jotun witch will make you a lady?" she hissed barely loud enough for Loki to make out. "When Thor tires of her it is I that will have you chased back to that hovel you call home!" She hissed.

"You will be finishing your day's tending swine with her as you both deserve then!" the big woman added and Aris hand was on the pommel of his sword in a second before the sound of a slap cracked out and pushing her back towards the other man as he moved between the two combatants, using his body as a barrier .

"Hold, enough!" He said and Loki did not imagine the fleeting look of gratification that moved across Amora's face despite Anne's reddening hand print that blossomed on her companions cheek.

"Satisfaction, I demand satisfaction and I choose swords." she saw the big stranger smirking at the other girl from behind the Jotun lord's back. Lynette's hand was on her friends arm and her face darkened in anger as she leaned forward to whisper something in the blond's ear. Anne looked uneasy her pretty face marred by an angry scowl then standing straighter she nodded tersely to the red head and turning on her heel she walked back towards where Loki stood closely followed by Lynette.

" Damn it all to Hel, " She said as she slumped down on a bench beside her friends and began to take off her protective gloves from her hand." that woman has had it coming! Amora has been stirring things for months but I just would have preferred to see her getting it from me personally!"

"Do you want me to get a senior? "Lynette asked crouching in front of the flustered girl her brows furrowed in thought. " I am sure we can get it postponed, maybe even cancelled because she is not a serving soldier and you are technically a civilian.

"Cancel what?" Loki asked leaning to put a comforting hand on Anne's now sagging shoulder." What is going to happen?"

"A bout between the incomer and Anne." Lynette said her voice full of concern. " I am sure that red cow set it up but unfortunately Anne threw the first blow! Nice swing by the way."

"It was a great noise wasn't it, almost worth all the fuss it is going to cause." Anne's face moved into a lop sided grin. "Sif is going to kill me for this anyway so at least I will get a crack at her before I go. Feeding pigs! Call that an insult? I like feeding the pigs and they are far better company than ever she was!"

"You will fight?" Loki asked quietly, her smooth brow lined with consternation." She seems very confident and do not think I care enough for what the likes of that catamite might say for you to endanger yourself in the ring!"

"I had hoped you had not heard the lies she was saying, Loki, they were wishful thinking, I have never seen Thor more in love." Anne said moving to put an arm round her friends shoulder." I would fight for that alone but she also called my farms a hovel! They may not be as fine as Asgard but they are home to my family these hundred years or more."

"I still think we should call a senior and get the whole thing cancelled." Lynette stated her eyes flicking across to where Amora stood with the tough looking other women whispering and smiling over towards them." Apparently she has got quite a reputation for sparring."

"No, you know an exchange of challenge like that is honor bound to take place." Anne said her eyes hardening. " She has ideas above her station." she started to check the straps of her breastplate.

"Anne, you may be hurt!" Loki said with concern written plain on her usually calm face." Is this wise? What if she wins?"

"We are a warrior race, Lady, these spats are part of the expectations of our caste system." Lynette explained crouching to check the buckles on her friends boots." We believe that to lose honorably is better than to retreat."

" Believe me, Loki, even my friends would tease me if I do not accept, anyway we will not use real swords you know, only wooden rods." Anne said. " Besides, nobody gets away with insulting my friends and family like that without a challenge." and she gave her a mischievous grin," I may not win but I am happy to try to give her a few bruises to remember me by!"

Loki glanced at Aris who shrugged at her and nodded in agreement. "It is all about honor with Asgard, win or lose, the willingness to fight and a brave heart are what count here."

Loki still felt uneasy when she looked at Amora and her friends but had to put it down to a cultural divide. She retied her friends yellow hair so that it would not blind her and stood back with Lynette to survey their handiwork. The other group were doing something similar to them adjusting the brown haired woman's tunic and giving her the wooden baton that represented their swords. Several of the few warriors who remained in the gym wandered over to watch as Aris handed Anne hers and both parties approached the ring. Loki felt his hand rest on her arm and she stopped, and allowing Lynette to stand as second for the match ahead, she followed his guidance back to her seat in the stand.

"Is Lynette to stay at the ringside?" she asked him quietly as he came to stand close beside her, the scarred man standing at his shoulder watching the other women.

" She is Lady Anne's second in this bout, as a challenge it is all very formal and that brown dressed woman has chosen Amora" he pointed to the brawny stranger." She will observe her opponent to make sure the rules are adhered to."

" I seem to be the only one seated," she realized glancing around at the empty stand." do you think is it etiquette that I should stand also?" Aris looked around and gave her a little smile.

"They are being respectful to their princess," he replied quietly," you may not know them but they know exactly who you are."

Loki felt a wave of self consciousness as she noticed how many of the bystanders seemed to be watching her rather than the combatants who were talking in the sawdust ring below. She felt her color beginning to rise unbidden to her cheeks and asked the other Jotun almost in a whisper. "Would you be offended if I ask you to sit with me, Lord Aris.?

"Offended, my lady?" He replied his dark eyebrows raising high in surprise." I would be honored!" and he came to sit beside her leaving a discrete distance between them and laying his blade on the ground before his feet. Anne glanced over towards them with a jaunty smile as she fixed on soft leather gloves to better grip the wooden stock and then with a short bow to the other woman she walked three paces back and leaned forward ready for the bout.

When the two women began to circle each other Loki was relieved and pleased to see that Anne seemed well matched in both height and weight to the other. As they moved their eyes were fixed on each other and their batons were held at about waist height as each sought for an opening in the others guard. The ring was about twenty feet across with the sawdust being piled a few inches high around its edges to define its boundary and the women moved very carefully as to drop a foot outside, Loki knew, that it was one of the easiest ways to drop a point. Anne moved first after a few minutes she struck down at the others thigh but she blocked it well with her own baton although she was tagged lightly on her shoulder. First point to her friend she thought with relief.

After many minutes the competitors seemed to be almost even, both had scored several 'good' hits and many glancing blows on the other and Loki could not help but wince at the odd one that actually produced a thudding noise of wood against leather as it connected. Beside her Aris was watching the fight with interest and she was proud that her friend was making a worthy show in what she knew was her first bout in several years. Both the women were still scoring regularly but Loki's heart beat began to rise as she thought she noticed a slowing in Anne's reactions and consequently even to Loki's inexperienced eyes the score began to tip steadily in the stranger's favor. As time went by it was becoming more obvious and Loki felt herself tensing as more and more blows began to get through Annes's defenses. She found that in trying to keep her calm face mask over her distress she had wound her hands so tightly in the material of her skirts she could no longer feel her fingers. Then her friend went in for a hit on her opponents hip and stumbled and Loki could not help jumping to her feet! Anne recovered quickly but not before the other had got in two hits one of which rapped across the knuckles of her sword hand so hard she dropped her baton with a gasp.

Lynette stood forward and spoke a few words with her friend before bending to pick up the stick and rearm her with a brief nod. Aris was still seated his attention focused on the other women but he glanced at her as she re-seated herself beside him with as much decorum as she could muster. She leaned slightly towards him hoping her face did not betray her rising dismay to any of the others in the audience.

"How will they finish? Is it timed?" she whispered to him, trying to regain her composure as she watched the two women in the ring face up to each other again with concern.

"Either one of the combatants or their second will call time." he said quietly back. As she watched the women she saw the determined set of Anne's jaw and worried that she would not give in until she was forced to.The woman was stretching talking to Amora and the big woman was now smirking unpleasantly and the red head swung round and suddenly was looking Loki straight in the eye. Her face stilled and then she broke into a wolfish grin and said something to her friend, turning back to stare at the dark girl again insolently before once again focusing on the bout.

Anne was briefly re-invigorated by the break but soon her pace had begun to falter and Loki wished she would just call an end to the bout. The big woman was scarcely out of breath and was getting in more hits than ever as the other began to get careless as her body became more exhausted. A blow clipped her hard on her neck as she failed to withdraw herself from a lunge quickly enough and Loki could not stay seated. She was suddenly standing hands balled at her sides willing Anne to admit defeat while Aris stood beside her this time looking like he was thinking the same thing. The blonde girl was panting now her face red and as she tried one last strike she missed her footing falling to her knee beside her adversary who brought her baton down with an audible crack across her opponents back. Anne gasped in pain and as Loki started to move towards her Lynette stormed in with her hand up amid concerned calls from the crowd.

"We submit" She called out loudly as Amora closed in on Anne's kneeling form, she stopped and then to Loki's dismay looked straight at her again before she stormed to the big woman's side intentionally grinding down the heel of her boot straight on to the back of her Anne's fingers as she passed. The blonde cried out and curled her injured limb defensively close to the safety of her body while several voices from the audience shouted out in disgust.

Loki 's mind seemed to be a third party as her body surged forward throwing Aris's arm off as he attempted to stop her and striding past Lynette where she was stooped to tend to her distressed friend, she reached up and pulled the red haired woman round by her shoulder to face her. The slap she landed on the pretty, shocked face resounded in the sudden silence of the gym. When Loki saw Amora's quick feral grin out of the corner of her eye as her brain finally caught up with her actions.

" Satisfaction," a smooth voice purred in her ears as the stranger began to smile beside her. Looking round she called out to those assembled. "I demand satisfaction!"

"Fetch Thor!" Aris said quickly grabbing a horrified Lynette and pushing her towards the doors.


	8. Aftermath.

Loki was as stunned into immobility as much as anyone else by her actions and only Amora and her companion seemed to be unfazed by what had just transpired. Loki's breath was coming in short, sharp huffs and as she glared up into the taller woman's impassive brown eyes, her mind was racing. How dare this woman hurt her helpless friend, There was no doubt in her mind that the injury had been inflicted intentionally by her on the already defeated girl as she lay before Amora and that the move had been planned in advance and as such she did not regret her own action one iota.

"My Lady, we must wait until Thor comes!" Then she realized Aris was talking to her, standing closer before her than she felt comfortable with, almost forcing her to back away from the other women by his physical proximity and her brow furrowed. She saw the smug smile settle on Amora's luscious mouth as she was ushered back and anger burned even more brightly in her chest still so that she flashed him a glare with suddenly fierce green eyes pushing past him with her pulse thundering her ears.

"Satisfaction?" The big stranger said in her flat accented voice pushing her face closer towards hers and Loki felt the challenge tug at her as the other stood before her. She knew her answer but as she drew breath to reply Anne's tear stained face was suddenly right in front of hers and her friend was pulling her away before she could say any more.

"Loki, don't say a word!" she ordered glaring back at the other women as she almost dragged Loki back towards the stand by her long sleeve.

"Your hand, Anne, be careful!" the girl was holding her injury close to her body and Loki carefully pulled on her elbow to try and inspect it. The most obvious thing was the strange angle the ring finger was resting at," that creature stood on it purposely!"

"These things happen, you have no need to worry about it, Lo," she said putting her good palm on her friends pale cheek. "They are only trying to goad us."

"Well they have succeeded," Loki stated angrily as she turned the others hand over to see the bruise beginning to develop on the twisted finger." After we get the healers to tend your hand I will give her a bruise or two to match these!"

" No, friend, do not even think it!" Anne blanched and looked up anxiously to Aris who was standing between the girls and the ring.

"Lady, it is not wise, or necessary." he agreed speaking quietly." This woman is a known for bearing a grudge, I think there is some planned mischief here."

"Amora and mischief are close friends!" nodded Anne reclaiming her hand carefully. "The stranger seems very thick with her too."

"She has some history that she holds against me that none will speak off," Loki asked her friend quietly trying to see round her guard, her anger still glowing like embers." I ask you now, what it is?"

" She had her eye on poor Thor in the old days," Anne admitted with an anxious glance at Aris her face blushing." of course everyone but she knew she never had a chance at anything serious."

" Do not fret, Anne, I thank you for your honesty," Loki nodded, hugging her briefly and brushed the loosened blond curls behind her friends ear," although, in truth, I guessed it and from someone like her it does not hurt me but you must go and see the healers now"

"If you come with me, maid, and I will." she said trying to draw Loki towards the exit with her good hand but the other women turned to stare and the red head was smirking at them. Loki did not move but was looking over at them her face, to Anne's eye, was a calm mask again, screening her thoughts. There were still a smattering of bystanders pretending to be occupied in sparring or checking equipment but she knew their attention was really fixed on their party and although her hand hurt what she really wanted was to take Loki safely back to the palace to get them away from their curious eyes. Aris was nodding his agreement and bent to pick up Thor's cloak from their chair before putting a supportive hand on Anne's elbow. Amora and the big woman began to walk over towards them smiling.

"I did not really think that I would get satisfaction from you, Jotun," She taunted in an amused tone. " I would not expect you to have an Asgardian's understanding of honor."

"You show no honor to pursue this, warrior," Anne growled through her teeth at the other woman as she tugged again at her friends sleeve. " I will give you satisfaction a different day, or Sif or even Lynette. Leave us be!"

"No it is I that will spar with you, Amora, in one hour." Loki said suddenly in a soft but clear voice pushing past Aris and raising a quieting hand to Anne's objection. She would have liked a picture of the red head's shocked face as her mouth actually fell open and words failed her. Loki was proud of that as she maintained her face in a smooth mask, allowing her hands to fold demurely across her stomach waiting in apparent passivity amid the little tempest of emotions that blossomed at her acceptance.

Anne began arguing with Amora before breaking away and returning to her side, Aris was whispering with the scarred man and when he hurried away he looked at Loki with troubled eyes. Around them the other gym users had stopped their pretense at disinterest and were talking together animatedly in little groups.

"You cannot, Loki!" Anne was saying her face concerned," you are not trained and your leg is not even properly recovered yet."

"We will protect it. "Loki felt almost as calm as she looked now she had made up her mind and rather than address Amora went over to talk to the large stranger who stood beside her instead." Understand, I am unfamiliar with many of the rules so it must be on that understanding I spar," Loki said staring up into those pale brown eyes with her straight gaze." know if I transgress it is through ignorance not malice." The big woman seemed taken aback at her directness but nodded and Loki turned back to her friend and now she was the one to draw them to the relative privacy afforded by the stands.

"Are you sure about this? What of Thor?" she pleaded anxiously." What will his parents say about you sparring?"

"Anne, you said yourself, we are a warrior people and the queen herself was a shield maiden in her youth," she said, her green eyes dark and earnest." I will be no less than any Asgardian in this."

" But... Oh Norns! Do you even know what you have to do?" her friend said sitting heavily on one of the benches, resting her hand carefully on her lap.

"I will settle this matter, both the insults and your injury, " She came to sit beside Anne pressing her good hand comfortingly in her own slender one. " Amora discomforts my husband too but she has shadowed our dinner for the last time I hope."

"You cannot contest in your dress!" Anne said suddenly in an almost relieved tone."You have no uniform! We will have to withdraw!"

" When you go to the palace for the healer will you fetch or send the set Lynette looked out for me." Loki said firmly, her plans in place and her mind made up. "I would ask you not to mention a bout as my lovely Mara will worry so!"

"Mara worry? I am sure I doing that enough for us all!" Anne pleaded. "Please let me talk you out of this, Loki, these things can get very...tense if not worse and Amora holds a grudge that she will not easily let go of."

" You said yourself that their is as much honor in trying as there is in winning." Loki said calmly smoothing her hands across her soft green skirts. "Lord Aris?"

"Yes, my lady?" the tall man came to stand beside them his brow still furrowed.

"My understanding is that combatants need a second in these things " She tried to sound calm and confident." will you honor me by acting as mine?"

"If you really insist on this bout," Anne said her jaw set." I am sorry, Lord, but I insist on seconding you!"

"You must have your hand tended by the healers, friend," Loki said looking at her with soft eyes and pulling her by her arm towards the door." Go now, but please send those things down, they are unseemly but practical. Aris will you go up with her?"

"He at least will not leave you, come here John, will you walk back with me?" She called over to one of the watching men who nodded and joined them." The clothes and I will return together then," Anne insisted in a resigned voice as they stood outside in the sun." do think about this, perhaps you will have reconsidered by then."

Aris was staying close beside her and she knew he wanted to say much although he was staying silent, his lips sealed into a thin line beneath worried dark eyes. Loki led him to one of the benches that lay along the gym walls and he followed quietly and carefully placed Thor's red cloak onto its hard surface before she could seat herself. She patted the bench beside her and Aris sat stiffly avoiding eye contact with her and looking pointedly towards the castle watching as Anne entered the doors.

"I am sorry to distress you and Anne , Aris," she said with a sigh, and he looked up sharply at the unfamiliar use of his given name and found her looking back at him with her intense gaze. "Do you think I am a fool?"

"You are no fool, lady, but it sits bitter on my heart to see you exposed to this." He replied his eyes dropping to the ground, brows drawn tight in concern. " I understand this woman is an experienced fighter both in the field and in the ring."

" We are of Asgard now and must take care to act as such." she explained " We knew their culture was warrior based and that they respect it above learning or wits, I am told that to try and fail outranks a tactical retreat therefore I will take the ring to prove that at least I am not no coward." Aris raised his head to protest but she continued. " I also know that to allow an upstart like Amora to make the rules for you is to court disaster." Then she looked down at her own long fingers where they lay clasped in her lap." Cheer me a little, Aris, and agree I might be able to make a stand half as well as Anne did against that other."

Aris looked at her in some surprise. "Be clear, lady," he said adamantly, " I have seen for myself that you were brave and canny beyond belief when Bylister pressed you so hard."

"Perhaps then, you could find it in your heart to support me in this venture." she asked looking at him again with solemn eyes." Maybe even cheer me on, if I am become a public spectacle?"

" If you are sure you wish to spar," he said more lightly than he felt." then I am sure you will make a good stand. You are right, of course, that you have gained much kudos already from those around the gym just by accepting this woman's challenge." he said earnestly, keen to give her encouragement now." Be assured that I will be your most ardent supporter and will be the first and loudest to cheer you on."

"Thank you, I think I will need it!"


	9. Rules of the ring.

Aris was trying to expand Loki's knowledge of the rules of sparring as they sat in the fresh air outside the gym waiting for someone to bring her the uniform from her room. He was impressed by how calm she seemed to be, sitting quietly on the bench listening to him and nodding occasionally to him at some snippet of information he offered her. How had this contest come to pass he was wondering and what else could he have done to avoid it? When his Lord Thor had left him only an two or three hours earlier he had felt a jab of pride that he had been entrusted to accompany his lovely young wife and her friends on their little outing. The Maid, as he still sometimes thought of her, was always a pleasant companion as although she was quiet she was courteous and forever fascinating to watch, not only easy on anyone's eye but graceful and almost demure in a way he so remembered from her visits to the Jotun court over many years. And her eyes, previously the preserve of a handful of her closest confidents when downcast as a Maid, had never failed to entrance him since his first sight of them. Large and expressive, their vibrant green would always remind him of the woods through which they had traveled in the disaster led by his previous and most unworthy liege lord.

"Ah, Lady Anne returns also." he said with his relief evident in his voice, she was not Thor but she would undoubtedly have more success than he had in persuading his Lady not to spar. Maybe.

"Surely she visited the healers." Loki said so quietly Aris barely heard her.

"John is with her, he is has sense enough." he assured her as they watched in silence while the others made it down the winding path towards them. The soldier, John, was supporting Annes good arm and there was a servant with them who was carrying a large bundle wrapped in blue and Loki hoped it was the called for leathers. Anne looked up and waved when she came closer and she could see what she assumed was a linen bandage around her fingers when she raised her hand.

"Good, that is good." Loki said and began to move towards her friend while Aris stayed like a shadow at her shoulder and when they met she embraced her and the Jotun man heard both relief and concern in her voice. "Anne, are you well?"

"Of course, I am made of stern stuff," she smiled brightly holding her friend away from her so that she could see her face." My stupid finger was just dislocated not broken at all so they just, " and here she illustrated herself with a dramatic re enactment of her treatment and Loki's lip curled a little in unconscious sympathy of the pain it must have caused. " popped it right back into place. So no revenge bout required after all, I will just nip in and explain things to Amora and her new chum and then we can go up to the lawns and eat the delicious picnic I brought back for us!" she looked away at the end of talking and raised a hopeful eyebrows at Aris out of sight of her friend.

Loki looked more carefully at the bundle held by the servant and saw the shape of a tray. She held back a sigh.

" I will not be dissuaded in this Anne, "she said quietly before her friend could disappear into the gym and started walking towards the castle herself. " Could you explain to the others there will be a short delay while I fetch my clothes."

"Oh come on Lo, please, you could get hurt and then Thor will kill us all, " She pleaded as she turned back to her friend." and then the picnic will be wasted!"

"I am sorry, Anne but Mara has always called me stubborn," the jotun girl said drawing to a halt." and I finally believe she was right." Aris knew she meant to walk to her rooms and was torn between offering to help and allowing her to try and hoping she had not the strength to return. He was thankful when Anne crumbled before he had to finalize his plan and the blonde girl put her hand on to Loki's arm to stop her.

"All right, you win, I brought those leathers too, Lo, but your servant gave me a very strange look when she brought them down to me." her shoulders sagged a little in defeat and took a parcel from where John had stowed it in his jerkin." I am pretty certain she smelled a rat!"

" Oh, you sly, clever girl!" Loki smiled taking it with her long fingers and a relieved smile lighting up her face. "Thank you."

"All right you really mean to spar with that woman, I believe you now." Anne said her voice unhappy but resigned. "Will you at least wait to talk to Thor?"

"I think I have probably kept Amora waiting long enough and my husband will most likely not be home till evening." Loki said calmly unwrapping the parcel and holding up the shirt. " Where does one change."

" You cannot say I have not done my best to dissuade you." she sighed." John would you mind taking the food and letting this poor fellow get back to the kitchen." Anne ordered waving round her good hand." And if you would follow me, my lady, I will, reluctantly note you, help you change."

xxx

"They have to be tight or they would shift and pinch in all sorts of places." Anne said tugging at the buckles on Loki's breast plate until the leather hugged her body like a second skin. "Oh, do try and stop wriggling, Lo, you are so lean they will have to be on the last hole even over your hips!"

" I am sorry, I know you Asgard women are built to a more robust design." The girl said tugging the thick rope of her black hair free from under the back panel." it just feels so strange!"

"It would help if I had two working hands too." She huffed as her one good hand slipped again. "Maybe we should ask Aris to help?"

"You said we could not put trousers on until the plates are fitted!" Loki stopped moving and looked scandalized. " I know, get Amora's second to help, she would know these fittings."

"Or we could just go back and pacify Amora with wine and little sandwiches instead." the blonde girl said grumpily loosing her grip on the strap again with a growl." All right, I hope she refuses and we can just leave it all for another day." she muttered as she headed out of the changing rooms.

Loki felt uncomfortable as the woman touched her but her fingers were strong and agile as Anne's were not at present and in a matter of minutes the final buckles were being tugged into place along her the narrowness of her ribs. The woman was broad even among Asgardians and like many she was a few inches taller than Loki so Anne had to move her aside to see what was happening to her friend.

"That's better." she approved tapping her fingers on the taught leather over the others flat belly." It will not shift from there but will still allow you plenty of flex if you need it." Loki ran her fingers down the unfamiliar molded surface and caught the eye of the stranger as she stood away.

"Is it comfortable?" she asked in her rough voice." You are too lean for it to fit you even on the last holes, are you sickly?" and Loki blushed at the intimacy of the question, lost for words.

"Loki is a jotun, she is just a greyhound not a mastiff like we Asgardians." Anne scolded her patting Loki fondly on her shoulder. " Now we must bind her leg as it was recently injured."

"Amora said you would not fight yet you have been recently wounded here," she touched the boar's scar still pink on her upper arm with blunt fingers and Loki shivered at the feel and drew away. " and your leg broken, how is that? An accident?"

"That is none of ..." Anne started angry at the others familiarity but Loki cut in.

" The arm was a loose creature and the leg in an unhappy disagreement with a soldiers heel so why did Amora think I would not spar?" she asked locking the other with her curious eyes.

" She said you were a Jotun and a runt at that." the other said in her odd flat tone. Loki's dark eyebrows raised at that but the other continued looking down at her. " But you are well enough made, if flimsy."

"Flimsy, you ox!" Anne could not stay silent any more, pushing the other back." if you are going to call names we will get someone else in to help."

"No, I did not insult only say as I see." and she bent and lifted Loki's foot more quickly than she could stand away. " You are lightly built but we will pad your leg well so that it is safe and I too will call out if my woman threatens it."

The big hands made easy work of winding and tying off the bandages and helped feed Loki's long legs into the soft suede of the trousers and swiftly laced them up. The boots Lynette had found were heavy and when they were on they were too big by far both in length and width so Anne quickly pulled hers off to lend. They were too big too although they were softer so did not feel so bad as she pulled on two extra pairs of socks the second loaned by the large woman.

"Thank you for your help... We still do not know your name, stranger!" Anne said as the last buckle was fastened.

"Gerta," she said as Loki rose to her feet and they all inspected her uniform. " I am a borderer but newly arrived at court, lady."

"Oh? I heard of new borderer's arriving and have noticed at least one!" She winked at Loki who was too preoccupied with her footwear to engage in her talk. "You have been a good help here but we might talk later about the company you keep, Gerta!" she said pulling on the others boots herself and howking Loki's trousers straighter over her flat hips." I am not happy about those boots but we can do no better for now. How do you feel, Lo, we can still throw this match if you would be less stubborn?"

" I will spar," she said her jaw set looking down at herself." though I loath these clothes beyond words."

"You look the part though, like a valkyrie. "Anne said in pleased surprise." Quite the warrior maiden in truth." and Gerta nodded in agreement.

"Then let us delay no more." she said firmly and with her back straight and her head high and the other two women following close behind she re-entered the main gym.

Aris stood close by the door and his jaw all but fell as he saw them unable to believe the warrior his Lady had transformed into. Too slender to be called strong maybe but if her body language was to be believed she meant to give the bout a real shot. Amora had been lounging against a wall and her face bore an unbecoming scowl when she saw the others emerge from the changing rooms. She signaled Gerta to return to her side and Aris took her place beside Loki. The remaining occupants of the gym had dropped their pretense of indifference altogether by now and were either already seated in the stands or in good positions to view the bout as both parties approached the ring.

A bang of a door slamming open echoed round the high walls. There was a sudden flurry of noise and movement at the outer doorway and the room fell silent and all movement ceased as the tall form of Sif suddenly appeared, her still muddy face an angry mask and just behind her with a swirl of dust around him was the broad and unmistakable bulk of a furious looking Thor!


	10. A request.

"What do you think you are playing at, Amora!" Thor growled in a voice so low that Loki could feel the hairs at the back of her neck rise although it was not directed at her. The room was transfixed by the sudden entrance of their prince and his retinue, imposing despite being liberally besmirched with dark smears of river mud. Amora had been stopped in her tracks along with everyone else at his words but she cleared her throat and with admirable courage found her voice.

"The Lady Loki and I are only going to spar, Thor," she started in a honeyed voice drawing a gloved had through her glorious curls but avoiding his direct gaze." We had a small disagreement, nothing a little time in the ring won't clear up."

"Where is Loki?" Thor demanded looking round for her and then he felt as if his stomach almost flip in his body as he realized one of the women standing near the ring, that he had assumed were shield maidens, had familiar long black hair and even longer familiar legs clad in close fitted leather trews! His heart started to pound and his voice cracked slightly this time as he took in her warrior garb. "Loki?"

The girls pale face was fixed with conflicting emotions but thankfully she quickly began to hurry towards the haven of his arms and his breath returned with a whoosh as he enveloped her in them then, casting a baleful glare at the other occupants of the gym he hastened her back out through the door. Outside the light and warmth of the summer afternoon was a complete contrast to the dusty shade they had emerged from and he stopped to pull her tighter into a close embrace, kissing her hair and drawing her scent deep into his lungs.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked when his heart rate had settled somewhat, trying not to be distracted by the feel of the leather sheathing her slim torso beneath his fingers. He felt her draw in a breath against his shoulder and her voice came out muffled against him and he released the pressure of his arms to allow her to speak.

"No, we had not begun." Loki repeated looking up into his eyes with her's sparkling with an emotion he could not quite name." I did not think to see you so soon, husband, although of course I am grateful for your attention."

"Thankfully Aris had the sense to send for me, I came to your side in haste." He said standing back and indicating at his mud stained clothes and his eyes could not resist taking in her neatly fitted garments as well. "Amora be damned for her scheming." he said quickly forcing his eyes back up to her face.

"She trampled on Anne's poor hand on purpose!" Loki said looking back towards the gym door and Thor could see, with a shiver running through him, that she was indeed dressed from head to foot in the soft sparring leathers of a shield maiden. " and insults had been thrown before the others sparred too."

" If that is so? Then she will be fined or banned from the ground's by the seniors." Thor said engrossed in his inspection of her as he spoke. ""Loki?. Your uniform, where did you find it? The cut is too well fitted to belong to one of your friends?"

"Lynette found them for the practices we have been doing in our apartments." She said and Thor's gaze followed where her long fingers ran absent mindedly down the breast plate as she continued to watch the gym door and listen to the bees buzzing in the late summer flowers. She turned back and saw how and where his eyes were fixed on her and she knew well the look on his face and looked down at herself with renewed interest as a plan formed in her mind "Thor?"

"Hmmm?" He dragged his eyes back up to hers reluctantly. Those eyes, he thought, there would never be enough days of their life for him to tire of them and he tried to focus on the soft, pale green they had turned in the sunshine. He coughed to clear a sudden roughness in his throat. "Shall we go back up our rooms soon for you to rest?"

Rest, she thought? Where you find attraction in my long shanks is a mystery to me but I am grateful for it and we are long enough wed for me to know your mood better than that, my husband! She saw a chance to achieve her goal so she pulled him to the bench where she and Aris had waited and sat him down before her, placing his hands onto her narrow hips where the smooth leather curved out over them. He had to swallow hard to keep from looking down further than her face.

"Husband, I accepted her challenge." she said carefully and she placed a long finger onto his lips as he began to speak." Would you think less of me if I asked your permission to follow through and answer her affrontery in the ring?"

"You would spar with that woman?" and he felt the shadow of his anger brush across him again at the thought of Amora laying a finger on his gentle young wife and pulled her down protectively to sit close beside him. " She is a warrior born and hardy with it and has shown no honor in this affair!" he growled, his brow deeply furrowed again.

"I admit it was my anger that made me strike her but it was my pride that accepted her request for satisfaction." She said dropping her eyes and carefully trying to explain how she felt, quietly and quickly lest she loose her nerve "Would you see me go back on that? Do you not think me as worthy as any other Asgardian of being judged as honorable?"

"Your worth to me is incalculable, Loki," Thor felt his concentration zone back from the softness of her body against him at those words, looking to where his wife's eyes were hidden behind the thick curtain of her lashes." never doubt that!"

"Not from you, lord," she said looking up sharply placing his hand on her shoulder to sooth him." but this woman has both wronged Anne and questioned our union. I would wish to call her out on it before our peers, as is your custom here." Thor's brows had drawn down again across his handsome features as he processed her words while watching her face.

" You wish to enter a ring with this woman for a bout?" He said again slowly after a few minutes silence trying to understand." For honor not necessity?"

"Only if Anne is right when she said that trying was as noble as winning here," Loki nodded leaning a little closer against him with soft lips twisting slightly in a wry smile." as I hold little hope of achieving that."

"It is so, the honor lies in doing one's best." Thor nodded slowly and moved his big hand to cup her cheek and he rubbed the pad of his thumb up and down her sharp jaw line. " but I cannot bear to see harm to come to one more hair if your head if I can help it."

"I will not go against your wishes." the girl assured him pushing back his unruly locks back from his face as was her habit. "I just want to be a wife who is worthy of you and as a princess of Asgard."

A warrior, a son of a warrior and his own mother a shield maiden, why was he finding it so difficult to think of her entering a sparring ring he thought? Then he looked at her fine boned face and soft eyes and only wanted to pick her up into the safety of his arms and whisk her back into the haven of their rooms. But she was asking him for something else and he sighed knowing he would deny her nothing while she looked so hopefully up at him.

"But these things can still be painful, despite the strict rules and your leg is not yet fully healed. Amora is not to be trusted either," he heard himself grumbling a last defense." and I may not contain myself if she were to strike you!"

" I do not wish to cause you distress," she pressed his warm hand in hers comfortingly knowing by the slightest of whines in his voice he would not deny her now in her request." maybe you should sit here quietly in the sun until I send for you when it is over?" He turned his shaggy head sharply towards her his bonny blue eyes round in disbelief.

"I will be there cheering loudest and longest for my own bold champion...ess." he insisted and she could see his support quicken as he accepted the thought of her bout. "It would be churlish to be less, my maid, but I cannot say I relish the thought of it all." he said shaking his head as she stood to draw him up from the bench.

" I will also expect many salving kisses later," she said reaching up and kissing him lightly on the cheek and turning to move towards the gym doors." if I get half the bruises that Anne will have in the morning." At this Thor drew her hastily back into arms and held her gaze, his serious face showing his concern but also she recognized something more ancient in his eyes now too.

" I will not shame you in the hall by questioning you again if you assure me now that to engage in this bout is your earnest wish, Loki." he said, his rumbling voice vibrating through their chests where he was holding her so close to him, so by way of an answer she wound her long fingers up round his neck and into his thick hair to pull his head down and onto her lips in a deep kiss. Thor quickly dug his big hands into the sleek shadows of her hair too and pressed back into her mouth more keenly than was normally their want in such a public place running his other hand over her body possessively and when they eventually pulled apart their lips were almost bruised by it and both short of breath. Thor's eyes were darkened as he looked at her and she thought he had rarely looked more passionately into her own and was proud that her husband supported her wishes so enthusiastically but she knew then that the warrior Asgardian in him had been ignited, both by her challenge and her fighting demeanor.

She was also astute enough to realize, with a hidden smile, as his hands lingered longingly on the soft suede trews where they rested around her hips that her wearing these leathers had helped quite a lot as well!


	11. The bout.

When they came back into the dimness of the gym every eye in the place turned and fixed upon them and she had to steel herself to maintain her confident stride. The large warm wall close at her back that was her husband gave her courage and she walked over to where a subdued looking Anne and their other friends were standing near where the ring was marked out. The blonde girl hurried forward her face a mask of concern looking between the two of them.

"I am sorry things have got out of hand, it is not Loki's fault Amora crossed a line," Anne waving her bandaged hand to emphasize her point."and she just got carried away with all these honor things we keep talking about around sparring."

"My wife has chosen to challenge Amora for both your hurt," Thor said calmly placing a broad hand supportively on Loki's shoulder." and salacious gossip. As her second it will be your responsibility to make sure the rules of the bout are enforced to keep her safe. " Anne's face was a picture of surprise and disbelief.

"But Thor, a word from you and we can finish this," she argued and indicating Loki standing quietly beside him." none will gainsay your command!"

"My lady has requested this," he said and she saw how serious his eyes were when he looked at her." and I will not forbid her as she had as much right to call Amora out on this as any other Asgardian." Anne shook her head and he saw where Aris and his other friends shifted uneasily but it was Loki who begun to walk towards where they waited and the other two could only follow.

"Have we to wear gloves?" she asked Lynette in as matter a fact voice as she could muster looking over to where her opponent was drawing a pair on.

"Of course, you can use these," Lynette said quickly pulling out a pair from her belt and glancing nervously at where Thor loomed beside them," they are yours Anne. What form are you using?"

"Form?" Loki questioned her brows dipping in an elegant query as she tugged the gloves over her slim fingers.

" Swords, spears, knives? You do not even know that is what one chooses to recreate in a bout do you?" Anne said her voice rising in pitch although she attempted to stay whispering too." Oh, for pities sake Thor please make her listen to sense and withdraw, she has no idea and might get hurt by that..that!" she pointed at the smirking Amora furiously and Loki glanced quickly at her husband who was looking at them too and whose normally tanned face was paler and beginning to set in worried frown. Maybe she had bitten of more than she could chew but she knew what she wanted and what she wanted right now was to stop Amora looking at them like that!! She stalked swiftly into the ring before anyone could change their mind.

"Knives!" she said firmly tying of the lace of the glove round her wrist. Amora looked at her smugly.

"It is normally the one calling for satisfaction that chooses the weapon, Lady," she said with an unpleasant smile." but I will forgive your ignorance as one cannot expect a foreigner to know the finer points of chivalry." and she too entered the ring. "Knives it is."

"Do not let her rile you, it is an old trick to use insults to distract you!" Anne murmured in her ear when she hurried after her friend as Loki felt a brush of resentment at her opponents patronizing tone." I will fetch your baton for you."

The blond went with Amora to where an orderly had brought a box of short wooden staves that stood in for knives during bouts and she and Gerta inspected each others choice for any dangerous imperfections. The two women nodded and talked for a minute in quiet voices before Amora called her second back to her side taking hers and checking it over herself before nodding. Anne handed over the chosen weapon and Loki held it uncertainly feeling its weight through her glove.

"Thank you, it is a good choice." in truth, to her it looked just like any other smooth stick but Anne was watching her with a serious expression on her unusually pensive face. "Not too heavy." she ventured noticing that her opponents seemed slightly heavier.

"I thought we would try for agility rather than force when you fight," Anne said looking at her sweep the 'blade' experimentally around in her hand." these blasted things give quite a blow but knives were a good choice as swords would probably be too heavy for you to even lift effectively!"

"I will be fine." she assured her, keen now to get started as she felt nervousness begin to creep over her at the sight of Amora confidently adjusting her breastplate close by. "How long is the session?"

"Two minutes, just as mine was." Anne assured gently pulling back her friends long plait from her shoulders. " Gerta seems a good enough sort and so she and I will keep a careful eye on Amora. If you wish to halt at any point just stand up, drop the stave and raise your hands palm outwards. Any time." Anne stared into her eyes, her hands pressed onto her friends slight shoulders." Do you understand, Lo?"

"Absolutely, Anne, many thanks, but" She felt as her breath began to quicken as her nervousness grew. "may we start now, friend, lest I loose my nerve along with my honor, quickly followed by my lunch!"

Anne's grip loosened reluctantly and she stood back out of the ring as Gerta did the same on the other side. Loki watched Thor and his entourage settle in an uncomfortable bunch on the stand and because he seemed unable to disengage his gaze from hers she saw him stumble on the steps in uncharacteristic clumsiness causing them to exchange a small wry smile. As she returned her attention to her, Amora stretched luxuriously showing of the long lines of her well muscled limbs and the scene began to seem almost dreamlike to Loki. She was unsure whether she should do the same, but decided on dignity, standing in what she hoped was a relaxed and confident way which she was pleased to see seemed to displease her opponent.

"Commence." Gerta called out and suddenly it all seemed to snap back to reality. Amora began prowling almost on tip toe along the outer edge of the ring towards her, her mouth twisted an unpleasantly predatory grin. Loki settled her grip in the unfamiliar gloves more firmly on her own baton and began to edge cautiously away from her trying to read her eyes as Mara had taught her to interpret any potential moves she might make.

Amora made the first move, springing suddenly to try and catch Loki on her leg with the baton aimed point first at her hip but her body moved almost of its own accord to arch nimbly out of the way. Anne gasped and she glanced up to where Thor was watching her his eyes round with surprise before bringing his hand up in salute to her but the distraction cost her a rap on her fingers as Amora swung again and caught a hand too slow in its escape. Loki tried not to react but was unpleasantly surprised how much even that glancing swat stung and she cursed at herself in her head and determined not to be distracted so easily again, fixing her eyes firmly on her opponents.

Loki noted the swift smirk that flitted across Amora's mouth and breathed in slowly to settle herself and drew her hands down to her sides before bringing them back up to a position ready defend herself. She could see how confident the red head was of her superiority, loose limbed and straight backed she almost strutted around the ring eyeing Loki like a cat would a mouse only waiting her chance. Loki was not as tall nor as strong as her opponent she knew, nor was she her match in her knowledge of the ring, all she had was long limbs and whatever speed nature had gifted to her but she was determined to make as good a stand as she possibly could.

The next move was also Amora's she pushed across the ring on strong legs her hands out to grasp and possibly hold her opponent in a winning pin down but Loki was swift and slight and spun out of her grasp like smoke. The other girl teetered a moment on the edge of the ring and Loki swung up her baton to strike her a sharp tap which glanced off the hard leather of the back of her breastplate before standing quickly away to avoid the others counter attack aimed at her chest. Amora's eyes were flashing with anger at Loki, obviously furious, and she hoped it was because she was proving more difficult an opponent than the other had anticipated. The next strike the red head drove in with Loki managed to deflect with her own baton but her ankle turned in her oversized boots and their arms became locked, each holding the knife wielding wrist of the other, both of them were breathing hard into the others face.

Amora drew her in close and hissed in her ear so that only she could hear," You are no match for me, you whey faced bitch, either here or in Thor's bed!" and Loki struggled but could not release the others firm grip."You only offer him the cold bed of a forced marriage till he tires of it and then, be sure, I will be waiting."

"Break!" Anne's welcome voice sounded loud in their ears and they stood apart from the paddle she placed between them." That is two minutes." Her friend pulled on her arm to await the next round.

"Loki, you did so well," Lynette was saying in her ear." you are as quick as a whippet!"

"You have done us proud, Lo, can we please concede now before Thor and I die of stress!" Anne said waving a hand to where a now definitely white faced Thor raised a hesitant hand to her in salute. A tight lipped Sif was seated beside him a hand firmly placed on his forearm and she wondered if it was to settle his nerves or for hers. Loki acknowledged him with her own raised hand as she stood shakily beside her two supporters.

"She must pay for her words she just said to me." Even Loki was surprised at the rough edge to her usually soft voice." How do you win these bouts apart points?"

"Win? But, friend you already have won your honor can you not let it lie? Oh, Lo, it would be hard for you to...." she began but on seeing the anger in the poison green her friends eyes had turned she drew a sharp breath and continued. " Well, from a pin down, a knock out, leaving the ring or maybe a concession? "

"Thank you." she said pulling uncomfortably at her unwieldy boots and silently returning to the ring where Amora waited.

The pace was different from the beginning as both women eyed each other coldly, Amora was still cocky but she was less keen to engage and Loki was watching carefully for a chance to take the offensive. The moment came after the second circuit they made of the ring when Amora glanced over at Gerta and Loki sprang across to clip her hip in a wide swing with the baton. The others blue eyes went round with surprise when she looked at her opponents own and seemed taken aback by the change she saw in them but then she smirked again and it dawned on Loki she had the effrontery to be pleased about her anger! She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the baton. Amora was ready for her the next time and Loki felt her blood rise as the other dodged her thrust with ease and draw her elbow close under arm and jerk her forward hard onto her knees before letting out a pretty peal of laughter at her indignation.

"Those strange eyes will not work on me, jotun," she whispered." get used to being on your knees in front of me!" Loki changed her weapon hand and brought her baton up in an awkward slice that knocked Amora's from her hand but her foot twisted in her boot again and she lost the momentum to follow her move through. Amora growled and grabbed end of Loki's long plait in her free hand dragging her back to her knees and pulling the girls dark head towards the sawdust. Loki gritted her teeth furiously trying to ignore the pain that shot through her scalp and put her hand up to try and pry the others fingers loose to no avail. Seeing the others smug grin so close she tried to writhe out of the others grasp and managed to get her free hand down to at least keep her body from touching the ground but the painful pull on her hair was beginning to overwhelm her strength.

She tasted defeat and did not like it!

Not here!

Not in front of all their friends!

Not before her husband!

Not by this woman!

No, she, princess of two kingdoms would not allow it and she felt the bitter, icy kiss of metal as she let her ever hidden, King banished pen knife slip unseen into the soft leather that covered the palm of her hand.


	12. Just desserts.

Thor tried to sit still and had schooled himself into calm as his beloved girl had left his side to walk boldly into the ring with that annoying witch despite his misgivings. He was proud of her standing up for her friend and had felt a thrill at her defense of their marriage and was even prouder that she had followed through with this bout after being challenged. She could easily have claimed infirmity with her leg or ignorance of the rules of conduct within the training grounds and had the bout nullified but she had chosen the honorable course to spar. He knew it was well regulated and he himself had stood where his wife now stood a hundred times (to be honest once or twice in a different era it had been against Amora!) but he felt a pang of distress as he watched her standing straight and slight in the ring as Anne moved away. His heart began to race in his chest as Amora's big second raised her hand though and he tasted blood on his tongue as he bit his lip anxiously waiting for the bout to begin.

His wife looked as composed as ever putting her glove on those soft white hands and sizing up the baton as if to the manner born, before leaving her friends at the ringside. He was not happy about this he realized when the other woman made contact with one of those same hands when he caught her eye distracted by the beautiful sinuous move with which she had avoided the main thrust. He felt his own hand clench in sympathy even as he felt guilty that it was he she was watching instead of her opponent and clenched his teeth determined not to distract her again. When she avoided Amora by a particularly deft twist of her slim waist he nearly stood up in his seat and at the wobble a foiled rush caused the red head he had to suppress a cheer! But his stomach turned as Amora stalked her in earnest after that and he counted the seconds till the round finished. Loki looked up at him and he resisted the urge to scramble down and insist she return to the castle before she was hurt as Amora's face showed clear dislike as she returned to her large second outside the ring.

"Thor are you all right?" Sif said quietly to him as she closed a reassuring hand on his arm as he sat grimly beside her." I can feel how tense you are from here, do you wish to stop the bout?"

"I dearly wish to stop the bout and take Loki back to the peace of our apartments!" and here he gave an audible sigh then admitted." I only allowed her this foolishness because I struggle to deny her any request when she seeks them."

"Her honor is proven and that woman obviously bears her ill will." Sif said watching those round the ring with the interest of the warrior she was." She has shown her mettle though, so would you deny her a chance to at least score a hit or maybe two? Your usually peaceful maid certainly looks like she wants to. "

"My maid is not used to all this roughhousing though," he protested trying to relax back into his seat without great success ." and she is of a finer build than most of our women too with her leg scarcely mended."

"Well too late, they have returned to the ring." Sif said calmly settling back to watch the contest and when he made to protest she held her finger to her lips." Shh! Just close your eyes if it all gets too much!!"

The spectators could feel that the atmosphere had definitely chilled further between the two combatants as they moved on light feet trying to gain an advantage each striking light blows on the other. Their faces were focused in a sterner way than previously and when Loki mistimed a strike and was trapped by Amora in a tight embrace Thor would have risen and called out if Sif had not dug her elbow sharply into his ribs to stop him. Amora said something that spurred Loki to strike an awkward blow on her armor but Thor watched with dismay as his wife's footing slipped and she stumbled forward further into the other woman's eager grip. He had long since learned to tie his own long hair out of reach in combat and flinched as Amora grabbed the long sable plait firmly and drew the other girl to her knees with one hand while keeping her knife arm locked below her arm. Loki managed to get her free arm to lock it stiffly beneath her to keep her face from being pressed into the sawdust between them and both Anne and Gerta move forward as Amora's greater strength quickly began to overcome the others resistance.

As Thor sprang up despite Sif's hold on his arm trying to stop him Loki's slim body suddenly jerked free and she rolled clear of the others grip dropping her baton to do so. Amora's pretty face twisted in an ugly grimace as she lunged forward again trying to grab Loki's leg before she could escape altogether but for the first time its poor fit worked to its wearer's advantage and her narrow foot slipped easily out leaving the boot alone in the others hand. The red head actually growled as she scrambled after the dark girl who had thrown herself away and was wriggling backwards as fast as she could.

"Break!" Gerta said in her thick accent before the other woman could complete her move. The borderer put her hand out and held Amora back as her anger blanked out the command and she was spun up and around and then hustled out of the ring by her big second. Anne was by Loki's side in a moment leaning down and drawing her to her feet from where the other lay panting in the dust.

"That's it Loki, you have had enough and things nearly got serious then." Anne said holding her strong hands on either side of Loki's face and forcing those big eyes, now as green as a stormy sea, to look into the blue grey of her own. "I am going over to them and concede for you."

"No, I will continue," Loki insisted in a determined tone adjusting the fastenings on her glove. "she needs to know I am not to be trifled with!"

"You have nothing more to prove, maid, let it be." Anne tried again looking back up to the stand where Thor now stood staring down at them arguing with Sif.

"I have much to prove, you do not know what her poison tongue whisper's." Loki said through gritted teeth pushing her sleek hair back over her shoulder where it was sliding free from its plait." I am not so unwise as to think she is alone as I am a foreigner who has taken a great prize and am therefore a valid target for envy. I will prove that I will defend my new found life to the greatest of my ability." she looked down at her stockinged foot and the boot Lynette had retrieved from the ring. She looked at it angrily her brows drawn down then her shoulders relaxed a little." But not with those damned boots, help me Anne, to remove the other if you will."

"But you know we have no others!" Anne protested but Loki gently moved her hands away from her face with a softer look on her face.

"They have tripped me twice already, and weigh a ton!" she said a wry smile pulling at the corners her mouth. "I would rather risk that she treads on my foot than continue to wear them, believe me."

"If you truly insist." The blonde sighed after a long pause glancing again to where Sif had just managed to re seat her Prince and Loki dropped to the ground and began stripping off her footwear. "What happened to your hair? Lynne have you a spare ribbon?" Thor caught her eye as her second foot was bared and it took all his self control to sit still.

"What now?" he hissed impatiently to Sif looking at the white of his wife's skin showed up clearly against the dark dust of the ring.

"Those boots were far too big for her if they slipped off like that," His friend observed calmly." likely caused those odd stumbles too."

"That is too much!" He said making to rise again." At best she will loose on points so I am stopping this now!" but Sif elbowed him again and pulled him roughly back down.

"You said to Loki that she could satisfy her need for honor." Sif said sternly." It is the last round and she has done well, do not disarm her now by unasked for kindness."

Thor watched as his now barefoot wife walked calmly once more into the ring as did an obviously still angry Amora from the other side. Loki looked up to where he sat once more and graced him with a nod of acknowledgement before Anne announced the bout once again open. Amora did not wait a second before she was across the ring and her baton jabbed where Loki's head had been a moment before! Anne objected as Thor called out a foul and Gerta put up a hand in agreement awarding a point to Loki. The jotun girl was standing across the ring her watchful eyes focused only on Amora as she waited for her next move and it was just as well as it came immediately the bigger woman striding straight for her opponent with her jaw set in a determined line. Without the heavy boots Loki was faster by far and she managed to keep ahead of the other as she prowled after her single mindedly, her intent to finish her aggravating foe and the round as soon as possible clear on her face. The rules against time wasting tactics, Loki remembered meant that she would have to engage within a short timeor be penalized but she was not keen to get back into those strong clutches that could so easily overpower her as she felt her body begin to tire . She turned quickly and went on a sudden offensive, ducking low she aimed a blow as she ran back over her own path catching the other by surprise on her knee with a glancing blow. Amora's angry cry was more of a shriek as a smattering of approving murmurings reached their ears from the assembled audience and the red head's scowl only deepened as she stopped to draw breath.

"Stand and fight!" she called over." It is not a warriors way to play such tricks as you do, face me fair and square and we shall all see who is made of finer metal!"

" Gold is soft and pliable yet few would not call it queen!" Loki said so quietly that Thor had to strain to hear her words but Amora heard and clearly felt the bite of them because she once again lunged across the ring catching the other girl on her retreating hip with a resounding thwack that would certainly leave a mark through the protective leather. Loki did not pause but leaned back into range as Amora stopped to enjoy her blow swinging her own short staff to catch the other blade with a loud thud which rung through both their hands. As quick as a striking snake though the red head dropped her baton and her hand shot down to grasp for Loki, missing her hastily withdrawn hand but tangling in the laces that secured her gloves. The bigger woman smirked as she yanked at them hard, pulling her lighter opponent off balance and towards her while reaching towards her body with her free hand, Loki knew that she was weakening but still threw her full weight back against her hold and the leather only resisted for a second before snapping and allowing her to stumble back a few steps away from Amora to the other side of the ring before landing hard on her rump in the sawdust.

Amora sensed that victory was close and she gathered herself with a toothy grin before pounding forward towards where Loki wearily began to struggle to her feet. The red haired woman strength was undiminished after her years of training and she saw her enemy drop before her, hitting her as she gathered her long legs towards her body seemingly in defense. Anne was already beginning towards her fallen friend and there was a clattering from the stand when Amora launched herself to slam the others body into the dust for a winning pin down instead she felt a pile driver blow hit her own body as she met Loki's slender feet with her gut. Loki shoved her long hands up onto the hard leather of the others breastplate and harnessed the power in the other's momentum to continue her movement up and over her head where it now rested in the dust.

Amora's shadow no longer hung over her and there was a moment of silence as she started to draw a breath to at least rise to face her defeat on her feet when she saw Anne come to stand over her. Instead of looking at her though, the blond was looking behind her and she heard what was definitely a barking voice she recognized as Thor's from somewhere over to the side. Amora seemed to be angrily shouting something and not finding the necessary energy to stand she tried twisting her head to at least see where her opponent would strike from.

What greeted her weary eye was Amora struggling to push Gerta of all people away from her and shouting about honor while pointing in her direction. Loki turned and got an elbow beneath her and curiously lifting her head from the ground to try and see what was happening when she was frozen in fear by a loud shout in her ear as a powerful grip crushed all the breath out of her lungs painfully and she found herself thrown up into the air!


	13. Contentment.

Loki let out her first cry of the day as fear gripped her and she grasped at her attacker before he could close in that tight grip again, beginning to draw up her knee to kick out before her face was engulfed by the familiar fuzzy hair of a tawny beard. Hard lips banged enthusiastically against her own pressing them against her teeth in a joyous but painful kiss!

"Ow, Thor, be gentle, husband!" she said lowering her knee and sinking back down his hard chest and into the curve of his arms around her waist holding her close against the warmth of his body.

"Oh, my lovely wife, please do not get angry," he was laughing his breath puffing happily in her face." I would fear your wrath, my warrior princess!"

"Did you stop the bout," she asked in confusion trying unsuccessfully to see round his broad body to find out where Amora was." I hope I did not bring dishonor for the house of Bor?"

"Ha, it was you that stopped the bout when you used some Jotun magic to make Amora fly," he laughed again at the look of surprise on her face and spun her around again though somewhat less roughly this time." right over where you lay and out of the ring!"

He paused to allow her to see where Gerta was hustling an obviously resisting Amora towards the door of the gym and Anne and Lynette were watching them go. She looked at her beaming husband and felt a stirring of pleasure begin inside her as she allowed her unhoped for victory sink in as he carefully put her feet back to the ground. Aris was standing accepting what appeared to be coin from Sif with an unusually cheerful look on his thin dark face!

"I won?" she said still disbelieving." But what of all the points from her strikes?" 

"She left the circle," Anne came to her side and enveloping her in a hug." A clear victory to you! Where on earth did you learn that trick!"

"Mara and the old man who was our servant tried to school me," Loki said still expecting Amora to appear and and push past her friends to demand justice." they said that if you do not have strength enough then steal your foe's!"

"Well that is one you will have to teach us all." Anne said rather clumsily starting to loosen up the buckles at the base of Loki's breastplate with her working fingers and Thor bent with rather eagerly, she thought, to finish the job and draw away the stiff leather from about her rather tired body." You must be very proud of your bride, Thor, it would have been a good win even for a senior!"

"Proud? Proud does not cover it, does it my lass?" Thor beamed and tucked her securely beneath his arm." She is my gift that keeps on giving and, in time, will be the jewel in Asgard's crown." ending his little speech to raise her chin with his calloused fingers and plant a cheerfully full blooded kiss on her mouth. Blushing profusely at such a public display of affection Loki dipped her head to allow her now loosened hair to fall forward to cover her embarrassment as people came forward to surround them with praise and questions which despite Thor's protective embrace rapidly began to become too much for her. Sif was the one who noticed her growing discomfort at the center of what was becoming a press of congratulatory onlookers and said something to Anne who pushed back through the others to her side again and threaded her good arm through Loki's.

"Come on Lo, lets get you changed," she said cheerily still elated by her friends success as she pulled them free of the throng." and we can have that picnic if the basket is still there, I hope they packed plenty!"

"Yes, yes Anne," Loki looked up at her gratefully," husband, I go to fetch my skirts," she said tugging on his sleeve to catch his attention from where he was discussing her bout animatedly with Volstagg and Sif, Fandral was as ever still hanging back from her company." I am going to the dressing rooms."

"To change?" he asked hearing her words and she noticed an unexpected reluctance in his words." Would you get your pretty things soiled with the dust from these Why not wait till we get back to our rooms?"

"But I have no shoes, husband," she said in some confusion looking down at her bare toes in the sawdust. He looked down too then and suddenly smiled that bright smile of his which moved something deep inside of her by its very light. 

"Then that allows me to carry you once more," he beamed at that thought." at least up to the lawns for the food Anne talks off and then to our rooms."

"But, hus..." she began but he bent without further ado and before she could finish her sentence she was in her familiar niche in his arms. She looked up into those blue eyes that were so irresistible to her with confusion in her own, now cool, green ones and saw something more heated behind his cheerful demeanor and she smiled, almost shyly looking away as the hand that held her to him strayed an inch or so across the soft leather of her shirt. She looked at him and answered his unspoken words by sliding her long fingers up his mud streaked shirt and looping them around to the warm skin at the back of his neck where she softly brushed across the short hairs at the base of his skull. He stilled and she felt him draw breath sharply at her touch as she continued tease him with one fingertip, her face a picture of innocence to those around until she slid her hand back to his shoulder looking back to their friends with the smallest of smiles. His grin broke his across his face like sunshine as he shifted her to sit more comfortably against him.

"If your bout has not wearied you overly I think we should share a little food but then you must rest after," he said cheerfully over his shoulder to the others, starting towards the door." Let us enjoy our victory feast while the weather is kind!" 

The sun was warm on their skin as they emerged out of the gym and she closed her eyes to breath in the soft air of summer that merged with Thor's more stringent scent in her nose. She rested her head close against his shoulder reveling in his closeness and relaxing as the excess energy drained away and left her dwelling on the bout. She did not regret her challenge and was glad she had gone through with it but she did not believe she deserved to win and wondered if she had cheated when she had snicked the end of her own hair off with her little knife to free herself from Amora's undignified grip. No one seemed to have noticed and she had managed to grab the short severed lock and tuck it into her belt as she had scrambled away and now she flicked it unobserved into the scrub that bordered their path. Should she tell Thor? No, no, the small mischief might grow into a bigger one and her uneven hair would be the least of Mara's grievances with her as she was the only one who would notice it! She let out a sigh with the release of that burden and tugged at Thor's hair gently until he glanced down at her.

"All well, my champion?" he asked with that smile, and she pulled herself up and him down till she was level with his head and heavily breathed a kiss into the shell of his ear. She felt the shiver run through his body and into hers and his eyes darkened in that moment and he shifted her closer as they moved, stumbling on a loose stone in his distraction.

"Do not break her now, friend!" laughed Volstag pushing past him along the path. The grass was shorter nearer the castle walls and they chose a bank that looked towards the east road rather than overlooking the motley roofs of the stables and gym blocks and their close friends dropped onto the ground around where they sat. Food from the hamper would have been more than plenty for the three girls it had been intended for but was thinnish fare for the near on dozen that settled in the warm sunshine and Volstag himself went to the kitchens for additional supplies. They had almost finished the basket when he reappeared at the gate to loud appreciation as his friends greeted his laden return with cheerful jibes.

"Have you left any for us, Volstagg?" Sif called out as he approached.

"I hope I have left enough for all you gannets," he replied amiably chewing on a slab of flat bread as he put down a large tray of food with his other hand." but I was hungry after our labor's at the river and then watching the ladies was quiet exhausting too, a man needs his sustenance!"

The food was good and the company better although the conversation strayed back to the bout several times while Thor hugged her proudly, Loki was dismissive of her skills putting them down to luck and Mara's good guidance. The conversation slipped off again to the work down at the river and as they became well fed they began to relax more and some made to lie on their backs on the sward . Loki was conscious, as she folded her long legs beneath her and sat back, that the leather trews were somewhat less than modest for lounging in and she quietly drew the edge of Thor's grubby cloak across her legs before settling back beside him his shoulder pillowing her head. She watched the swallows swooping above them against the blue sky, the new hatchlings with their shorter tails hunting nearer the ground while their elders kept high, barely dots, as they hunted. The summer was at its height the air heavy with the buzz of insects and as she lay among their friends against the warm body of her husband and she realized for the first time in her life that she was content.


	14. Plans.

They made their way slowly inside a few hours after the food had been consumed and not a few had dozed in the warmth of the sun, the other members of their party went their own ways leaving Thor and Loki to wander back down the cool of their corridor until they reached their apartment. Thor held her still and drew her to him with a lingering kiss and she held his high collar and enjoyed the soft pressure of his lips as they gently explored hers, breathing in the mud and scent of him and the feel of the cradle of his arms she felt so safe within. The door before them rocked on its hinges as it was roughly thrown open from within making them both jump when Mara stormed out, a frightened servant escaping round her and behind the lovers.

"I am sorry, my Lord, Lady,"she said too panicked to curtsy," I did not know that the Jotun had not heard of the bout!" she squeaked looking round their frozen bodies at the great figure looming in the doorway. Loki moved first, wriggling out of Thor's arms and slipping gracefully to the floor to stand in front of the giantess before she felt the others gaze rake slowly down from her disheveled hair across the leathers and the padding around her injured leg before coming to rest on her dusty bare feet. Her pale face flared in a deep blush at the inspection and she was reduced again to a small girl having spoiled her good clothes,* hanging her head to hide from the others accusing eyes! Thor tried next, nobly standing forward in her defense.

"My lady has been in her first bout!" he started boldly with the winning smile he was known for but it wilted somewhat as the small eyes turned on him.

"She was magnificent!" he offered and the gaze pinned him as the giantess's face remained unreadable.

"She stood against the challenge of an experienced shield maiden!" but Mara remained deeply unimpressed before the onslaught of his charm.

"Your tutelage has paid off and our Lady won." he finished lamely as the scarlet cloaked housecarls arrived to take up their guard duty at their door.

"I am fine, Mara,"Loki tried." happy even!" and raised her eyes to the pale ones of her nurse but her only reply was to stand back against the door jam to allow them entry. Thor acknowledged the woman servants sympathetic expression before following his wife's lithe figure into their apartment without glancing at the grim Jotun. He thought he might have caught a grin forming on one of the carl's lips as the doors were drawn shut behind them and mentally uttered an oath and vowed to challenge his amusement at his captain's chagrin in the morning!

Mara followed him in padding on her big feet so close behind him he could feel her earthy breath on his hair, but he was easily distracted by the sway of his wife's hips in the soft suede that still clad them until she stopped by the sofa to allow him to catch up. Thor did not resist sliding his hand along then round the narrow curve of her waist and drawing himself close beside her, breathing her scents where they mingled with the familiar taint of the dust and leather left from her bout. Loki began to soften as he breathed into the silky hair where it lay against her neck until Mara came to stand in front of them arm's crossed expectantly.

"I am so sorry, Mara, I got carried away." she said miserably, reluctantly pulling away from Thor and reaching up almost on tiptoe to loop her arms around the thick cords of muscle at the other Jotun's neck, resting her cheek against the others body. "I said to Anne that I was not strong enough to walk up and then down again to our rooms to fetch these clothes," then she sighed," but, in truth, it was mostly because I knew you would not approve of my sparring."

Mara looked at her silent a ever and then over to where Thor had been left standing.

"No, Lady, not I, I had nothing to do with it!" he said feeling himself shifting nervously beneath her grim stare. "She was already in the ring when I arrived! "

"It was all my doing, Mara, the woman injured my friend, Anne, " Loki said placing those long fingers flat on the coarse skin of the woman's cheeks to pull her harsh gaze away from her husband," She also said Thor was her's." she continued and her soft voice wavered with distress and Thor's own eyes widened at that." I could not let that pass could I?"

The ogress did not move for several moments looking into her charge's large, soulful eyes then her stance softened and her roughened hand rose to the porcelain skin of Loki's cheek and she brushed the back of her knotted finger tenderly across it. Loki almost bounced up to hang from the strong neck and plant a kiss on her face at the implied forgiveness of that move before dropping back softly on to her feet. The other lifted up her black hair and put her broad hand on the back of her slim neck and shook her slightly as a dog would its pup before smoothing the sleek dark mane across her back again.

"Thank you, Lady," Loki said contritely and returned to Thor's side to sooth him in his turn by running a soft hand through his own unruly locks as he cast a cautious glance over at where Mara was disappearing into their bedroom. "She is so kind and only worries about my welfare."

"And I thank her for that, but she is an... impressive figure at the best of times," he said kissing her hair and pulling her with him when he sat on their sofa." when riled like that she is.... well intimidating!"

"You need never truly fear her wrath as she has been my only constant ally all my years." Loki said slipping into his lap, still combing her fingers slowly through his hair." and you by extension are now in her care too."

Mara returned and looked over to where they sat before pausing and Loki hopped up obediently again and went to her side, weaving her hands through her big arm and looking up to her as she was taken back into the bedroom. When they returned Loki hugged Mara again and tugged her down for a peck on her cheek before the great woman went towards the door and left the room without a backwards glance.

"She has laid out our clothes for tonight, yours too, so she is reconciled with us." Loki smiled returning to his side and dropping a little gingerly to the seat beside him on the sofa were he was pulling of his muddy working boots. 

"Loki," Thor's handsome brow furrowed at the hesitation in her movement." Are you hurt? Is it your leg?"

"Not as such," she said in a strained voice then smiled to relieve his anxious look." It is just I think I am beginning feeling muscles I did not know I possessed objecting to the bout."

"Poor maid, of course!" he said hugging her sympathetically but then his eyes glinted with what she knew as mischief rather than concern." I however, being a seasoned warrior know the best cure for those aches and pains!" and he rose drawing her to her feet again." It is one I hope you will enjoy as much as as I know I will." He took her hand and pulled her to him bending his shaggy head to brush his lips to hers but before she could respond in kind he was pulling her towards the door and then with grin at her he continued to lead her towards the bathroom. When she looked a little taken aback he added." We all find a hot soak eases our sore muscles, I personally guarantee it will be a great relief to many of our aches, you will see!"

"Hmm, is this a hint that I smell like the gyms, my husband," she said somewhat taken a back. "for if so, I know it from you well and apologize."

He did not answer except to bend and turn on the heated flow to fill the pool leaning over to drop some lavender oil from a small bottle only she normally used and stir it into the steaming water. His eyes were dancing when he turned back to her and looked to the laces that held the leather shirt tight against her body and then as it fell loose she heard his breath hitch before he was leaning in for another breathy kiss.

"You smell of summer grass, my maid," he said quietly his voice beginning to roughen as he worked to loosen the rest of her fastenings running a hand down her flank and she looked at him quizzically with a delicately raised eyebrow. 

"And this is what all you warriors do?" she said a smile beginning to play across her lips as she watched while he began to quickly pull his own shirt over his head and loosen his other clothes with deft fingers." Is it also common for you bathe together after a bout?" 

" Sometimes and I would worry that you might slip beneath the water in your exhaustion." he smiled, his blue eyes dark in the soft light as he knelt to loosen the padding on her healing leg, running his hand over it to check it was not further damaged. "I need to be there to keep you safe!"

The last of her clothes dropped away and his face fell as he saw a new range of bruises on her white skin but this time it was her that drew him in as she guided them both to the waters edge holding her lips to his to distract him, he sighed but did not resist as the steaming water enveloped them both.

xxx

"And she landed outside the ring?" Odin laughed for once genuinely attentive to what she was saying."I would have loved to have seen that!"

"Loki was as nimble and quick as any I have seen," Thor was beaming proudly at her while his father stuffed food happily into his mouth." She showed no fear and won in great style."

"I am pleased you have so thoroughly entered into the our culture, Loki,"The king nodded as he ate then he peered at her an eyebrow raised." You did not feel obliged to fight I hope?"

"No, sir," she answered politely sipping her water." I had a disagreement with my opponent and now I consider it is settled."

"Good, good," he nodded returning his attention to his plate." you have exceeded expectations again, maid."

Thor gave her a gratified hug and Frigga raised her glass to them from beyond her husband. " I hope you sustained no further injury, Loki?" she enquired leaning towards the young pair."These things can get very physical and I believe the other woman was quite experienced."

"Bruises as big as her an apple on her..." Loki managed to kick his ankle under the table before her husband could finish his words." Unfair, I was going to say elbow, lass, but now I will say you have them on your rump too!" he smirked at her furious blush." Mother was a shield Maiden too as you know, I imagine she had her fair share there as well!"

"Thor! That is enough!" His mother said sharply and as Odin failed to stifle a grunt of laughter." And you, husband, would do well not to encourage him!"

"Let the boy be, he only teases and no other can hear us!" the king grumbled." They will think we are talking about the river or the farms, nothing more! Talking of that, if Loki is well then what of that trip to the county towns you talked off?"

"I had not thought much about it with the river banking," Thor said suppressing his smile and stroking her silken hair to try to return himself into her good favor." and Loki has only just recovered some independence."

"The advocate for Athelny was asking if you would consider his town when he was here a few days ago." Odin rumbled looking at them for a response." There are several more who must have heard rumors who have also sent invitations."

"What do you say, my maid?" Thor sat back in his chair and turned to her." There would be quite a few miles to cover. Is it too soon for you to venture forth?

"I would go if you choose to, my husband," she said shuffling her grass green skirts more comfortably about her chair as padding for her new bruises." I am well enough and the summer wears on."

"If you are sure then we could leave in a week or so," Thor said enthused by the idea of a bit of relaxation after the mundane, if necessary muddy river works." We can take a small retinue and I can show you some new parts of the country, Loki! Yes then, let us send the missives out and you and I will make out an itinerary, father."

"Then it is agreed." Odin smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder." The first royal progression in many a long year."


	15. Horses for courses.

"It would be best if we all stay under one roof." Sif suggested."But a few of the county towns are so small they only have way stations to offer travelers."

"Some of them are bigger though," Anne was saying as they sat together when they had gathered around a single table after dining."so surely we can choose only towns that have an Inn big enough to house us all?"

"How many of us are going?" Volstag asked slowly savoring the last of the strawberry dessert.

"Father suggested that many more than a dozen in our entourage might be an imposition on the Provest's goodwill." Thor said thoughtfully." but that does not seem a lot, Loki has asked if you," he nodded to Sif and Anne,"and you Lynette if you can, will attend her." The women nodded and Lynette smiled, pleasantly surprised by her inclusion within such illustrious company. "Volstag and perhaps Aris will do the same for me." Thor continued." Will Elsa want to come with you?" he asked Volstag with a grin as the round blonde smiled and settled more securely by her betrothed's substantial side with a content nod. Sif looked across where Fandral sat in a unhappy slump beyond Elsa then lent over to whisper something in Loki's ear. The dark girl looked thoughtfully across to where the dandy sat pretending to be unconcerned by the plans being made around him and she took a deep breath and in turn whispered into Thor's own ear. He looked down at her and tilting his head he raised his eyebrows questioningly and when she nodded he said, a bit too loudly ."Fandral?"

"My Lord?" the blond man sat up straight so fast his eating knife slid to the floor with a clatter and some of the others round the table looked between him and Thor with concern.

"My Lady has graciously suggested you be considered for this venture." He said pulling her head close to him and kissing the black silk of her hair and slowly watching his long time companion with a flat expression on his usually mobile face." I am not so sure."

Fandral's handsome face fell at his tone." As you see fit, my lord." he said contritely and his shoulders dropped a little again as his friends exchanged uneasy looks watching Thor.

"If I did not know that you were instructed to act towards my wife as you did," he said in a low voice," then be sure I would have called you out!"

"Of course, my Lord," he said quietly his eyes downcast." I would never doubt that."

"Friend or not there would have been blood spilt," Thor's voice held a hard edge to it and Loki stilled as she felt his body stiffened angrily against her before slipping her soft hand into his where it lay against her leg." and exile if you had been lucky!"

"You know, my Prince," the other answered in a hesitant voice." that I would expect nothing less."

"But you have been a loyal companion all these years," and those round the table let out a collected breath as his tone became less predatory." and I know that as an obedient soldier to the house of Bor you would not have gone against a royal order!" Loki felt his great muscles relax somewhat against her and he squeezed her hand slightly." It is time, after these many weeks of unease, to allow you to return again into our company. If my Lady, who you wronged, can forgive your unwise actions then after our lifetime of friendship, I will do no less. Will you join us on this procession, Fandral?"

"Oh, my lord, my lady," Fandral nearly leaped across the table as if to embrace his captain, his face changing from disbelief to joy and then back again in quick succession."be sure, I will not disappoint."

"Indeed you shall not." was all the bigger man said before turning back to the whole table leaving the other beaming and nudging Volstag in delight."That is already just about enough of us." Thor said leaning back in his chair and pulling Loki's cool hand along buried within his own.

"We could have some real fun," Anne said glad that her old friend had been included in their fold again and looping her arm through Lynette's." Away from home for a week or two with my favorite people, when do we leave?"

"Maybe as soon as a week, father has already sent out the missives and we but wait for the response from the towns to allow us to map out our route." he said and then looking down again at where Loki was quietly listening from his side to their talk he added seriously especially for her ears." We will take a small company of our best carls of course, although I do not foresee trouble, Loki and I have had enough of bandits and I would wish her to see no more!" Thor said shifting to lean across the table for the jug to top up his ale mug."We also must remember that these things are for our people to see us as much as for us to see them so we will have to make a good show for them and be on our best behavior, anything less, of course, would be a disgrace to Asgard."

The ripple of agreement ran around the table and the talk went cheerfully to how many baggage animals they would need and which of their staff they might ask. The evening passed quickly and their plans were still being discussed when they made their various ways to bed to allow the servants access to the hall.

xxx

"That big black haystack?" Anne said her face wrinkling in disbelief and Thor and Aris had to turn their faces away so that Loki could not see their grin's." But Loki the grey mare Thor has found for you is so beautiful she looks like she has walked out of a fairy tale, with you on her back the whole country will be talking about you wherever you go!"

They had come down to the stables to see the big horse who stood oblivious to the debate and was meerly chewing the wisps of fresh hay enthusiastically from the hake above him while Loki held his great slab of a head in her hands and kissed his velvet nose when she could.

"He is beyond plain, Loki, I saw the grey and thought of you, all pale and lovely, she is off some of my fathers best blood lines, in fact her sire was one of the stallions gifted to your father as part of the treaty!" Thor said looking at the solid dray before him with scarcely hidden ridicule." This fellow is better suited to pull a cart than even to be a farmer's nag, the grey is a palfrey fit for the princess royal."

"But Blackie was so good to us through everything." she said scratching the silky ear as he rubbed against her shoulder effortlessly shoving her off her feet while Thor moved forward to push his big shoulder away as the horse nearly stood on her feet in his eagerness for his snack but he knew it was wiser to remain quiet while Anne was persuading Loki for him.

"Blackie, and he certainly suits that name, is too broad for you to ride comfortably for long, however long your legs are and you would need a ladder to mount him too!" she said firmly." What about him carrying all your baggage for you?" Anne said looking at the ugly mountain dwarfing her friend without enthusiasm." He is surely broad enough to carry that and Thor's too!" Loki looked up at the whiskery chin and sighed as she could see it might be an ungainly scrabble for her to get onto that high back. Either that or Thor, even with his height would have to throw her into the saddle!

"Perhaps you might be right." she admitted and Thor beamed at the others behind her back as she reached up to pat the sleek neck once more." At least he can come."

"Of course he can, now come and see the grey," Thor said gathering up her hand and drawing her through the stables towards a wide door before she could change her mind. " I have had her taken out into the sun for you to see."

The mare was waiting patiently in the hands of one of the grooms, nobody could deny that she was beautiful, dappled and sleek with long slender legs and a fine boned intelligent head. Thor beamed at her, proud of his gift, and drew Loki to her shoulder before swinging her up quickly to sit astride the silky back with her skirts billowing around her as she settled. The grey fidgeted at the sudden weight and the strange rustling of her clothes and side stepped away from Thor nervously although the groom held her fast.

"Thor!" Loki said startled as she wound her fingers swiftly into the darker hair of the mane.

"You are safe, my maid, I will not let you fall." he grinned somewhat sheepishly, reaching his big hand up to slip around her waist and steady her. "Perhaps it was a little sudden but I have been assured by the head groom herself that this little beauty is a lady! "

"It was just the surprise, Thor," And she slid her hand soothingly along the smooth strong neck in front of her. " She does seem quiet though and a more manageable build!" she gave him a little smile as she began to relax again. "No ladder will be needed to mount this one!"

"So you like her?" Thor said his face breaking into a relieved smile as he looked up into the sparkling green of her eyes." Anne is right you and she are well matched in beauty, maid. I think you will both easily out shine the new stallion Odin is keen for me to show off to the Provests, but then I suppose they are both fine example of his bloodlines and I am getting used to being in your shadow by now!"

"Flatterer, husband, I am glad you think me more attractive than your new horse!" she said despite his compliment making her feel a little shy in front of the groom and their friends and she put out her arms for him to aid her to dismount." I know I will always be a shadow of your sun in your peoples eyes and I am happy with that role but I also know who I will blame when your mother complains that these skirts smell of horse over dinner!" He laughed and swung her up off the horses back and held her high above him until she smiled and wriggled in his hold!" All right, I will stay silent, let me down, fool!"

"Promise?" he laughed swinging her away from the startled horse who pulled against the grooms hold.

"Promise, now let me down you are frightening Daisy!" she said as he placed her gently back on her feet and inspected her new mount critically.

"Daisy!!" both Thor and Aris said in dismayed tones as Anne and Loki hid their smiles only exchanging amused looks!


	16. Leaving home.

Loki lay contentedly in her husbands arms letting the warm scented water ease the aches out of her body as they lingered in the bathing pool the next morning. Thor had been distressed by the number of bruises that blighted the snow of her skin after her bout and had made it his duty to 'kiss every one better' before laving them with a salve that he kept for easing his own injuries.

"I helped Amora's career," Thor's chest rumbled beneath where her head rested on the fine gold hairs of his chest." by transferring her to a border post where she will get more experience in an active role!"

"You need not have concerned yourself, husband," Loki murmured to sooth the underlying anger she heard in his tone." she was no real threat, merely an aggravation."

" Your well being is always my concern," Thor said watching where her long black hair floating like strands of ink around them." Amora was never one to know her place, so I hope this will clarify it not just to her but to anyone else who might have doubted it."

"I do thank you for your support at the gym though," she said as she turned her lips to softly kiss the thick muscle of his arm which effortlessly held her afloat." although I think that my brief sojourn as a combatant has proven to be my last. It is too public and really rather too painful for my taste."

"I was so proud of you as you stood against her, so fearless and strong," he remembered replying with a kiss on the top of her head," but Sif had to hold me back more than once from leaping down to stop the bout!" he grimaced at the memory." When she nearly had you down Sif gave me a dead leg," and he pointed to a large bruise high up on his own thigh." so I could not launch myself to your aid!"

"Then we are agreed," Loki covered the livid mark with her long cool fingers in sorrow at his pain. "it is too hard on both of us, that will be my only bout."

"I will tell our grandchildren then, that you reigned undefeated in the ring," he smiled but then he was quite for a long minute." Loki?"

"Hmmm?" she said dreamily relaxing back into the sweet smelling warmth of their bath.

"You WILL wear those leathers again sometimes though won't you?" He asked stroking lazy circles on to the white skin on her hand where it lay on his leg.

"Mmmm!" she replied with a little smile.

xxx

The week passed quickly for Thor with so much to organize in such a crucial opportunity to let the people see them while they saw the people. Many country folk rarely chose to come to the city and almost none of them would have even caught a glimpse of Loki unless they had been actually involved in the recent politics of Asgard. Thor and his companions had traveled widely through their country, particularly in the many hunts and expeditions of their youth but on this journey they would be more like envoys than ever before and as Asgard's prince royal he was determined they would make a good impression.

"Are you content, my maid?" he said drawing her to him as she quietly watched the servant who was collecting her carefully packed bags.

"I will miss Mara, we have rarely been apart as you know." she said pausing and looking back to where the big woman was bringing through the last of the packages before going over to her and tucking her arm through the others sinewy one.

"You have me now, dearling, " he said helping her maid by taking her load and Mara stopped and looked at him in that strange blank way she sometimes used on him." and I promise you, nurse, that I will be most attentive to our Lady's needs and wishes."

"She knows that, husband, never fear," she said and left her servant with a comforting smile to hold his arm instead." and I know that she will be safe here. It is natural to worry over those we love. is it not? I know I worry about you whenever you are away." Love him? Loki rarely used that word and never in public and he felt his heart beat raise a few notches at it, wondering briefly if they might delay their departure an hour or so before quickly dismissing the idea as impractical!

"You know that I hurry back to you at every opportunity, lass," Thor said instead pulling her to him more closely by a hand behind her neck under the soft waterfall of her hair." although I know you are safe among many friend just as Mara will be."

"If I did not believe that I would not leave her," she sighed still watching the ogress methodically overseeing their luggage." and, of course, we shall be obedient to the terms of the treaty so Mara must remain at the castle."

"Come, let us finish dressing," Thor said in a brighter tone, turning to draw her towards the bedroom." we want to make a handsome couple to start our journey, do we not?"

Their clothes had been among a set especially crafted for this journey, cut from lighter cloth than much of their formal wardrobe but with ornate panels skillfully inlaid with gold and silver wire emphasizing their status. The emblem of the boar, golden tail up and tusks down as it thundered through the silver vines across Thor's broad chest while a pair of sleek silver running hounds gave chase around Loki's grass green bodice. She ran her fingers over the stitches on his tunic and smiled up at him as she traced a vine up and over his shoulder before giving one of his newly washed golden curls a light tug.

"Now you look like a prince, husband," as she stood back a pace to admire him in his pristine outfit." your people will be falling over themselves to offer fealty to you!"

"Oh, Loki, my bride," he said his blue eyes round with awe." if you could but see yourself, yet again you outshine yourself as you have never looked more lovely." and he did not resist the urge to move over to gather her up with his hands and engulf her mouth with his so suddenly she gasped a little in surprise. He pulled back almost as quickly still holding her arms fiercely within his blunt fingers and his eyes now darkened with need." Ahh, Loki, my own beautiful queen, if we only had time to tarry!"

"But we do not," she smiled ruefully, only a slight tremble in her voice as she extracted herself carefully from his grasp." and everyone will be waiting for us even now, my handsome boy!" And she smiled as he returned the smile and reluctantly shook his tawny head.

"How long till we reach our bed at Wellton? " he too sighed." Five, six hours at best?" and his eyes were soft as he looked at her." Five or six hours too long!!"

"Well, let us be gone then, the quicker we begin the faster we will get there!" she said slipping her pale hand into his and drawing him reluctantly back out to their living area." Mara will finish my hair and then I will be ready." The ogress already had her embossed wolf brush in her hand and was standing behind a chair, so Loki sat obediently before her and felt the familiar hard fingers grooming her as she had all her life. Shortly she felt Mara put in the final pins to hold the seed pearl cap in place over the black slick of her hair and as the big woman's hand smoothed the final strands into place she caught it up in her own and drew it to her lips for a fond kiss."I will be back before you know it, the healer has asked if you will visit him again," she said looking into her nurse's eyes." so if your days become empty then he will be more than pleased of your help."

The older woman gave little discernible reaction but placed a heavy hand carefully on her charges slim shoulder and pushed her towards where Thor was picking up their travel cloaks ready for their departure. Loki gave her one more quick hug before she turned back to her husband and smoothing down her skirts and straightening her pretty new bodice she put her hand on his offered arm and they left their chambers.

They only saw a few servants as they made their way along the corridors that led towards the great doors to the courtyard and Loki realized that they too turned and followed them at a respectful distance behind them.

"They will want to see our company leaving, I hope we give everyone a worthy show." he almost whispered the words leaning close to her then looking down where she glided as gracefully as she could beside him, back ramrod straight as she had been taught. "Or maybe they are just red blooded men and your beauty is allure enough!!"

"Thor, behave yourself, my husband," she whispered in return holding her head high and looking to neither left nor right." if we are to be judged worthy we must become the prince and consort our people deserve!"

"Oh, Loki, I do not always deserve even you with all your good sense." He said grudgingly looking away from her and towards where the scarlet cloaked guards stood either side of the upcoming doors." Let us get this over with and get on our way!"

Almost everyone was already in place, Odin and Frigga sat in regal silence on the carved white chairs they used for these outdoor occasions and their companions were standing with their horses at the base of the steps. Thor led her on his arm to stand before them and Odin, resplendent in a thick tunic with a gold boars head covering it, stood and stretched his arms out in benediction over his son and out across the gathering.

"For those of us who live in this proud nation it is wise not to forget that a building is only as strong as its foundations and Asgard's sturdy foundation are its people." He boomed in his deep, distinctive voice." Our princess is restored to health and it is time for those who live further afield to meet with her and we wish my son and his party a safe and enjoyable journey and look forward to listening to their tales on their return!" Short and to the point, Thor thought pleasantly surprised as they had said their personal goodbyes earlier and he was now keen to get on the road, he balanced Loki as she dropped into a short curtsy and dipped his own head in respect to his parents.

"Bring honor to our house." Odin said more quietly to them but with serious eyes.

"We shall, father, be assured." Thor promised before turning to lead Loki down the steps to where the head groom held the pretty grey palfrey's head. Thor placed his hands round Loki's narrow waist and lifted her effortlessly up to sit on Daisy who shivered at the feel of her skirts on its flanks but otherwise stood calmly while her rider gathered up the reins. Thor swung up on to a bright bay, strong and skittish but with a clever eye, and raised his hand checking riders and beasts as the company made ready and mounted. He caught his wife's eye thinking how stately and calm she looked seated securely on his gift and when she gave him a small smile he returned it with a full beaming one and his hand dropped. Those who were watching seemed more than content with the spectacle they presented and with a blare of the trumpet's at the gate which sent Thor's mount into a swerving lather they left the castle.


	17. To Wellton.

"Maybe, my husband, it is you that should use my gentle Blackie," Loki commented as the big bay he rode danced away from where he had tried, for the hundredth time in the last couple of hours, to ride shoulder to shoulder beside her. Thor's face was red with effort as he kept the stallion's head down but once again he was jinking sideways along the track ten yards from where he wished to be, his mount shaking his head and still fighting the bit.

"Blasted thing will not settle!" he panted sweeping round for another attempt and just as the beast seemed to finally bend to his will it lurched forward into Loki's grey mare's shoulder making her balk and the girl gasp in surprise." Damn and blast you," Thor cursed it, yanking the horses head round, trying to minimize the impact." are you all right? That is the last straw I am going to have to run the devil out of him for a mile or two."

"I think that might be wise," she agreed settling herself firmly once more into her saddle and pulling her green bodice sharply into place." or one of you will have a heart attack!"

"Anne," he called back to the blond. "Come ride up here with, our lady, as I need to chase the gremlin's out of this big fellow before he hurts either himself or someone else!"

"He is a handsome boy," Anne observed looking at the Thor's bay as she cautiously pushed her own gelding alongside her friend and he summoned Aris to join him with a wave. With a nod to Loki and a clatter of hooves Thor finally let the stallion have his head and allowed him to flatten into a gallop past their two outriders and away along the road. The two men rounded the next corner and out of sight in a minute and the two girls both took a moment to settle their mounts as they danced a little beneath them, wishing to join the chase.

"And so is his horse!" ventured Loki with a smile and Anne gawped in surprise at her friend's boldness.

"Loki!" she said as she saw a distinct twinkle in the grass green of the other girl's eye's. She felt her own lips twitch into a smile to match and then leaned in to whisper." Did you see who is in our guard?"

"Our guard? No, who?" She started to turn to look but Anne's hand shot out to hold her arm.

"No, no, don't look yet, he might guess we are talking about him!" She said suddenly looking up and concentrating on the road ahead." I would rather him not think I was creepy even before we get to speak properly!"

"Who are you talking off?" Loki asked her smile twice as wide as it was before at the conspiracy." Could it be that burly borderer you keep talking about?"

"You know it is, silly girl, who else?" her friend smirked settling herself more comfortably on her quiet mount." This whole trip promises to be amazingly good fun. don't you think?"

Loki looked around at the late summer flowers liberally scattered in the hedges around them and the deep blue of the sky over their heads and thought of the the fearful life she had been told to expect on her arrival in Asgard and all the things that had happened in between and smiled again.

"Yes" she said happily." I really think it does."

Anne chattered and gossiped as was her wont while they followed the thickly rutted road that led from Asgard to Wellton until they noticed the two guards pulling up ahead of them. Anne put her hand onto Loki's arm again and pulled her horse to a halt as Volstag and Fandral suddenly pushed their horses past and came to stand in front of them.

Thor, she thought anxiously, how long had he been gone as they ambled happily along in the sunshine? Should she not have been worried? She drew her reins tighter and the grey caught her mood shifting beneath her and shaking her head as Anne rose in her stirrups to peer over the men's shoulders.

"What is it? Is all well? " Loki asked looking over at her anxiously, her elegant brows now drawn into a worried frown. Where was Thor?

"I can't see anything!" Anne muttered, then to her friends relief her face broke into a smile again. "Ah," she said sitting back on her saddle. "It's only the boys!"

Fandral and Volstag had relaxed as well removing their hands from where they had come to rest on the hilts of their swords and urging their horses forward so Anne and Loki allowed their own mounts to follow in their wake. Aris and Thor were dismounting when they rode up and Thor quickly passed his reins over to the tall jotun and he came to her stirrup and raised his big hands for her to slip down into an embrace before lowering her carefully to the ground.

"We stopped to allow the horses a drink on our way back," he pointed at a dew pond half hidden in the lush grass." and then Aris heard the sound of you laughing Anne as you approached and we thought this might be a good flat space for lunch."

"Are you calling me loud, Aris? " Anne said sliding from her own mount slightly stiffly as he was offering her a hand.

"Your laughter is always welcome, Anne!" The dark man said politely. Taking her geldings reins to add to the rest and leading them all towards the water while Anne watched him go. Thor distracted her by grasping her arm along with his wife's and drew them both away from the well and over to where the bare bones of a fallen tree lay on the far side of the road.

"This will do very nicely!" agreed Sif as she joined them along with the others while their horses waited their turn for the water before being picketed in a long line along the verge to enjoy the fresh grazing it offered. A large pannier was carried over by one of the guards and on opening revealed a wealth of packages, one of which was handed to each hungry traveler.

"You will love these," Anne said sitting down beside her on one of the big logs." the kitchen only makes them for journeys and special ones at that."

"What are they?" Loki asked sniffing them." They smell lovely."

"Hunger is the best sauce too," Thor said plonking himself down on the grass in front of them." They are called Bridies, meat and vegetables ground together and sealed in pastry so they stay as delicious as when they were first cooked." He enthused taking a big bite.

"They are filling too," Sif nodded tucking in. Loki bit into her own and was delighted that they tasted as good as they smelled allowing the juices melt in her mouth. All around her men and women were starting to eat their food and drinking deeply from the water flasks she noticed most carried on their belts.

"Here, my lady, would you care to drink?" said a man's voice behind her and she saw Thor's face stiffen as she turned and saw it was Fandral holding out an ornate silver flask to her. Caught of guard she hesitated a moment and his eyes and then his hand began to fall in disappointment at her refusal until she extended her own hand and took the gift with long fingers still careful not to touch his.

"Thank you, Fandral," she said nodding to him as she worked the lid loose before taking a draft and then offering it back to him .

"No, please consider it a gift." he said his eyes dropping his eyes again and making to turn away.

" Well thought off, Fandral, it is something I forgot to provide my lady with," Thor said in a carefully controlled tone." you are always good at remembering these details." Fandral nodded self consciously and continued to move away. "Won't you join us?"

Fandral stopped and looked back at where his captain sat on the grass as if unsure as to his meaning and Thor just looked at him with a level gaze glancing over to where Aris was sprawling his long legs beside him with the others beyond him.

"Thank you, Lord." he said and quietly sat on the grass beside Sif who raised her eyebrows and gave him a companionable pat on his shoulder as he joined her.

Loki placed the small flask carefully down beside her on the trunk and returned her attention to the substantial pastry with an enthusiasm that surprised her but that she put down to the fresh air and exercise, even so half way through she realized she could eat no more and looked down to where Thor was demolishing his second.

" Eat your fill, Loki," he encouraged her,"we will be at Wellton in the early evening and may not stop before then."

"They are very good but very satisfying," Loki said standing and brushing off the crumbs from her clothes before she felt in the folds of her skirts, finding the deep pocket she had hoped for with a smile. She lent down and carefully wrapped her bridie back in its wrapper and tucked it away along with the silver water bottle before looking over at the fields that stretched beyond the hedges.

"Will you walk away's with me, lass," Thor asked rising himself as he fitted the last mouthful of his lunch in." to stretch our legs before we continue our journey?" 

"The gate is open there," she nodded pointing to at a gap in the hedge a little way in front of where the horses still grazed."may we walk on the grass? 

" Of course but we must not be too long, "He said linking her arm through his." as our road will get no shorter without us on it!"

They enjoyed the fresh air and Loki was surprise how flat the land was although the hills still rose far to the west. They surprised an old cowherder tending his herd quietly from below the shade of the hedge and he only slowly rose from his grassy seat to raise his wide brimmed hat politely to them as gentry. Thor moved between his wife and the old man and bid him good day although the other said nothing in return but stared at them curiously until he heard Anne call from where the rest of their party stood and then he hurried his herd away shaking his head at their intrusion.

The rest of their troop had finished eating and were gathering up their horses and starting to mount up when they returned, Fandral had collected 'Daisy' and was waiting patiently beside her head while Thor helped Loki on to her saddle. She reached again into her pocket and withdrew his flask to return it to his keeping.

"No,no, Madam, I intended it as a gift." he said waving a hand in a dismissal. "I am just glad that you have accepted it." Loki looked down at Thor who gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

"Then, my thanks, Fandral," She said gathering up her reins from him. "I will take good care of it and am sure I can make great use of it."

Thor was up in the saddle with a strong grip on his stallion and held him in to allow the outriders to move ahead while the rest of their party were ready before he urged the beast to walk forward. Loki watched slightly warily at them as her husband manoeuvred the heavy animal alongside her lighter built palfrey who jinked a little at his close presence to her. 

"Daisy is proving herself a kind creature." she said scratching the soft dappled neck with long soothing fingers." Thank you for choosing so well for me."

"She is certainly behaving herself better than this big fellow," he said drawing even with her." but I think he feels a bit more relaxed after we stretched his legs before lunch though."

Your father said he was a handful. He is certainly a bold lusty fellow," Volstag commented from where he rode behind. "and he is a strikingly handsome boy too!"

Loki looked round to catch Anne's eye to exchange a private little smile with her at his familiar wording.

"Indeed he is," she agreed loud enough to be sure her friend heard." he is sure to impress all who turn out to see him."


	18. A Wellton welcome.

Even Thor's stallion had a weariness about him by the time they heard the guards in the lead shout and saw them standing up in their stirrups and pointing ahead. Thor waved back as they continued around a slow bend the others behind them sat straighter in their saddle and a buzz of refreshed conversations rippled through their ranks. Loki straightened herself like the rest adjusting her skirts more elegantly over her long legs and dusting the fine layer of dust from the beautiful embroidery on her bodice. She looked over to her husband straining his eyes on the road ahead and pushed her tall grey up as close as she would go to the other horses shoulder.

"Thor?" she asked and he shifted his gaze down to her anxious white face.

"Do not fret we are nearly there, my maid," He smiled at her wide emerald eyes and smoothed a hand through her black hair." and it is early yet as we have made good time."

"But we are ill kempt to meet their ambassador's, husband. " she said reaching up and across to brush the accumulation of grime from his broad shoulders. "Is my hair as wild as yours?" she said unsuccessfully trying to card his shaggy locks back into some sort of order with her slim fingers.

"You look as fresh as if Mara had just been attending to you." He said with a huff of laughter. "They know me from old and these are country folks and will know we have had a long journey from the city, never worry."

"But they deserve as good an impression as any city dweller," She said touching his handsome face fondly." Though you, as ever, need no grooming to look like a prince born, husband, some of us are not so blessed!"

"Oh Loki, then you do not see yourself through others eyes, my maid," he said holding the high curve of her cheek in the palm of his own hand. " you are regal in every cell and none who see you would think any less."

"Thor, heads up." Sif called across to them." we are about to have company!" Thor looked up and saw a pair of horsemen talking to their outriders.

"Sif, attend, my lady." he said and the tall sheildmaiden drew her horse up to the dark girls side as with a last pat to his wife's arm he pushed his stallion ahead to meet the townspeople. Soon though he waved them on and as they drew up to the knot of riders he pushed his bay up beside her.

"This is my wife, the Lady Loki, of which you say you have heard so much about, Master Armund." He said politely to a big man on a solid looking horse who pulled up beside them both beaming from ear to ear.

"You are so welcome, princess, madame, to Wellton!" he said in a rush and put his big hand out excitedly towards her as she sat beside them. Thor's face fell in surprise at his innocent breach of protocol and Loki's jaw tensed as she stared in surprise at the proffered welcome.

"Provest, my lady does not..." Thor started to swipe away the offending limb, his voice an angry grumble but before the confused man could back off Loki moved too, placing her own slender white hand in the mans broad brown one.

"Thank you, Provest Armund, we are pleased to be here." she said calmly as he shook it somewhat too vigorously before looking a little worriedly at his prince's darkened expression and dropping it quickly.

"My wife has not stopped talking about your visit," his smile reasserting itself as he looked over at her again." in fact the whole town is looking forward to your visiting us again, majesty and especially of meeting you, princess!"

Loki dipped her head politely but it was Thor who spoke. "It is good to be invited but perhaps we should enter your town ," he said keeping his voice intentionally lighter than he felt." as I am keen to get my lady and the rest of our party to our nights lodgings after such a long journey."

"Of course, of course, what am I thinking about." and with one more openly admiring look at his royal visitor he turned and led the way towards his town. As they moved off Thor sidled his horse back abreast with his wife's mount and lent across to her while putting one of his hand around hers where she held her reins.

"I hope he did not frighten, my maid!" he asked concern clear on his face." Do not be upset by the fellow as country ways can be very different to court ones. I will warn him later that his actions were offensive to us."

"He did no frighten me," she said quickly looking up at him," I think he was trying to be friendly."

"Oh, he undoubtedly was," he said his voice still low," it is just the way he grasped at you, it was not... appropriate!" she looked at him then and smiled at him shyly." Why do you look at me like that?" 

"I thought you were going to say that it was not modest!" she said glancing at the mayor's back where he now talked to Volstag and Sif ahead of them." I am very glad you did not."

"You know that life is behind you, " he said surprised and a little offended.

"I do and never a day goes by but that I am thankful for that," she said her expressive eyes looked earnestly into his." and thankful for you too, my husband."

Thor huffed in pleasure at her words, squeezing her hand and his smile would have lit up the small town that lay below them tucked snugly beside the wide river that ran eventually past Asgard. The horses seemed to know they were near their destination and picked up their pace and soon the smattering of cottages became a street and the mayor had pulled up in front of what was clearly a welcoming party. Master Armund dismounted and hurried back over to them and began to hold his arms out to help Loki from her horse but that was a going a step too far for her and Thor, good nature somewhat restored laughed and shook his head at the other man before moving past him firmly and accepting her into his own embrace instead.

"Welcome, Madam, Sir, to Wellton, we all sincerely hope you will enjoy your stay with us." the mayor said loud enough for the gathering to hear." We will be dining in the moot hall where you will all be made welcome once our guests are settled in their accommodation.

Thor held her elbow and guided her through the small crowd that stood closer by their path than people were wont to in Asgard and there was all manner of folk, including children, in the throng staring and greeting them in quiet voices. They entered a tall building with cross beams and a green bush hanging from a rope above a thickly studded door and Loki looked at it with curious eyes.

"It is the symbol of an inn for those who lack literacy," Thor explained when he noticed it. " I don't know why."

"They say it shows that it is because it is better to stay in one than to be sleeping under a hedge!" The Mayor was happy to inform them as they climbed the stairs to a long corridor with doors leading off on either side." Of course their will only be your party staying for the two nights you are to be with us and you are in our best room, sir."

The room was small in comparison to their own in the palace of course but Loki was charmed immediately by the heavily decorated beams and the bunches of flowers in jugs on the table and windowsill. The chairs and bed were covered with cheerful throws and the furnishings, while not new looked fresh and clean she thought as the man looked at heranxiously at her sharp intake of breath.

"I know it is less than you are used to, ma'am, I am sorry if it disappoint's." his voice wavered and the sadness leached through as his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, no, master it will do very well, " Loki assured him quickly. "I think it is a lovely room and will suit us very well indeed, thank you."

Thor looked at her and then at the landlord who reflated at her kind words.

"If my lady is content then so am I," he added but the landlord only had eyes for Loki and ears for her praise and he was watching as she smelled the flowers in the window and happily ran her slim hand along the brightly colored patchwork covering the bed.

Their bags arrived, carried to the door by two of their own carls who waited at the door until Thor indicated a chair to place them on before heading back out to attend to their horses. The Provest was still watching Loki as he followed her as she inspected the intricacies of the wood carvings above the bed and the prince coughed loudly to re engage his attention somewhat peeved by their hosts open fascination with her.

" Will you require dinner shortly, sir?" The man said tearing himself away from Loki before wringing his hands and smiling broadly at his guest.

"We will take a short time to refresh ourselves first before we eat, thank you, Provest." Thor said looking pointedly at the door in dismissal and the man nodded and with a bow to Loki he reluctantly left allowing Thor to close the door behind him in relief. "Well there is your first conquest of the journey, he was certainly most taken by you!"

"Really? I very much doubt that, silly! He just has not seen many whey faced jotun's in his town before and wonders what mischief I might cause!"She smiled and gave his beard a soft teasing tug." I love this place don't you? It is not very big but what a lovely room" she said and his heart turned in his stomach when she looked straight at him with sparkling eyes and flashed her small white teeth at him in a quick smile before sinking gracefully onto the bed with a sweep of green skirts." and what a lovely bed. And soft too! Come, try it." she said patting the space beside her.

"Are you weary, maid." he asked hoping that she was not and moving swiftly to her side when he saw the bright green of her eyes was darkening, his heart began to quicken. She reached up and tangled those long fingers into his collar and pulled his unresisting mouth down on to hers and he hoped their hosts would not be too upset that they would be late for supper.


	19. Country living.

" Blast it, Lo, I could not have you as a friend if you were not already married." smiled Anne as she strung the little net of gold wire through her dark hair and smoothing it back into place. "You are far to beautiful and no man would ever even notice the rest of us if you were around."

"That is less than kind," Loki said shaking down the russet skirts that matched her husbands favorite doublet and looking at her friend in the mirror.

"You look like a dryad, all willowy and the color of Autumn." the blonde said standing back to admire her handywork.

"I think I look more like a tree that has shed its leaves!" Loki frowned turning away from her reflection. "I hope the people of this town are pleased to see Thor and all the rest of our party. You look so lovely in that dress, good enough to eat, like cream pudding!" and her face lifted in smile.

"You mean round and yellow," she giggled moving to look at herself in the glass." like a cheese?" and Loki laughed too.

"I am sure they like fine cheese in the borders!" she smiled looking over her friends shoulder as she moved in to brush the blonde waves of her hair.

"Ooo, really?" Anne said bending her neck to allow better access to her hair and was quiet for a moment looking at where the other stood." And what about Jotuns?"

"Of course we do, not the smelly kind," she replied finishing her task." we like creamy mild ones particularly!" she smiled looking up and seeing a serious cast in her friends blue eyes." Why do you ask?"

Anne's eyes softened quickly and a knowing smile slipped across her full lips. "I said you were irresistible!"

"I do not follow your train of thought!!" Loki said a little taken aback and unsure for a moment.

"Silly, surely by now you know that I love men," her friend giggled to Loki's relief ," but if ever I looked at a woman it would surely be you, so never fret,Lo!"

"That is nice to kno...!" and then her thoughts clicked in." It is Aris!"

"Maybe!" Anne smiled.

"He is quite a ... complex fellow you know?" she said raising her brows.

"Tall, dark and interesting," she grinned cheekily," perhaps that will be my new favorite flavor!" and then her eyes took on a wicked twinkle." Like Thor perhaps I am ready for a darker model after a life time of blondes!!"

The door opened and, as if on cue, and with a swirl of scarlet capes Thor and Sif strode in looking over to where both girls stood giggling like children. They exchanged a cautious look between each other looking at the younger pair before them now holding each other and doubled up in glee.

"I don't think we would want to know," Sif acknowledged to her captain." sometimes I think I am getting old."

xxx

To Thor's pleased surprise Loki had not blinked an eye at what he could only imagine was virtually the whole population of Wellton who had packed themselves into the hall where they had dined. He had to admit they made a very handsome pair as he escorted her through the throng of people, they were dressed to match and the soft golds and browns emphasized his tawny coloring and made his wife's spectacular eyes zing like emeralds. Old and young, velvet and sackcloth were intent on seeing their illustrious visitors and as there had never been such a turn out for his own visits in the past he assumed they had largely turned up to inspect their future Queen. Loki sat beside him at first silently as they were greeted and ate and then she had begun to glance around them before relaxing enough to study first their hosts at the high table and then begin to look further afield at the townsfolk on the trestles below them.

"I think we can safely say they have taken to you, Lo," Anne had whispered to her as she leaned over to her friend."many have stared at you for most of the meal!"

"They are just curious, I would have stared too if I could had any stranger visited me before we came to Asgard." her friend whispered back, her face somewhat relaxed from its customary white mask." They are probably are trying to decide which one of us will make a fool of ourselves first!"

"Then lets leave that to the boys then, shall we?" the blonde smiled and waved cheerily at a few round eyed children." Look at them, do you think they could get any closer to us?" Loki glanced across at them and then quickly away suddenly shy at their intense inspection she sat a little straighter in her seat and fixed her eyes on a intricate carving weaving its way over the main doorway. Her friend noticed her stiffen. "Don't you like children, Lo?" 

"In truth I have never met one." She leaned over and whispered in her friends ear without shifting her gaze. Anne drew back in surprise." Do not look so shocked, you know how narrow my life has been, I might get to like them but they do seem very strange and I do not think they would like me." 

"No children? How could your people have done that to you?" she said in such a shocked tone that Thor and the provest looked over at her. Loki felt her cheeks redden at the attention and she laid a quietening hand on her friends.

"Shh," she hissed and then nodding at her husband and trying to fix a bright smile onto her face to cheer him she added." We were just saying how honored we are at the number of people who have come to meet us, Master Armund."

"It is yourselves that have drawn them in, my lady." the man lent across Thor with a broad smile." And the promise of a dance too, of course!"

"A dance?" Thor and Anne replied as one while Loki felt herself tense anxiously. Thor noticed her brows dipping slightly as she dropped her gaze at the mans suggestion, and he saw that the thought of dancing was clearly not something she seemed to relish. 

" Your visit is quite an occasion for us here in Wellton," the Provest's wife said loudly from her seat beside her husband. "We thought you young ones might enjoy stretching your legs after such a long day in the saddle."

"We thank you for your kind thought, " Thor said politely but looking at Loki's tightened lips and remembering fondly how raucous some of the country dances he had attended had got, he thought he could not inflict them on his retiring young wife. "I think my lady and I may retire shortly." 

"It will only be a country reel, I know." The townsman said disappointment written clearly on his face." but I was hoping that our lady and you might have led us."

"My lady is weary," The prince said watching ruefully as servants began to clear aside some of the tables and a musician started up a lively tune nearby, he had always loved a dance." but I am sure many in our retinue would enjoy it." 

"Dancing?" Anne said enthusiastically watching the preparations." Do not expect me for breakfast, friends!"

They stood up and saw Volstag and the others were beginning to clear their own table away and more musicians were tuning up and beginning to join in the tune. 

"My lady, "Thor said dragging his eyes away from the growing excitement around them and offering his arm on which to rest her hand. "shall we take our leave?"

"You may return to dance later if you wish, Thor." Loki said to him quietly as when she took it she had glimpsed the wistful cast to his face as he turned to her." I shall be content in that sweet little room."

"Foolish girl I will be pleased to stay with you," He said smiling fondly down at his wife and placing his other hand on hers as they began to move towards the door and the townsfolk parted before them. The provest hurried after and popped up in front of them halting their progress and Thor had to slow his breath as the man once again inadvertently invaded their personal space. 

"If only I could persuade you to just linger for one...." he started until he saw fire begin to smolder in his princes eye then he stopped talking and began to back out of their path.

Loki felt the tension bristling through her husband and gripped his arm with her long fingers as she saw every eye in the hall expectantly on them as they talked with their spokesman. She coaxed her face into remaining impassive as she pulled her husband round until he was looking directly in to the cool green of her eyes, her elegant eyebrows raised. 

"Perhaps one." she said placing her free hand firmly on the breadth of her husbands upper arm. and threading her soft fingers carefully into his calloused ones. If Thor and their people wished for her to dance then it was time to try to remember those far ago lessons with Mara tapping out a rhythm while she imagined dancing in Jotunheim's great halls. Thor's own brows rose higher than her own in surprise and she tried to give him a small smile of encouragement.

"Are you sure, my maid?" Thor asked quietly now aware of all the attention centered on them." I will easily insist on our withdrawal if you are unwilling." 

"Do you dance often?" She asked with a soft voice dipping her dark head close to his so as not to be overheard as their delighted host hurried off to fetch his wife on to the floor.

"As often as I am able," he nodded a smile cutting across his handsome face.

"Then it is just as well that men lead," Loki said her eyes widening nervously wondering what she had started." because this is going to be my first time!" she said flashing him a nervous little smile and then, before she could change her mind they were away! 

Thor danced well, not as graceful as some perhaps but confidently leading her in a surprisingly gentle circuit of the hall before the attentive and seemingly admiring eyes of Wellton and their own slightly surprised friends. Loki fixed her eyes on the bright blue of her husbands and tried to mach his movements without standing on his feet too often and she found that the more she forced herself to relax the easier their dancing flowed. She was pleased as more dancers joined them on the floor and saw Anne and Fandral along with Volstag and several others as they swirled past until Thor had to slow their progression to avoid a collision. Thor was smiling broadly at her as the music paused and he held her away from him a little.

"You dance as to the manner born, Loki!" he said slightly out of breath and beaming with pleasure." Thank you." 

"Thank you, for what?" she said her own breath settling as she balanced in the curve of his arm while watching those round them also pausing to rest. 

"Dancing, of course," he said squeezing her hand fondly in his." I could see when Armund mentioned it you were not keen."

"It is not unpleasant with such an accomplished teacher to follow!" she smiled up at his happy face. "I did not know you enjoyed dancing so much."

"Country dances are so free and lively," he said nodding as Anne pushed her way through to them." Unlike the formal ones we have it the palace." 

"And they are slow too!" her friend said reaching out for Loki's other hand." I didn't know you danced, Lo?"

"I do now, if you can call it that," she said with a small smile ."and I only trod on Thor's toes twice and one significant kick to his poor shin."

"Really?" Anne said with a rueful shake of her head." Something else you excel in? You really looked as if you had danced for years, the pair of you seemed as if you were both really enjoying yourselves too!"

"I think I actually was!" her green eyes opened wide in surprise at herself as they heard the musicians strike up for a new reel.

"I do not suppose you would care to stay for a little?" Thor asked obviously hoping against hope that she might agree. 

"No," she said looking into his enthusiastic face with a serious expression on her face and his heart fell a little. Then he caught what was becoming a familiar wicked twinkle deep in the forests of her eyes! "I am in danger of being persuaded to stay all night!!"


	20. Paying the piper.

She was not sure what was pinning her hair down for a moment as Loki slowly surfaced from sleep and thought about opening her eyes. Allowing her eyelids to open a crack but the brightness coming through the little windows was too much and she quickly snapped them shut again with a long sigh. She briefly debated tickling the soft golden skin of Thor's under arm where it arced above her but instead wriggled slightly and brushed her lips across it, making his skin shiver and his breath hitch. She did not move, pinned as she was by his broad shoulder weighing heavy across her long tresses and she rested again enjoying his personal musk with a deep breath from where she lay in the nook of his arm, pungent and distinctive she realized she relished it because it said Thor and smiling at her foolishness.

Thor was snoring softly above her, still resting deep in sleep as she risked trying to open her eyes again leaning up to ghost another kiss on his oxter which made him move a little but not enough to free her. She ran one long finger and then another along the deep line between his thick muscles and he paused in his breathing, rolling away from the tickling touch enough for her to slip loose and raise herself on one elbow to look across to where his curls tumbled across his face. She smiled again using the same fingers to gently smooth the hair back and admired their gold as she ran it through them before she pulled back the brightly colored coverlet and swung her legs out from under it and over the edge of their bed.

"Oh." she heard herself say in a small surprised voice as the room suddenly spun round her and her stomach churned in complaint. She ducked her chin into her chest and twinned her hands into the sheets on either side of her for balance, scrunching up her eyes again and tried to breath steadily through the dizziness. The first time she opened her eyes the room insisted on continuing its unsettling turns but after a few minutes she tried again and thankfully it had slowed to a comparatively gentle listing. She looked at Thor's still slumbering form and was glad she had not disturbed him although her skin felt cold and her palms were wet with perspiration and she felt queasy still. She tried to think whether she had had local fare that had been too rich to eat something to strong to drink, surely they could not have had too much dancing!! No, she would not believe anyone could dance too much as she remembered the sheer fun they had all had late into the night until the musicians could barely hold a tune for weariness!

She looked back at her husband who still sprawled luxuriously across the soft bed and wiped her damp palms on the coverlet before crawling back up to the warm comfort of his flank to let her stomach settle being careful not to wake him. Maybe another little while before they descended to the public rooms below would not be such a bad idea she thought as she snuggled her cheek against Thor again and gratefully allowed her eyelids to close once more.

xxx

Thor woke suddenly and with a sense of urgency that snapped his eyes open and drew his muscles tight. The smell of flowers hit his nose at the sharp intake of his breath and then he felt Loki's cool fingers twisted in his shirt beneath his chin and he let out his held breath with a slow smile. He reached up his hand and smoothed it through the black silk of her hair where it spread across his chest and relaxed back into their pillows quietly, careful not to disturb her sleep. Who would have believed that the icy princess who had arrived at his side scant months ago could be the same laughing girl who had swept a whole town of people off their feet by dancing their hosts and the musicians to exhaustion?

What time was it he wondered idly? They had not made any plans today and someone would have surely wakened them if their presence were required but by the faint noises that were making their way up into the little room the street was busy outside which probably meant that it was well into the morning. Loki's breathing was soft and even tickling across the fine gold hair that lay over his breast bone as he watched her imagining the sweet taste of those slightly parted lips.

"Loki, it is morning, my maid!" he gently moved the blanket away from her shoulders and bent down to breath the words into her ear and smiled as the black soot of her lashes moved on her cheek. 

Hmm," she said her voice burred with sleep." surely a few minutes more of rest will do no harm!" and she pulled the coverlet back over her head.

"Loki, queen of dancing!" he laughed softly bending in for a kiss." I really think we should rise while it is still morning!" and peeked under the quilt as she forced her eyes open.

"Still morning?" she said her dark brow dipping in an elegant frown." surely it is still early?"

"Maybe early for lunch!" he smiled running his finger over the perplexed V." little else I would guess!"

"Surely someone would have come to called us" she said in confusion cautiously raising herself to her elbow but to her relief the dizziness had passed.

"If you remember, "He said grinning at the memory," my last words as we retired were a death threat to any that dared!" Thor scoffed cheerfully rising and stretching expansively.

"We did have a lively evening though!" she said prodding his nearby leg with a rueful smile.

"Lively?" he smiled back offering her a hand as she made to rise." I thought you would dance the feet off my very legs!" 

" I did not believe it could be so..." she paused seeking the word.

"Tiring? Invigorating? " he suggested, looking around for a shirt.

"Fun!" She said almost surprised at the word herself.

"Fun? " he said with a huff of laughter drawing the amber colored shirt back over his head and bending as if to inspect her face." Where has my serious, silent lady gone?"

" Not gone," she said sitting on their bed and brushing back the long strands of fair hair which curled their way down across his eyes." just new!"

He looked at the lively sparkle that glimmered back at him from the leaf green of her eyes and suddenly he wished that they could linger another hour in the cozy little room and leaned forward to capture her soft lips with his own slipping his big hand around her shoulders. Loki met his touch for a moment then melted away from him and he supported her as she lay back down onto the gay patterns of the cover and he followed not allowing her mouth to escape. Maybe half an hour he conceded!

Both sets of their eyes flew open in guilty unison at the knock on their door a few minutes later. Loki wriggled beneath him as Thor groaned against the soft skin of her neck.

"We know you are awake in there, the servant heard you talking!" Sif's voice sounded more amused than angry he thought with relief." She was too polite to enter but I am not!!"

"Ask her a moments grace!" Loki said escaping from under him and rising to hurry over to the little wash stand while Thor rolled over on the bed to watch her as she tugged her fresh underskirt from where Anne had helped her lay it out the night before. She looked at him with concern but he grinned at her broadly making no move to rise ." Please, husband, we are unmade!"

"We will be down shortly, Sif," he called taking pity at her dismay before catching up her hand as she passed. "Unmade? I am Prince Royal, and you, my pretty wife, are the second lady of Asgard and we can be 'unmade' all day if we so choose!" 

She drew breath to calm herself as they heard Sif's footsteps retreating along the corridor then swatted his foot lightly with her clothes." We are here to encourage our people to look forward with confidence to a responsible future royal family," she chided withdrawing her hand from his and turning to allow him to begin undoing the buttons of her nightgown.

"The good people of Wellton seem to be content with us already," he soothed knowing reluctantly that she spoke the truth." Last night went very well and when you agreed to dance! Well I thought the Provest might drop dead on the spot from happiness!"

"It did go well, didn't it?" she agreed pausing as she picked up the simple gold and green kirtle she was wearing for the day." I cannot believe how much I enjoyed the dancing!"

"I hope your feet have recovered from my clumsiness!" Thor smiled at her drawing on his breeks before rising to locate the boots he had so carelessly discarded in haste the night before." Sif should have warned you that I always dance with more enthusiasm than skill!"

"You were a good teacher, husband." she said wriggling into her top." Thank you."

" My undoubted pleasure, believe me." His broad fingers struggled with the small buttons of his sleeves until her slim nimble ones finished the job in half the time. "I am glad you have found another thing from Asgard to enjoy!"

"Yet another thing!" she said running a teasing finger tip along the thick muscles of his wrist with a smile that sent a hot shiver through his blood.

"Stop, Loki!" he said as she continued to draw the line down the back of his fingers but he did not pull it away." For pity for my poor heart as our retinue will no doubt already be becoming restless waiting for us!"

"True, true, I wonder if our host's have anything planned for today," She smiled and returned her attention to finishing dressing before she paused thoughtfully. "I wonder what time it actually is?"

"Breakfast must be served at least surely!" he said standing up and tucking the hem of his shirt into his trousers and she heard his stomach grumble loudly in response to that thought." I hope they have ordered plenty of it or Volstag may have eaten ours already! Hurry Loki, we must get our share after all the energy we put into last nights dance!"

"Perhaps they have new bread and some butter," she agreed enthusiastically until her own stomach gave a little lurch at that thought and as Thor drew her to the door she decided to stick to fruit.


	21. Late nights and early mornings.

"We did not realize the time, Anne," Loki said embarrassed that it was lunch that waited for them, not breakfast."I hope we have not delayed all of the rest of you."

"None of us rose early today, my friend," Anne smiled, " except Sif who had to check on the guards with Arris. I blame it on you keeping me awake all night with your snoring Lynette!"

"It is you who snores," Lynette said cheerfully reaching for the bread piled in a basket in front of them." All that dancing made us all late comers this morning but it was worth it!"

"It certainly was," Anne agreed helping herself to cheese and some dark red relish from a small dish." try this Loki, it is a local apple chutney, a delicacy best eaten with cheese or some of that cold ham." the dark haired girl looked at it and gave it a sniff as she put a small portion on her fork and to her surprise it smelled wonderful, vinegary and sharp and her flagging appetite returned with vigor.

"Can you pass me the bread, Lynette," she asked and she pulled off a chunk of the fresh white loaf. Thor was ladling yellow butter on to his and went to do the same for her but she held it away from his knife." Have you tried this flavor, husband, it smells of summer?" she said and offered her portion to his mouth to taste but Thor only sniffed at it and wrinkled his nose. 

" I will leave it for you two ladies, maid," Instead he sliced deep into a cold joint of pork and offered her some in return and she was about to accept but the uneasy twist from her still rebellious stomach as she looked at the fat marbled meat quickly made her turn it away.

"Maybe just bread and some of that white cheese," she answered him cautiously," as my stomach cannot yet seem to decide whether we are enjoying lunch or breakfast!" Loki helped herself to some of the early purple plums as well but she had refused a glass of the sweet milk the others were enjoying in favor of water not wishing to antagonize her queasiness again.

"Lords and Ladies I hope our hospitality is proving satisfactory to you?" They were barely finishing before a brightly smiling Provest and his homely wife joined them obviously pleased at the agreeing chorus that responded from around their table. Thor nodded and beckoned the couple to sit with them." My wife was wondering if you would like to see a little of our town this afternoon and then perhaps visit some of our cider orchards by ferry later?"

"Ferries?" Thor asked his eyebrows raised." The ride yesterday was long and I was hoping to give our escort and the horses a day's rest, will we need to organize them to meet us for our return."

"No, no, my lord, there will be no need!" the man said shaking his head." The river in our little valley is wide but slow moving and the galleys will be well supplied with rowers for your return, you need only to enjoy the trip!"

"Then that sounds very acceptable, Master," Thor nodded." and perhaps we could have look around your handsome town this afternoon,for those of us who have not seen it?"

" We would be honored,"the provest seemed somewhat less sure." if you would consider a visit to our own home. It looks on to the river and your lady might enjoy to walk in my wife's modest gardens."

"Loki?" Thor glanced at his wife and saw her give him a nod." Then we would be pleased to join you and your wife for the afternoon." 

The people of Wellton made them most welcome indeed and seemed even more fascinated to see them in their city finery than they were to see the town, children pointed and stared and matrons bobbed curtsies as they passed and street vendors tried to sell them goods although it was not a market day. The streets seemed busy enough and Thor enjoyed simply walking with his wife and friends in the warm sunshine without the usual expectations of palace life and the endless meetings that his father expected him to attend. The afternoon was pleasant and Armund and his kindly wife proved attentive hosts, telling them about his thriving town and its people with palpable pride. After the tour Madam Armund excitedly showed their party round her beautifully tended garden complete with beds of densely planted flowers and shrubs.

"So many flowers, mistress, and such colors!" Loki enthused to their blushing hostess." The queen herself would struggle to match your display!"

"Thank you, ma'am, though the blue cornflowers and the day poppies are little more than colorful weeds!" the woman beamed." It was my mother who taught me all I know. In her youth she had visited your grandmothers garden, my lord, and brought some of the seedlings to her own garden where they flourished in the good river earth we have down here!"

"Would it be possible," Loki asked earnestly, brushing long fingers across a bed of vibrant blue." to take a few cornflower plants back for the Queen as a gift do you think? They are very much the same tone as her eyes and of course of, as you can see," she added more shyly." my own husband's too."

"Of course, madam, nothing would please me more!" the woman said as Thor beamed proudly at his young wife showing a little more interest in their surroundings than he had. Loki looked away, embarrassed and then was confused when she saw the sparkle of tears in the other woman's eye." Do not think me sad, Lady, I was just thinking that my mother, had she lived, would have been even more delighted to meet such a lovely lady as yourself and to have been able to have her flowers grace the palace grounds once again!" and the tearful woman suddenly moved closer to Loki and gripped her narrow waist in a tight hug causing the girl to freeze at the unexpected embrace. Thor shifted anxiously then, keenly aware of his wife's dismay with another's touch but he felt unable to wrench the older woman away as he felt the urge to as Loki glanced at him so he slipped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing what he hoped were comforting circles on her arm with his calloused finger tips. It was Sif who calmly put a hand on the older woman's shoulder and pulled her kindly but firmly away from them.

"Madam," She said picking one of the blue flowers and linking arms with the townswoman to draw her further away from the dark girl." If you could just package a few roots for us now for the Lady Loki then we could take it with us when we leave tomorrow?" 

"Of course, of course," Madame Armund said smiling tearfully up at the tall shield maiden, nodding." It will be a pleasure, I will arrange sacking to keep them fresh and have them ready for you by the morning."

"That would be most appreciated." Sif was saying as Thor began to lead the way towards the gates that led back up towards the town still holding Loki close and she curled her hand cosily around his encircling arm.

"We can return to the Inn, maid," he said quietly into his wife's ear as they walked but the provest's wife overheard him.

"We had very much hoped you would take a little refreshment with us, my lord." She said pulling away from Sif and hurrying back after them, her face falling." The cook has already prepared several fancies she thought you ladies and gentlemen might enjoy!"

Thor drew to a halt a protective arm now draped around Loki's waist as the older woman stood in their path and he tried to think of a diplomatic rejection of her offer to save either party from offense. Loki put one of her white hands over his and to his surprise addressed her in his stead. 

"We would be pleased to join you, Madam," she said in her soft lilting accent that always raised the small hairs at the back of his neck." I am sure several if not all of our party will be delighted to join us. Will we not be too many? " 

"No, no," said the homely woman so exited at the prospect of such illustrious visitors that her voice cracked and tears sprang into her eyes once again. Loki tried not to flinch when she pulled her slender hand into her strong, sunbrowned grip and began to pull her towards the house. She did not pull away though and merely raised her eyebrows at her husband's unspoken apology as she allowed the woman to draw her away from his embrace and into her own friendly one to lead her into the house.

"Thank you, cook, these are excellent too!" Thor had cheered up as his wife seemed unfazed by Madam Armand's affectionate devotion as she was plied with a range of confections and he and Volstag had elected themselves as chief taste testers of at least half a dozen unfamiliar pastries along with old favorites. The cook and their hosts looked on with pleased pride as their illustrious visitors plowed their way through a complimentary mountain of treats until their sweet teeth were finally sated.

"A most pleasant afternoon, Loki," Thor said hugging her closely as they made their way back to the inn to freshen themselves for the evenings boat trip. " I hope you are enjoying yourself?"

"These people have been so kind to us," Loki said looking up at him, her lustrous eyes shaded with sadness and he could not resist sneaking a kiss on her creased brow."I fear Jotuns might not have been so civil if you had visited our country folk."

"Perhaps, but these towns have good reason to be pleased with the peace between Jotunheim and Asgard," Sif said seriously as their group approached the square." they also know about the treaty that we are all representing on this trip." and there was a murmured agreement about this among there number.

"If the local's reaction is anything to go by," Anne agreed." then our charm offensive is going even better than the King could have hoped for so far."

" They like us, believe me." Thor assured Loki, drawing her close as they walked. "I thought our hostess was going to ask if she could keep you, my maid!"

" Charm is one thing for practical people like these," Sif nodded thoughtfully looking over at them." but their trust is more difficult to win."

"I have been watching them carefully," Arris said from where he and Anne were walking beside the young royal couple. "I have know doubt you have their affection, Prince, and our Lady also." he confirmed, " maybe we Jotun's will learn, like these people seem to have, to be more aware of our similarities rather than our differences !"

"Perhaps," Thor said distracted by breathing in the scent of Loki's hair as they walked." one day we should make a similar trip through Jotun towns!"

"Jotun people might be interested in meeting us," Sif answered with a wry smile. "but I am pretty certain their commanders would still rather have our heads on pikes!"

"And Thor is not as beautiful or gracious as you, Loki, and so able to charm the locals!" Anne said with a nudge at her arm and ruffling her hair to tease Thor as they arrived at the Inn but Thor was now too preoccupied with smoothing back the heavy dark cloud of Loki's hair from her face to reply." Our visit might be less peace mission and more likely one to re ignite the embers of the wars if you cannot treat their jewel with more Modesty, wife or not, Prince! "

"Perhaps we will postpone our trip then for a year or two or maybe even three or four," Thor grinned before bending to raise his now laughing girl up into his arms as Arris opened the wide doors for them." My lady, it seems is suddenly weary so that she and I are going to rest awhile before the Master's plans for this evening's engagement begin, We will meet with you again down here in an hour! " Anne and Sif exchanged knowing smiles with each other at the almost unseemly speed with which Thor took the stairs three at a time to retreat with his lady up the stairs and towards the quiet of their rooms.


	22. An evening out.

It was late afternoon when the party made their way down to the fisherman's quays that jutted out into the clear sluggish waters of the river below the township. They carefully boarded the small boats that had been decked with bunting and deeply stacked with cushions for their comfort ready to be ferried downstream to an ancient apple grove for a picnic supper with a contingent of friendly locals. Loki was delighted after tentatively stepping from land for her first trip in a boat holding perhaps a little too hard onto her husbands brawny hand as he helped her aboard but soon she was feeling bold enough to trail her white fingers over the shallow keel into the coolness of the water below.

"Steady, my maid," urged Thor clasping a handful of her pale green and pink skirts as she leaned too far over for his peace of mind." It would not do to loose you overboard!"

"Can you swim Loki?" asked Anne coming to kneel beside her in the bow.

"No," the other girl said watching in fascination at the bubbles her hand generated slid into oblivion." I suppose Mara thought I had no need to know how to."

" Perhaps I could teach you if you come to visit my family farms." the blonde mused quietly." We have a little lake or more of a big pond, I suppose, which we use in the hot weather. We could ban all the boys and have a swim there if you would like. Maybe Sif would stand guard of our honor!""

Loki laughed dragging her eyes from the water to look across where the tall woman relaxed in the next boat." I would like to do that some day but to be fairer we could take turns on watch!"

"Sit back a little, wife," Thor said now tugging insistently on her dress." you are making my stomach turn! Do not encourage her, Anne, the water here is deep and cold!"

She slipped back into the comfortable embrace of his lap and he closed his arms across her chest and leaned back himself with a relieved sigh pulling her with him so that she rested against his chest as they looked out at the countryside through which they traveled. Jotun farming was something she knew little about but she knew that this valley was well known to bear the most prolific apple and pear crop in the nine realms and the fields on either side of them were crowded with fruit trees of immense age some of which were twisted and knotted like vines but they all seemed well tended and those whose crop was in season were heavily laden.

"Look that is where we are going to land," called the ever enthusiastic Provest from the boat in which he traveled just ahead of theirs." Pull us in slowly ferryman!"

After a carefully disembarkation, where Volstag's bulk wobbled his boat so much they thought Ingrid might have been lost from the gang plank but for Aris steadying hand on hers, they followed the tall thin farmer who greeted them through his expansive orchard to his home. Tables had been draped with white sheets and laden with samples of the potent local produce and a selection of cold foodstuff. It was a pleasantly hot afternoon and Volstag, Fandral and Anne willingly helped Thor sample the chilled local cider from its source and after one or two glasses the visitors, to the delight of their hosts, were more than happy to order two dozen of their finest crates to be shipped to the palace.

"It is good stuff, Loki, try a little!" her husband insisted holding one of the thick green tinged glass to her lips before she could decline and she realized that he had had enough to make the color rise to his cheeks and some of the others were getting rather tipsy along with him. She obediently took a sip and in truth it was light and fruity on the tongue but she could feel the snap of the alcohol on her throat as she swallowed and it made her draw in her breath a little at its strength.

"It has a fine flavor to it indeed," she agreed catching Sif's smile across the table as Thor offered her a whole glass." perhaps a bit strong so I may resist it until later in the evening, thank you, husband." Thor shrugged and patted her arm affectionately before he and the others emptied their glasses ready for a new vintage and although as the evening lengthened the merry makers slowed their intake but, by the time their hosts bid them good evening and the oarsmen returned to their places in the boats, several of their party were unsteady on their feet. Sif and she had to help Anne to safely sit on the cushions while Aris virtually had to carry the slighter Fandral. An unfazed Ingrid oversaw her bulky betrothed into their vessel while Thor tried to help balance Loki but in fact, of course, she balanced him into their own boat and with the help of Sif on his other arm settled him firmly on the pillows. With a word of thanks to the farmer and his people the loud, happy party were ready for launch.

Thor was made merry enough for both of them by the sampling and kissed Loki heartily in front of everyone before they embarked on their return journey and Ingrid had to insist that Volstag sit still or risk a capsize of their light vessel. Anne had the dignity to sit quietly in the bow of their craft but Loki noticed with a smile that the blonde girls eyes were focused across to the next boat on Aris where he talked with Sif as they made their way back through the thickening light to the town once more. Thor and Volstag started a rather rousing, if somewhat out of key, round of singing as the rowers plied their crafts back towards the town and everybody agreed that it had been a most pleasant way to spend a summer's evening. Soon the welcoming lights that had been strung along the quay came into view and they began to gather up their goods to return to shore. The Provest and his wife were already unloaded and waiting to give them a round of good nights as they disembarked. Loki gripped her husbands shoulders firmly as he cheerfully but rather clumsily hefted her into his arms to climb out of the boat and place her back onto dry land. She appreciated a steadying hand from Aris on her arm as Thor almost lurched forward beaming broadly to thank Armund for their trip and she adjusted her dress rather primly before sliding her hand back on to her husbands forearm.

"We do indeed thank you, master, for arranging a visit to your bountiful orchards." She said pulling Thor in beside her to balance his slightly unsteady feet and addressing the provest directly as they walked up the steep little cobbled street that led from the harbor." We will be glad to join you for breakfast in the morning once we have packed and made ready for our journey but until then we are going to return to our rooms." 

"Of course, of course, refresh yourselves and I hope you get plenty of rest before you have to leave us ," he said looking with amused eyes at his distinctly wobbly prince as Thor hugged her more closely than necessary." take care not to hurry in the morning as the cider here can be very heady straight from the cask!"

They made the Inn with as much dignity as she could muster with Thor nuzzling into her hair and the others trying not to laugh at their affectionate but definitely the worse for ware leader. Half way up the narrow street he stopped on the cobbles and leaned against a wall to gather himself while their friends gathered around them and Volstag grasped his elbow to steady him.

"I am fine, old friend, just fine." he said giving the big man a hefty whack on his arm that would have floored many another," That was some fine cider though!" he smiled striving to keep the lisp out of his voice and wobbling up to lead his party on their way." I love you, Loki!" he said in what he seemed to think of as a whisper and his blue eyes were so wide and earnest that Loki could not help but smile along with the others.

"Shh, Thor, I know," she hissed quietly in reply looking around at the houses," And I you of course but let us all get back to our rooms quietly, people will already be abed and children asleep!"

"True!" He looked around and nodded before holding a finger to his lips and turning to his friends." Shh, all of you, you will wake everyone!"

Ingrid elbowed Volstag when he started to laugh but it was hard for Loki to be angry as Thor was so happy and she only continued to steer him a little more firmly towards the brightly lit entrance of their inn. They all piled through the door and Sif disappeared up ahead of them half carrying a staggering Fandral with her. Loki smiled at him gratefully as Aris held Thor's arm and accompanied them up the winding stairs to their rooms leaning his tall narrow frame against Thor's broad one to negotiate the top corner. The two men staggered slightly, Thor's shaggy head narrowly avoiding the low lintel into their room more by good luck than by good judgement as the dark Jotun helped his prince to lay on the bright coverlet of the low bed and tugged off his lord's long boots.

"We will manage now I think, my lord," Loki said as Thor beamed up at them from the bed, his eyelids already drooping.

xxx

The rumble of Thor's snoring did not so much wake her up as catch at her attention from where it rested in sleep so she turned her head to watch where his face lay on the pillow beside hers. He was so handsome Loki mused to herself, golden and tanned his unruly hair tangled around his face and she even found his deep, peaceful breathing pleasant to her ears. She sighed as she tried to judge how strong the still thin light was that streamed through the small window and onto the walls above where they lay and turned to draw an elbow under herself to sit up when an unpleasantly familiar swimming of her senses swept across her. The dizziness dropped to her stomach which gave an unhealthy lurch so commanding that she quickly put a hand to her lips fearing she was going to be sick. That cider had been very strong last night she remembered and she had never really had much more than an occasional wine even at court and remembering its kick she felt a fool to have had any at all. Please, do not let me be falling ill either, she thought anxiously and laid her cool palm against her cheek and then her forehead and thankful that she was not running a fever!

She looked down at her peacefully slumbering spouse and knew she did not wish to worry him over something as trivial as a surfeit of drink so she was not sure what else could she do but sit still and wait for the unpleasant wave to pass as it had done the last time. She began to follow the patterns on the joists of the ceiling that arched above them and after what seemed an age her stomach settled enough for her to lean back on the pillows again. She rested her woozy head so that she could watch the steady rise and fall of Thor's broad shoulders as he rested s closely beside her she could feel the warmth of his breath and after what seemed to be an age she began to feel better so was able to relax and her eyes began to get heavy.

"Ah, my maid," a vibration rumbled through her as her husband deep voice tickled in her ear." I could lie and watch you sleep forever but we have a ways to travel today!" and she felt lips kiss the soft skin beneath her ear as she stirred.

"Hmmm," she mumbled, her eyes reluctant to open as she rubbed the back of her hand across them to clear them." Is it morning?" 

"And not early morning either!" He said pulling himself upright reluctantly with a long groan. 

"Husband?" she said cautiously raising her own head from the cushions but relieved to feel only the shadow of her earlier dizzyness.

"Uh, it is nothing, I think that the cider was stronger than it tasted!" he said swinging his legs over the side of the bed and holding his tawny head in his hands.

"Start slowly then," she said sitting up, glad that her own wave of discomfort had abated enough for her to hide it from him." do you think we can ask some of the others to help us pack after breakfast?" 

"They may be little better than ourselves," he groaned scratching his beard wearily." if my memory of Volstag serves me right he, at least, will be worse." 

"Let us at least get dressed first," she said looking around at their scattered clothes without enthusiasm." we can sort all this out later."

When they arrived downstairs several of their party were already eating with their hosts and the conversation was already on the proposed journey to the next main town on their progress, Venley.

"We were just saying that it is a fine day for travel, Prince,"Armund smiled at him across the well laden table." Dry and a light wind."

"That is well," Thor replied drawing out a chair for Loki to sit in beside his own seat and then in a valiant effort at conversation." how long till Venley on the river road?"

"Barely half a day on your good mounts, my lord." The older man assured him." I have sent messages ahead to expect you by dusk at the latest although if you wish it will be much sooner than that."

"We plan to make good time," Thor said glancing rather wanly at where Sif was eating a hearty breakfast across from them. "The horses will be fresh and, if I remember rightly, the road flat and well laid."

"Indeed," the other nodded watching with amusement as the usually voracious Prince and his silent Lady limited themselves to a serving of white bread and water to break their fast." Your guards have provisions for a meal for the road for you all as the fresh air will probably help your appetite, Lord."

Thor cast him a sour glance at him but then relented to smile at him wryly. "Undoubtedly, master, it will improve as the day progresses, or at least I can only hope so!"


	23. The morning after the night before.

Several hours later as the day began to warm up the party bade fond farewell to their hosts and the friendly town, promising a speedy return visit on their journey home and the provest's wife shyly slipped a sweet smelling garland of flowers from her garden around Loki's slim neck when they gathered by their horses. Thor slipped his big hands round her waist and she felt an unusual lethargy in his usually firm lift as he placed her, none the less, carefully on Daisy . She felt a twinge of sympathy for his 'delicate' head as he exchanged pleasantries and polite thanks with the ever enthusiastic Armund before drawing himself up gingerly onto his already prancing stallion.

Their party drew the attention of the townsfolk and Loki found herself taking over the temporarily subdued Thor's usual role of waving and nodding to many of them as they stood at the roadside to watch them leave. To her pleasant surprise the people seemed to return her waves with seemingly affectionate ones of their own and she felt a little saddened as they left the town behind and the fields took over from the houses and their inhabitants were left behind.

Thor dragged the big bay in beside her own mount who was pleasantly stepping out beneath her and Loki saw that his usually tanned face was paler than usual, her own malaise had mostly passed as it had the day before but she could see her husband still suffered.

"Never again," he confided to her, the warmth of the midday sun making his fair hair fall forward in damp strands across his face as he struggled against his mount which was once again pulling hard at the bit." will I underestimate the strength of the Wellton brew, my head feels, at best, as if it has been stuffed with straw!" 

"That was what we said the last time!" Volstag said gloomily from where he plodded beside Ingrid. 

"And the time before that!" A whey faced Fandral spoke up weakly from where he sat just behind the others.

" And if I know one thing for certain," said Sif smugly grinning conspiratorially across to Loki," that that is what you will be saying after your next over indulgence too!"

xxx

"If this creature does not settle down," Thor hissed through clenched teeth," then it will be the main course on the menu tonight!"

He pulled its nodding head down into its neck in an attempt to stop it tugging so hard against the bit it had mouthed so much that lather was dripping from its parted lips. The big fellow was not vicious just full of himself and his rider was not being hard on him just fed up with having to deal with a raging hangover and its shennanigans at the same time! It was proving trying, even on the prince's usually peaceful temperament as the party made their way through the orchards along the river bank heading north east towards Venley.

"He is certainly very keen," Loki said tersely as Daisy flickered her ears and swung out her rump in warning when her husband and his steed brushed too close to her." He will sire some fine envoys mounts with that stamina." 

"He may not live to sire anything if he does not buckle down soon!" Thor grumbled breaking a sweat with the effort but then reluctantly added." Although if father hopes to impress the famed horse breeder with whom we will meet in a couple of days at Sulmit and with his spirit I think he has chosen a winner!"

" Would you like to take another run with him, lord?" Aris asked pushing his own horse up abreast with theirs as the bay jinked back across the track again sweat flicking off his shoulders.

"It would be best I suppose." he agreed with a sigh, looking across to where Loki sat quietly smoothing the grey's silky mane to calm her from his mounts over excitement. She looked so calm compared his sweaty fluster that he felt a surprise pang of envy for those long pale fingers to comb through his tangled mop instead. He pushed the stallion in closer and met his wife's cautious green gaze with a wry smile as he leaned across for a brush of a kiss to which he thought he felt a beginning of response from her before a tempestuous lurch from his mount caused him to straighten hastily in his saddle. "We will return shortly as we may, hopefully we will have a quieter time with this stormy fellow by then."

Loki raised her fingers to her mouth with a little smile of her own and pursed her lips before raising them towards him and with a broad grin he forced the stallion to move to collect the private kiss she offered. Releasing her white hand he pointed the restless beast's head up the road and with a clatter Aris and he were off. Her grey only nodded her head , making no real effort to follow them and Loki drew rein, watching the pair of guards that pushed their mounts into the lead of their party during their prince's excursion. Lynette, in full uniform armor moved up beside her with a pleased smile on her face.

"I saw that!" She laughed, shaking a finger at her friend."It is a delight to watch you two though, we were all so worried our dear captain might be married off to some harridan we all hated."

"I am glad to have exceeded your expectations," Loki said in as stern a voice as she could muster, hiding her own smile." I would have hated to have been a problem for you all."

"Hmm, I hope you are only pretending to be angry," Lynette said looking at her intently." or my days at court may be over."

"You just called me a harridan!" she said in a low tone." I think I am allowed to be offended!"

" I am so sorry, my l..." the other said her face falling.

"Lo, do not tease," Anne said from just behind her." don't worry Lynn our princess is only playing! I have seen her freeze a man in his paces with one look of those sparkling eyes of hers have I not, maid?" 

"Perhaps." the young jotun agreed putting out a comforting hand on the soldiers knee." I was only teasing, Lynn, I really am glad that I am not as bad as everyone feared."

"Thank goodness," Lynn sagged in her saddle with a relieved sigh. " you should use that face when you play cards!" 

"Is that big lad still causing trouble?" Anne said looking along the road that the two men had disappeared from.

"Not really," Loki smiled broadly." he is just taking a little while to recover from last nights cider!"

"The horse, Loki, the horse!" Anne giggled leaning over and poking her friends arm with a finger." I hope the breeder likes him enough to buy him if he cannot let Thor ride with us."

"You mean Thor AND Aris, friend." Loki said with a sidelong look at the other girl who looked sharply back at her before smiling broadly again.

"Aris is good company too!" She allowed slowly.

"But what about," Lynn dropped her voice and leaned in conspiratorially ." the borderer?"

"He is a handsome fellow but...!" Anne said studying the back of her hand intently of a sudden.

"Oh, Anne," Lynn grinning broadly." You are such a one, tell us more!"

" Like Fandral, I merely do not understand why should I stick to steak," Anne said looking at her friends with a bright twinkling in her blue eyes." when there is cake on offer too!"

The journey time sped by as the girls gossiped and teased each other and their now relaxed horses stretched their legs free from the big oafish stallion pushing 'Daisy' about. The breeze dropped and the day became warm and close with the air heavy with the buzz of insects and their horses nodded away the unwelcome attentions of the host of small flies that gathered round their ears.The road was good and when the now sweating pair of horses and riders returned to them the orchards had only reluctantly begun to give way to broader grain fields. Thor's fair hair had chosen to escape its ribbon and was sticking in strands to his tanned cheeks that were now ruddy with the exertions of his ride and even the usually contained Aris looked disheveled in the heat. Loki pushed the grey forward to greet her husband and lent to rest a cool hand on his forehead worried that he had overtaxed himself in the slow of the afternoon.

"Lord, your color is so high!" she said in concern his sweat damp on her palm.

"It is nothing, I am just a bit heated from this fellow's stormy ways, my maid!" he smiled sweeping her hand up in his and lighting a kiss on it before calling back more loudly to the rest of their party." A short way ahead there is a cut in the river bank leading to a ford a short way ahead and we can cool down and let the horses drink."

Sif had been on outrider duty today and she was already down from her saddle with her horse standing knee deep in the river neck stretched as it quenched its thirst when the others rode up.

"That water looks wonderful, my friend," Thor said allocating one of the other guards to point duty before dismounting with the others and turning to help Loki slip down from her mount. His horse lurched suddenly and unexpectedly forward as one of the soldiers horses began to noisily paw at he cold water behind them and he had to hastily lift her aside to avoid getting her pushed over it. 

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern and Loki nodded tersely as Anne gasped and pulled the dark haired girl safely to her side. "Take him Aris, he is a damned nuisance and we will be well rid of him soon."

" I am fine,really, Thor," Loki said as Anne released her and her husband curled his arm round her tightly instead and scowled after the big horse as it side stepped into the water after the other man." the silly chap did not even see me!"

"Little surprise that the grooms had taken to calling him Storm but I now think Idiot might be more fitting!" he grumbled bending to retrieve the patient Daisy's dropped reins and guiding them a little further from where men and horses milled in the welcome relief that the cool water afforded to them from the afternoons heat.

"I hardly think your father would approve that for a horse he is hoping to tempt those horsemen to buy!" she smiled at him as they watched the soldiers and some of their friends wade into the river." Storm suits him well enough." 

Thor sighed " You are probably right, the name Idiot would hardly showcase his bloodline," and then he could not resist returning her smile with a grin of his own. " How about Handsome Idiot instead?"

"It suits you well, Prince!" Sif laughed from where she was drawing her refreshed horse up the bank beside them. "Aren't you going in?"

"It is a little public." Loki said quickly looking the busy scene before them." Perhaps another time."

Thor looked at the cold water longingly and then back at her." Would you try it if we could find somewhere quieter?" he asked knowing she was being decorous despite the oppressive heat. 

"Quieter?" she asked her brows raising hopefully.

"Anne," he called across to where she stood and proffering the are's reins to her. "Give this girl to Lynn and then follow us. Come on, I have an idea." He said scooping up Loki's hand in his and beginning to go further along the bank upriver with the other two following. Only a couple of dozen paces left the others behind and them beside a small scoop of river sand shielded by low growing trees crowding the bank.

"This is more like it!" Anne said immediately sitting to shed her footwear.

"Sif would you insure our privacy?" Thor asked.

"This patch of shade has my name on it." She said moving herself and her horse under a big willow and then seeing Loki's anxious face. "Trust me, Lady, your modesty will not be breached with me on watch!"

Loki looked at the water and then at where her husband watched her expectantly before coming quickly to a decision. Thor's smile nearly split his face as with a sharp grin of her own she sat herself down beside Anne and started to tug enthusiastically at her riding boots.


	24. A hot day.

Loki looked across to where Sif had settled beneath her chosen post and the shield maiden nodded at her reassuringly as she put the boots on the rough grass and stood to look at the clear flow. Anne had quickly freed her feet and slid down the bank to sink them into the water with a relieved sigh.

"Oh, that feels sooo much better," she said leaning back with a smile at her friends. "Come on, Lo."

"Here, maid, take my hand," Thor said already splashing into the water in front of them." we probably cannot have long here as they will be expecting us at earlier rather than later."

" Just hitch up your skirts like this." Anne said tucking her own roughly into her belt and slipping down thhe bank. "Brrr!"

Loki pulled up her long dress in one hand instead and stepped into the shallows tentatively, carefully keeping the ornate skirt as high above the surface as possible without revealing more of her legs than seemed seemly. The water swirled between her hot toes as she reached out to where her husbands big hand waited for hers, he held her tightly as he waded deeper allowing room for her to stand beside him on the sand. She took another step to join him as the water rose to her ankles and she smiled back up at him with pleasure.

"This is wonderful," she said almost purring with delight as the cool of the flow on her skin acted as an antidote to the close heat of the afternoon.

Thor grinned and went a bit deeper pulling her forward a step so that her ankles were covered and she had to hitch her ornate skirts up another notch. The water was delightful and Anne bent and cupped a handful to her lips then splashing another onto her face before shaking the remaining drops over at the others. Thor looked over to her with a mischevious smile and dipped his free hand into the river.

"No Thor!" Loki tried to order as she saw the look answered by an equal from Anne but that is all she had time to say before the two old friends were showering each other liberally with as many handfuls as they could quickly load. She looked hastily for support from Sif but she had only stood up and was laughing encouragement at the other pair. Anne was already getting the upper hand as she had both hands free while Thor, ever supportive did his best with one as he diligently steadied Loki in her retreat with the other. Perhaps if he had given that more attention rather than trying to out soak Anne as thoroughly as possible the inevitable might not have happened but of course it did. 

The resulting Tsunami from her husband stumble and his resulting immersion swept an impressive arc of water over both the young women inshore of his landing. With what could best be described as a squawk, although she would rather it were not, Loki managed to use the lithe body to avoid the worst of it which was more than could be said for Anne whose hair dripped from a combination of wave and battle but never the less scrambled out behind her with a broad smile plastered on her face.

"My victory, you must agree, Prince!" she called back smugly as she offered her own hand to help the dripping Thor scramble up the bank to stand beside them.

" Perhaps this once," he agreed reluctantly before turning to his silent wife who was wringing out the green silk of her skirts to little avail.

"These are a gift from your mother!" Loki said quietly from between what he recognized as gritted teeth.

"Oh." was all Thor said at her tone as he looked at the other women for some sort of support but Sif merely raised her eyebrows and began to lead her horse back to her watch tree. To his relief, Anne did not desert him though and she came to help Loki try to work on some damage limitation on her clothes.

"The queens women only use the finest mordants in their dyes so the colors should not run," she comforted helping to smooth out the creases the wringing had caused on the sheer fabric." and the water is clean and so should not stain either." but the other girl did not reply just kept dabbing at the pattern without looking up at them. Thor stood silent, feeling strangely as if it were his mother whom he had drenched so clumsily.

"Hmm," was Loki's noncommittal reply as her eyes raked up across Thor's soaking form." that is likely so but the same cannot be claimed for yours, husband, your leathers will need to be soaked in oil on our return to the city!" 

"Ha, they surely must," Thor said slightly nervous as he tried to read those cool green eyes for their intent. Apologize! That would be a good place to start he realized." I am sorry we got you wet, wife, but..." 

With a surprising speed his wife stepped forward and with all the force of her momentum and her slim body she shoved both long hands against his chest propelling him back, and in his shock over the edge of the bank and back down into the shallows of the river! The splash from his first dunking was nothing to the second and a now giggling pair of girls had to turn away and sweep away their skirts as the spray he caused hit the bank.

"I was going to say, as another plunge," Loki laughed down at where he spluttered on his rump." can do no more harm to your apparel then you can enjoy the cool of the water for a little longer!"

It took a moment but with a shake of his dripping hair he squinted over at them. " You strike like a cat!" Then as he gathered himself to rise she came down towards him in her turn, skirts hitched again and smiling, to offer a hand to help him rise. As he lent up to accept she pulled it back a span, her eyes suddenly wary.

"You would not..." He caught her hand with a lunge pulling himself up by his own strength but holding her narrow fingers tight in his. She gasped trying but failing to return to the safety of the bank and protect her clothes at the same time but Thor reeled her in to his sodden chest with ease. "Thor!! Please it was just a little fun and you were so wet already it could do no more harm!" She begged nervously trying to tug her arm free as she stood trapped in his large shadow.

"Fun was it?" he growled looming over her as she blinked the drops falling from his hair from her now anxious eyes and she saw his had darkened along with his voice. "You would make sport of your husband in front of others now?"

In that moment her heart raced and her stomach dropped away as she sought to read his face through the veil of water and she could not help a gasp as she felt a sudden shift of his hands to lift her clear out of the water . "I am..." she started to stutter her apology glancing across to where Sif rose to her feet staring at them both but her words were blocked by a sudden resounding kiss as his lips planted themselves firmly on hers!

"Ah how times have changed, Eh, Sif?" He said drawing back his face but still being careful not to hold her too close to his soaking tunic. "Do you remember when we could scarcely coax out of her two words day after day!" He beamed at Loki, teeth large and white so close up.

"You sounded so angry!" she breathed, still shaken.

"Angry? Proud more like," he said smiling fondly, then leaning in for her ears only." and maybe a little wanton too perhaps! I was trying to work out how long it will be till bed and I will be able see more of you than those ankles!"!"

"Unless you speedily return me safely to dry land ," she said, relief flooding her with renewed confidence, she pinched him with her bony fingers in the firm muscle of his flank." It will not be today!"

"Ow! You have sharp fingers," he grumbled helping her stand once more on the bank and rubbing his side." I am thrice bested by you women now but what is a war lord meant to do against such worthy opponents!"

"Know when you are beaten , my Captain!" Sif gave Loki a knowing wink as she and Anne began to draw their boots on again. "I will go and gather the others."

They got some amused looks from the rest of the company as they returned to the ford for their horses. Most of their escort was already mounted and their friends hardly bothered to conceal their smiles at Thor's drenched appearance.

"Fishing for trout for supper?" Volstag enquired his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe I thought I could land bigger fish!" he smiled ruefully as he squelched back into the saddle." but in the end I caught more than I could handle!"

xxx

"It may be small," Loki answered her husbands complaint later that evening at their accommodation as she carefully drew her brush through the tangles that their long day in the saddle had left in her husbands unruly hair." but our hosts are very welcoming."

"They are, I suppose," he conceded as she slipped a thong around his pony tail to keep it free from his face for the evening meal that awaited them below." and I did not realize we would be such a curiosity so far from the city."

"We seem to pique your people's curiosity wherever we go." she said quietly, turning her attention to the ornate buttons that held his smart red collar high around his neck.

"Our people, maid," he insisted putting is hand up on to her wrist and gently squeezing it in his warm grasp. 

"Of course, our people," she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring little smile. 

"They have taken you to their heart." He said returning a much broader one." I am glad you insist on only dancing with me or my jealousy might get the better of me!"

"Jealousy?" she asked pausing and looking at him in the mirror in front of them. "I thought you might be tiring of my company after so many days."

"Tiring? " he said staring back at her reflection with earnest blue eyes." In truth, I would seek your company for more hours each day, not less. It is I that worries that you must tire of me!"

"I do not think that could ever be so," she said reaching round to the gold brocade that decorated his tunic and placing her white hands flat on his broad chest. She bent forward a left a lingering kiss on the gold of his hair. " you are a fine prince for your people and a fine husband to me!" 

That was too much for him to resist and Thor was on his feet with her in his arms before she could take another breath. "Loki, when I was instructed to be wed I balked at what I thought would be a life sentence of duty." He breathed into her ear as he held her close." But what we have is so much more than that! You only have to ask and whatever it might be, I will strive to give you."

"There is nothing more I could ask for, husband," she looked up at him, her eyes luminous pools in the soft evening light that came through the small windows of their room." My cup is already more full than I have any right to!"

"And it will be my pleasure to keep it so!" he said, his voice gruff and beginning to tug at the buttons she had just fastened so carefully." Let us be late again for supper!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Loki said her own reluctance clear in her voice." I will not have Anne tease me again, nor Fandral whisper in Volstag's ear for his loud amusement either!" 

" Oh, maid, just a few minutes, please!" he almost whined in frustration.

"Yesterday you had forgotten to smooth your hair and I saw Aris restrain a smile when Sif said something to him!" She said standing away from him and firmly re-buttoning his tunic.

"And you had such roses in your cheek," Thor smiled more cheerfully at the memory! " that Anne asked me if you might have a fever!"

"Husband!" she gasped at him, taken aback, and then, with a huff, she stalked away towards the stair, her back poker stiff. 

"Loki?" he called after her and he saw she was blushing prettily as she paused a moment at the door." Can I at least loosen this blasted collar, it is choking me?"

"Then it will save me the job!" she said looking at the broad grin on his face and with a swirl of her formal skirts she was gone!


	25. Towards the moors.

"Well it feels like more!" Volstag was complaining, "It feels as if we have been on the road longer than on some campaigns!"

"You are with Ingrid and the rest of us," Fandral said tucking into a decent display of breakfast food that their current hosts, the small cattle farming settlement of Hillend, had kindly laid out for them in their largest homestead." there are not that many people of note left in the city!"

"It is not the company that is lacking," Volstag continued." it is my own bed and the palace's cooks artistry with food." he sighed thoughtfully fitting three eggs onto his already crowded plate." One can tire of wholesomeness eventually and early mornings!"

"It is hardy early," Thor replied stacking a selection of food onto his own serving. "Come and try these, Loki, you, for instance, have been up for hours." he said offering some figs to his wife who had gone to sit at their table with only her customary fruit tea although she only shook her head and managed a rather thin smile at his kindly offer before returning to her drink instead. Loki was determined that what she now assumed was an intolerance of her stomach to the unfamiliar country water would not get the better of their commitment and even enjoyment of both travelers and seemingly their hosts at the royal progress.

"They look very fine." she replied not having mentioned to anyone that her early mornings had been a largely successful attempt to allow her nausea to abate before Thor rose and they came down to join the rest of their company, but the figs so early still made her stomach roll uneasily." Perhaps we could take some for the road?" 

"Mmm," he said as he ripped into the juicy red flesh with his strong teeth causing her to glance away hastily," good idea, we will ask to have some added to our provisions."

"I have enjoyed spending two nights in the same bed and the luxury of a clean dry shirt!" Volstag said in a pause in eating his breakfast." Ingrid is having a lie in in preparation for the trip today."

"You are getting soft," laughed Fandal." you have spent too long being pampered at the palace!"

" Ingrid has spoiled you for life on the road, my friend!" Thor ginned at him. "We are still far from home though, It is further up on to the moor's for us today."

"Into the famous Williamson's territory at last then?" Aris asked reaching for more of the seeded bread with his long fingers.

"Horse lords lands!" Anne said leaning forward with interest from where she sat beside him. "I have never been this far out of the city, are they as wild as their reputation?"

"Old Williamson himself will be there we were told." Thor nodded.

" We will be within sight of the border passes from their grazings if I remember rightly." Volstag offered leaning in for more bread as well.

"From the high pastures," Thor said savoring another fig." but we may not be going that far into their lands as we were assured that they would come down to their winter pastures to meet us".

"Will you be glad if they makes a worthy offer for that big fellow?" Anne asked wiping the crumbs from her fingers and pushing away her plate.

"In a way but he and I have come to more of an understanding after all these miles." Thor grinned and shook his head at the thought of all the hard won battles he had fought with the young stallion. " Although regret about seeing the back of him might be too strong words as well!"

"You will make a fine show for them I am sure, Thor," Volstag smiled." Or Loki will have to ride alone for most of our return journey too!"

"Ooo, you wound me friend," Thor said making a face. "you know that even my wife's gentle palfrey was threatening him with a double broadside of hooves if I had not kept taking the edge of his antics by giving him a run at the beginning of the day's journey!"

"True," Volstag agreed relishing the small beer in his cup." but your father will expect a good deal for his beloved stallion and those Williamson's are renowned for driving a hard bargin." 

"He will fetch a good price," Thor smiled at his friends confidently." His blood lines extend back into my grandfathers time and he has already dropped some good foals for my father this spring."

"He is a handsome brute," acknowledged Volstag," and in fine fettle too. Williamson would be a fool to pass up the chance of his blood flowing in a line on his mares!"

"The Storm will sell himself," Thor nodded confidently reaching for a final chunk of the good white bread before rising and extending a hand out for Loki. "and we will ensure he shall look the part when we arrive. I will settle him early in the day then he will be at ease by the time we arrive at our hosts settlement."

" The Lady Sif is already with the escort ." Aris said a he stood with him." We will be ready at your convenience, Lord."

Loki rose on the proffered arm and they ascended the wooden stairs to their rooms where their packs were largely ready with newly laundered clothes which had been dried on their extra day at Hillend. Their whole room smelled fresher for the kind work of the household laundry Loki thought as she breathed in with approval. Rain on the last couple of days on their journey had dampened their packs and that combined with hard riding had reduced most of even their good quality clothes to disuse but now they had a decent selection once more available to them and she was pleased that she and her husband could once again look their royal part for their citizens, sparse though they were now becoming.

"Sit, my maid," ordered Thor as he bent to retrieve a small pot from his bags that the healers had given them for Loki to ease the aches that still grumbled from time to time in her newly healed leg. She sat obediently on the edge of their bed and pulling her skirts away slipped of her shoe to offer her foot for his administrations. Thor was always keen and thorough in its application if only for the fact it allowed them a little private time in what was a very public journey and scooped up some the sweet smelling cream with his fingers applying in onto her calf and ankle before starting to rub it on the soft skin of her toes.

"Take care, husband," she said with a shiver and a smile." you know that tickles!"

"Does it indeed?" He said instead lightening his touch more." Is that better?"

"Thor!" she said pushing at his shoulder with the beginnings of a giggle." Stop, stop! Do you always make us late on purpose?"

"Of course," he said holding her slim ankle with his clean hand while tickling her foot in earnest with his slick fingers. Her peal of laughter warmed him to his sport and she pushed at him harder till his restless hand was at her ribs and she rolled back onto the bed beneath his assault in a veritable fit of giggling. Thor was laughing too holding her down with his weight as he went about his business reveling in her breathless protestations until he saw the tears oozing down her cheeks when he came to rest above her. He rubbed one away with the calloused pad of his thumb as his smile faded from his face and his eyes met the liquid green of hers before he bent to kiss dry the other cheek before moving his lips slowly down the white column of her throat.

"Thor..." she began a breathless protest but her skin was too warm against his lips and he was not to be denied, leaning forward his big hand pushed away her own from where she had placed it between them on his chest. 

Thor ignored the amused knowing looks he received from their long assembled friends a considerable time later as did Loki but when her husbands hand lingered a moment longer than required as he lifted her onto her grey she could not resist giving him a little content smile as a reward.

xxx

The road was rougher and narrower than it had been in the early days of their journey and the main track was so rutted that they rode to the side rather than plooter through its deep puddles. The weather more or less held up through the morning but more clouds were gathering as they finished their hurried lunch and by the time the afternoon light was lengthening the rain had started to come down in earnest.

Their long rain cloaks were well oiled and thick but an hour later the group were dripping and Loki could feel the damp begin to filter through her dress and on to her shoulders beneath it. Daisy's head was down leaning her shoulder into the lee of Storm's now welcome bulk as they paused and she looked up at her husband's broad shoulders as he tried to peer ahead through the smurr talking with Aris who was riding close beside him. He reined back and she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile as he looked at her under her dripping hood with dismay before pushing the stallion on once again with a scowl.

"All right, that is enough weather Norn's!" Anne had pulled her own gelding close in to Daisy and the girls knees occasionally brushed against each other as their mounts sought leverage on the slippery surface. " I hope we will get to the Horse Lords camp soon or we will have to raise the tents for the night."

"Hmm," Loki said pulling the stiff edge of her grey cloak nearer her chin as the wind began to get up. She would not relish camping in the downpour but leaning forward scratched her mare's sodden shoulder knowing that the tents would provide them all with welcome shelter." at least we could get out of the rain and rest the horses then too." 

Thor was unhappy at the sight of Loki and his party so drenched as they plodded on in line two abreast but he knew that although they were miserable the land on either side of them was too steep and overgrown for tents so he kept going casting his gaze hopefully about for some more favorable terrain. A movement ahead caught his eye and he drew rein raising his fist above his head to halt his company as he struggled to make out who or what was there and his and many others hands among his friends moving to the pommel's of their swords. He allowed himself a glance back to check on Loki and was pleased to note that Anne had edged her horse in front of his wife's defensively so turned back to what he could now make out through the gloom as incoming riders. 

"Greetings!" He called out, recognizing one as Sif who had been an outrider and he felt his arm relax from his weapon with relief as they approached. Half a dozen heavily cloaked riders on tall horses came with her, two stopping with his friend and the others threaded their way back along the line of travelers as if inspecting them as he pushed back his hood and raised his hand.

"Prince," The newcomers said drawing close but keeping their felt cowls raised against the wet." you are late on the road on such a day!" 

" We are here now though," he said somewhat peeved by the others tone." Is your holding close by?" 

"Not far," the rider said glancing down the line of visitors while his own people returned to his side before pulling his horses head round and pushing back the way he had come without another word. Thor gritted his teeth at his arrogance but caught Sif's eye as she raised her eyebrows at him. He looked back at his sodden troop and shrugged off his anger with the thought that at least these people could offer Loki and the rest of his party better shelter from the wet night than a tent.

"Not far to go now!" He called back to encourage his company before drawing his hood back over his now soaked hair and setting his stallions head forward to follow the retreating figures of their hosts in this unwelcoming stretch of land.


	26. The horse lords.

These riders did not seem overly welcoming Thor thought as they drew closer to a set of low, round homes built close in to the side of a grassy hill, and his warrior instincts urged him to pull ahead and in front of Loki as they drew to a halt. The day had drawn in quickly and light poured from a door opening in the nearest house where he could see the outline of several people waiting as one of their escort dismounted and moved in front of Storm who aimed a moody half hearted snap an the others overly close mount. He could see that the man was as wet as they were as he pulled his horse out of the stallions range with a grin as one of the figures moved forward from the shelter of the doorway.

"This weather suits neither man nor beast!" Thor commented to them by way of apology.

"Indeed, " the other said and, seemingly unperturbed by the big animal towering above him, he moved to Thor's stirrup." Welcome to Muir, Prince."

"Thank you," he hesitated looking down at the lined face. "Mistress."

"I am Sara Williamson and we have stables prepared to let this lad recover," the woman said resting a tanned hand on the bay's wet shoulder with a thin smile."and would you and your lady not rather be out of the rain also?"

"Of course," he said shaking off his surprise and quickly dismounting into the soft grass beside her. Their escort leaned forward and took Storms reins as he turned to Loki and raised his arms to help her slip gracefully from Daisy straight into a short, respectful, curtsy to the older woman. "My Lady Loki, Madam."

" A pretty turn," their host commented quietly looking at the girl with obvious curiosity and Thor was not sure if she was referring to the curtsy or his wife. "Come bring your people inside, we will care for your guard and horses."

They followed her, Thor having to bend low through the arch of the low door, into a warm and well lit room in pleasant contrast to the chill of the gathering autumnal evening outside. The hall was not even as large as their apartments at home but it held a aura of age and importance that many of his fathers state rooms would envy and the deep scattering of skins on the floor gave it an air of rustic comfort . Perhaps twice the height of a tall man in the center, the round ceiling curved up into a smoke blackened central chimney while the sweep of the walls were decorated with soft colored murals of people and animals but most of all horses. The creatures reared and pranced in sinuous movement all around them, bays and chestnuts, grays and blacks in an style both so lifelike and unique that he wanted to reach out and touch one.

"I see you have an eye for beauty, young man." Mistress Williamson said watching them intently from where she held her hands out to the roaring fire set deep in its pit. "They are lovely are they not?"

"Indeed, madam." He said turning as Volstag ducked beneath the low doorway behind Ingrid and Anne, he pulled Loki's soaked cloak away from her shoulders as she pushed back her hood and loosened its fastening. He and the others quickly shed their own and Williamson's folk were there to remove them to drip elsewhere as he was pleased to shepherd his damp wife nearer their host and the warmth of the fire." We are glad to be here."

"When the King's envoy arrived to tell us of your visit we were sceptical if you would actually make the effort to visit our," here she paused to indicate their surroundings." simple home!"

"You offer your fealty to my father and our house," Thor said solemnly. "we are glad of a chance to meet with you." 

"And in truth we , you." she said meeting his gaze with her sharp black eyes before one of her women began to place low seats before them." My people have prepared you a meal."

"My lady is wet through," he ventured." could we go to our quarters to change before we dine?"

"Ah," the women said her wide mouth twisting in a wry smile." we have newly returned to these buildings after many months away and few are yet habitable." she gestured round the hall again." These will be your quarters for your stay, change if you will."

He looked at her feeling a rising anger and felt Volstag move up beside him and place a calming hand on his shoulder as he held back the sharp response that sprang to his lips. Loki looked nervously across at him and shook her head minutely then turned her gaze down at her feet and Thor cleared his throat before answering.

"Perhaps it will wait now we are in the warmth." he began, breathing carefully through his frustration and Volstag squeezed his shoulder in support. 

Then as an older man came forward and said something in the woman's ear." This is my brother, Micheal, he is not as sociable as I but makes the households run smoothly and he asks how many are in your personal... do you still call it a retinue?"

"Eight, we have eight," Sif said standing forward," with our escort as a dozen more, madam."

"Then there should be more than enough space in here for you all in here then." She nodded and the man nodded before moving away and picking up a short hooded cloak headed out into the rain again. "The others have one much the same and their supper is already on its way to them."

"Thank you, madam." Thor said his voice tight. 

"Then that is sorted, come here then girl, sit closer to the heat," the older woman ordered briskly." we would not have you fall ill on our watch."

Loki had been silently standing close by her husbands side, unhappy that he seemed unhappy but she did not want to offend the older woman by ignoring such a direct command. The low leather chair that the woman summoned her to sit in was next to the one the mistress of the house had settled herself into, stretching her thin leather clad legs towards the flames. Loki looked over at Thor who had turned to talk in quiet tones to Sif and so she politely moved round the fire and sat as gracefully as she could where she was instructed, sweeping her still damp skirts carefully away from the threat of singeing them with too close contact with the flames. 

"Very pretty," her host said with a twist of a smile as she watched the girl settle beside her." but very unpractical on the road, eh, princess?"

"Somewhat, maybe, madam." She replied carefully running her fingers over the gleaming green of the shot silk then added proudly raising her eyes to engage the others. "but this one was a gift from our Queen."

"The Queen Frigga?" The other asked after a moment when the woman's brown eyes widened a little as she properly observed the others remarkable eyes for the first time. " She is a wily stateswoman I understand."

"The queen is a great asset to the realm. She is also. of course, my husband's mother and," here Loki's brow furrowed a little, carefully choosing the words she offered to the rather blunt horsewoman." and she has been gracious with my shortcomings. I am honored to use anything that she has been kind enough to gift to me."

"Ha, a good answer, little princess," laughter creasing along her lined eyes before calling out. " Come sit, prince, and tell me of your journey so far!" 

" A moment, madam." answered Thor as he glanced over to them and exchanged a look with Sif who was pulling her hood up, obviously planning to head out into the rain again. "I would confirm my guard and the beasts are settled before we settle ourselves for the evening." 

"As you wish," the woman nodded appreciatively. " It reflects well on you that you consider them so high a priority but I assure you they are already being fed and watered. So are your guards!"

Thor looked at her hard but her face did not show any sign of amusement although he saw Loki's hand slip over her own mouth to hide a smile. He huffed, unsure if it had been intentional wit or not but nodded erring on the serious side.

"I am sure it is as you say," he replied rather stiffly." as a leader yourself I am sure you will not be offended if I confirm it for myself."

The Williamson nodded and waved a hand in his direction and Thor dismissed Sif who ducked outside pulling the door quickly closed as a damp draft reminded them of the inclement weather. Ingrid and Volstag were already seated and Thor came closer to the fire with Fandral still standing at his shoulder.

"How has the realm fared this summer then?" their host encouraged pointing to the other seats now set around the fire. " We hear little enough news this far out and I am sure you have many a tale to tell."

"Well," Thor said tersely" A wet summer made slow growing but a good autumn restored the harvest."

"Come, prince, Is that how they tell a tale at the palace these days?" the older woman asked turning her sharp eyes to him and leaning back in her chair." What of hero's and villains? No daring do at the palace?"

"A villain or two as ever," he said shortly glancing at Loki where she sat looking into the flames. "but they fell to heroic effort, as they should. 

"Ah, good, good," the thin woman nodded in seeming approval." and a royal wedding to raise the countries spirits after a long war!" 

"Indeed," Thor agreed then added in well rehearsed rote." We hope to share our celebration with our people who choose to live away from the city with our visit to as many of the townships as possible." 

"Hm," the thin woman nodded leaning back and studying his handsome face. "I could scarcely believe it when your fathers envoys arrived, we receive few visitors except the odd trader out here, let alone royalty."

"I hope you felt under no pressure to accommodate us." he replied earnestly looking over to where she rested and Loki looked up at him and shifted uneasily in her chair.

"Oh no, no pressure," Williamson said shaking her head with a rueful smile." We recognize an honor when it is offered and many of my people have been looking forward to it these last weeks."

"I am relieved to hear it." Thor said sincerely." Thank you for welcoming us to your home." relaxing somewhat at her words." I, we, are interested in how the seasons mold your lives, have you had a good summer yourselves?"

"Yes, and here is dinner," their hostess said rising as the door was pushed open and several of her people came in laden with trays." What would you like to know about our lives?"

The visitors rose also and realized that there would be no table but their knees this evening as each was handed a bowl of steaming potage and a deep horn spoon. Loki followed their hostess's lead and re-seated herself beside the fire again and glanced at her friends to confirm they were doing the same as Thor lifted his own chair and pointedly moved it to her side before sitting himself. The food was good, black Rye bread to dip into a rich stew with a strong taste of herbs in a dark, thick gravy which sat comfortingly against Thor's ribs after the day's long cold ride and he noted the others were also eating it with relish. Loki glanced up at him and he was pleased to see the heat of the fire had already raised two spots of color high on her pale cheekbones. He smiled at her and stretched a long leg out towards her and she smiling back bent her own knee so that it touched his as they ate in companionable silence while their host told them about the long season that they had just spent up on her summer grazings in the hills to the north. After the dishes had been emptied and stacked on the trays for the riders to take out. The Williamson rose and dusted the breadcrumbs from her lap roughly into the fire before stretching and looking round at her guests.

"I will have to take my leave from you youngsters for the night as duty calls." She said as she bent and threw some of the logs stacked beside the pit into the fire. "My brother will return shortly and sleep in here too, in case you require anything in the night." 

"The bedrooms?" Thor asked.

"As I said our homes have only one room." she smiled shaking her head and waving at a pile of mixed skins lying against the back wall. "but you are well fed I hope and there is wood and pelts a plenty to keep you warm."

"Our thanks, madam." Thor nodded at the tall woman, his face a mask of calm but Volstag shifted awkwardly. 

"We rise early around here," she added looking round at the group." we normally break our fast with the dawn."

"Then we will speak again then," the prince said cordially." and bid you a good night." The door slapped to behind her as she left and the others turned to look at their leader expectantly.

"At least we have a solid roof over our heads." Anne said with a grin raising her eyebrows at Fandral.

"And a good fire, and Ingrid," Volstag said walking over and hefting an armful of the skins over to the fireside before grinning broadly at the small blonde woman ." you will have me to keep you warm!"

"And I can guarantee that will be all you are doing!" Ingrid scoffed unimpressed as she started to arrange the skins into a bed.

I am sorry , my maid, it is not a feather bed for us tonight!" Thor sighed and looked at where Loki stood beside their pile of bedding in some dismay apologizing with unhappy eyes. "We must make do with the local fare."

"Thor?" she said quietly and slipped her long fingers up the back of his neck under his damp curling hair to draw down his ear to her lips whispering, for only him to hear." And you will have me to keep you warm."

He pulled back a little from her with round surprised eyes and saw a more than welcome twinkle deep in the deep green of her own. With a huff of breath he sat suddenly drawing her down sharply with him onto his lap and pulled at her riding boots before hastily unlacing his own. He looked at her skirts and then at his friends as they prepared to bed down in their chosen spots around the big fire and shrugged. He could feel her smile against his lips as he drew her lithe body down and held her close to him as he lay onto the soft pelts below them, he heard a soft giggle from Ingrid as he deftly drew one of the biggest skins over them both with a content sigh.


	27. The Williamson.

Loki woke slowly opening her eyes to see nothing but her husband whose body was curled over her and felt her nose being tickled by the soft fine hair at the base of his neck. She breathed in his scent peacefully for a minute listening to his deep breathing and the array of noises that rose beyond his bulk. The Horse people's hall she remembered and sighed, not that she had not slept well cuddling into the strong arms she had grown to enjoy so much but the hope that her would stomach have settled over the days and now nearer weeks was in vain she knew. Somehow she was going to have to tend to its demands while surrounded by the bulk of their friends in a relatively small room! She allowed herself a little sigh as she gathered herself to move, carefully raising her face away from her husbands unable to resist brushing a kiss on the upper scoop of his ear as she did so. Her stomach oozed its complaint as she slowly sat up carefully having lifted Thor's heavy arm from where he had draped it possessively around her waist. Pausing to breath deeply to try to help the now familiar dizzyness to abate she pushed their covering hide away from her legs and tucked it carefully back around her softly snoring husband with a fond smile.

"Up and outside!" she brusquely commanded herself silently and forced herself to stand, swaying slightly as nausea competed with unsteadiness for her attention. Determined her supper would not return to wake the sleepers she clamped her hand firmly over her mouth and weaved her way, silent on her bare feet among them towards the low door by the light of the glowing fire. To her surprise a pile of skins moved in front of her and the man she remembered being called Micheal peered up at her with sleep bleary eyes. Unwilling to risk speaking she gestured vaguely with her hand towards the exit and after a short pause he nodded tersely before burrowing back into his bedding as she quickly closed the distance to the door.Tugging open the latch she slipped through and was surprised that outside the dawn was breaking, suffusing a thin mist with its soft light and allowing her to get her bearing as the cool air eased her sickness a little.

There were several identical round houses scattered in the grassy meadow in which they stood and she could make out one or two figures making their way through the early light. One of these, a young man carrying a heavy bucket, passed quite near to her building and looked up at her staring blankly at her in obvious surprise as she tried, with only partial success, to nod what she hoped was a polite greeting to him.

"Madame!" he blurted out suddenly after a few minutes and without waiting for a response from her and still burdened with his heavy load turned hastily on his heel and hurried back into the fog. She sighed as a wave of nausea slid from her stomach to her throat and she looked around desperately for anywhere that might allow her a little privacy in her dilemma. If there were people going about their business to the front of her then she would have to hope there would be fewer if any behind their dwelling so she hastened to make her way round the wall away from the doorway. A rough grassy slope extended away from the settlement and she walked as steadily as she could to rest her hand on a large grey outcrop of rock as she tried to control her desire to empty vomit onto the sward. To her frustration, as had become usual, when she could empty her stomach in reasonable private, her blasted innards eased somewhat and although she still trembled with after pangs she was soon slumped down on the moss of the rock in an effort to compose herself. She paused and leaning forward, put her head in her hands still feeling very much the worse for wear when she saw her bare feet were filthy where the peaty mud from the path had oozed up between her cold toes and was staining the very sleep creased hem of her favored green dress. A tide of self pity began to wash over her and all she wanted was someone to tell her all would be well soon...Mara, she realized she wanted Mara and with an unwelcome sniff she realized she wanted the comforting presence of her beloved, distant, nurse right now. 

"Ah, good there you are," a voice called up to her through the mist as a tall figure separated itself from the outline of their house and started to make its way towards her as a couple of hounds came up to sniff at her knees." I thought we had lost our precious new royal."

Loki hurriedly scrubbed the back of her hand roughly across the tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks and gulped in a deep breath before calling on her training for the necessary self control her social status demanded of her. 

"Madame Williamson," she said angry at herself at the little hitch she still heard in her voice so she cleared her throat and tried again." Madame Williamson, you are abroad early."

"As are you, Loki," the older women replied as she approached seemingly comfortable enough with her to use her personal name." I have my duties but I thought none of your party would be up until you had been roused after your long ride."

" I came out for some fresh air, madam." the girl replied pulling her bodice straight and quickly rearranging her crumpled skirts so as to cover her grubby feet from the small piebald dog now licking them cheerfully."The others are still abed I think."

"Fresh? " Williamson said her eyebrows raising looking around at the mist." Chilly more like, autumn is in the air. Did you not sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you, madam." she replied keeping her eyes averted to disguise any redness that might give her tears." It is just a peculiarity of mine to rise early."

"Hmm," the other said and Loki could feel her sharp gaze on her. "Perhaps you would all be happier with lowland beds."

"There will be no need," Loki hastened to say." We have no desire to put you out with extra work."

"We shall put trestles up for you tonight nevertheless." The woman stated before staring at the younger for a few minutes. " Shall we take ourselves back inside for an early tea?" 

"Please go for your own," She encouraged with what she hoped was a polite smile because at the thought of tea the small rolling feeling Loki felt from her middle let her know that although it had settled somewhat, her unsteady stomach would not allow that quite yet. Soon hopefully but not quite yet and that gave her a cheering pang of hope because perhaps it did seem to overwhelm her for less time than it had at first. "and I will join you in a little while."

"No, I will stay with you then, you funny girl, my duties are well on and" The rider said moving to take a seat on a relatively smooth patch of the same out crop as her guest and an assortment of hounds began to settle themselves around them. " you are as good company as any I am likely to find this early in the day. Tell me how are you settling in to life in Asgard's capital."

Loki shifted away a bit on their hard seat, her heart falling in dismay at having company when all she wanted was to be left alone for a while and even worse, the other women seemed to be staring at her with undisguised curiosity that made her feel even more uncomfortable. As the silence lengthened wondering what she could talk to the other about that might distract her from her scrutiny, she remembered that the other had asked Thor for more tales from the court so Loki tried what little of that she could offer and ventured.

" The court has been most welcoming." She started and then." You might know that I am new to the city myself but I hear that the Queen has ordered that we will hold a great feast at midwinter to celebrate the peace with Jotunheim."

"And no doubt you and the prince will be on prominent display for it." said the other woman dryly, scratching the grey head of a dog that leaned into her leg as Loki looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"It will be expected of us," she amended carefully wondering where the questions might be leading." but we will also be glad to attend."

The woman was silent again, looking out to where the mist was slowly breaking up below the houses and rubbing the tall hounds scruffy ears slowly with her thin brown fingers.

"You know I have met you before, Loki," she said eventually in a quiet voice." when you were a little girl."

"I am sorry, madam," Loki turned sharply to stare at her, eyes round with surprise. "I was unaware that I had met any Aesir before this year!"

"You were very young," she said looking at the girl with that wry smile of hers." barely walking ."

" Do you know Mara?" she gasped.

"Mara? I don't remember his name," she said shaking her head."I dealt with an old man with a long thin beard with a bead tied at the end."

"Mara is my nurse, I think you must be mistaken." Loki said trying to hide her disappointment by bending down to pat the friendly little dogs soft head. " I think we had a manservant when my mother was alive but I do not remember him."

"Oh no, I am not mistaken." the woman shook her grey head. "I knew you as soon as I saw your eyes last night, I doubt very much that there are another pair so unique in all the realms."

"I have never been beyond of my fathers lands before this year." Loki insisted." He would never have been permitted it."

"We are not born old, child, I traveled a lot in those days." Sara smiled at the girl." I was restless and my father let me seek out brood lines in many lands. Once on my way home later than was wise in the year, I chanced on an uncharted valley where I asked shelter of the graybeard on a cold night. He let me use a half ruined red roofed stable block."

"The stables had red tiles?" Loki asked with renewed interest.

"You remember those then?" the woman smiled more broadly." I woke in the morning to find a tiny girl swinging on the stable door and staring silently down at me with huge eyes the color of spring grass. You never said a word but you followed me about like a shadow until the man came in and when he saw you with me, his face!" The smile turned into a laugh at the memory." Well I was worried that he might drop dead on the spot he looked so shocked to see us together and snatched you away as if I were an Ogre with a knife and fork out ready to eat you!!" she shook her head and when she looked at Loki again there was with a hint of sadness on her face." I knew you were someone special and wondered what became of you."

Loki was unsure of what to say because she could remember the stables in the isolated farm she and Mara had shared during her lonely childhood had had shiny red tiles from its former more auspicious days. Could there really have been a visitor?

" The old man would accept no coin," Sara pressed on." and so I tied a funny little white pony I had got thrown in on some deal or other for you in the stable when I left. "

"Turnip?" the girl gasped a hand flying to her mouth remembering the kindly animal who had been one her best friends for so many years!" You gave us Turnip?"

"Is that what you named her?" the other huffed in amusement." As good a name as any, I suppose."

"Loki?" She jumped as a voice boomed her name up to them from down below. 

"He sounds upset!" the Williamson said the dogs and she rising as one. " Come on let us go back inside and get you warmed up." she put a hand out to encourage a stunned speechless Loki to rise before turning and calling down the house." All is well, we are up here, Prince"


	28. Thin air.

"Loki," Thor called out as he strode up the slope towards them with obvious relief on his face." What are you doing out here? Why did you not wake me?"

"We came up to see the dawn." The older woman said as the big man came between them threw a protective arm around the girls shoulders casting what appeared to be a suspicious look at their host. " Loki wanted a breath of fresh air."

"You are freezing!" he said putting the back of his free hand on to her cheek and then actually glaring at Sara over her head and beginning to shepherd her towards their house through the milling pack of hounds. " We are going inside."

"I am fine, Thor, really" the girl began to protest which seemed to settle him until he saw her feet were bare.

"Loki! What in the norns names were you thinking of?" He said voice tight with exasperation swinging her unhappily up into his arm and stomping back down the slope.

"It is just that I did not want my early wakening to disturb the rest of you." she said quietly by way of explanation as she sat bundled up feeling like a naughty child." I did not go far."

"Hmm." her husband muttered pushing past to where Ingrid and Volstag stood at the doorway as Anne came hurrying towards them from the neighboring building.

"Thank goodness," she said grabbing her friends hand," Brrr, you are so cold! Where on earth did you go?"

"She was up the hill," Thor said anger still rumbling within his voice as he ducked under the door jam. " With Williamson but no shoes! Stay here awhile friends , I need to speak to my wife in private."

The warmth of the fire hit her cheeks as he carried her closer pushing the sleeping skins away roughly with his booted foot before nudging a seat near to to the pit and allowing her to slip from his arms and into it.

"Please, husband," she began embarrassed at all the attention and confused by his angry tone." It was I who wandered, the lady Sara just came to find me."

"We are in a different world out here, Loki," Thor grumbled as he rubbed the healers cream more vigorously than normal into her injured leg." Anything could have happened to you."

"I only saw only one stable lad," Loki said, more miserable from being scolded than she had felt on the misty rock with the damp from its moss seeping through her skirt as she listened to Sara's strange little tale." then the lady and her dogs arrived."

"There are hidden gorges and bogs in these hills." Thor was not in the mood to listen and just kept on with his anxious lecture.

"Yes, but..." she began again.

"You could have fallen or been lost in the fog." He stopped his ministrations " Then what?"

"I am sorry for any trouble I caused you." she said quietly. Whatever she answered she realized that he was not going to listen so after those words she stayed silent feeling the heat seep back into her limbs as she listened to his very thorough advice. After what seemed a long time the light entered when the door was pushed open as the Williamson entered and Thor finally abated into a moody silence finishing his massage and quickly dropping her hem into place to cover her legs again.

" The food is set for breakfast and getting cold," the woman started in a mild tone but then added." because half your people are hovering outside the hut waiting for you both." 

"My wife and I are talking, Lady." Thor said gruffly glancing at Loki who obediently began to get ready and reach for her boots." Leave one of my party at the door, the rest may eat."

"With respect, my prince," the horse lord said in a slow voice." My own people have only just arrived in these houses, our winter homes, and their working schedules are already too full of the tasks a summer away has left us to delay what is to us the main day meal."

Thor rose to his full height his shoulders tense at the challenge he perceived in her words and Loki stood too with her other boot all but forgotten in her hand as she felt him bristle as the other woman straightened her back as well like two stubborn goats about to lock horns she realized. The prince rarely had anyone cross his path and the rude start he had already suffered to the day would not be helping she realized and Sara Williamson struck her as a woman who was used to the same respect from her people as well, so she moved swiftly between them.

"It is my fault we are delayed, madam," She said her eyes downcast and her posture almost modest as she slipped her arm quickly through Thor's and gave it a little squeeze. " If you would give us one minute alone we shall be at table before the others are seated, will we not, my lord?"

Thor glared at the other woman but after a moment Loki felt a loosening in the big muscles of his arm and he grunted his assent before bending to pick up his jacket from the floor. Sara glared at his broad back but Loki ignoring that put a polite, well practiced smile on her lips and the woman gathered herself up before she nodded curtly at her and turned to leave. Loki allowed herself to relax enough to sit and began to quietly draw on her other boot while her husband pulled on his jacket in silence behind her. She heard him pause and then his hand came to rest gently on her head curving round under her chin when she looked up at him and raising her face to look into his. 

"I am sorry, maid," he said in a gruff voice." There is something about these people that grates on me. An itch beneath my skin!"

"Husband," she said standing and seeing the earnest cast to his face. " you have had much responsibility to carry these last weeks, it must take its toll on even the strongest." and she leaned forward to rest her cheek against the warmth of the sliver of tanned skin still exposed at the neck of his shirt. She heard the long exhalation of the breath he released and felt the tension ease out of him with it as he cupped her head in his broad palm and pull her even closer to him.

"Hmm, Loki," he said with his words puffing warm air onto her skin as he gathered her into a deep hug." can I ask you if you will you always forgive my intemperate words?"

"Always," She nodded with what little movement his enfolding arms allowed slipping her arms round his waist and locking her fingers behind his back." when it is done with kind intent as it is today. I was unwise to stray from you and our party without warning but the air was thick in our house and I wanted a fresh breath or two and only thought to leave you all to rest."

"Of course, my lass." He murmured dropping kisses on the black silk of her hair and rocking her gently like a babe. "but know when I woke and you were not at my side, as I came out of sleep I imagined the worst!" 

"And know in return," she said pulling back so as to be able to see the blue of his eyes again." that I am grateful for your concern and will endeavor not repeat my thoughtlessness."

"We had best join that women and the others for our breakfast then," Thor said holding out a cloak and draping it carefully across her shoulders when she came to him." She has an overbearing character do you not think? Too used to her own way." Loki hid a tiny smile at his words as they moved to the door. 

It was Sif who waited outside for them and she exchanged a knowing look with Thor before she led them to a neighboring hut where a set of crowded tables was being supplied from a big cauldron of porridge suspended above the embers of the central fire on hooks. Silence fell like snowfall on the gathered horsemen as they all seemed to stop and stare openly at the newcomers and Loki tried not to instinctively flinch and hide behind her husband's broad body at their intense scrutiny. Thor noticed that almost every eye was fixed on Loki as a bloom of color rushed across her cheek at the focused attention and he brindled standing up straight till his sleep shaggy hair was barely shy of the roof timbers and his bulk seemed to fill the building. 

"Ah, Prince, Lady," the Williamson detached herself from a cluster of their people on the other side of the room and beckoned them further in before returning to her chair at the end of a well laden table. "Sit with us." 

Anne shuffled along the bench closer to Aris and Fandral rose to squeeze between Volstag and a beam broad rider at the next table when Thor, his arm still possessively around his wife's narrow waist, ushered her into the space by her friend and then sat stiffly beside her. Williamson looked at them both searchingly and Thor felt his irritation at her begin to rise again at the lack of respect she seemed to show towards her guests. One of the riders came to them with a tray of wooden bowls filled with pale gruel and a set of dark horn spoons and placed one in front of each guest offering a pitcher of thick milk to Loki first but as she looked at the rich yellow of it she felt a renewed surge of nausea and waved it away quickly. 

"No, thank you." she added quietly, trying not to look at it as a hungry Thor seemed determined to drown his portion in it, but gripping a spoon she took a mouthful of porridge, determined to not insult their hosts who seemed to be following her every move with their eyes. The other visitors were tucking in too, pulling chunks of the heavy loaf and, following the riders example dipping it in what proved to be a soft cheese set in a communal wooden bowl in the middle of the table within reach of them all. Thor tore a portion off for her from the half loaf he took and although she avoided the cheese she was surprised how much she enjoyed the chewy bread.

"The fare is plain but we are awaiting the sales before we trade for more variety," The mistress of the house said watching her along with most of her household while stretching her long legs back under the table." Tomorrow maybe someone might have found the honey."

"Its fresh though," nodded Thor in approval feeling more cheerful with the gradual filling of his belly.

"It is warming on the belly," Sara said watching as Loki tried to do service to her portion with some amusement." as those of us up early enough to find out know that the mornings have got their first nip about them."

"And tasty too," Thor agreed leaning forward to speak directly with Sara." have you had a good summer, mistress?"

"Good enough," the other said pushing her plate away and leaning back to fill a cup with what seemed to be the local version of small beer and sliding one over to Thor and then leaning over to place a third in front of his dark girl. " we had a slow start like the lowlanders. The grazing was slow to come in the spring but the foals have grown well since the grass came in." 

"We might be interested in some of your backed stock," Thor mentioned lifting his cup and trying to sound casual but unable to resist raising the subject.

"And we would have been insulted if you had not!" she gave a snort of laughter." I saw your own fellow was not too tardy either, your father sent a message with his envoys with a mention of him in it." 

"One of the best in his generation." Thor explained proudly warming more to his subject now. 

"Then we will have to have a better look at him this morning." The Williamson said her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched the prince's face carefully. 

"He has already left good foals for my father." the prince enthused. "Strong boned and bay like their sire."

"I will be going up to see some of the mares in the grazings if you wish to join me." Sara said and looked over to where Loki sat quietly still toying with her bread ." your Lady too if she wishes." 

"That suits us well, will it not, wife?" Thor said turning to her encouragingly." the mares will be a fine sight and maybe we can find a beast or two to take home?"

"I would enjoy that." she answered looking over at the older woman." Are there foals still at foot?"

"Of course," said the other woman smiling for the first time." would you like to see them, maid?" 

" Yes, madam," she replied." I still have a great fondness for horses but I have never seen so young a foal."

"Never seen a suckling?" the other snorted disbelievingly beginning to rise and looking at the girl with her hawkish eyes." Then for your pleasure, today shall be that day! We will leave in an hour."

"We will be ready." Thor nodded sipping his beer and hugging his wife again while she held her breath against the strong yeast taint on his breath from where she leaned against him.

"Perhaps, Loki," Sara said with an unreadable look at her as she lifted a new cup from the next table and poured some water into it from a pitcher. "This would be more palatable for you at breakfast than our ale."

"Pardon," Loki said from where she sat, blushing again." I mean no insult, madam."

"There is no insult in it, girl." the woman said and ruffled her black hair in apparent affection before turning on her heel and continuing out of the hall before Thor could gather his startled wits to splutter an objection at the over familiarity of the gesture.


	29. Expectations.

"That woman needs to show more respect, I thought Thor was actually going to burst into flames!" Fandral muttered to Sif as they readied themselves for the ride. " You know how he dislikes Loki being touched by strangers let alone being patted like a pet dog."

"It did not seem to be malicious and our princess did not appear to be so much distressed as surprised." Sif said adjusting her saddle as they waited for the rest of their party to assemble." but perhaps I should say something to our hosts."

"Here they come!" Fandral observed." The captain looks a little happier at least." Sara and Thor were deep in conversation while Aris was escorting Loki a few paces behind while Volstag and the others followed as they came over to where the horses waited. 

"As you requested the stallion has been left in the stable." Thor was saying as the party approached." We have left the Storm here to keep the mares from distress."

"Perhaps we can take a closer look a him on our return," the woman agreed." The last thing the mares need is a strange stallion about them until they have settled to their new range. I have to leave my dogs for these visits as the good of the mares always comes first. I see you still favor grays then, girl," Thor had followed to help Loki onto Daisy while Sara mounted a lean brown gelding and pushed him over beside her." she is a pretty soul, is she sound?"

"Of course," Thor answered for his wife a buzz of anger returning to his voice at the others continued over familiarity." a gift to the Lady Loki from my fathers best lines."

"She has good blood," the other said running experienced eyes over the mare as the other visitors settled into their saddles around them." Is she for sale as well?"

"No!" Loki said rather too quickly, glancing over to her husband as she primly settled her skirts around her legs.

"Oh?" The woman said raising a thin eyebrow." In my experience very little is not for sale for the right price!"

"My horses are not." the girl said firmly running her hand along her mare's smooth neck, not looking at the woman.

"Horses?" The horse woman asked keeping alongside the girl as they started to move off despite Thor's glowering at her. "Have you your own line?"

"Not quite a line," Loki admitted more quietly shifting a little uneasily at the continued attention." but I have another."

"A mare?" Sara asked asked looking round as her lighter horse was pushed aside by the thick legged black she had lent to Thor was wedged forward between the women. 

"A gelding," Loki said relaxing into her husbands shadow.

"Ah," Sara said and Thor was almost sure he heard amusement in her tone as she allowed him to separate his wife from her side. "Then you have another beast for you on your return journey if we can agree a price for your mare then!" 

"If my wife does not wish it," Thor said settling his horses pace to Daisy's, and the determined look on his face brooked no discussion on the point." then there will be no trading on her mare."

"If you say so, my lord." and he was now sure he saw her exchange a swift smile with her brother were he rode beside them." I am sure she will make a fine match with your fathers young stallion."

Thor's brow furrowed at what he read into the words but when he looked back to Volstag and saw the big red head exchanging his own knowing grin with Fandral at the jibe he had to settle on a disgruntled huff to himself rather than take the conversation further. Loki seemed to be unconcerned, looking ahead at where the Williamson's were leading and they soon passed through what seemed to be large empty yards until they left the little settlement behind them and emerged onto open moorland. The horses picked their way carefully along the narrow paths for an hour or so and they enjoyed the slow hills that grew about them in the pleasant sunshine that had largely burnt off the early mist. Thor's mood began to lighten and when he saw what he assumed was a watchman raising a hand in greeting to Williamson while sitting atop a heathery rise he had returned to his normal equilibrium at the thought of viewing the famed horses of the area. The Williamson motioned the rest of the party to stop allowing only the young royals to continue on beside her. Thor's stoic borrowed horse made no resistance as they drew to a halt beside Sara and looked across the flat plateau of scrubland beyond which he was pleased to see was dotted with horses of all shapes and colors.

"Are these your trading stock?" he asked standing up in his stirrups to better view the creatures that had barely raised a head at their arrival.

"There are a few here and many more to come from our summer grazings over the next few weeks." Sara said scrutinizing the animals with as much intensity as him.

"Broken?" Thor asked.

"Mares and young stock mostly," the woman answered watching where a small group of animals moved among a thin stand of birches turned to yellow by the season." the odd riding animal mixed in as well no doubt just now as we have not yet shed them for their winter quarters."

"Did you not say," Thor said, some irritation returning to his voice." that you had some for us to see with a view to purchase?" 

"Not so hasty, Prince," the woman said glancing sharply across to him." we are not up here for you, but for the maid. She wished to see a foal at milk and a milking mare is what she shall see, that is the only reason I have allowed you so near to this years crop at all!" Loki looked down at her hands blushing deeply at the older woman's apparent rebuke to her husband and she saw Thor bristle in anger.

"You will do well to remember who you talk to, horsewoman!" he barked so loudly that the herder jumped and Loki saw Aris, still waiting on the track, look towards them curiously.

"Ssssh," the woman hissed as one of the group of horses in the trees also raised her head, sniffing the air." the mares!" 

" I am honored by your offer to see the foals, madam." Loki said quickly pushing Daisy between the other's horses. "but I see now that perhaps I asked too much and we should return to the town."

"No!" Thor and Sara snapped at her together glaring at each other over where she sat.

"I am sorry, Loki," Thor said deflating somewhat when she dipped her head in dismay at their rebukes and putting his hand out to cover hers where it lay on the pommel of her saddle before taking a deep breath and turning to Sara. "but, Madam, I consider your manner of speech to us most disrespectful and I cannot, will not, be seen to tolerate any disrespect to my name, my house or my wife."

"We are far from court here , Prince." The woman said and Loki noticed her shoulders drop a bit before she spoke." and our world moves around horses not small talk." 

"You have been most kind," Loki said carefully still trying to ease the atmosphere." to welcome us into your home. That is enough to expect of you without us interfering with your herds."

"I did not mean disrespect." Sara said turning to Thor again." I am well known among my people for .... blunt speech."

"If that is an apology then I am inclined to accept." Thor said looking back down towards the scattered horses rather than their host." I am not well known for polite chat either."

"Many of my folk looked forward to your visit," Sara said in a flat tone." and Micheal thought it would be good for business."

"I too hoped for a little more direct trading," Thor admitted." I would still like to see your backed stock."

"Then William is your man for that trading, he will take your party back to see those animals." Sara paused watching the grazing animals beyond where they sat. "Will you lend me the maid for a while and I will show her the mares more closely?"

"Alone?" Thor shook his head." No."

"Only one or, at most, two can move among the mares without disturbing them!" Sara insisted. "I will promise not to leave her side."

"Not alone then, husband," Loki said quickly." and none could rival my Lady Williamson for her expertise. I would very much like to see the foals with their dams."

"Would you?" Thor said and she could see him softening. "Then I will stay with you, the others can trade in my stead."

"Go," She encouraged seeing his resolve weaken." I will be happy here and you can haggle to your hearts content all afternoon if you want!"

"If you are sure, then." Thor looked over at her hopeful eyes and knew he had lost." but we will expect you back in good time though." he said looking over to the older woman who wisely sat in silence allowing the girl to negotiate for them both.

"Thank you, husband." Loki said and he enjoyed seeing her eyes brightening with pleasure as she relaxed back comfortably into her saddle.

"Who knows what Fandral might buy without someone to keep an eye on him." Thor conceded.

"Then it is decided!" Sara said." Come let us relay our plans to the others and you can go west to see the youngstock." 

Thor looked at her long and hard before letting his horse step away from Daisy and he looked back more than once before the Williamson made her way back to Loki's side where she waited beside the watchman. Anne was looking back too as their party began along another path leading south and Loki could almost see the displeasure on her face at leaving her friend behind.

"Your people hold you dear, maid." Sara said with a smile on her face that for the first time lit her eyes." I am glad, the small child I met all those years ago seemed very lonely."

"I am blessed with my union." she agreed firmly, unwilling to discuss her private life with her host.

"Good," the others smile widened as she knew that conversation was closed for now." let us go down then and see who we might find among the girls."

The horses near them looked up as they pushed through the rough pasture land towards the nearest group and Loki saw a little brown foal as it trotted its way back to the side of its mother and watch them with curious eyes. The mare scarcely paused as her sharp teeth tore the flower heads of the last of the heather and made no effort to move away from the riders.

"They do not seem distressed by our presence." Loki said quietly delighted at the fluffy face that stared at them from behind the safety of its mothers shoulder. 

"A rider or two like us is common among them as we always ride among the herds when we can." The older woman replied. "It makes their care and eventual breaking much easier if they are used to humans."

"The mare has allowed us closer to them than I thought she would." she smiled, delighted as she made out the long eyelashes of the foal as it blinked its dark eyes at them.

"The foals are all around four or five months old now," Sara said turning her own horses head," or their dams would draw them away even from us. Come I think I saw some old friends when we were up there with the watchman." Loki followed the other woman turning back in the saddle to watch the brown eyes of the foal watching her for as long as possible until scrub came between them. They moved past several animals some of whom had half grown foals beside them and some without, Loki would have liked to stop and watch them but her guide wended her way steadily across the moor telling her about the animals age parentage and quality and what she judged their potential contribution to her people might be. An hour went by swiftly and the day grew warmer until the flies returned to hover around Daisy's ears and the girl shrugged out of the jacket she had needed when they set out and set it across the mares withers.

"Nearly there." Sara called back as they came into a shallow dip before the woman urged her bay up a little bank with Daisy hard on her heels only to pull up when she reached the top. The horses stopped willingly nodding their heads in the afternoon sunshine and the woman smiled as Loki saw that they were overlooking a green fan of sward nestled between the folds of a low wooded brae. Among the thick clumps of browning marsh grass grazed a dozen and more of some of the strangest looking horses the girl had ever seen, short coupled and not overly tall many of the animals pelts were broken into patches of dark round spots.

"Stunning are they not?" Sara said her voice rich with pride, smiling as she saw Loki's mouth literally drop open in surprise. 

"I have never seen anything like them!" the girl agreed looking with round eyes at the creatures.

" Their grandams came from the far eastern plains," The older woman explained. "I paid so dearly for the original stock on one of those trips I was telling you about that my father did not speak to me for a month." 

"They are so beautiful," Loki breathed. "each one must be worth a kings ransom!"

"Ha!" the woman smiled still watching the girl's face as she looked at the creatures below." I hoped you might agree with me, maybe it is a woman thing, but many, my father included, see them just as oddities."

"They are a little strange, but so lovely!" the girl's smooth brow creased as she tried to express herself watching as the spotted horses below moved peacefully about their business." They are like creatures from a myth."

"My father was right in a way though, they are slow to breed," Sara said with a sigh." and the color will only rarely return to a plain pairing. Even after all these years my collection stays few in number and too small for many of our customers."

"Well, I for one, like them mightily." affirmed Loki not taking her eyes from the little herd below.

"I am pleased." Sara smiled at her enthusiasm. " Would you like to try and get closer for a better look?"

"Oh, I would indeed," Loki looked over to her with a shy, delighted smile. "if you would allow it, madam." 

"I show them to very few, however well bred or heeled." said the older woman with a thoughtful look on her face." but for you, little maid, I will make an exception. Come, follow me."


	30. Spotted ponies.

"Well ladies," Sara said as she manoeuvred her mount among the other horses." how do you like it now we are home?" Loki looked over to her in confusion before she realized that the other was addressing the mares rather than her. " You have all done well this year."

The mares said nothing, of course, but two or three put up their heads at the sound of her voice and watched them approach with interest but no visible distress, standing their ground and making no attempt to move away from their visitors. There were roans and chestnuts, grays and browns but Loki was most fascinated with their unusual markings, all the mares had spots on their rumps but some had more than others and they ranged from patchy dapples to clear circles against contrasting backgrounds. Their manes and tails were anything but the long and graceful ones favored by the royal stables but Loki thought the rather scrubby look added to their unique appearance. The foals coats though were plain, some with shades of tone but none with any of the distinctive spots that their mothers sported.

"These little ones are all self colored," Loki noted with interest looking at the youngsters where they grazed in their dam's shadow." Was their father not marked then?"

"Well remembered, maid," the older woman said with a smile drawing her gelding to a halt with the girl beside her." but the sire was well splashed it is just that the nature of this breed dictates that almost all these foals will not be sprockled until they cast their first coats next spring."

"These mares seem very calm despite our presence" the girl said as one even came towards them and her own gray put her ears forward in interest.

"As with children," she looked over to Loki the thoughtful expression on her angular face again." one should have favorites but these have are always a bit special for me. I try and keep them in by when we are on the trail and their bright coats are easily seen in the thickest melee so I might just keep a special eye on these few. I like to think that we have come to enjoy each others company."

"They are certainly the most unusual horses I have ever seen!" Loki said and the woman saw those strange green eyes she had remembered for so long were sparkling with pleasure as she looked at the little speckled herd around them.

"I am glad someone agrees with me at last." She smiled allowing pride to color the surprise in her voice at the obvious sincerity of the pale girls interest." Mostly my people think they are my little folly and my brother tells me every autumn that they are a waste of feed."

"Then they are just blind!" the girl enthused pushing her long plait back over her shoulder so she could better watch a small dun foal who bravely came up to sniff at Daisy's face. "How many of them have foaled this year?"

"We only lost one so in all twenty three full bloods." Sara said stretching her long legs forward in her stirrups watching the jotun intently as she sat stock still as the little beast moved its curiosity to the toe of her boot." You seem as if you can stay quiet, would you like to walk among them?" 

"Walk?" Loki said looking over to the rider eyes round with surprise." You would allow me to be dismount?"

"You do not look like a threat." the other said with a wry smile." they can walk away from you if they wish."

"I would like that very much." the girl replied and Sara heard that her voice was breathy with excitement as she loosened her reins and slid from her horse with practiced ease before looking back to where the girl still sat quietly.

"I saw the Prince attend you, do you need help to dismount?" the older woman asked curiously.

"No," the girl blushed quickly bringing her leg across the saddle and slipping to the ground watching the foal skip away towards its mother at the movement." thank you, Madam."

"Good," the woman nodded. " one must be wary on becoming too dependent on others, little maid, even as a princess."

"I will try and remember that." the girl said but Sara saw that her eyes were only for the foal where it was standing staring at her in return.

"Hmm," she said a wry smile." You can go closer just keep your hands down and move slowly." she watched as Loki let Daisy walk behind her as she moved as quietly as she could towards the mares and foals where they pulled at the long yellowing tussocks of grass in the little hollow. The mares looked over at her and the girl stopped she waited and then moved again but the horses raised their heads and began to walk away from her. The green eyes turned to the horsewoman in confusion." Its those stupid skirts, they are rustling."

"Oh," the younger woman said looking down at the offending sweep of clothes in disappointment.

"Come over here," the other gestured and when the girl obeyed she turned her and begun to undo the long line of buttons holding. Loki froze at her touch and the woman stopped." Do you want to touch the horses?" she asked brusquely pulling her hands away.

"Yes, madam." said the girl in a small voice. 

"Then hold still." and she returned to the buttons with a will. "There, you should manage the rest." but the girl did not move." What?"

"It would not be seemly to be outside so dressed!" she said eyes downcast shyly in front of the older woman's steely glare. 

"Silly thing," the woman huffed out a laugh before gesturing across the heath." There are none here but ourselves and the herd!"

"The guard," To Sara's amusement the girl blushed rosily and still could not raise her eyes. "or a passer's by?"

"Passer by?" Sara said laughing." No one passes by up here and the guard cannot see through that ridge or the one behind it even if he would!!" then seeing that the girl was really becoming distressed she leaned forward and began to fasten the buttons on her dress again. " It is not important then we will see plenty horses in the pens tomorrow."

"No!" The green eyes flashed up to hers as she pulled away." I would try again." her voice firm as she finished the line of buttons and wriggled quickly out of the heavy brocade gown and folding it carefully, laying it down on a stiff branches of a stunted willow next to the path.

"Ha, good lass!" Sara smiled pleased at the others determination. " Slowly now, and leave your mount behind this time."

Loki obediently tied Daisy's rein firmly to the bush and turned back towards the mares who had wandered a few paces further away from their visitors. She had to admit that although she felt a bit exposed in her shift it did make it a lot easier to move more quietly through the rough scrub. She felt Daisy begin to follow then stop as her tether held her and one of the mares ahead looked over to her as she approached as silently as she could.

"I am sure that feels better does it not? Now say something quietly to them," the horsewoman behind her advised." voices seem to settle them."

"Hello." Loki said self consciously after a minute and the dun foal poked his head round its dark mother's white dappled rump to look at her at the sound of her voice. Encouraged she moved another pace or two forward and crouched before continuing." My you are a pretty one, I wont hurt you."

"Better, keep going." the older woman called." Blow it kisses, they usually like the noise."

"Come on, baby." the girl said and her words seemed to fascinate the little beast who came to stand and stare from the safety of the cover of its mother's tail. Loki glanced back at where Sara watched and waited having taken a seat on a bolder, she pursed her lips and blew the horses a tentative kiss. The furry ears of both mare and foal turned sharply towards her and she stilled for a moment until the mare returned to grazing although the foal was left watching her suspiciously. She blew another kiss and to her delight the foal bobbed its fluffy head as if in reply and took a few confident paces towards where she waited. Loki turned to flash a happy smile to Sara and the foal backed off again before she turned back. "No, no, baby, come back."

"Patience," The other woman coached steadily."you are making a good start these things can take time!" And that proved true the foal was joined by another and although the mares barely seemed to pay the girl any attention the youngsters played hard to get. An hour passed and now Loki was comfortably sitting a hundred yards from where she had tied Daisy, having steadily moved with the grazing mares to a small patch of turf where she now sat cross legged on the grass. She had not managed to touch the creatures but they had become more and more confident about her although still skipping away if she stretched out her hand. She had a sudden thought and folding her hands in her lap she closed her eyes and tried not to move. Long minutes passed and she called on her long training of patient waiting until she heard movement close by and felt something brush her knee. Without moving a finger and forcing herself to continue to breath evenly she cracked open an eye and saw a long leg close to her own. The leg moved and a small, dark hoof pawed suddenly at her knee, it was hard but she stayed silent and tried not to flinch as the dun foal shoved its nose in towards her face while its companion hung slightly back. The nose was velvet smooth though and smelled of soil and milk as it mouthed its way across her cheek and down her neck snuffling nosily past her ear until it suddenly gripped its teeth into her dark plait and tugged sharply!

"Hey!" she breathed quietly pulling her hair slowly from its square teeth. "That hurts, little mouse!"

The foal looked over to where Sara sat laughing but seemed more interested in its inspection of this strange creature before it, apparently at ease with her voice. Its foot was still partly resting on her leg and she was surprised how heavy it felt through the thin cotton of her slip as she inched her fingers forwards towards it. She smiled to herself as she felt the warmth of its body through the skin of its shoulder as it was leaning in to inspect her more thoroughly and she reached out to touch it's hock. It ducked its head down to her wrist with a soft snort before she felt its weight heavy through the hoof as it pushed away from her in surprise although it did not move far though as she froze, statue still, merely nodding its head a couple of times as it backed off a step.

"Good girls!" encouraged the horsewoman from where she still waited patiently, enjoying watching the girls steady quiet progress with the youngster. 

"Shhh, baby," soothed Loki." Come back, I will do you no harm." and, indeed, the young beast seemed to have lost most of its fears of the girl, returning to sniff at her knee almost immediately. Soon it was pulling at the cuff of her shift and she began to reach for its nose with her long pale fingers as it came to stand virtually in her lap while it explored the taste and texture of the new material. Loki looked across to Sara with a delighted grin and the older woman smiled in return, pleased to see the way the girl worked with the foal until the mare suddenly decided to come to see what mischief her offspring was getting into. Loki stilled again and the mare was more forward than its young after years of interaction with humans and stood looming above her to nuzzle at her hair with interest. She raised her hand slowly letting it brush up to rest on the near black hair of the mares chest eliciting a shiver in response and although the mare nodded its head down to sniff her fingers it made no effort to move away. Slowly she drew her knees up and pulled her feet as the hard hooves stepped close to her and felt a bit nervous as the bulk of the horse loomed above her,she looked over to Sara for guidance and saw the other raising her hand suggesting that she stand up. As smoothly and slowly as she could the girl rose to her feet and although the foal backed away its mother stood her ground before nuzzling forward again.

"She is a wise old thing," the other woman called over." she is looking for a treat!"

"I have nothing for her!" the girl replied sadly holding her hand out to the mare who sniffed at her palm before, to her surprise, licking it with a smooth wet tongue.

"Of course you do, lass!" The woman laughed. "These are range horses, the salt on your hands is like honey to them."

"She certainly seems to like it!" The girls face filled with wonder as the enthusiastic cleansing of her hand continued." Will she bite?"

"Not very likely," said the other approaching quietly." if you keep your movements as smooth as you have been doing. You are doing well!"

Another of the mare's had become curious and walked over to join them trailed closely by a fluffy brown foal and her little companion seemed to be given confidence by the attendance of more of his kind and he sniffed as his mother started on Loki's second hand when she proffered it. The horsewoman stood beside her and held out her own hand for the horses inspection.

"They are so lovely," Loki said as she managed to touch the mares smooth neck down to where the white spots began to blossom through the black of her shoulder." strange and beautiful."

"You have good taste," the older woman said with a pleased look on her face." I am glad somebody finally agrees with me but we have let the afternoon slip by with them and should really be heading back by now." 

"Goodness!" Loki looked up at the sky and was surprised to see the shadows were long and sun was sitting low over the ridge. She shivered suddenly feeling the first chill of evening reluctantly withdrawing her hand from the mare. " My lord will wonder where we are, we said an hour or two and the whole day is nearly gone."

"He will know you are safe with me." she replied wiping her own wet hand on her leg and drawing the girl away by her arm towards where Daisy still waited patiently. " Still let us get you decent again and be on our way. These mares need to settle before dark as well."

The buttons seemed more difficult with her fingers beginning to stiffen in the chill but they managed them before the older woman helped boost Loki into her up into her saddle. In a deft step she too was mounted and Daisy picked her way behind the brown gelding across the rough heath land until she saw what she guessed was the watchman's lantern bobbing ahead and above them in the gathering dusk.

"Perhaps my husband and his party will still be at the horse yards." Loki said anxious now to be back to the houses before dark.

"Probably lost in haggling with my brother." The older woman agreed calmly waving an arm in farewell to the guard as they rose onto the broader track which led back to her homestead. "Not far now." It seemed to Loki to take a much longer time though to retrace their steps back down the trail than it had taken them in the morning and Daisy was beginning to stumble occasionally in the poor light when she made out a jumble of nodding lights away in front of them.

"Oh look!" she said in relief to Sara who plodded stoically in front of her. "The settlement!" 

"Hmm," the woman said slowly rising in her stirrups to get a better view in the deepening gloom. "We are still a little way from there yet, I think they are lamps. Good, my brother must have sent a guide or two to light our way. Hello!!" Loki jumped a little as the other woman called out loudly towards the lights but she heard what seemed to her to be excited voices shouted back and soon with a swirl of horses and several torches the others arrived. A familiar broad hand leaned down and grasped roughly at Daisy's reins.

"And what in the Norns names do you think you are doing, woman." Growled a furious looking Thor to the Williamson, his brow deeply ridged with anger." allowing, my wife to be out on the moors in the pitch black?"


	31. Late home.

"We are on our way down to our dinner, Prince." Sara said her voice level against the angry tone of the other." And you?"

"The night is thick about us and you ask that? " Loki's stomach turned a she heard the warning growl in her husbands voice. "It is no matter for levity, woman."

"We are close to home and the path is wide and familiar," the horsewoman assured him coolly." and your wife, as you can see is perfectly safe."

"My wife," Thor rumbled as those in his party that new him well shifted nervously at his tone and Storm pushed forward feeling his master's mood." should be warm beside your hearth not trailing behind you in the cold."

"I am not cold, husband," Loki added quickly, although now they had halted the chill was seeping under her skin again, then hoping to deflect his anger from their host she quickly added." It was I who kept us back."

"There is no blame on you, Loki," Thor said barely glancing at her before glaring at the older woman and pulling up Daisy's reins sharply and tugging his own stallion head towards where the older woman stood her ground." you were left in good faith in what should have been experienced hands!"

"And so she is delivered safely back into yours, Odinson!" Sara said coldly and Loki saw with dismay the hard line her thin lips had set in." All is as it should be and your parties are reunited."

"We did not mean to cause you concern, husband," Loki tried to sooth Thor by reaching her fingers across to the knee closest to her where their horses stood so close together. " I was given wonderful access to the Lady Williamson's herd, eventually the foals even came up close enough to chew on my hair." Loki added enthusiastic at the memory of their soft noses on her skin." I have been most royally entertained."

"As you should always be," Thor said brusquely but his tone softened a little as he looked across to where her eyes looking at him, so large and dark in her pale face. "I am glad you enjoyed your visit to them." He drew a long breath and placed his own square hand over her narrow one but then his brow furrowed and his voice sharpened again." I thought you said you were not cold, your hand is freezing!!"

"Only getting a little chilly," she said quickly withdrawing her hand from his hold and tucking it back into the folds of her skirt. "but perhaps we should begin to make our way home now while the pitch of our torches still burns brightly?"

"Too true, Thor, let us get in before the night closes in." Sif said holding her own brand high and pushing her horse closer to the couple." The breeze is getting up and it is none too warm out on these hills at night even in summer. Supper is no doubt waiting too and you know that the rest of our folk will be waiting for news of us before they can settle for their own meal." 

"I for one am starving," grumbled Volstag in ready agreement with her and looked expectantly at his leader. After a moments deliberation Thor nodded at him and the bigger man smiled and ran his fingers through his long red beard in satisfaction." Good show! Lets get going then, slow and steady wins the race though as I can hardly make out the ground even with my brand''s light!"

"Let us away then," Thor agreed standing up in his stirrups to signal the others to join up with them as Storm began to champ at his bit as usual an their anticipated departure. Loki looked at him and realized he was even more unsettling for Daisy so close up than when he was when they rode abreast." Settle lad, you will be tucking in to a full manger soon enough. Are you ready, maid?"

"Indeed but I can manage Daisy myself," she replied as Thor began gathering up Loki's reins again with his own making her shift uncomfortably in her saddle at not being as much in control of the creature beneath her as she was used to being." you know that she is a biddable soul but Storm makes her nervous."

"After the worry of your extended sortie," Thor said firmly shaking his head and casting a cold look over to where the older horsewoman sat with two of her own people who had acted as their guides from the homestead. "I will not be content with you anywhere but close beside me."

"As you wish then." Loki acquiesced quickly not wishing for the two to begin to argue again when she saw Sara stiffen at his tone. 

"Because of the delay," the Williamson said frostily drawing close to them and Loki sighed silently as she felt Thor bristle again beside her." it is getting too dark for the horses to see the track clearly. We would be best to ride in single file."

"Of course, I know that!" Thor snapped in return before giving out his instructions." Two of those with torches will go ahead and one will bring up the rear, the other torch will come behind my Lady and I." In a barely disguised growl and Loki flinched as he added " Is that a clear enough an order for you. madam?"

Sara glared at him." The maid was doing well with the herd," and an edge had entered Sara's voice again too. " because unlike some she can listen well!"

"If you could listen," his voice began to rumble deep in his throat." then you would have had my wife at the door to welcome me on my return to camp!"

"I have said that it was I who lingered on the hill too long!" Loki said turning as best she could to try and distract her husband from his darkening scowl." I simply did not notice the time pass." 

"You should need no excuses," he answered sharply." I returned, late enough myself and found that you had not come down from the moor yet! What was I to think?" 

"That your wife was in safe hands?" Sara drawled." Do you not trust me to take care of the Lady in my own lands?"

" MY Lady in MY lands, woman!" Thor's voice had both dropped in note and risen in volume and Loki tensed as her small hopes that Sara would just back away from the clash were soon to be dashed.

"Woman?" the thin rider replied in a tone that dripped acid." Lady Williamson to you boy, prince or no!"

Thor suddenly kneed Storm forward towards the woman pulling Daisy and therefore Loki around sharply by her reins lying forgotten in his hand but to her relief at the last moment Sif pushed her own horse into the stallion's path and, in the flickering light of the torches she could see the shield maidens hand raised to halt her friend. Thor drew rein with an angry grunt.

"Perhaps," Sif said in a firm voice." we should continue this exchange back down at the settlement, my lord?"

"It is getting no lighter, Thor," Volstagg said moving up to stand his substantial horse beside theirs." and I am sure dinner awaits us all beside the hearth by now!"

For a long moment as he looked at his companions and it seemed that Thor would ignore them and continue the argument but then he drew a deep breath before, without another word, yanking his mounts head around towards the homestead. Loki felt Daisy lurch forward beneath her as the reins, still firmly held by her husband, were jerked out of her grip altogether, leaving her strangely unbalanced without the contact between her hands and her horses mouth.

"Thor, please, my reins..." she started to appeal as her knee was pressed between the animals and Storm jolted the lighter horse into his flank as he surged forward. Daisy resented his closeness and before Loki could call a warning used her teeth to show it, sinking them into the silky skin of the bays neck where she was held by Thor's grip. Loki felt the stallion's muscles bunch where her knee lay along his side and in an instant his rump began to turn to quell the presumptuous mare shoving her into his neck again forcing another frightened bite in response.

"Settle you brute!" Thor shouted reining in hard to keep his mount away from the mares teeth but the move only lined his horse up for a double barreled kick into the grey where she tried to pull away. Loki grabbed at a handful of the coarse white mane in front of her as mercifully the heavy hooves missed her own leg but one caught Daisy solidly on her hip behind where she sat and the blow made the lighter beast lurch back away from the onslaught of the angry stallion. The mares reins jerked out from Thor's hands while he sought to control his own horses furious lunge and the usually quite grey felt the promise of escape as the bit loosened in her mouth. Loki felt the muscles under her bunch and barely had time to try to hold her seat as the mare lurched away from Storm and out towards the darkness beyond the shifting torchlight of their escort. Fear drove the grey up and onwards and without reins to control her path Loki could only cling on with her knees while grasping the mane with white knuckles as the grey plunged past where Thor still fought for control over his mount. She caught his eye and his mouth opened as if to call out to her and reached out his hand for the mares bridle but Storm jolted sideways away from his grasp and Daisy saw her chance to escape the confusion swerving round both man and steed and up on to the path. 

Loki heard shouts from the other riders and saw horses being urged to follow her as her predicament became apparent but Daisy hit the track homewards at a run and the gap between she and the rest widened. Hunching further down in the saddle the girl clenched herself as tightly in place as she could, leaning close to the mare's surging shoulders and trying to make out the path after the glare of the torches. Daisy was swift and it seemed endless pitch dark minutes of racing before she made out the sound of hooves closing up behind her and she glanced back to see the large dark form of a horseman in reckless pursuit over the uneven track and by the sleek pale sheen of hair that reflected what little light given of by the brands behind them she knew with a sense of relief and a flicker of warmth that it was her husband. The mare beneath her flickered her ears back as the stallion gained and as the dark head edged closer along her flank she veered to the side away from their pursuer. The world plunged upwards and the white shoulder Loki clung so dearly to was gone in a moment leaving a strange feeling of weightlessness before darkness rushed up to meet her with a resounding thump.


	32. Return to the fireside.

Thor felt his jaw clench as the thin woman called him boy and had she been a man he would not have hesitated in putting her in her place, namely the ground even so he was only stopped from action by his friends intervention. He took a long, deep deliberately calming breath. He had been angry as soon as he had arrived, later than intended, back at the roundhouses to find his wife and the Williamson still somewhere out on the hill. Despite reassurances from Micheal that that there was no need for alarm he had stormed straight back out and onto his horse before heading back towards where he had last seen the two women. The sight of Loki at least in one piece relieved his anxiety but he was not impressed by the older woman's lack of apology or indeed apparent lack of guilt for keeping his wife out in the wilds on such a cold dark night. The older woman was always so arrogant he found it hard to stay calm until he reminded himself that all he really wanted was Loki cuddled up to him beside a warm fire now so he grasped his wife's reins and turned his horses head downhill kicking him forward without another word. Tomorrow, he swore to himself, they would be on the road for home without delay and away from these annoying people.

It all happened so quickly, he heard Loki say his name then maybe it was being so close to her mare or just because he was an idiot but Storm acted up and Loki's little mare's head was knocked sideways by the stallions thick neck and she snapped back at him in defense. Things went from bad to worse in a moment as her reins were jerked from his grip and suddenly he saw his young wife clinging to the mares neck as it sprang past him just beyond his reaching hand. The stallion nearly threw him in his shock as it fought his control and the grey's rump was already disappearing into the gloom as he managed to kick his mount to follow. The mare was swift but the stallion was more powerful and it was only a matter of minutes before he was coming alongside the pair and he saw the white curve of Loki's cheek as she turned back towards him. He shifted his weight in the saddle ready to grab the others bridle as he closed in and felt his horses shoulder brush into the grey mares rump as they ran. The mare shuddered away from the touch nervously and to his horror he saw its body jar as it must have misjudged a rut or stone on the dark track beneath them and horse and rider suddenly pitched forward over the edge of the track into the darkness of the rough scrub beyond.

"Loki!!" he cried out in dismay dragging the stallion to the side away from the tumbled horse and rider and then to a sliding halt with a cruel pull on its bit. Throwing himself off the big beast he jumped towards where the pale shape of the mare was struggling to her feet. 

"Thor!" and he felt a rush of relief as he recognized his wife's shaky voice and saw a pale outline of her face in the heather beyond the gray.

"Oh maid, are you well?" he said wading through the thick foliage towards her." That idiot brute of a horse will never bother you again!" he promised her as he sank to his knees beside her." He will be a feast for the village hounds if you are harmed because of his mischief!"

"A moment, husband," she gasped lying still and trying to draw breath after the shock of her landing as he leaned in unable to resist placing a firm kiss on her soft mouth in his relief of having her close again. She placed a shaking hand on the firm arm that moved to slip below her shoulders to begin to try to help her to sit up. " Let me lie a moment, my husband, please!" 

"I am so sorry, Loki! Does it hurt somewhere?" He almost whispered, anxiously feeling along her long limbs to check for any injuries before smoothing her black hair from her face where it had slid loose from her plait." Where did you land?"

"Shhh!" she chided him softly through a buzzing of what seemed to be insects. Where do you think? On the ground, she wanted to retort but could imagine the anxious expression already on his shadowed face and could not bear the hurt look that would replace it if she snapped at him. The pain seemed to radiate around her body from somewhere but, frustratingly, she was not able to pinpoint the source with any accuracy.

"Oh Loki," Thor said and his hands seemed unable to stop their constant run across every inch of her body that they could reach as if seeking reassurance that there were no breakages or gushing wounds apparent on her."Where does it hurt?" he persisted. 

"Shh, Shh," she managed to whisper again." Let me just get my breath." 

"Of course, of course." He said, his own voice sounding thin and breathless through the ringing she realized was only in her ears." Just lie still the others are nearly here."

"Is she hurt?" Loki heard Sif call as practical and blunt as ever. 

"Yes.." Thor said his voice raw with distress as his friend scrambled to their side and she heard the hiss of the torch as she tried to shield her eyes from the over bright light of its flames." I think so, she wont get up!"

"I am just here, you know!" she thought she said but perhaps not, as the two old comrades continued to talk over her where she lay.

"Is anything broken?" Sif asked as she came to kneel beside them and Loki was not sure which one of them she was talking to." Turn her over and check her back, Thor."

"No, wait!" Loki gasped quickly twisting her fingers into the thick red wool of her husbands cloak." I am sure I am just winded but I would just like to stay still for a few minutes." and when the others hesitated she added." Please, I think that perhaps I just landed on my back."

"Of course." Thor nodded glancing anxiously over to Volstag who now stood beside them.

"Thor we should get down her to shelter and some better light." Sif said. 

"Of course." he repeated shifting nervously where he crouched over the other girl. Sif nodded firmly to him. "Can you move your feet?" he blurted out suddenly running his warm hand firmly down her newly healed shin. 

"My feet?" Loki said in confusion and gathering her thoughts she gingerly bent her knees and wriggled her toes gasping at a wave of cramp that moved below her ribs to which she moved her hand. "My feet are fine, thank you," and she realized as the twinge somewhat cleared the buzz from her head that, to her embarrassment, all eyes were turned on her including those of the horse folk from where they stood up on the track.

"That is very good," he said letting out his breath in a relieved rush and reaching up to cup her chin in his palm he looked into her pale face." Do you think you can sit up a little then?" 

She reached out her hand to his and felt his other hand slip beneath her shoulders and support her as she began to rise. She sucked her breath in with a hiss as the pain at her middle flared round to her back as well but with her husband's strong arms to help she was soon leaning against the broad warmth of his chest. Her head began swimming again at the move but at least she was up a little ways from the scratching of the heather. 

"Thank you," she managed to gasp following the path of the pain with her free hand squeezing her side to distract her thoughts from it." it is surely only my back that will be a little the worse the ware." 

"That is better," Sif said with her relief clear in her voice as Thor wrapped his cloak close around the other girl and began to rub her chilled hands in his to warm her." We should get you inside as soon as we can though, I will go and tell the others to be ready."

"Will you be able to try and stand, Lo?" Loki tried to ignore the pain and nodded but her brow furrowed as she tried to rise and it flared all across her stomach again. Thor felt her flinch and held her till the spasm eased while she pressed her forehead into his shoulder gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes tightly shut to hold back the threat of tears. "Maid?"

"Just a cramp," she croaked out as her eyes turned to look over the rough ground between where she had fallen and where Sif was in close talk with the Williamson and the older woman was gesturing angrily towards them. Sif looked angry too as she turned to stare right at her and Loki felt herself blush under that intense glare but Sif turned her back to her when she saw her watching. She saw with shock as the shieldmaiden grasped Sara's arm and shook it roughly then watched as the other riders stiffened to see their leader so handled. Loki's heart dropped and she realized that they had all been held back by her foolish delay with the mares and now this fuss and that Sif's understandable frustration with her had caused her to manhandle their hostess in such a way. She stiffened her back and tried to take a step but she was still dizzy and her clumsy foot snagged in the long heather causing her to stumble and she would have fallen again if it were not for her husbands strong reliable arms firmly holding her up. She took a deep breath to try and stop her head from spinning so annoyingly and turned her face to look up at Thor's patient concerned one. "I am sorry husband, but could you just carry me as far as the track."

"Have you missed my carrying you about then?" he smiled down at her to try and lighten the mood and lifted her up as if it was nothing. "I know I have."

The swing into his arms made her feel nauseous but she managed a wan smile for him as she dug her fingers into the flesh of her side to displace the shooting pain the move caused. Five paces of his long legs and, with a steadying hand from Volstag, they were climbing onto the track where the others waited with the horses. She felt a nip of sadness when Sara would not look her in face from where she now waited a dozen paces up the path with a restless looking Storm circling him in a short rein but Sif gave her a stiff smile as she came over to them.

"I am glad you are feeling better, Lady." she greeted her civilly but Loki could feel the tension in her voice and dropped her own eyes as the tall woman turned her attention to her husband. "How are we to manage this?"

"I cannot delay us longer and I am sure I can ride." She objected desperate not to be even more of a nuisance.

"I am sorry, madam," said one of the local men who drew Daisy forward." but your horse is unsound." 

"Daisy is limping!" Loki whispered as they joined the others and, indeed, the grey pulled heavily on her front leg with every step.

"Do not fret." Thor tried to comfort her." Probably just pulled a few muscles like you and will be as right as rain in a day or so."

"Williamson assures me it is barely a mile to the houses." Sif said thoughtfully looking at the young jotun where she rested, now snug in the warmth of her husbands embrace. "I am sure we could carry you."

"We? It is only a short way I will easily manage by myself." Thor said confidently and then asked his friend." Will one of you carry a torch to light our way though, as if I stumble and fall on you, Lo, I will surely squash you flat."

And so it was that a mixed party made their way down the track that night, Volstag and Lady Sara rode ahead to warn the homestead of their arrival and Sif afoot with the best of their torches a pace or two in front of the young royals to show the path. Soon they saw lights below and a few separated themselves and bobbed closer and with them arrived an anxious faced Anne in the lead. She held her friends hand and looked up at Thor's face but he was too keen to make the house to stop for pleasantries so she just quietly walked close beside them. It seemed further than a mile in the dark but eventually they rounded the corner behind Sif and they stood before the homestead.

"Thor, when my lady is settled may I speak with you?" Sif said with an earnest voice standing in the flickering light of her guttering torch.

"If you wish," Thor replied stopping for a moment on noting her serious face." after Loki is settled." The door was open and the light from it poured out invitingly into the chilly air and Thor wasted no more time before ducking his tall frame through it and making straight for the benches drawn around a roaring fire.

"Wine," he called out to one of the men who hovered by the wall. "and some food!" 

Anne as thoughtful as ever, was busily pulling some of the softest furs onto the wide bench seat so that when Loki was seated it was as if she was in a nest of them. Thor put her down as gently as he could and she raised her slim fingers to his rough shorn chin to draw him down for a grateful lingering kiss while trying to govern the pain still roiling around her innards. She managed to reward with him a soft smile as well as he finished tucking his cloak up around her shoulders before rising to accept the wine the horseman had returned with.

"Will you have a little?" he asked her filling a cup to the brim with the ruby liquid and crouching down in front of her to offer it up to her lips. Loki barely glanced at it but even the smell made her stomach turn as she gently pushed it away with a small shake of her head. Thor however had no such qualms and tipped the cup back in one long draft enjoying the smack of the bitter grape before refilling it and coming to sit close beside her again as Anne tugged at the laces of her riding boots.

"You must try and eat something though, Lo." her friend encouraged her, worried by how strained the girl looked and the dark shadows that sat like bruises in the soft skin beneath her green eyes. " Try a little stew I had mine earlier and it is very tasty."

Loki accepted the proffered bowl and sniffed at its contents. It had been a long time since she and the Williamson had shared a sweetened loaf up on the moor while the spotted horses grazed around them and it did smell good. She wondered if perhaps it would help settle some of her aches so she sipped a little from the long spoon, it was warm and rich so she took another mouthful as well and Anne rewarded her with a pleased smile.

"Thank goodness." Thor said his voice thick with relief as he wrapped a heavy arm round her weary shoulders and so she forced down half the bowl for them before a spasm halted her, lest she throw up all her hard work over her smiling benefactors. 

"I think that is enough," she said as cheerfully as she could pinching herself to hide the flinch she wanted to give as she put aside the bowl. Maybe her headache would lessen and her muscles would loosen up if she could just lie down and relax them she wondered and at the thought she could not resist a yawn. "Perhaps I could retire early tonight, husband? Although you had to do all the walking and lifting it seems that it is I that am weary."

"Of course, maid," Thor said and stood to begin usher out the others while Anne busied herself with making up a well padded bed with the pile of skins and chattered about resting and the sad lack of a hot bath to ease the muscles. Loki stood carefully and stretched her sore muscles instead putting her slim hands on her narrow hips and arching her back to try and flex out some of the kinks that the fall had left. Thor watched her closely and eagerly started to move back towards where she stood until Sif put out a restraining hand on to his forearm.

"Not now, Sif." he grumbled sharply pulling his arm free from her grip.

"I really must speak with you as soon as possible, Prince." Loki heard Sif insist before she made to leave and when she saw Loki was listening she added with a thin smile directed towards her." In private."


	33. A new dawn a new day.

The warmth, the stew and the soft skins lined by her favored white fur were eventually enough to lull Loki into an uneasy sleep in Thor's arms. He breathed a sigh of relief and exchanged a questioning glance with Anne who was sitting across the hearth and could see Loki's face where she was curled into the nook under his chin. Anne nodded and Thor allowed himself to relax a little and shift into a comfier position against the cool of the wall behind him.

"Thank the norns," he muttered to her." I have never been good at being a healer as you know from our campaigns, Anne, and I thought she might never get to sleep!"

"You have improved in your old age though," Anne said standing as quietly as she could and taking a good stretch herself but then with a wry smile." and it is Loki."

"Indeed," he said placing a careful kiss on the black hair before adding." but please go and warn everyone else that if anyone wakes her I will use an axe to cleave them in twain before they can utter a word!"

"Good plan," his friend agreed and made her way to the door to relay his command to the others via the rider who was standing guard outside the door before returning to add a few logs on the fire before starting to make up a bed for herself. " I have made another infusion of the willow bark as it seemed to help the pain, will you need anything else?"

"Fetch me that cup of wine, will you," and when she gathered it up he added." and maybe the jug too, in case it proves to be a long night."

"Try and sleep," Anne said drawing off her boots and then pulling one of the hides securely round her shoulders." I am sure a good nights sleep will help us all." 

xxx

Loki did sleep, comforted by the close embrace that her husband provided for her. The familiar sound of his light snores and even his scent so close by gave her a sense of wellbeing that allowed her at least to doze again when the cramping sensations occasioned to disturb her sleep but when she did wake up and could not return to her slumbers she almost groaned as she struggled to open heavy eyelids. It was so unfair she complained to herself! As if a fall and her unintentionally dramatic return to the homestead was not mortifying enough to have to deal with it was not the low spasms of her muscles that demanded her attention in an the unfortunately all too familiar sweep of nausea. She tried to lie still and let it ease itself away but the next wave was more demanding and made her stir restlessly in her husbands arms. 

"Shhh." Thor's tired gravelly voice tried to sooth her as she felt his big hand rubbing her shoulder softly. " Just rest for a little more."

Loki tried to comply, she took a deep breath and then another in an attempt to retain control of her unruly stomach and for a couple of minutes it worked. She closed her eyes and let out her breath again slowly but then she wriggled to sit as her stomach gave a commanding roll within her.

"Loki?" Thor grunted as she used his ribs to push herself up with a jerk." Are you feeling any better?"

"Sick!" She said holding her hand up to cover her mouth.

"No better then?" he said scratching his jaw and yawning broadly." Just give yourself a minute."

"No," she gasped." I am going to be sick!" 

"What!" he said awakening now in earnest as Anne sat up groggily from underneath her covers.

"I need to get to fresh air." She said staggering to her feet and lurching stiffly away from him and towards the door before Thor could react.

" Loki..." and he reached her with a supporting hand when she paused pulled on the string that fastened the door shut. "Let me help."

She nodded sharply using both hands to cover her mouth now and grateful for his presence as he nearly yanked the wooden door from its frame in his eagerness. His arm slipped round her waist as they pushed outside into the half light of morning and brushing a surprised looking guard aside she hurried them towards the long grass behind the house. There was no denying the urge today she realized and to her deep embarrassment she bent over and retched uncontrollably as her stalwart husband manfully held back her hair from her face. Her stomach seethed as it tried to clear itself and the muscles along her flank rebelled in unison making her grip her side and Thor's arm with such unconstrained vigor that she saw the crescent shapes dents her fingernails made in his golden skin. 

"I am s..s..so sorry." she gasped as the horrid waves of pain eased after after a few minutes and she tried to smooth the marks away with her fingertips. 

"Wha...?" he said still holding her close to his side and looked at the scratches with a benign smile. "Ha, love, they are as a caress to me! Do you feel better?" 

"The cool air does feel good." she agreed still holding her side as she slowly straightened." My stomach is emptied too I think."

"Can I do anything?" Anne asked standing by the hut bleary eyed and with a dark hide still wrapped closely round herself. 

"Go back in and stoke up the fire," Thor suggested looking across to her as he rubbed his wife's back soothingly." I am sure we will join you shortly." 

"Thank you." Loki said leaning gratefully into him. 

"Is it safe to go back inside?" he asked with a small smile. "My feet are freezing."

"Oh, come quickly, silly!" she scolded him beginning to pull him towards the hut when she looked down and saw that he was barefoot and was chapping red around his toes with the cold.

"I did not think you could wait for me to put on my boots." he said pragmatically." and I would rather walk out barefoot than you were sick all over me."

"Shall I fetch the mistress, lord?" the guard asked as they returned. "She will be up and about by now."

"No," Thor shook his head." the others will no doubt be here soon enough."

"Come to the fire or your toes might drop off." Loki said as she drew him in and sat him in one of the long benches before sitting herself stiffly down beside him. "Wriggle them like this." and she put her own bare feet up on the hearthstones beside his.

"How are you feeling this morning?"Anne asked from where she had settled across from them and handed her a strong infusion of the willow bark to take the edge of her aching middle.

"I will be fine," she replied draping her husbands cloak around his shoulders and determined to play the whole thing down as much as she could after such an embarrassingly undignified start to the day. "just a few pangs left."

"Good," Thor nodded cheered by her words he put an arm around her and drew her against him within warmth of the red wool where she heard an audible gurgle from his stomach. He smiled down at her and nudged her narrow foot with his broad one affectionately and asked ruefully." I do not suppose you feel up to going down to the cook house for breakfast soon?"

"Of course." The very word breakfast had made Loki's nausea return but she managed hold it down enough to return a wan smile." after a moment to heat up and when we are more warmly dressed."

They stayed huddled together watching as the logs Anne had added to the embers kindled and then bloomed into flame warming them through until their toes tingled. Shortly though, the noise that broke their companionable silence from Thor's was more of an angry growl than a grumble and he raised his tawny eyebrows in an apologetic arch.

" I would have liked at least one more bowl of stew last night, maybe two, but I did no want to risk disturbing you." he said by way of explanation." Can I fetch your boots?" 

Despite her reluctance to upset her sore muscles Loki could never resist his hopeful blue eyes so she pulled on the jacket he passed her and tried to straighten and smooth the rumpled green sprigged dress she was too sore to ask to change from. She brushed her hair a little and pulled it into some sort of order with a plait while he helped her with her boots because she did not dare risk the pulling they required to put them on and then she was on his arm and out the door which Anne was holding open for them. Slowly holding tightly onto her husband to keep upright and with some discomfort eased by the willow tea and a good dig of her fingernails into her own palm, she managed the short journey between buildings. The other roundhouse was already crowded with their party and several of the riders but Loki could not see Sara although Micheal gave them a short bow from a trestle laden with the bread and porridge the local breakfast mainly consisted off. Sif quickly came over to them her face as serious as it had been the night before and she looked almost angry when she spoke to Thor.

"Lady, I am glad to see you are well enough to be abroad" she said tensely to Loki before turning to Thor." We must speak." She insisted through gritted teeth.

"I am starving," he answered leading his pale wife to a table and supporting her to be seated and wondered what or who had annoyed his friend so early in the day." and Loki has agreed to come down here because she should not be left alone so soon so the quicker we eat the quicker we can talk." 

" It should not wait." she hissed as he began to pile a plate with food." It concerns Loki's fall last night."

"The deed is done." he snapped glowering angrily at the woman and stabbed a half loaf with the point of his knife." I would it had not happened for the world but am glad that it could have been worse. What is more" He gestured towards her with the bread." although I am largely to blame my lady, in her kindness, says she will forgive both me and that brute horse."

" It is not a matter of forgiveness but..." Thor had his breakfast and was now back at the table and put the food down then held up his hand to silence her. 

"After I have eaten!" he said with finality and plonked himself beside Loki at the head of the table before ripping of a chunk of bread with his square white teeth and reaching for a foamy jug of small beer.

Sif turned on her heel with annoyance clear in every line of her body and stalked towards the door. 

Thor ate well although he saw that Loki would only entertain water and plain bread which she ate a little of without enthusiasm when he insisted. Volstag and Ingrid sat with them and after welcoming the girl they and Anne talked of horses they had seen yesterday and what they thought might be their worth while she sat and pretended to listen. She tried not to look at the food and focus on managing the pains that still ran across her muscles beneath her ribs, the willow certainly helped but she would be glad when they could return to the quiet of the sleeping hut and away from the many eyes that watched her curiously in this one. Thor was wading through seconds of porridge when his face hardened as Sif returned and ducking through the door behind her followed the cold faced Lady Williamson. Sif glanced at Loki then looked at her leader again and when he did not respond said, her voice stiff with frustration. 

"Thor, I must insist we talk at once." 

"And I," Thor slowly repeated pulling his cup away from his lips and looking her angrily in the eye" agreed to... after my lady and I have finished our meal."

"It concerns both you and your lady!" interposed a stern voice and the old horsewoman stepped forward Loki flinched as Thor jumped to his feet, slamming down the beer so hard that it splashed over both she and the table.

"You do not know your place, rider!" he growled.

"And you are insufferably arrogant!" The whipcord thin woman stepped fearlessly closer to the bigger warrior so that they stood toe to toe almost over Loki's head while the rest of the room went quiet as they too seemed frozen as their leaders voices rose to a shout

" Silence!" Thor was bellowing in the woman's face.

"I take no orders," The other gritted out through clenched teeth glaring straight into his fierce eyes." from someone who is too stupid to notice their own wife is with child!!!"


	34. News.

"What child!" bellowed Thor through the red battle mist that veiled his thoughts at this presumptuous, infuriating woman who dared challenge his judgement.

The silence around them echoed with his shouting as he looked down at the table where Loki sat wide eyed with shock as all other eyes in the room swung on her as well. He glared back at the angry woman in front of him who still refused to back down as she should!

"Are you mad?" he continued to yell unabated." There are no children here, woman!"

Sara's jaw dropped and her eyes rolled up in disbelief as Sif pulled her firmly aside and put her hands on her friends shoulders, looking him straight in his angry blue eyes. "Not with a child, Thor," said slowly and clearly. " with child. That is what I needed to tell you, the Williamson thinks Loki is pregnant!"

"What!" said Thor jerking himself away from her hands, his blue eyes round with confusion. "Do not joke of these things, Sif."

"On my life, I would not." she assured returning one of her hands to him in reassurance.

"Loki is it true?" he turned and like all the rest on those present stared at his wife but though Loki blinked those lovely eyes at him, no words came from her perfect lips. "Loki?"

"Let her be, warrior, and you Sif, is it not? "and the sheildmaiden nodded" Clear the room and give us some peace." Sara said pushing past them to open the door and usher her own people out of it and Sif, glad of something practical to do, ushered guards and companions outside too. Thor seemed to suddenly deflate like a punctured water bag and sat back into his chair with a thump as his legs suddenly turned to jelly as he tried to think. Soon only Anne and the young couple were left when the two other women closed the door on the others and returned to the table where they sat.

"Loki, " Sara said quietly, crouching in front of the slim pale girl where she sat and picked up her cool hand with her calloused one and asked. "Do not fret, lass, but am I right?"

Loki had not looked away from Thor nor he from her but she did then, her eyes flickering across the older woman's face before tugging herself free of the the woman's hold and moving to clasp her hands into her lap and drop her eyes to them. She seemed to want to say something drawing a breath but then releasing it without words, her long fingers beginning to twist through each other as she sat stiffly in her chair. Sara looked at Thor who seemed even more thunderstruck, if that was possible, then up at the other two young women, Sif's mouth was drawn into a thin line but Anne was looking at Loki biting her lip and hugging herself in her distress.

"Well?" The horse woman continued watching their faces and shaking her head in disbelief." Has the life at the palace become so removed from reality that a young wife is no longer expected to fall to?"

"Loki," Anne was the first to move looking across at her still stunned Prince." Is she right?" she asked pushing in front of her friend and kneeling in front of her to put one of her hand over Loki's to try to still them. the dark haired girl stayed silent and did not look up but her hands stopped moving and Anne picked them up between hers squeezing them gently to focus her attention." Loki are you pregnant, sweetheart?"

Loki sat still for a moment more then pulled one of her hands away from her friends and hesitantly ran it down the green brocade that covered her flat stomach. She flickered a glance at Anne then at her silent husband before she said in a small voice." I do not think so."

Sif glared at Sara and Thor's breath left him in a whoosh but Anne gave him with an angry look." Are you sure, Lo?" 

"It surely cannot be so." Loki said eventually shaking her head slowly after a long moment of silence. Sif was watching her younger companions but looked over to where the door opened and Volstag's bulk form blocked the light as he entered followed by Aris like a lithe dark shadow behind him.

"There woman, are you satisfied?" Thor took a great breath in again as he saw the other men arrive and rose to his feet to come between the girls and the others." You have caused all this upset for nothing! Come, wife." he continued before offering Loki his hand to help her rise. " We will be leaving later today, rider, inform the stables."

"What do you mean?" The woman said in surprise.

"It is clear," Thor said stiffly as Loki began to rise slowly beside him." that our presence here is no longer welcome."

"You were invited here." Sara said through thin lips watching the girl." Our trading partners have always been made welcome."

Thor continued more firmly. " Our visit has been concluded with this business."

"Are you alright, Lo?" Anne whispered to her friend where she stood shakily behind Thor.

"Perhaps I could sit again for a little." Loki said balancing her free hand on the table top.

"Thor!" Anne said sharply, guiding the trembling girl to sit back on her chair and her husband knelt with her as she almost slumped down, now clearly lacking her usual gracefulness. 

"Loki?" he said cupping her hands in his, his voice sharp with concern.

"It is sometimes so with falls!" The Williamson said watching the girls white face." You are surely not considering a long days ride for her after the one she took last night?"

"Thank you, madam," Thor said gruffly not turning to look at her." but your opinion on my wife's condition has already been unwelcome today. I will decide what I consider to be best for my own people!"

"As to that, I have no children of my own," Sara said coldly as she matched his tone, then standing back to look at the two young women." but I am surrounded with young, whether of the two legged variety or four and I am rarely wrong in these things." 

"Well it seems this time you were!" He muttered from where he crouched, with somewhat less arrogance than could be his way and his face a shade paler than was its wont. "Maid is it your back that is causing you grief?" 

"A cramp only," Loki gasped and was pinching her side with pressure whitened fingers." a minute will see it ease."

"Is it your ribs, Lo," Anne said her face full of concern." perhaps they were not fully healed from the boar?"

"Maybe." the dark girl agreed." but it seems lower, here." And Anne's alarmed gaze shot across to Sara when Loki ran her palm across her middle where her bodice ended.

"All right, Lo, do not fret." she said in an intentionally level voice pulling on Thor's arm for attention. " We must get her back to your sleeping hut before we can perhaps have a little look and see if we can sort things out."

Thor seemed to pick up on her urgency and looked up at Sif with confused eyes but when she jerked her head towards the door to encourage a move he took the hint. Loki did too and began to attempt to rise again, using her husbands broad shoulder as leverage but he was having none of it and as he rose she was in his arms before she could even get to her feet. Loki bit back a gasp at that but was too busy trying to suppress the cramp the shift caused to say anything as Thor strode towards the door encouraged by Anne's insistent hand on his back. Aris bent and pushed open the door before him and others standing outside took one look at his grim face before moving quickly out of his path. Ingrid was already in their sleeping hut talking with Volstag but they both rose quickly from where were sitting to allow their leader to bring Loki back to their still glowing hearth.

"Here," Anne instructed as she and Aris dragged out skins for Thor to rest his girl on.

"Please," Loki said in a soft shaky voice trying to retain some dignity by trying to draw her legs in to sit rather than lie down and rearranging her skirts. "I would rather be just left to rest a little!"

"No,"Anne insisted beginning to unbutton the tight buttons of her friends bodice," you may have damaged yourself last night!"

"Anne, please!" the other gasped grasping at her hand and glancing anxiously at where their friends had gathered round.

"Really, there are only our own folk here?" Anne said pausing in her work but then when she saw the deep blush that lay Loki's face she hurriedly conceded." All right, can we be alone everyone." 

"Thor!" the young jotun said quickly when her husband shifted to usher the others out and Loki held with tight fingers onto the hem of his jacket and looked up at him with large worried eyes.

"No one is to enter, guard the door well, Aris." He ordered and then turning he settled back down beside her and stroked her cheek with the back of one rough finger ." Silly, they could not be drag me away, my maid!"

"We are alone now, Lo," Anne said returning to help her undress. " please lie back and let us see where you are bruised."

"Why did you not tell us?" The black and blue splotches lay across almost the entire length of the right side of the girl, in glaring contrast to the almost translucent white of her lithe back and Thor's face creased in anger at their number and severity.

"They are only aches compared to my front." she said quietly holding her smock across herself shyly gesturing vaguely towards her belly.

"No big bruises here that I can see!" announced Anne after carefully inspecting the indicated area while Loki studied the painted horses on the walls pointedly, her blush spreading down across her throat and down her shoulders in embarrassment. The courtier was running her hand along the soft skin of her friend concave stomach when Loki hissed in discomfort and Anne felt a tightening in the long muscles running below the white surface. She looked up at the others pained expression and her own gut flipped in worry as the tightness there strengthened.

"Lo," The courtier said quietly, continuing to rest her hand over the tense flesh. " How do you know you are not with child?"

Thor's hand stilled where it was soothingly rubbing through the black silk of his wife's hair and looked across to her with a look of dismay tinged with fear. Loki looked up at their faces and her eyes grew dark with distress.

" We are scarcely wed two seasons," Loki said little above a whisper running an anxious hand across the taut skin of her flat stomach. Thor and Anne exchanged disbelieving looks across her head. " and I have seen a few women at the palace and some beasts waiting their young and my belly is not swollen like theirs." 

"Thor!" Anne had to try for the words twice before her roughened voice would obey her when she addressed her prince where he sat beside them, mouth open with shock." You and I are out of our depth here, we must send for the horsewoman immediately. I think she may have been right!"


	35. Rest.

Thor could not move, it was as if his mind had become detached from his body at Anne's words and would not obey him! She and Loki were both looking at him expectantly as he sat hand frozen still threaded through the soft, dark hair as the impact of the words sunk in.

"Thor, move!" Anne snapped at him." We are warriors and know nothing of babes, get that women in here!"

Then he was up pulling free, reluctantly, from his wife's clutching fingers without a word and almost fleeing to the door to find help where he could offer none, he light was harsh on his eyes as Aris jumped aside at his sudden appearance.

"Lord!" he asked his eyes black with concern as his captain scanned those present. "Is all well?"

"Where is the Williamson?" he demanded sharply.

"The Lady left to attend to her clan duties, sir." Aris responded falling into step with his liege as he headed towards the serving hut and nearly colliding with him when the larger man stopped walking.

"If she has gone up to the herds find her and bring her to our hut." then his blue eyes turned back to the jotun and his voice dropped." Our kinswoman has need of her in all urgency, Aris, be swift!"

Aris only hesitated for a moment to digest the words and their import before turning on his heel and heading down to the horse yards hoping to catch the woman before she left for the hill or to acquire a mount for himself to follow her if necessary. Thor watched him go when he became aware of Sif standing behind him.

"Maybe," he started turning towards his old friend with confused eyes, then stopped to find his words again." maybe, she spoke the truth." he said unable to say more. 

" We will not let you down, we'll find her and bring her back within the hour." She said resting a comforting hand on his arm. "Go in and keep Loki calm."

Thor nodded and then ducked his shaggy head under the low door frame and back into the relative gloom of the sleeping hut where Anne sat beside where Loki now lay, resting among the mottled skins.

xxx

"I cannot believe that none thought to talk these things through with her!" Sara railed after she had visited Loki as she joined Thor and several of his party where they had gathered in one of the huts." Has everyone in the city become so far removed from nature that they have forgotten the basics of life?" 

"Lady Loki!" Thor growled angrily at her." Is she well?"

"The girl is jarred through." The woman said sharply back." Half her back is black and blue!"

"Do not toy with this!" Thor said looming over her and gritting out the words between clenched teeth. "Could she be with child?"

"It is likely." the woman admitted, almost grudgingly."but if she is then the fall may have loosened its hold."

Thor turned away from her with a hiss to return to his wife's side but Sif held him back. "Is it still within her?" 

"It?" grumbled the woman with a cold look in her eye.

"The babe." Sif used her words more respectfully feeling her prince's muscles knot to steel beneath her hand at the word. "Does it live?"

"There has been no show as yet." The horsewoman conceded slowly." If there is a child in her womb then there it remains, thus far." 

Then Thor ripped himself from his friends grip and was at the door in a stride and through it in two making haste to his wife's side. 

"Thank goodness its you!" Anne's relief was clear in her voice from where she was crouched beside her friend but he could see Loki's face was hidden in her hands where she lay, curled in a tight ball with her back towards him. "She will not listen to me!"

Thor was already awash with emotions he barely recognized in himself and as he lowered himself to kneel beside his wife and he could barely bring himself draw her into his arms he was so desperate to be careful not to distress her further.

"Loki," he said as softly as he could although even to his own ears his voice sounded like gravel, he gently raised her a little and then slipped himself forward so that she lay, however stiffly across his bent knees. When she did not respond he cleared his throat and tried again. "Maid, all will be well."

A sob broke from her at that and Thor looked across to Anne in dismay.

"Loki seems to think it is her who threatened the...." Anne paused unhappily when she saw Loki try and draw into a tighter ball at her words. " who caused the accident, she will not listen otherwise!"

"Oh, Lo? Maid, no blame is on your head," Thor crooned, smoothing his hand over the dark head and bending to kiss its silk although she still hid her face from his. Holding her closer into his chest his own voice hitched when he went on." if any 'twas my own foolish anger that caused your mare to stumble into that idiot Storm! I will roast his foolish carcass for supper for this!"

"No, the stallion meant no wickedness by it, he was only being true to his over keen nature. I should not have tarried with the mares but "and they had to lean in to hear her ragged words." please believe me I did not know!"

"Of course you did not !" Anne said resting her hand on the other girls shoulder." but Lo, you really must rest now, this stress will not help the babe!" and she pulled at his shoulder to gain his attention." Help me to settle her down, Thor, the horsewoman said she should lie back to ease the tension of the muscles." 

Thor looked up at her then and nodding once sharply drew in a deep breath and started to wriggle until he was lying down, still holding his wife against the breadth of his chest. " Shh, shh, Loki, breath softly and lay still with me." 

Loki did not move her hands from her face but lay still against him, drawing in deep breaths to match the lead of his and trying to relax herself along the warmth of her husbands flank. Thor gently moved her head up to lie her cheek against his chest and dropping another kiss on her hair he drew a soft hide across them both.

"Ah, well done that is much better," Anne said letting out a sigh of relief as the other girl at least began to relax." Sara said she would try and put together something to help."

"Find her then and fetch it," Thor said, his voice still roughened with emotion, while rubbing his large hand gently along his wife's rigid shoulders." and set Sif or Aris to guard the door to give us a little peace."

Anne nodded and with a final pat to her friends arm where it showed above the skins she turned and pushed her way out through the door to leave them alone in the dim quiet of the hut. Thor turned back to soothing his wife, smoothing slow circles onto her shoulder through the soft linen of her shift before gently taking her slender wrist in his hand and pulling her hand away from her pale face. 

"I am sorry, my maid," he said quietly as she turned her liquid eyes up to his."I should have cared for you better."

"You could not, we could not, know." She shook her head sadly." It was only a little fall, as nothing compared to Bylister's incursion."

"Oh lass," he sighed rubbing his calloused thumb along the sharp line of her chin."

"I do not understand it," she said looking down and touching her flat stomach dubiously." Woman many, many years wed have only few children yet we are barely two seasons and I might be with child? How can that be?"

Thor did not know what words to say and so let silence suffice for a while as they lay side by side in the calm of the hut and he continued to hold her in what comfort he hoped was afforded by the strength in his arms. A while passed until he felt her tense beside him and he placed his large warm hand comfortingly over her narrow one where it ran across the light muscles of her stomach.

"Try and rest, my maid." he rumbled into her ear." It may ease the pangs."

"They ebb and they flow," she whispered back to him as she tried to concentrate on relaxing her cramps." and mayhap they have eased somewhat since we sat at the table with the others though."

"That is good," he said, relief clear in his voice as he continued to follow the play of her hand as she rubbed it across her belly." we shall lay here all day if it will be of any help in this."

" I am sorry,"Anne's fair head peered round the door some while yesterday with a concerned look on her face. "but the Williamson and her healer are insistent that they should attend our lady before they give her any of their potions!"

"Blast that woman," Thor's brow furrowed in annoyance as he sat up and eased Loki to rest in his lap." cannot she keep her demands to herself?"

"Husband," Loki chided softly drawing herself up on his tense arm." we must take what help we can find with this."

After a moment Thor grunted in reluctant agreement." Bid her enter then."

Sara was cool and efficient as was the short woman who was with her and who chattered confidently while she rolled out a skin and laid out an array of herbs beside where the young couple rested. Loki gripped Thor's hand and held his blue eyes with the fearful green of her own as the strangers small calloused fingers ran across her, occasionally pressing into the white skin in a thorough inspection while the two older women exchanging barely a word or two. After what seemed an age and, as another spasm eased away from across her body the smaller woman settled the girls shift back about her legs and kindly patted her slender knee before rolling up her makings again and rising to her feet. Drawing Sara over to one side the stout woman began to talk quietly to her before handing two or three small packages over to her. 

"My healer instructs the lady to rest," Sara informed them tersely pulling a kettle across to heat on the still glowing coals of the fire. 

"Rest means bed rest and sleep if you can find it." The healer said as she patted Loki's shoulder kindly and looked up at Thor." and she is to drink an infusion of these plants every few hours to relax both herself and her child, I will visit again this evening."

"Then we are ...!" Thor looked at her then his eyes guarded. "There is a babe."

"Indeed, there is." agreed the healer." The lady's fall has shaken its nest but she is young and strong, it remains within."

"A babe, Loki," Thor said in a stunned voice as he drew in a deep breath and felt Loki grip her fingers into the flesh of his arm turning to his wife to catch her shock darkened eyes with his own. "We are to have a child!"


	36. And be thankful.

Whether it was the herbs or exhaustion from her condition, Loki slept through the afternoon in her husbands arms, her face pale but calm tucked into the crook of his arm. On occasion when her belly tensed beneath their hands and she stirred with discomfort he smoothed his broad hand across it to ease them as best he could. He tried hard to clear his thoughts but like a lodestone the thought of the possibility child within drew him back again and again. A child lay within his wife, his child, not safe yet but still nestled under the soft skin beneath his fingers.

A son or perhaps more frighteningly a daughter! A warrior to train? His mother would be pleased and shift into organisation mode. His father would look at him and judge him with a serious rheumy eye. An heir for Asgard! A child for him to raise when he was only beginning to learn how to to be a husband. A child to raise when he felt scarcely an adult himself! His friends would laugh at his fears and tease him.

He groaned in frustration at the memory of the gray mare in its bolt away from him in the darkness of the track and his hands clenched into sub consciously into fist and he tossed back his head in distress. That damned stallion, he should have dragged it about in a halter rather than ridden it whatever his father had wanted to prove to the arrogant horsemen whose leader so irritated him with her lack of respect. If only he had known or guessed Loki's condition he would never have permitted her to have been away from his side and they would already be well on the road to the city. 

The afternoon moved on slowly as his mind raced with thoughts of Loki and the babe that he prayed held tenaciously to its bed within her. How would he and Loki manage when they had barely come to terms in their new marriage commitments? A child? He suspected that his friends and family would agree that he had only a loose grip on maturity himself and he had never really tried to imagine what fatherhood entailed.

One thing became clearer to him as he mused on the days events. He must get Loki home as quickly and safely as possible and it was with relief that eventually he heard a scratch on the doorpost and it was Sif who entered and came to quietly crouch beside him in the dimming light of the dying fire.

" How goes it, friend?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

" Well enough, considering." he answered, carefully shifting slightly beneath his wife's sleeping body to allow the blood to circulate around his limbs again. He soothed Loki back to sleep running his hand through her hair when she stirred restlessly in his lap." We must get her....them back home, Sif, she needs healers and the comforts of the palace."

" We know." Sif nodded."We all agreed on the same thing,Thor, but we have a long road to get there, have you thought how?"

" The river when we can reach its banks," he said with certainty. "but how to get to it is the question."

" Hmm, Volstag suggested boats too," Sif agreed."the river lies to the east but the horsemen say the tracks suitable for any sort of cart are many miles to the west."

" I will carry her there then," Thor said without hesitation." if needs must."

" Hopefully it will not be." his friend dropped her hand to his shoulder with a wry smile and looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms." At least our lady seems to be very comfortable just now, what about you? Can I fetch you anything to ease your vigil?" 

" A cup of thin beer would not go amiss!" he said slowly returning her smile."Or maybe two if you will join us?"

" That healer wishes to attend Loki soon," Sif added as she headed back towards the door. "what shall I tell her?"

" After her fall and a sleepless night last night," He said with a fond glance down at his wife. "I shall not be the one to wake her."

" As you wish." Sif agreed. " Anything else?"

" A bowl of whatever has meat in it from the kitchen!" he added." Tell the healer all seems calm and we will call for her when my lady stirs."

" I shall tell her." she said from the doorstep a more cheerful grin adorning her normally serious face." A big bowl of broth it is and bread and beer to keep up your strength, if you are really planning to walk the two days to the river carrying your little family then you might need it." 

xxx

The food was good and he appreciated its comforting weight where it rested in his stomach as he sat and shared a jug of the frothy local beer in near silence with Sif and faithful Anne, her soft fair face lined with concern, who had insisted in being returning to Loki's side should she awake. 

" They say that sleep was a great healer." Anne confirmed coming close to the couple and putting her hand on his shoulder before leaning down and gently touching the sleeping girls face. Her brow furrowed a little." Has she not stirred?"

" Not since she took the draft they had made up for her." Thor said now sitting with his back resting more comfortably propped against a bench with a hide slipped in for some comfortable padding. The girl only let out a little sigh as he brushed the back of one finger along her soft cheek. " She has barely moved a muscle since."

" I think her color is improved," Anne said inspecting her friends peaceful face from where she stood and tried to put a cheerier thought in place of worry." That must be a good sign."

" There are still cramps." Thor said sadly, his other hand resting across the girls middle." I like to think they are somewhat weaker though."

" That is good news!" Anne let out a deep breath and nodded ." I did not dare ask."

" Good indeed, but it is early days yet." Sif cautioned them quietly.

" I know, but one step at a time." Thor sounded tired." I have been telling myself that each hour makes the babe stronger!"

"And so it does," Anne nodded watching her friends drawn face in sympathy she shook her blond hair at him." Go on, get out and get some fresh air in your lungs and stretch your legs?"

" Outside?" Thor said stretching his hunched shoulders and realizing how much he had stiffened up during his vigil. 

" I will sit with Loki awhile," Anne said slipping down beside the other girl and pushing his big shoulder to encourage him to move." and if you send Aris in one of us can come out and find you if she wakes."

"Aris?" he said laughter returning to his eyes at the chance to tease the blond girl. "Aris is it? Why not let Sif stay?"

" Or maybe call in Lynnette?" Sif added with a hidden smile at the other girls expense.

"Aris is good company," Anne grumbled and then added with a teasing grin." and if your lovely lady will not awaken then at least I will be entertained!"

"Anne! You had better not be a bad influence on Loki!" Thor suppressed a snort of laughter before a more thoughtful look returned to his face." I will find Aris and you can tend her as I arrange our journey back." 

Although he had been somewhat reluctant to leave, standing in the cool light of the late afternoon stretching his limbs and straightening his spine, Thor's head felt much clearer than in had in the dimly lit hut. 

Volstag and Fandral and several of the others had come to stand by him when he and Sif had emerged and a few horsemen were out and about but there was no sign of Sara or her brother and in some ways that soothed him although he would have to concede she had been helpful in this matter and he was glad the woman had taken a liking to his wife. His wife. His child. If only.... but no! He was the one all his people would be looking to for leadership and he could not, would not, be found wanting in this. First he sought out Aris.

"Anne personally requests you join her, my friend," he said barely suppressing a smile at the flush that spread across the tanned skin of the usually unflappable warrior." Make sure you two do not wake our kinswoman or you will both have to answer to me!" 

He heard Volstag grunt of laughter as the dark jotun nodded his agreement and ignoring a comment or two and the sound of the odd laugh to attend the two women inside. Thor straightened as he ducked into their hut and called his companions to a meeting for in the others sleeping hut as he assumed the cooks would already be busy in the refectory. His party must have been waiting for news because in only a short time all the significant people were gathered and finding spaces on the hard benches around the fire pit.

"It is true," he started after taking a deep breath to compose his words." Our Lady Loki bares a... my.... our child." then ignoring the murmur of responses he continued."It is also true that a fall last night may have... jeopardized her condition."

He felt Sif come to stand at his shoulder and saw the sympathetic looks and heard the supportive words from his collected friends. 

"If we can help..." started Volstag.

" I will depend on all your help." Thor said nodding his shaggy head towards the red haired man." I hope you will agree that our journey has been long and successful. Now, I am sure you will understand why, we will be returning to Asgard in all haste as my lady needs the skills of the royal healers urgently. We need to find a safe, secure and speedy route to home."

It was early evening by the time they had a working plan. Michael Williamson had been summoned from his book works and had drawn out his maps of the major routes. The roads were indeed too far east to be easily used but the river showed clearly as a thick blue line marking the way back to the city with a small red dot marking a village or at least holding on its banks lying two or perhaps a little less days ride from the foothills they were in. Sara had arrived muddy from her day among the herds and had listened to their planning with interest.

"Do you think to head down to Lowford?" she eventually asked. 

"Is that the name of that village?" Thor said pointing to the red dot.

"Barely a village," she nodded taking a sip from the steaming cup warming her hands." more of a ferry crossing." 

"Will they have boats we can use?" he asked.

"Maybe one or two," she said." but the river is shallow that high up and in the dry of summer, on occasion, we have used it as a ford."

"Should we try further downstream?" Thor asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Well," Sara made a see sawing motion with her hand." but, with the rain this last week, you should be fine."

"We will follow the bank west if not." Thor confirmed with a nod.

"What of Loki?" the woman enquired eyeing him thoughtfully. "Do you deem her fit for travel?"

"Only when she is well enough and just now she sleeps, also, I am grateful for your healers care," he craggy face was serious."and will follow her advise. Would you ask her to attend us shortly?" He asked Sara who nodded absentmindedly before looking back to study the maps while he turned to Sif." It is time for me to go back to Loki. We can do no more for now and we can make no more plans till we know how she fares so we shall meet here again after breakfast tomorrow morning. Will you pass that on to the others for me?"

"Of course." his friend agreed pushing him towards the doorway. "Go on, Loki might be awake by now, and I am sure she will want you close by."

She was not awake, she was still curled under the pile of rugs her head resting on the soft wool of his red cloak which Anne had folded to act as a pillow. Thor was both relieved and a little concerned that she slept so long and so deep that even his return so late in the day did not cause her to stir. Anne was sitting tending the fire and Aris got to her feet from where he was working oil into his boots beside Loki.

"Has she woken?" Thor asked first in a soft voice and then second. "Why have you got your boots off?"

"They were muddy," Anne said calmly when her handsome companion seemed suddenly at a loss for words." and no, she has not stirred a hair since you left." Anne confirmed. "Did you clear your head?"

" Indeed, thank you for sitting with her," he answered with a nod. "When she is a little better, hopefully tomorrow even, we will start for the river and from there home."

"That sounds like a good plan." Anne said with relief." I have enjoyed this trip but one can have too much of a good thing and Loki will need better care than a horse doctor can offer, however well meaning!" 

"MIso is much, much more than just a horse doctor, girl," The Williamson said dryly as she ducked in through the doorway followed closely by Miso while Aris grabbed up his boots with relief and quickly made for the door to allow the women and his Lord privacy with the healer." Almost every babe born to our people in the last ten years and more has been tended by her."

"I am sure she is very skilled, mistress," Anne said blushing. "I meant no offense." 

"Although we are far from Asgard," Miso smiled tolerantly taking her pack and going over to sit by Loki." we still have illness and accidents and, of course, we have babies!"

"We are strangers and my wife is injured," Thor tried to placate an unhappy looking Sara." I know we have had our differences, Lady, but I can see you have a fondness for her and I am grateful for both your help. I am sorry for the anger that has risen between us."

Sara straightened and looked him in his blue eyes with here pale ones. "Maybe no friendship but a truce will do for me."

"Thank you, a truce it is." Thor agreed with a sharp nod then bent over where Miso was inspecting Loki." Healer, my wife, how does she fare?"

"Hmm, she has no sign of fever," she said holding the back of her small hand to the dark girls brow and then checking briefly for signs of any discharge." nor thankfully blood either. Has the cramping changed at all did you notice?"

"I think, hope, it is somewhat less." Anne said quickly glancing quickly across to Thor." They no longer disturbs her sleep."

"The draft she took earlier has helped her get some rest I hope, among other things." Miso nodded."Anything else?"

"Perhaps we should wake her up soon," Anne said, concern evident in her voice as she looked down at her friend." as it must be nearing supper time and she has not eaten anything at all today."

"Maybe you are right." Miro said, her fingers feeling the pale throat for her heart beat before she nodded in satisfaction. " Prince? Would you like to raise your wife?"

"Are you sure?" Thor asked and looked from her to Loki uncertainly. The small woman nodded so he knelt beside where the girl lay and carefully slipped his hand beneath her shoulders to lift her on to his lap again. " Lo? Maid? How are you feeling?" He whispered to her." It is time to waken up, can you hear me?"

The black lashes fluttered on her pale cheek as she lay limply in his arms and he spoke louder to reach through her slumber. "Loki, wake up." 

The deep green of her eyes stirred a familiar heat in his core as she opened them and as the smoky daze of sleep slowly cleared from them a small smile pulled at the corner of those curved lips.

"Thor?" She breathed and he barely had time to echo it with his own mouth before a frightened shadow swept across her face like a dark cloud and her long fingers gripped at the neck of his tunic." The babe?"

"It lives, my lass," he said stroking her dark hair." it lives."

"Lives?" she sobbed and he sighed as he began to wipe away the stream of fat tears that began to flow, unbidden from her suddenly overflowing eyes." Oh, Thor!"


	37. Acknowledgement.

"Loki,"Thor said in confusion. "I said the child lives!"

"If that is so," she sobbed against his shoulder running her long fingers anxiously across her stomach." then I thank the Norns, but how can they know? I have managed to imperil my only purpose for a whim?"

"You cannot believe that, lass, " he said comfortingly looking to Anne for support." you are still confused with sleep."

" Lie back again for now, Lo, the healer is coming back shortly,"Anne said coming closer to stand by the young couple." and I am sure she will tell you herself."

"Shh, we shall rest here until she comes." Thor said folding himself down beside his wife and drawing her close into his side. 

"I am going to stoke up the fire" Anne said picking out a few smaller logs as kindler in her practical way." and then I am going to get you both some supper."

"Supper? Is it so late?" Loki said looking up through the long strands of her black hair at her friend with confused eyes."Was it not still morning when the healer came?"

"You have slept away the day, maid." Thor confirmed. "The draft the healer gave you helped you to sleep. and thankfully sleep you have!"

"All day?" she said thoughtfully." I am sorry for my outburst." Loki said more quietly." things have changed so suddenly that I cannot seem to hold my thoughts still."

She stayed deep in thought as she settled back down against her husband's warm flank willingly enough, although all too soon she looked over anxiously as the door was pushed open again and Miso entered. The little woman gave off an aura of confidence that seemed to relax to the young couple as the woman ran calloused fingers over Loki and looked in her eyes for any sign of fever. Anne busied herself at the fireside while she worked turning her back on them to allow the girl some privacy when Loki was asked to shed her shift while the other examined her more closely. Loki felt Thor's large hand tighten involuntarily around her's as the woman worked before holding her closer to his chest as the healer laid her hand for several minutes against the flat plane of her abdomen. Thor scanned her face, watching her for any sign that would give him an insight into her thoughts but her face remained composed until at last she sat back on her heels,

"How do these muscles feel now?" she asked Loki who was trying to lie still under the woman's ministrations and looked up at her with large green eyes.

"Less tight than during the night I think." she said in a voice that was almost a whisper her face as white as milk in the dim light of the hut." Is the... it well. madam?"

"I think it is," said the woman with a reassuring smile." It is too early days to feel or hear the child themselves but we would have surely seen sign of a discharge by now if it had been loosened. You seem a fit enough lass, if a bit underfed and your youth will be a positive factor too, so just rest and eat good food and give the babe a while to settle more firmly over the next day or so."

"Good news indeed, is that not maid?" Thor dipped his head to kiss his wife's hair as he felt a thrill of excitement course through his blood at the news of their child's condition. "Rest assured, healer, she shall do as you bid." He agreed breathlessly helping the dark girl up." I will see to that personally!"

"I am sure you will, prince, meanwhile can someone fetch some drinking water." The small woman asked and Thor quickly rose to do her bidding while Loki sat silently watching as the woman began to crumble a selection of her herbs into it in a small pan she had drawn from her pack and with the water Thor hurriedly supplied, slipped it over the hearth stones to heat. After only a few minutes the water rose towards the boil and when the bubbles began to rise Miso withdrew it from the heat. " This infusion will soften your muscles and help you and thereby the wee one to rest, sleep again even, so I advise you eat your supper while it is cooling."

At a glance from Thor, Anne left to find something for her friends to eat leaving the young couple to watch as the healer prepared her magic brew. The smell that laced the air from the mixture was earthy though not unpleasant, almost fragrant, reminding both of them that they had had little enough to eat that day. They were glad when Anne returned ducking into the hut carrying a wide tray laden with full bowls followed by the tall form of Sara Williamson. 

"I thought you might want decent portions," Anne said clearing a space on one of the benches and putting the heavy tray down safely before carrying steaming bowls over to the other two." and one thing these horsemen do is know how to make a good stew."

Loki breathed in the smell of the food and to her surprise found it so delicious as to make her dry mouth water, she felt her stomach grumble loud enough for Thor to hear where he had seated himself beside her again and he grinned at her with pleasure at that, though Loki blushed.

"Hungry?" The healer smiled too." That is a good sign."

"Our cooks always do us proud." Sara said proudly putting the armful of logs she had brought with her to the dwindling pile beside their fire. 

"Here try some," Anne proffered Loki a portion which Thor reached out for and blew on it to cool it before he settled on his knee holding out the handle of the spoon for her. The dark girl put out her hand and tried a spoonful." Good?"

"It tastes like Ambrosia." Loki sighed happily and Thor watched with pleasure as, taking the narrow spoon, she tucked into the bowl with gusto and raising his eyebrows to Anne joined them both at their fare. The healer, having declined a portion, stirred and pressed her brew watching as the liquid turned cloudy and a strong scent of herbs began to fill the air. After a while as her patient began to slow in her eating, the woman pointed to the cups which sat where Thor rested and placing a thin rag across the one he brought over before poured the hot liquid through it. The girl had been aware of the healer watching her as she ate and, made shy by the attention, tried not to catch her eye as they ate, sitting quietly between her husband and closest friend. The water they shared from the pitcher the Williamson had brought tasted cold and fresh and the stew sat warm and satisfying in her stomach after her enforced fast so that when they finished she felt more relaxed than she had since the fall, sitting back against Thor with a content sigh.

"How do you feel, lady?" the healer asked rising and coming to crouch in front of the girl who eyed her nervously.

"Fine enough. madam." she answered quietly when the others looked at her expectantly.

"May I feel where the child rests?" Miso asked gently resting her hand on Loki's waist while Anne collected their plates and left to return them to the kitchen hut to allow the couple a little privacy. Sara turned to feed logs on to the glowing coals in the hearth. " Will you lie awhile on the bed for this?"

"As you wish, Madam." and settled onto their pelts on the floor and she closed her eyes as firm hands were run across her belly while Thor sat at her head, her narrow hand clasped firmly in his warm grasp.

"Have the cramps changed at all?" The little woman said leaning back but letting her small hand rest on the girls pale skin.

" Better," Loki said opening her eyes in surprise as she realized ." They are less frequent!"

"Good, good," the woman nodding and tilting her head to the side as if listening to what lay beneath the soft flesh with her fingers." I have felt only one short tensing thus far."

"Welcome news indeed, eh Loki?" Thor's handsome face split into a wide grin at that and he grasped the girl in a tighter embrace kissing her cheek enthusiastically. " All shall be well, we will start for home tomorrow!"

"No." the little healer said firmly." that would be too soon!"

"Give the girl time to heal," Sara said in reinforcement to her kin." it was a hard fall for one in her condition."

"What?" Thor said not believing the women would dare to nay say him and Anne shifted nervously from her seat by the fire at his change in tone.

"The girl should not travel," Miso confirmed calmly, her face becoming a stony mask." till the little one is better settled and her cramping has ceased." 

"You will not be the one to decide, woman," Thor growled a warning." I will be the one to decide our course for us."

"You would risk your unborn heir," Sara said raising her eyebrows high." for your pride?"

"No, no of course he would not, madam," Loki said boldly pushing past Thor where he started to square up to the horsewoman." of course we will do whatever you advise, lady." then turning to her husband she looked straight into his surprised blue ones.

"But, Loki....." he started but her eyes were still, green pools when he looked into them and they held no sign of her bending to his will.

" Will we not, husband?" the pale girl continued apparently cool in the face of his pleading. Thor stopped and seemed about to say something but thought better of it.

"Tomorrow," he said after a minute still looking into his wife's unwavering gaze before starting again." Tomorrow we will review my lady's progress." 

Anne watched, her mouth still open, taken aback that Thor had acquiesced to the delay but she still saw what she thought was a smile flit across Miso's face as she turned to study her potion intently again. Loki put her hand up to her husband's scruffy beard running her long fingers gently along the line of his jaw and Anne saw the stiffness drain from both their bodies at the contact. Williamson must have noted the change too because she turned away from the prince and back to the fire, unnecessarily rearranging the logs again. 

"We will see," she finished less confrontationally." what tomorrow will bring then." 

"If you are both ready, have you eaten your fill, my lady," the little healer asked as she stirred her cloudy brew." as this may taste bitter?" 

"It cannot harm the child?" Loki asked anxiously leaning closer to Thor again. 

" 'Tis for the babe almost as much as yourself, girl," the round face shifted into a comforting smile ." It is to let you both rest well for the night and by the look of him, your man needs his sleep too." 

Loki looked down embarrassed by the woman's forwardness in referring to Thor as her 'man' and Thor bit back a comment too. The disrespect of these horsemen never ceased to nettle him but he held his tongue, grateful for the old woman's care of his wife!

"Thank you." Loki said reaching for the brew quickly to cover the awkwardness of the moment. She grasped the bone cup and tentatively sniffed the dark brew it contained before taking a sip. Her face crumpled with distaste "You spoke truly!" Anne face twisted in sympathy and Thor put his hand on Loki's in support.

"Drink up," he soothed." and we will sit together while it works its magic." 

Loki looked at Miso who nodded and then at Thor and tipped her head to drink the warm tea down her long throat in a single long draft, grimacing at its bitter tang.

"It did not seem to taste so strong earlier!" The dark girl said with a shiver. "Is it the same brew?"

"Made fresh it has more effect as well as tang," the little woman said nodding with satisfaction as she checked the empty cup." and with a few raspberry leaves added to help your childbed strengthen as well."

"Oh," A blush stained her skin at the reminder of delicate nature of her condition." Thank you, madam."

"That's a better color for your face too, lass," the healer said, reaching over to pinch the girls cheek cheerfully." I would like to see a smile there as well as, surely, a new heir for Asgard will lift the spirits of the whole country!"

"Is it wise that we celebrate with........." Thor asked the woman solemnly glancing where Loki's hand lay across her middle." things as they are?" 

" As I said, my Lady is young and spry." Then she paused looking at them with a small smile, "If things are still as well advanced in the morning then I think you can celebrate your news, at least in private!"

"Will she need anything else tonight?" Thor asked, relief clearing some of the recent furrows from his brow as he stood up behind her while she replaced the unused ingredients back into her bag. 

"Nothing," she said, giving his big forearm what Loki considered to be an over familiar squeeze." except maybe this fine pair of strong arms to hold her tight and make her feel safe while she sleeps!"

Anne smiled behind her hand as it was Thor's turn to flush a glowing scarlet with embarrassment alongside his young wife and Sara bit back a snort of laughter as the two riders ducked beneath the door lintel and out into the evening air.


	38. Time to head home.

"We should be starting for home as soon as we can, my lass." Thor said seating them back down amongst the pelts again when the two horsewomen left." We will have everything there that you might need over the next months."

Loki was quiet, folding her long legs beneath her to settle by his side. " We shall hear what the healer will advise tomorrow," she said softly after a pause.

"Of course, of course, maid." Thor soothed running his broad hand down the softness of her arm. " but then we must leave."

"The lady has helped save our babe, Lord," she said putting her own cool fingers over the warmth of his and look up with darkened eyes into his." We will do well to follow her instructions."

"You has been through much today, Loki," He said turning his hand to gently hold hers. "Let us see what dawn brings. Until then, rest, sleep if you can."

"Mmm, the babe does seem more settled." Loki mused her thoughts becoming cloudier as she settled closer against his side and he pulled his cloak around them both. Soft sleep came easily to her as they rested together in the warmth of the fire and the draft took effect relaxing her and making her eyelids become heavy and she allowed herself to stop thinking and slip into dreams. Thor breathed a sigh of relief as his wife's breath puffed evenly onto the skin of his forearm where it rested comfortingly around her shoulders and felt the tension ease out of him glancing over to where Anne sat patiently across the fire pit from them. 

"Are you asleep?" he asked quietly into the black strands of Loki's hair awhile later and after a moment. "Would you like a drink?" but, to his obvious relief, answer came there none. Carefully he extracted himself from where they lay entangled and as softly as he could he laid her head onto the velvet of the pelts beneath them. He smoothed back long lines of silk from where they lay upon her cheek and smiled across to his friend.

"All seems well, Thor." Anne said returning the look with a smaller smile of her own." She seems much improved." 

"Indeed, and I thank the Norns for it." Thor said in a low voice hefting himself up stiffly to his feet and stretching his back while being careful not to disturb his sleeping wife. "and now the crisis has abated somewhat we have much to do."

"To do, Lord?" Anne said raising her eyebrows in question.

"The ......child," and he smiled to himself at the word as if trying it out in his mouth." has not chosen the best timing to announce their presence but that is the way with these things! As a father," and here he paused to listen to that word also." I suppose I will learn to adapt but I will be getting Lo... them home as soon as we can!" 

"Of course," Anne agreed rising with him." but it is a long ride, even to the ford."

"We will take things carefully. "He said starting towards the door." Will you stay with Loki while I get things underway?"

"I will be here." she nodded then, as the man opened the door." Thor? It is early enough for sleep though, will you spare Aris to keep me company? He can tell a good tale!" 

"Hmm," Thor said with a grin on his handsome face." he tells a good tale does he? Let it be quietly told then, as I would not have my lady woken!"

"Thor!" she replied raising her hand to her mouth with feigned dismay. "As if we would!"

xxx

Thor woke up to see Loki's pale face turned towards him and her large eyes fixed on his and his hand rose to lie along her cheek.

"Is all well, maid?" he asked barely above a whisper, his skin golden in the soft light still being given of by the fire. 

"Aye," she answered almost as quietly still watching his face, and after a long moment of thought." It feels still and there have been no spasms since I woke."

"Good, good," he said embracing her tightly to his chest with a deep sigh of relief at those words.

"Thor!" she huffed out as his great arms held her suffocatingly close against himself.

"Sorry," he said and he loosed his grip holding her instead more gently and she raised her white fingers to his eye when she saw the wetness there.

"It is I who am sorry," she said softly." Such news should have brought you nothing but joy."

"Oh, maid," Thor said in a roughened voice and he gathered her back into his embrace although altogether more gently." to call what I feel joy is to dilute the emotion!"

She breathed in his scent of leather and horses and something solely Thor and felt a wash of comfort from its familiarity. The anxiety of the previous days slipped slowly into a more comfortable place in her head as his broad hand rubbed soothing circles on to the small of her back. The last of the soporific draft made her feel languid and she allowed herself to melt further into his touch her forehead resting sleepily in the groove where his shoulder met his throat. His heartbeat , strong and steady, echoed against her skin hypnotically and she felt herself slipping back towards sleep when she heard someone clear their throat from across the fireplace. A male throat! Her eyes snapped open as she quickly pulled away from Thor a little and tugged the skins up to cover her legs and shift before Anne stood and she recognized Aris's tall form unfolding behind her friend.

"Its only us Lo!" Anne said in a sleep graveled voice combing her fingers through her tangled fair curls. "Are you feeling better?"

"Aye, thank you." she settled a little less shyly back against her husband again.

"The cramps have stopped!" Thor announced with some pride evident in his voice. "The babe sleeps soundly again." 

"All does seem quiet," Loki added in a more cautious tone. "but we will have to wait and speak to the healer." 

"Of course, Loki," Anne said dusting herself down and tugging her clothes sharply back into order before pulling herself up on the hand Aris held out for her." but at least things are going the right way now."

"The right way indeed," Thor said cheerfully hugging Loki to him again." Let us get ready for the day as we have much to do." 

"Much to do?" Loki said her face falling." The heal...." 

"No, no, lass, you need not worry about a thing," Thor said shaking his head and giving her a reassuring squeeze when she thought to speak again." You will just rest and gather your health about you both."

"At first light I am going to send out parties ahead," he explained confidently." one to clear our way to the ford and another, fast mounted, to the city to announce our return."

"Fast mounted?" Loki looked up to him, her face paling again with anxiety." We should not rush things, husband, it is barely a day since...."

"I mean it when I said that you have nothing to worry about anything, " he said happily kissing her hair and Anne's eyebrows rose questioningly as Loki exchanged a worried glance with her. " I am well known for my campaign planning and have everything in hand! If you are feeling well enough, maid, then Aris and I will go and bid farewell to the scouting parties." Loki stayed quiet, shifting her feet to begin to rise so that she would stand beside her husband but he placed his hand on her shoulder." Stay and rest while you can and get ready for the healers visit and I will return shortly." Thor pulled his thick jerkin over his head and they two men left into the lightening cold of the early morning, leaving the girls beside the fire.

"Are you really feeling better, Lo?" Anne asked as she slid along to the bench nearest to her friend when they were alone and reached out to her.

"The cramps have certainly eased," the dark girl took the offered hand and squeezed it stroking her other hand thoughtfully across her stomach." and for that I am truly grateful."

"That is great news," Anne smiled with relief." we will all try and take good care of you both."

"I am a little less afraid now but that..." she hesitated."that foolishness could have spoiled everything."

"It was just an accident," Anne comforted."and it would have been a sad day indeed if the babe had been lost, but now you both have just got to rest and you... you can take a little extra care of yourself."

"I will never do anything that threatens it." agreed Loki but her head bowed and she looked away from her friend." Carrying this babe safely to term is what everyone wants of me is it not?"

"Of course!" Anne assured her. "That is what all of Asgard wants!"

"And probably most of the Jotun too." added Loki in a voice scarcely above a whisper. "An heir will become the treaty made flesh."

"Loki?" Anne asked seeing her friends shoulders slump and then she saw what could only be a tear slip down the smooth skin to drip off the tip of the other girls nose. She crouched quickly down beside where the other still sat." Does it hurt somewhere? Shall I call Thor?"

"No, no!" the other answered looking at her friend with eyes brimming unhappily." Everything is fine!"

"Of course it's not!" Anne said in surprise." You are crying, what is wrong?"

"I...We are having a baby!" the other said with a miserable hitch in her voice and turned away to hide her face in both of her hands. "It will make everyone happy."

"Shouldn't it?" Anne said holding the others narrow shoulders worriedly and turning Loki back to face her again. "What is wrong, my friend? Tell me!"

"I..I.. am not ready!" the dark girl said tearfully." I want... I wanted more...."

"More? More what?" Anne said in confusion.

"I wanted more time!" Loki sobbed.

" I do not know much about these things," Anne soothed pulling the weeping girl to her in a firm hug." but I know it will be weeks, months probably before the baby arrives! We will have plenty of time to prepare things!"

"I am just being foolish." Loki said drawing in long breaths to try and calm herself." I merely meant I wanted more time to be... to have what we have all shared these months past." she finished with a sniff. 

Oh, Lo," Anne said wiping a tear away from the others white cheek. " All things change but we will all be here for you and I am sure you will manage things wonderfully when it arrives!"

"Anne, you have been such a good friend to me," Loki said scrubbing the back of her hand across her reddened eyes. "The healer said it should be here by the spring or maybe early summer if all goes well."

"I am sure all will be well!" Anne tried to cheer her with a bright smile.

"I will do my best to make it so!" assured Loki with a watery smile in return.

"Thor, of course, will be much more difficult to deal with!" Anne said keeping a comforting arm around her shoulder and smoothing back the long black locks that had fallen over the others face." He will be like a bull with it all, all good intentions maybe, but everything will be tackled at full charge!"


	39. Preparing the way.

Thor was indeed in full commander mode and the Royal party were rushing around the Horselord's holding gathering their belongings and provisions for their return to the palace. Volstag was watching him stride past barking orders at some poor groom who had not been moving fast enough for their newly enervated leader, as he and Fandral leaned against the bars of one of the stock pens.

"For Thor, he is taking the news quite well," the red head commented as Thor angrily kicked aside a discarded bucket in his path." he is literally taking it in his stride."

"You could say that," Fandral agreed." If his stride was one of an ice bear! Best keep on his right side this morning until we are ready to leave."

"Hmm, Ingrid and I are packed already," Volstag nodded scratching the cheek of what his friend recognized as his favored horse." as when he gets like this one is better safe than sorry."

"Who else is to be in your party?" the blond man asked.

"Ingrid and I," he said standing straighter to watch Thor's tawny head progress among the bustle." with half the guard."

"I am to take a couple of the carls to the first crossing point of the river that is low enough," he said pulling on a tunic and beginning to fasten its buttons." to see if they have any boats that we might use."

"Thor has made up a sound enough plan then." Volstag acknowledged." We will be sending people up from the city to meet him and our Lady both on the river and by the road, whichever way they choose to follow." 

"Sensible," the blond nodded." He has always had a gift for organizing a campaign although this one is more personal than most."

"He seems committed to his new role," Volstag continued." it will be interesting to see if he takes to parenthood as diligently as he has to married life " 

"Ha!" his perfect teeth bared in a smile." It is hard to imagine Thor as a father!"

"We have get the girl back to the city safely before we can celebrate that." Volstag cautioned." Let us not count our princelings before they are hatched!"

Within the hour Thor had mustered his troops and the two parties were mounted and ready to depart a party of three including Lynn had already left on the swiftest horses to make all haste to the King to warn of the situation. Volstagg's party would take the bulk of their baggage and follow the road at the best pace they could make to meet with whoever the palace sent out to greet them with Fandral taking a few companions to go ahead to the river head. Thor orchestrated the whole affair with admiral efficiency seeming to be everywhere at once, striding through the settlement and coercing everyone to do their part and half the population of the village turned out to bid them farewell. When the noise of hooves had grown distant and the dust had settled the horsefolk drifted away and left Sif and Thor standing in the open space between huts.

"Four days is realistic for the outrunners to reach home." Thor said his squinting up into the sun to gauge how close to noon it was." They will have a good start today with this open weather."

"The ground has certainly dried out a bit this last few days," Sif acknowledged bending down to lean a saddle back upright from where it had fallen." and they have the best of the horses with spares beside them."

"Volstag and his party should not be home much ahead of ourselves if our planning bears fruit." Thor said thoughtfully." The healer will not hear of Loki travelling today but she has not ruled out tomorrow and although I think we should leave as soon as possible, Loki seems to put great store in her advice."

"She has had a difficult time these last days, my friend." Sif said looking across at him." these things are not to be rushed."

"I may be unused to parenthood, Sif," he said testily." but I am not a fool."

"I do not doubt that, prince," Sif said more carefully."but even the thought of a pregnant woman fills most warriors with trepidation, myself included."

"Loki is not just any woman," Thor said slowly." she is my wife and is proving a better mate than ever I could have hoped for."

"She has proved a very worthy royal," Sif agreed. "so let her lead on this."

"Be clear," Thor said gritting his teeth."if I were to follow my wishes then I would have bundled her up in my cloak, held her fast against me and we would have been heading for home on our fastest horse!" 

"I know, I know. Stay strong, friend, you are doing fine," Sif said more gently than was her wont, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him towards where Aris stood guard outside their hut." A week will see us all home and safe, come , let us go and tell the others about how our plans progress."

"Is all well, lady?" he asked when they were inside as he crossed to where the two women sat drinking, what to Thor looked like some sort of unappetising tea, beside the cosiness of the fire that was still burning in the hearth.

"The babe still sleeps." Loki said with a shy, pleased, smile.

"Excellent!" he replied beaming at her in return." And our parties are safe on the road also. One fast and the other laden towards the city and the other to the river to find a craft for us. All wish you well and hope to see us safe home beside them soon." 

"They have all gone?" Loki was staring at him with wide green eyes." but you said the river was days away." 

"I have retained a handful of guards and we will be travelling with Sif and Aris." Thor reasoned." Of course Anne will also be staying at your side."

"Of course," Anne assured from whee she sat beside her friend." All the way home!"

"The lady will be back again later this evening and we will talk with her and the healer then." Thor said 

"I am not sure..." Loki began.

" I am hopeful that we may be on the road tomorrow if her judgement is favorable." Thor blundered on not noticing his wife's face paling at the thought of such a journey so soon after their near disaster of her accident. 

"We will not be leaving here though," Anne added holding her friends hand tightly and leveling a warning glare at Thor." until the healer agrees that you are ready to travel, WILL WE, my lord?"

"What?" he asked distractedly, his thoughts on the details of his planning but then he saw Loki's eyes that were dark with doubt and came to sit quickly beside her." Of course, do not worry about anything, maid, even if we have to delay our departure, your health is paramount!"

"No husband the... our child's health is paramount." she said levelly her voice determined." We will wait on the healer's advice."

"Of course, wife," he hurried to assure her, glancing over to an impassive Sif for reassurance but receiving none." that was what I really meant and that I hope for good news this evening." 

xxx

"I only want to get my wife home as soon as possible." He explained in a firm voice. They were standing in the glow of the evening sun outside the hut from which Miso had lately emerged from examining Loki.

"I understand, lord," Miso said standing in the big mans shadow." But the fall was hard and although, thankfully, the girl has not been plagued with cramps today she is still badly bruised and even with the infusions she is in some discomfort."

"Exactly," he agreed quickly."and we have soft beds and good healers at the palace."

"We do not exactly live in caves here either, prince." A sharp voice snapped just behind him.

"I Intended no insult, madam." he replied starchily." I merely wish the best for my wife."

"As do I." she said coldly moving over to stand beside her clanswoman." How is our guest?"

"The herbs are keeping her relaxed." The little woman said.

"And her child?"

"It sleeps again also." Miso confirmed.

"Good, good," Thor said in relief." then we can leave!"

"The way back to your city is a long one," The Williamson said shaking her head.

"My best warriors and I will be at her side." Thor countered confidently and began to tun towards the hut door.

"Loki will have little use of warriors for her condition!" Sara said halting him with a firm grip on his arm. 

"We will manage!" Thor growled glowering at her hand on his person and then at her, his anger rising." Remove your hand, woman!"

"Do not call me wo..." Sara began to say through gritted teeth.

"I will go with her then," Miso said suddenly pushing between the two leaders and standing as tall as she could in front of Thor to block his path." at least till the river, if you promise to listen to my advise. If I think she weakens then we must return to the homestead."

"That will be acceptable," he said eventually to the healer, drawing in deep breaths to regain his composure and avoiding looking at the older woman. "We will be leaving in the morning, Williamson, make the necessary arrangements!"


	40. Away at last.

"Lame, my poor lass," Loki said running her hand down the dapples on Daisy's shoulder while she stood miserably beside the horse the next morning. " when do you think will she be well?"

"Hard to say," The horselord replied slowly, shaking her head. "I am sorry but it will not be soon, maybe by spring?"

"Spring!" Loki and Anne said together Thor's looked at her sharply while Aris shifted unhappily at their side. Loki was already reluctant to start their trip so soon while she was still so sore and he was frustrated that he had not been told of the grey's condition earlier.

"This mare twisted her foot in something to make her fall so hard," the other continued with a shrug." maybe a rabbit hole."

"We will have to use another," Thor said gruffly, turning to Sif." what are our our choices?"`

"The brown gelding perhaps..." the tall shieldmaiden speculated looking at their collective mounts.

"Lord!" Loki said putting her hand on his arm." A strange horse and so tall!"

"Or that black baggage fellow you so favor? I will take his head and walk if necessary," Thor turned to her and was sorry to see his wife's face so pale with worry Anne standing firm by her side." you will have no worry about him being strong."

"Too broad when the girl is so stiff, foolish boy," Thor turned sharply back to the woman to deliver an angry retort at her tone but Loki squeezed her hand in his own and he bit back his words." and even with your long legs it would near double the time of your journey to go on foot!"

"We will manage!" Thor snapped out avoiding looking at the Williamson and drawing Loki towards the stoical gelding to look him over where Aris held its head.

"You are in horselord territory," Sara continued seemingly unfazed by his words." I will provide a worthy mount for my lady. Micheal!" she called over her shoulder.

Loki gasped and Thor stared at the horse the man led towards them. 

"My lady will not ride that ugly mule!" he declared bluntly and he motioned Aris to bring Blackie forward in its stead its bulk dwarfing the lean warrior and even more so the pony Micheal held loosely by a long rein.

"Thor!" Loki admonished before quickly walking over to the little spotted mare that stood quietly beside the tall siblings." She is beautiful, madam, may I touch her?" 

"Of course." the older woman said in a softer tone taking the reins of the pony from her brother. She watched as the girl ran her fingers across the thick sheepskin nestled onto the deep curve of the high back of the hill style saddle " She is very quiet and Miso will bring he back here with her from the river when you have finished with her."

"You cannot mean to ride this creature?" Thor said moving to join them and Sif nodded in agreement at his glance.

"She is the same line as those mares we saw on the hill." said Loki running long fingers along the coarse crest of its mane delightedly and she leaned over and gave the thin woman a brief hug before looking into her eyes. "Thank you for all your kindnesses past and present!"

"Indeed, you are welcome to them all. It is worth it to think that that sad lonely little girl has come on so far." Sara said her thin mouth allowing a smile at the girl's obvious enthusiasm." And this mare, although no race horse, is sure footed. You can trust her to carry you safely, lass."

"Loki," Thor objected." surely...." 

" Madam Williamson is right," Loki broke in." Blackie is safe but too broad for comfort for me at present, I will ride this one more easily." 

" But....!" Thor tried again.

"Please," the girl said briskly stepping to the little horse's side."if you would hold her head, madam?" 

"Wait..." Thor said beside her in an instant to hold her back but stilled when she tuned her cool green eyes on him. 

"Will you steady me?"she asked turning back to the speckled mare and beginning to raise her foot towards the stirrup. 

"No..."Thor began but when she looked at him again and he knew he had lost so he dropped his hands to her narrow waist with a sigh." Let me help you." He then lifted her carefully to avoid hurting her bruised side as best he could and settled her gently on to the thick fleece of the saddle.

"She will suit you well." Sara said stepping back to inspect the pair while Thor quickly picked up the mares reins, holding them firmly.

"Are you sure, Loki?" he asked looking up at her while resting his other hand on the blue skirts over her knee and Loki looked down seeing the anxiety clearly showing in his honest blue eyes." I want to make this journey as safe as possible for you and this creature may not be trustworthy!"

" This feels quite surprisingly comfortable. If we are to travel today," Loki said quietly laying her hand back over his and giving it a comforting squeeze." then I would like to use this pony."

"As you wish, wife." Thor sighed in resignation and he was aware of the others in their party, including the healer holding a sturdy black pony, begin to mount at his words as he checked Loki's girth was snug and made her other foot was secure in its stirrup. "I rarely doubt my actions, maid, and am hungry for home," he admitted in low tones meant only for her ears." but we can and will wait if you feel unready for this journey."

"Kind husband," she whispered in return and she leaned forward so that she was so close to his ear that he felt her breath, lifting her hand to rest against the tawny scruff on his jaw." I am ready today and the babe sleeps soundly again." and then she straightened and in a louder voice suggested." If you wish you could tie a line between us." before turning to the tall horsewoman." It is goodbye then and I can only thank you again, I hope you will visit us in the city if you ever come to trade."

"Perhaps I will." the older woman conceded apparently unfazed by Thor's far less encouraging look.

Thor loosened off a thin rope from his pack, tying it firmly to the spotted pony's cheek strap before going over to where the brown gelding had been made ready for him. He hauled himself aboard it and holding the long rope tightly in his hand he looked around at his small party before, nodding in chilly farewell to the two Williamsons, he turned his horses head for the river.

Thor felt his mood lighten the further they rode watching Sif moving ahead of them along the track that led south west from the horsemen's winter encampment. He had bid Sif set a pace far slower than any ordinary foray would go at and in truth Thor had to fight to balance his own desire for speed with his concern for Loki's well being not to call out for the Sheidmaiden to hasten but the morning was open and he knew he should be content with the steady progress. 

"How do you fare, maid?" He asked her an hour or so in to the journey although she knew he had barely let a minute pass without looking back to ensure himself of her comfort. She had given him almost as many reassuring smiles as she had received glances and indeed she was pleased how well she felt especially her lower body which rested snugly in the deep pile of the thick sheepskin that lined her saddle. "Do you wish to rest yet?"

"Thank you but I am well enough for a while," Loki replied quickly ducking her head when she felt as if their entire party turned to look at her and Miso was watching her like a hawk too which added to her embarrassment at all the sudden attention.

"Are you sure , Lo?" Anne asked from where her horse walked close beside the smaller hill pony where the track widened enough to walk abreast for a while. "No one would think worse of you."

"Yes, the path is smooth and this mare has a steady gait," she nodded at her friend and then turned her smile up to where her husband where he still sat twisted in his saddle watching her with concern." I really am comfortable enough as I am, thank you husband ."

"Then, my bold girl," He said as a proud grin shone across his handsome face at her resilience." let us make as good time towards the river as we can." 

"There is a fold in the hills a few hours ahead," Miso informed them." with water at hand for the pot and a bite for the horses too."

"Then, if things continue to go well for us all, that is where we will wait to make our night's camp." he nodded and waved an arm to Aris where he and the guards brought up the rear of their party. 

xxx 

"Slowly, Lo," cautioned Anne as she left her own horses reins dangling to hurry over to where Thor reached up to help Loki dismount late that afternoon." You were stiff enough when we stopped at noon."

"Hmmm." Loki tried not to groan as her hard pressed muscles objected to moving again and she breathed deeply while he still held her in his arms." Gently, Thor."

"Of course, lass," he said as he cradled her carefully against his body looking anxiously into her pained eyes." are you feeling unwell?"

"Thankfully not in THAT way," she answered, twisting her mouth into a reassuring smile for him." just the normal muscles and the odd bruise complaining this time." 

"You have done well today," He replied kindly as with her so near to him he stole a kiss from those soft lips." and we have made good progress because of it."

"That is more likely," she said letting their embrace linger a minute longer her hands slipping around his thick neck to steady herself. "because of your careful planning. I think I can stand now, husband."

"Are you sure?" he said reluctant to release her soft body now he held it so close." Shall I carry you to those logs and we will build our fire close by them."

"Lo, can you not walk?" Anne said worriedly before calling out when she saw her in Thor's arms. "Healer!"

"No, all is well." Loki hastened to assure her friend but Miso was already hurrying to their side.

"Lass?" she said hauling her medicine pack with her and her brows furrowed with concern.

"I am just a little stiff from our journey." Loki said blushing at the rush of attention and aware that all the others of their party were staring too." My Lord, was merely helping me to a seat."

"Oh!" Anne said to with a relieved smile to a confused looking MIso." Do not fret healer, they are often like this, at home we swear Thor would rather spend his days just carrying our lady around instead of governing the country if he could!"

"Naturally!" The prince grinned to the dark girls relief as she was worried for a moment that Thor's recent sharp mood would cause him to take offence at her friend but Loki's improving health and being on his way, away from the Williamson's land, seemed to have raised his spirits considerably. He smiled down at her and swung her a little in his arms." What red blooded male in the kingdom would not!"

"Thor!" rebuked Loki quickly glancing over at the healer to see if she was offended. " I can walk from here, please put me down."

"No." Thor refused flatly instead hefting her more firmly to him. "I am your husband! I demand my rights and will carry you whenever and wherever I wish!"

"Husband! " She objected only half heartedly as she was actually pleased to see him so cheerfully teasing after the last few dark days, so instead settled more comfortably against him. Thor crossed to the fallen trunks in a few long strides and instead of releasing her he himself sunk to sit on them without releasing his grasp and pulling her in to sit across his knees. Loki made a small unconvincing show of trying to pull away but he held tight to her stealing another kiss before shuffling her into a more comfortable position. 

"Do not stir yourself then." Sif laughed loftily to them but they could see the glint of humor in her eye. "We will set up the camp while you act as Loki's cushion then."

"If you will, Lady." Thor agreed with eyes only for Loki of a sudden and then in a voice only for her he added." Actually, Sif is right, a cushion for my family is a job well worthy of a prince."

"The babe will have two pillows then ..." and here she hesitated, looking up at him through her long lashes before continuing in her softest voice." its mother and father both!" 

" Oh, Loki!" he said his breath leaving his lungs suddenly at her words.

"Has anyone congratulated you yet?" she asked looking away shyly.

"Congratulated me?" he asked eyes crunching, confused for a moment." We are not home safe yet, maid!"

"Then congratulations, my own wedded lord!" She said looking up at where she twined her long fingers into the gold of his tangled hair and then her moss green eyes engaged fully with the sky blue of his own. "On our imminent parenthood." and she drew him down firmly into a deep kiss.

"Oh, Loki!" he breathed several minutes later when they broke apart as they both began to become light headed for the need of air. He swung his legs quickly across the log on which they sat so that his broad scarlet cloaked shoulders were towards their companions shielding them somewhat from their sight as he bent his head to indulge himself in another, closer embrace with her.


	41. To the river.

Maybe it had not been such as wise idea as it had seemed when she agreed to their journey so soon Loki decided when she awoke beneath her husbands heavy arm to the chill nip of mist laden air in her nostrils. Thor's steady snores reverberated in the warm cave his bigger body had created for them and the red cloak was still flapping sightly where he had fixed it above them lest it rain but she could hear soft noises from beyond him announcing a new day. She wriggled a bit to try and ease the cramp that was threatening to gather in her thigh without waking her husband and searched her body with her thoughts, sighing happily that the frightening pangs concerned with the baby were nowhere to be felt. She risked a stretch tucking her hands behind her head to try to arch some of the kinks out of her spine before softly turning and kissing the golden skin of Thor's shoulder before pushing herself carefully out from his arms into the fresh air. 

"Lady?" Sif turned to her from where she and one of the guards tended the fire and rose to her feet. Loki put her finger to her lips and nodded her head towards her sleeping partner and pulling her blanket loser about her shoulders she moved towards the fire." How are you feeling?"

"Well enough, thank you." She said to the guard watching the water bubble in the pot hung over the fire."May I help?" 

"Help?" he said aghast, looking up at Sif for guidance.

"There are few of us now," Loki reasoned indicating that only they three were abroad in their camp."I would do my part." 

"No, Loki," Sif said shaking her head. "I will not hear of it, Thor would not here of it, especially in your condition!"

"Perhaps not with firewood or lifting baggage," She conceded as she watched the guard add oatmeal to the boiling water." but I have some experience with porridge at least and my stomach has settled greatly thanks to some leaves the horsewoman has found for me to take!"

"I am glad for that but your help will not be necessary, princess." Sif assured.

" I know that," Loki said looking up at the taller woman with determined eyes." but I wish to be of some use."

"As you will, my lady." Sif replied stiffly indicating to the surprised soldier to move along." Perhaps you might stir the porridge?"

And that was how Thor found her some while later, sitting on an upturned saddle beside the fire concentrating on keeping the thickening brew from going lumpy.

"Loki?" he addressed her looking over to Sif who only raised her eyebrows and shrugged at his unspoken enquiry while he hurried to her side pulling his jerkin over his head and into place. "Is everything well?"

"I need to watch this," she replied without raising her eyes from the pot. "as I am sure you remember my previous attempts with porridge do you not?"

" I do," He nodded slowly dropping to sit beside her and slipping a hand around her shoulders and kissing her cheek." but there are others here to make it here!"

"If we are to become parents," she said in a preoccupied voice leaning forward to inspect the oatmeal." then this will be my last trip away from the palace. I wish to engage in it fully."

"But the babe!" Thor started.

"The babe sleeps soundly." She assured firmly, turning to him and placing her two cool hands gently on his bearded cheeks and brushing her soft lips across his before looking deep into the eyes. "I promise you that its best interests will forever be foremost in my thoughts."

"I know," he said breathlessly seeking her lips again but held back by her hand slipping down to his chest." but..."

" The healer said a woman's body is made for childbearing," Loki said firmly." and I trust her that, now the cramps have receded, my state is as nature and our marriage intended it to be."

"Of course, but..." Thor conceded leaning in for her mouth again and this time she leaned in too unable to resist returning his kiss.

"But," A voice said close behind them. "that is no reason to burn our breakfast!! Go back to bed lovebirds and let me tend the food!"

"Anne!" said Loki jumping slightly and pushing back her dishevelled hair behind her ear before reaching back guiltily for the spirtle. 

"You said you struggled to cook and I see why!" her friend said grinning at Thor who smiled sheepishly back at her." You are too easily distracted by this big lump!"

"It seems your big lump is awake too!" Thor teased in return as a bleary eyed Aris extracted himself from her recently evacuated bivouac. Loki blushed for her but Anne only looked back at him unfazed.

"Like your own Jotun, friend," she said appraising the unsuspecting warrior where he pulled on his jerkin." he is rather lean than lumpen! You have started a new trend for the rest of us at the court to copy!" 

"Anne!" Loki said, taken aback at the fair girls brazen words.

"Ha, you sound like my grandmother!" Anne said smiling widely at them both. "Anyway with you pair oozing love and babies all over camp perhaps you are giving us ideas!"

"Hmmph." Thor snorted hugging Loki close again.

"Anyway I think it is as well we are a day at east from the river." she continued, looking at the thickening oatmeal in the pot with a curling lip." because that looks heavy enough to sink any boat we might find there!"

"Curses!" Loki gasped trying unsuccessfully to smooth the mixture again.

"Allow me, madam!" Aris said slipping his long body into the space beside his prince and adding some of the water from his flask quickly to the pot before stirring it in briskly. 

"Thank you." Loki accepted with a little sigh as she relinquished her task to him." Perhaps you were right, Sif, and I should leave the cooking to others."

xxx 

"The healer assured us that we are close, Lo." Anne said dropping back to her friend's side as the land seemed to flatten from the hill land towards the river valley Thor had deemed the spotted mare worthy of trust and had not put the lead rein back on much to Loki's satisfaction. They were all watching the trail ahead for any sign of the settlement Miso had told them they were nearing as the afternoon wore on. Sif had gone ahead a short while before to find the lay of the land but had not yet returned and Loki tried to return Thor's increasingly worried glances back at her with what was becoming forced brightness.

"Good, good." she answered with a sigh as she stretched herself slightly, shifting her weight from one side to the other because it had been a long ride and however steady was the pace of her stoic little mount and thick the fleece of the padding she sat on she had begun to ache. Thor stood up in his saddle a short while later hearing something beyond their hearing and Anne gathered up her reins and pushed her horse past Loki to walk her horse shoulder to shoulder with Thor's while Aris and the rear guard moved nearer to the spotted pony's rump defensively.

"Well met, friends." Thor called out with relief evident in his voice as Sif and Fandral emerged from the low mist that had started to rise from the ground around them and Anne turned to grin cheerfully back at the others.

"Not far to go, Thor!" Fandral assured him." You have made good time as we did not expect you until tomorrow or we would have ridden to meet you."

"My lady has been strong," Thor said pride in his glance although Loki's returning smile had become increasingly wan." and we also have the healer with us for guidance till the river. Are there boats?"

"Well," Fandral said with a shrug of his shoulders." yes but they are barely worthy of the title boats." 

"If they are not sound," Thor said quickly seeing his wife's face drop at the words." then we will have none of them and take the land route instead." 

"It is not that," Fandral answered hastily." They are watertight enough it is just that the river is shallow in parts this high up and their design is like nothing I have ever seen before."

" Not so bad then," the prince said in relief." and there is water enough in the river to bear them?"

"More than enough," the dapper warrior confirmed. "but you can judge for yourself shortly."

"What about the Inn?" Anne asked weary herself after their long ride.

"More ale house than Inn," he said with a wry twist of his mouth." but there are a couple of adequate rooms."

Rooms, with beds, Loki thought with relief! Her body had begun to ache more earnestly the last while although not in a frightening way although persistent enough to make her need to grit her teeth at the jolt when even her careful horse missed its stepping on occasion . 

"Oh!" Anne said a while later." You were right when you said it was not much of an Inn!"

"It's not so bad." Thor said in an unconvinced tone looking at the rather dilapidated building that sat perched on the edge of the river its rickity balcony stretching out over the shallow water beyond. 

"And it has a roof." Loki agreed and as they approached the ferry house a thin old man, in clothes not much better kept than his home, came out to greet them.

"Lord," he said reaching up to hold Thor's horses reins as he dismounted." we are honored and delighted that you have chosen to grace our little business with your presence."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Thor nodded his acknowledgement as and Fandral was quick to take the mans place at his captains horses head. Thor looked around before he turned to where the others of his party waited patiently for his word to dismount and raised his hand up to his wife."Madam?" 

The building had certainly seen better days and he was certain it could have been cleaner but the servants were attentive and the plain room that they were shown was dry and the bed was newly furbished with clean bedding. The meal they sat down to was good too and they ate it in good cheer on a wide table set to the side of the main public room that was also apparently a thriving tavern. Loki felt the stiffness ease from her bones as they were shown to a table and happily leaned into her husbands as they settled onto their seats. Thor was clearly delighted at the progress with both their journey and her continued return to health and he kept smiling down at her broadly as they waited for their food.

"You have never looked more fair!" he whispered and she looked up at him with raised eyebrows as his arm curled around her waist affectionately." What, am I not allowed to compliment my own wife?"

"Perhaps later," she said firmly, all too aware of so many people close around them." We will have a room to ourselves again then!"

"I will hold you to that!" he whispered so close to her ear that the vibrations of his deep voice made her shiver and she looked at him sharply when he winked at her. Winked! She felt her cheeks bloom with a firey blush looking around at their companions who thankfully did not seem to have heard their prince! To her relief Sif was speaking and Thor turned to listen to her.

"Where have they come from?" Sif questioned a serving woman as a dozen and more customers drank and played cards or jacks at the other tables." we have seen few houses these last days!"

"Some are travelers like yourselves," the woman told her. "some local enough."

"We get all sorts passing through as this is the last crossing you can take beasts through safely." the landlord added as he passed out their drinks." The river will rise too high for even that soon as the winter rains start."

Loki looked up from her welcome meal and then looked down again quickly with embarrassment as she caught the eye of a table of large men who seemed to be staring at them.

"Are they local?" Sif asked glaring at them fiercely enough for them to drop their sharp eyes and return to their own business.

"Hmm, no," The landlord shook his head." They are some of the tinkers camping across the river. I am told that they are heading back home with their gleanings for the winter."

"They have wandering eyes." grumbled Fandral.

"You are quite a novelty this far out from the city, if I might say so," the man answered his brow furrowing." but I will have a word with them if they are a bother to you?"

"No, let it lie," Thor said casting his eye over the men who now seemed deep in animated talk among themselves before returning his gaze to Loki." We will be soon to bed to be early to rise."

"There will be help up from dawn," the man assured smiling and rubbing his hands on the rough cloth of his apron." and I, of course, will also be honored to be on call to meet any of your needs."

"Good," Sid nodded drawing her gaze away from the men." you are remembering that there will be two separate parties leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, madam." he agreed." The horsemen are returning home with those of your party who will travel with your horses to the city by road and the waterman will be ready to act as guide to your own group in the boats, my lord.The baggage is sorted and the provisions you requested are ready too."

"Good," the sheildmaiden nodded in satisfaction relaxing as the uncouth looking men rose abruptly and with only a few more glances at their party left the tavern." Then we will have another round of drinks before we retire, my good man." 

"Not for us." Thor said stretching elaborately and rising beside a rather surprised Loki but who rose obediently at his offered hand." We have both had a long tiring day and now I for one look forward to a comfy bed."

"Are you well, Thor?" Loki said in confusion as he held her hand tightly and made there way with some speed to their cramped quarters. 

"I am, maid and," He paused to open their door and he ducked his shaggy head inside the room before pulling her in behind him and closing the door with a loud click." more importantly, it seems," he said pushing her thick plait of hair back with a bright, suggestive grin and a familiar glint in his blue eyes." so are you!"


	42. Green waters.

Loki was pleased and somewhat surprised that the physical demands of the day before had not worsened any lingering stiffness in her muscles and although Thor hissed with unhappiness at the blue of the bruises that still patterned her back when he rubbed the healers soothing cream on to them, she could assure him that her condition continued to improve.

"And the babe?" he whispered over her ear as he knelt behind her on the bed running her bone comb through her hair until it lay like a heavy sable sheet down her back.

"You know the babe sleeps." She said turning to him with soft eyes and cupping the roughness of his cheek in her palm reassuringly." You were here when the healer assured it and sanctioned our continuation of the journey scarcely an hour ago, husband!"

"When Fandral leaves with the horsefolk," he said slowly, still watching her face carefully." we will be committed to the boats."

"We will be leaving him," she teased." as the river only runs one way and they say this high up it may be fast after the rains."

"I was so sure in the isolation of the hills that the river would be for the best route." He sighed stroking her hair behind her ear." Now..."

"You were right," she soothed. " the child and I could not safely have borne a week and more of hard riding so soon and the river will be the swiftest route to the city. "

"I know, I know," he said pensively." I just wish I already had you safe home in our apartments."

There was a quick knock before she could answer and the door opened Anne's head appearing around it.

"Ah, friends," she grinned at them."I thought you would be up!"

"We are nearly ready." Thor assured his friend clambering off the bed and helping Loki up after him. 

"Food is already on the tables and" Anne encouraged them." the landlord has done us proud!"

It was indeed a goodly spread he agreed when they descended a short while later and he piled his plate high with white bread and pulled a brimming bowlful of porridge across in front of him. Loki had bread and water as had become her wont in the morning but Thor was pleased when she accepted a drizzle of honey from him when he offered it to her after he had liberally coated his own food with it.

"The herbs are helping then, my lady?" The small healer asked from where she sat across the trestle watching them." They will be of use until the babe is less demanding, most likely about the time of the winter solstice."

"Yes, madam," Loki said politely, nodding an acknowledgement. " I will not forget."

"WE will remember." Thor said firmly." Did you inform the Lady Sif of your requirements?"

"I have given a short list to her," Miso admitted with a small smile." some of the things that do not grow so high in the hills."

"They will be sent to you before winter closes her grip on the route." he confirmed tucking into a second serving of oatmeal and sprinkling a generous handful of dried fruit onto it. A while later, when they had all eaten their fill, they gathered, with their baggage, on the weathered boards of the verandah that overhung the deep eddy of water that ran beneath it. Thor had already inspected them with Fandral and Sif earlier and although their strange narrow design looked flimsy when he had stepped gingerly into one it had proved itself worthy and allowed them to sit high and light on the water. 

"We cannot thank you enough for your help." Loki told Miso as she ran her fingers through the rough hair of the spotted pony's mane in farewell when the two parties readied themselves to leave.

"A pleasure as well as an honour." the woman assured as she checked the fastening of her pack before mounting her own horse. " and, all being well, I look forward to hearing good news from the palace come the spring!" 

"Lady?" Thor called climbing aboard the first boat and holding out his hands to Loki who came over and allowed him to swing her gently to stand beside him on the pale planks of the skiff along with a guard and a wiry boatman. To her delight he drew out her favoured white skin from where he had placed it on the top of his pack and draped it around her shoulders against the chill of the morning air. Loki smiled shyly up at her husband and squeezed his arm through his armoured shirt in appreciation before settling on to the plain seat situated across the middle of the craft behind where a rangy young guard waited at their prow. Anne looked down warily at the strange crafts before she came in beside her friend, holding fast to Aris's thin hand and then to Thor's broad one before plonking herself firmly on the seat of the leading vessel while the other guide along with Sif and Aris with another guard were in the second craft. A water boatman stood at the stern of the boats each holding their odd, elongated oars with the guards at the prow and the passengers and the baggage as near to the centre as possible for balance. 

"Are you all right, Anne?" Loki asked leaning closer. 

" You know that I am not so keen on little boats," The blond said tucking her bags under the plank that acted as their seat and wrapping her short travelling kilt about her knees." and it is just that these boats seem a bit flimsy." 

"The river cannot take a deeper draft this high up, Madam." The boatman explained politely pushing firmly away from the shore." Just hold steady and we should make good time today."

Fandral and Thor shouted a final farewell to each other as the crafts were pulled into the current and Loki held the thin side of her boat as she raised the other hand to Miso before they rounded a bend and soon lost sight of the small Inn and their companions. Loki looked about her with interest tempted to reach over the side as she had on their outing to the cider orchards all those weeks before but she thought of the babe and merely enjoyed the breeze on her cheeks as they moved briskly along the twists and turns through the rocky terrain. Anne seemed less relaxed, her fingers gripping so tightly that her knuckles were sometimes white on the seat as their boatman steered them carefully around the boulders that jutted up from the river floor.

"The river will deepen soon." their guide assured her watching her anxious face. 

"Hold my hand," Loki suggested slipping the others into her own and wrapping her soft fur about them both for comfort." look at the green of the water here!"

"Thank you for your hand, Lo," Anne said with a nervous smile." but I would rather look at the trees."

"Perhaps you should have gone with Fandral?" Thor suggested as he stood in front of their seat, sturdy as a rock despite the swirling water beneath them.

"And miss the fun?" Anne glared at him with narrowed eyes. "It is that I would have rather have a more stalwart craft!"

"Hopefully bigger boats shall be waiting for us downriver!" Thor grinned at her cheerfully." We will be fine in a couple of days."

Loki leaned in closer against Anne's side sharing their warmth and as she felt the tension begin easing from her friend as they travelled so that after a while she was able to turn and watch the skills of the rower behind them. He was not a big man, making Thor look like a giant beside him, but the girl saw the skill the man used to guide the narrow skiff through the swirl of a set of rocks any one of which could have foundered them with a glancing touch. The man glanced down at her and after a flash of surprise at the gaze of the strange young royal resting on him he gave her a twist of a smile before steering the little ship deftly round a water smoothed bolder nearly as big as his own craft. The river widened and slowed as it reached a dip in the hills with small but thick reed beds edging around them and when she looked down she saw that the water had become clouded with silt. The walls of rock on the shores were more broken and the cracks among them showed that the land beyond was less wooded and more heathery moorland, dark against the pale blue of the noon sky. Loki was content to lean against the other girl and admire her husband as he stood tall and golden scanning where the river made towards a craggy gap in the land ahead.

"This is better!" Anne said as the boats glided more smoothly across the muddy flow." Warmth in the sunshine and what is more important, not so many rocks to founder on!"

"Hmm," Loki hummed in agreement watching as a pair of ducks suddenly rose out of the reeds to their right and flapped noisily across the river in front of them. 

A small movement lazily caught the corner of her eye on the side of the boat between Anne and where the boatman stood and it took a long moment to identify what it was. A set of large grubby fingers clasping the edge of the skiff.

"Thor...!" was all she managed as she made to rise to warn her unsuspecting husband who still gazed downriver when there was a hissing like a snake above her and the whole boat took a sudden deep lurch to the side. Anne rose with her only a moment slower but Thor, already on his feet had started to turn at her cry and was caught off balance by the sudden lurching of the light craft and with terrible inevitability was tipped overboard. Loki felt in her waistband for her own, ever hidden blade and slashed at the knuckles of the hand on the boats side as she reached out with her other hand for her husband but the heavy armour of his breastplate and grieves immediately pulled him away from her and he was drawn below the surface to the murky depths below. Anne stood over her as she crouched staring in fruitless desperation into the churning water ready to jump in after him before she clasped at her middle , remembering the babe and crying out his name again instead in frustration and dismay! She glanced back to the other skiff to call for help and saw with horror that it had been completely capsized and all she could make out were bodies struggling in the swirling water.

"Boatman hold! We must...!" Loki began before she turned to find him slumped against the stern looking open mouthed in confusion at the grey feathered flight a short shafted arrow that protruded from his chest. Swinging sharply round she froze when she saw no sign of the young guard from the prow leaving only she and Anne, with the felled oarsman, still aboard. 

"Lie down, Loki," her friend cried to her pulling on her hand to try to draw her down to crouch into the belly of the craft." they have bows!" 

"No, Thor..." she insisted resisting Anne's surprisingly strong grip, half thinking to seek him out even beneath the water although their boat had already travelled many yards downstream from where he had fallen in. 

" We need to save ourselves," the blonde hissed wrapping her arm protectively around her other girl's shoulders beside their seat." before we look to help the others. Stay..." and then she stopped talking and twisted awkwardly with her hand reaching behind herself and at the same time as rising to her feet.

Loki rose too, still gripped by her friends tight hand around her wrist and as the blond staggered she saw with horror the bloom of blood spilling from the tip of an arrowhead which protruded obscenely from Anne's shoulder below her collar. Another arrow hissed into the timber beside her knee and Anne tried to drag her away from it, her teeth clenched with determination but now unsteady on her feet with shock and still almost embracing Loki defensively. Suddenly a large bearded head emerged from the stream attached to a bloodied hand which pulled himself up the boats flimsy side and as his black eyes fixed Loki's shocked gaze, a toothy smirk spread across his face. The big man pushed himself backwards from his hold and Loki felt the craft wallow and then jerk sharply beneath her feet as his superior weight tipped it over and, in what seemed a moment, the chill green of the river water engulfed both girls in its murky depths.


	43. Reeds.

The cold was like a slap to Loki's skin as sound became condensed into cloying gurgles and the rush of the sound of blood in her own ears as she thrashed her legs trying to kick for the surface but they tangled frustratingly in her billowing skirts. Her ears and eyes were of little use in her new underwater world but she knew that she still gripped her blade and although she could still feel Anne's grasp it was weakening so she reversed the hold, clamping the others fingers firmly in her own hand instead. She quickly slid the blade down the brocade of her bodice until it snagged in the waistband of her heavy skirt where she had to press it more firmly down and away from her body, feeling a sharp sting as she cut away the thick fabric as swiftly as she could. At last the current helped rather than hindered her, dragging the thick folds away from her flailing legs as she pushed up towards the light breaking through to the surface in a shock of noise and light pulling Anne close in to her chest as she went.

"Pwah!" The blond spluttered to Loki's relief, proving that her friend lived as she tried to judge if their boat, drifting alongside them, was affording them some shelter from the bowman. She peered at Anne face, dripping beside her and could see the shock had begun to take hold of her although she tried to hold on to Loki's shoulder her grip was weak.

"I must find Thor," she gasped slicing off a ragged shred from her shift with difficulty and tying it tightly to the others wrist ." I will tie you to the oar fitting as best I can and return swiftly.

Anne nodded briefly at her as she finished her makeshift tether and Loki patted her good shoulder before reaching to pull herself up to try to better see about them. Whether it was she or the swarthy bandit was more shocked at the others presence she would never find out as they locked eyes from where he hunched, rifling through their packs at the prow of the skiff. The man rose with a throaty growl and launched himself at her with speed that belied his bulk, reaching out with a meaty fist to grab at her as he came.

"Not dead like your menfolk, bitch?" He sneered snatching at her hair." You are tougher than you look!" but the slick of water denied him a firm grasp and when she ducked back down against the hull, he over shot his mark, looming above her where she clung to the side. Without hesitation she thrust up with all her strength and speed and the man's momentum drew his heavy body across the black razor edge of her Jotun blade, raining a scarlet shower down upon her as he passed over her. His strangled scream was barely human and thankfully suddenly silenced as he plunged into the roiling current beyond, the bloom of his blood briefly staining the surface before diluting in the flow.

"Loki!" Anne gasped in relief as he vanished, holding her own wound tightly." The child!"

"'Needs must' and I must find him." she repeated shakily pulling herself up once again. The other craft had capsized and was floating several yards behind them in the sluggish current with a body but, Norn's blessing, not Thor's , instead by the look of his clothes it might be one of the waterman bobbing face down against it and a hint of roiling water not far beyond. Where was he? She was sure she could hear the clash of weapons from where she could make out the long reeds to the right thrashing with movement and a glimpse of black up on the bank near where she guessed the bowman hid. Another short shaft slammed near where her elbow rested on the wooden planks. "Someone is fighting still, Anne."

"Hurry, then," the other girl said through gritted teeth holding on to the oar, as to life itself, with one clenched hand."but come back safe."

She did not take time to reply instead she tucked her knife carefully into her sleeve and drawing a deep breath, pushed off again, away and down towards the other craft, slipping beneath the water to avoid the deadly darts. She blessed Mara, so far away, for those cold swimming lessons in the snow melt stream where she had been raised as the water slid around her body, trying to make out the boats darker outline against the brightness of the sky. Strong strokes later and a shadow loomed above her so she cautiously surfaced, water streaming from her and let out gasp at the glazed eyes of the oarsman inches for her own, pushing away the body and, mindful of the hidden archer, she swum towards the tenuous safety offered by the upturned hull.

"Thor?" she called out without hope, resting a hand on the weathered wood of the skiff and looking around for the disturbance in the water she had seen before but finding none. Something brushed across her foot in the murk below her and she instinctively jerked it away seeing only a flurry of slow bubbles rise around her. Perhaps? So drawing in as much air into her lungs as possible she used the boats side to push her once more beneath the surface diving deep into the gloom below. She could make out very little as she peered about her in the thick greenish light she reached the river bed, searching desperately amongst the weed for any signs of Thor without success. A dark movement to the side caught her eye and she twisted towards it her heart leaping in her chest with hope until a limp body loomed towards her and she was confronted by another corpse his mouth agape as if searching for air. If she could have she would have sobbed in despair but as it was she pushed on past it determined to use what little oxygen that remained in her lungs to find her husband. It took one glance as she moved away and then another as she recognised broad familiar fingers latched around the dead man's ankle! 

Loki twisted her long limbs, turning like an otter and shoving the thief's body aside thoughtlessly in her haste she reached to that beloved hand to pull herself to her husbands side. She grasped his shoulders, shaking him with desperate hands enveloping his soft mouth in her own to try to force her scant breath into his lungs but he gave no sign of life his eyes remaining closed as if in sleep the red swirl of his cloak the only movement around him. She grasped the fabric tightly and kicked off for the surface with him but was held back as if by and anchor, she stared down at him in confusion before trying again. Somehow he would not rise with her, was he snagged ? The bandit? She pried his fingers loose from his enemy but it was the brigand who floated up as if freed and Thor still would not budge! Her lungs began to ache with her efforts to free him when she caught the glint of his breastplate. Armour! She wriggled back along his body and straddling his waist she clasped him between her legs before drawing her knife again sawing fiercely at the leather bindings on his side. One gave and then another, no match to the keen edge of her long blade and soon she could feel the metal loosen in her grasp and with a hard pull it opened like a clam. One more slice to the strap at his shoulder and his body shifted slightly beneath her as with one more desperate slash of her knife she also jerked him free of the heavy draw of his cloak. Her fingers wrapped in his collar and with her last strength she kicked again off again.

She broke through the surface sucking welcome air into her lungs drawing her husbands head up to rest against her shoulder but her stomach turned when no answering gasp for breath came from his unnaturally pallid lips. 

"Thor! Thor!" she crooned into his ear desperately as she dragged him clumsily as fast as she could while still keeping them both afloat. "Do not leave me." 

The shore where it sloped down was thick with broken reeds and when she felt them with her toes as she neared the bank she pulled her feet under her and kept dragging Thor until the water was too shallow to support his weight. She tugged him further until she was pulling herself back instead of him forward and then sunk down beside him cupping his pale face in her hands. 

"My husband, you cannot leave us," Loki's voice cracked as she began to sob into his soaked skin feeling the skin's residual warmth beneath her cheek she jerked away staring at him with wide eyes. "Thor?" 

But his eyes did not open nor did the chest move.

"Thor!" she cried out in fear her voice rising." I refuse to let you leave me and our child!" she all but shouted, irrational rage rising in her until she struck out at his broad chest with her hands in distress." It is to be my gift to you!" 

Her fists stilled from their work as her scalding tears began to flow at his loss until, sobbing she bent to kiss his slack lips at first softly but then desperately willing her breath into his lungs. Dragging her fingers against his scalp through his dripping hair to grasp him closer to her mouth , close enough to engulf him with her need.

"Beyond all hope," She broke away for a moment to murmur into his ear." I love you husband." 

The sudden heave Thor gave made his solid skull crash into hers with an audible crack that rocked her backwards onto her rump into the shallow water with a splash. He sucked the air back into his lungs with a loud whoosh as he lunged forward blinded by the water and cannoned her onto her back, pinning her beneath his bulk. Her head spun and her own lungs were so emptied by the impact that before she could rally the breath to speak he was raising his fist to smash down into her head. She pulled up her hands to act as a vain shield for her face but all that she could utter in her defence was an unwomanly squeak. The great fist slammed down into the mud a scant inch to the side grazing past her ear and tugging her loosened hair sharply.

"Loki?"


	44. Regrouping.

"Loki!" Thor spluttered in a roughened voice at her pained cry, sweeping a muddied hand across his bleary eyes in disbelief as he looked down at where she lay beneath him.

"You live!" she gasped gazing up at him eyes round in disbelief, wiping where he was dripping muddied water from the water weed tangled in his hair over her face.

"Of course, but the river?" he said." There were thugs, in the water....!" his brow furrowed in confusion as he struggled to remember.

"Your armour dragged you down." she began to explain but then stopped herself and made to rise." Ouch!" she hissed sharply and then tugged at where the heel of his hand still pinned down her hair." Lift your hand, husband, the battle is not yet won!"

"Pardon, maid!" he said hastily shifting his weight away and looking around in confusion." Where are the rest?"

"Anne is wounded," she said in hushed tones pulling at him as he made to stand but he sat back down heavily." and I fear the others in our craft are felled!"

Thor lurched to his feet then , Loki holding on to his arm in concern when he only stood swaying unsteadily. His weight was too much for her to bear and he fell clumsily forward on to his knees dragging her down with him.

"Thor!" she gasped in alarm when he pitched forward onto his hands and vomited a large amount of what looked to her to be curdled water onto the broken reeds between them.

"A moment, love." he groaned closing his eyes against the spinning world.

"Sit, sit," she coaxed supporting him as best she might as she tried to keep his long hair free fro the bile. " Wait here and gather your strength and I will seek out our party."

"No!" he said gripping her slim wrist too hard with a brown hand in his concern." You have done too much already!"

"Only a look then," she soothed, prying at his blunt fingers to loosen them." Anne would be the first to us in need, I will do no less for her."

"Our child!" he said his brows drawn in above his muddled blue eyes as he fought to focus his thoughts. "You must not...."

"I..." Loki started but turned sharply at a rustling in the tall reeds to their laying long fingers on his lips to stop the protest that was about to break forth from them. She fumbled in her haste to draw out her blade from the tightness of her embroidered sleeve, holding it before her as she moved into a crouching stance, shielding her injured husband as best she could from any imminent attack.

"No, maid..!" She heard Thor grumble and his moving behind her when a heavy hand grasped at her elbow as he sought to draw her behind him instead but a hard shove on his chest in his weakened state rocked him back down onto his backside in the muddy shallows with a low groan.

"Shhh..." she cautioned him again straining to listen as the loud rustling grew closer. She stood taller pulling the long knife close into her body readying herself to strike fast and sure as she had been taught as the reeds visibly trembled at the edge of the water near where she stood. The heavy fronds parted and she moved to strike out but her knife skittered uselessly off of the bright surface of a vambrace hurtling forward fast though she did. Strong fingers grasped her hair and knife arm and she was twisted about at alarming speed to be yanked backwards into a tight hold crushed against a gleaming breastplate so tightly that it punched the air from her lungs with a woosh. She kicked back with her heel with all her strength hoping to struggle free but all she hit with her are foot was the cold steel of a grieve shielding the others shin. She felt gauntleted fingers swiftly wrenched the blade from her grasp and soon was struggling under the suffocating grip the arm then took around her chest. Fear clenched her heart as she tried to twist away without success but then as suddenly as it had tightened the fierce grip loosened a little and her hair was released.

"Ho, little maid!" a blessedly familiar voice chided." You are a finer fighter than any would guess but peace now, it is only me!" and the gloved hand ruffled through her hair fondly.

"Sif!" groaned Thor peering across at her in relief and shaking his tawny head to try and clear it." Thank the gods!"

"Indeed," she said still holding the shaking girl close but in comfort now and walking with her over to her captain." I lost sight of you in the river when we were ambushed and had begun to fear the worst!"

" They were waiting in the water!" Thor said shakily trying to rise and Sif released Loki to help heft him to his feet where he leaned against her relief clear on his face at her presence." Then they tipped the cursed boats like driftwood!"

"Lady," Loki addressed the other woman urgently boldly putting her hand on her arm and tugging the warrior towards the bank again." Anne is injured and with our craft still out on the river I must return to her!" 

"No," Thor said as firmly as he could muster." you will not risk yourself further!"

"The water is cold we must help her, an arrow has pierced her arm." Loki insisted and began to wade back out through the trampled reeds and into the murky shallows." We must hurry!"

A shiver in the reeds behind them and Sif raised her sword and pulled Loki back behind her to her husbands waiting arms as a black clad body broke through the cover. 

"Aris!" Sif said with relief. "Did you find them?"

" One archer, only one and although I searched the banks I could see no sign of any others of our own people I fear that they are lost to the river. The guard was dead before he hit the water." the jotun said anxiously looking about." Where are the others?"

"Anne is secured to the boat." Loki said as she pulled away from Thor's weakened grip and grasped Aris hand instead." Please hurry to her, she is wounded."

"Of course, my lady," and he was gone wading immediately out through the shallows on his long legs to seek out their friend.

"If the archer is down then you will be safe enough to wait here." Sif said watching him go. " I would help him fetch Anne."

"Of course go," Thor said his voice was stronger but his face still ashen. " I will guard Loki until your return."

"Or she you!" Sif said with a wry smile and a pat to his shoulder. " You underestimate our lady's skills."

Loki helped Thor to follow the tall woman, following the overgrown banks while trying to balance Thor's still unsteady steps by draping his arm across her shoulders and wrapping her own as tightly as she could around his waist.

"Thor? We have her!" Both of them were breathing heavily when they heard Sif call out and they breached through the thick curtain of the reeds in time to see the dark clad Jotun wading ashore with a pallid but very much alive Anne clasped bride style in his arms. Sif was pulling herself on to dry land too dragging their little skiff by a long rope towards the shore. Aris made the bank with his burden and Loki guided Thor to sit heavily beside where the dark haired man carefully set down he blond and she hurried to embrace her friend in relief. 

"Are you well, Lo?" the blond girl asked stroking the others cheek with her good hand." the boat drifted and I could not see you and dared not call out."

"Fine, fine as is Thor, if a little waterlogged." she said patting the fair hair in relief before looking down at her bloodied arm in concern." Your arm, we must attend it."

"Let the soldiers deal with it, Lo." Anne observed calmly trying not to look at the wound when Sif cut away the sleeve and began to examine it." they have to deal with much graver injuries in the battle field." 

" Of course." Loki said backing away to allow Sif better access.

"Hold my hand to distract me though," Anne gasped her face going even paler as the shield maiden prodded at the injury with careful fingers." I hope you will not mind cursing!"

"I am sure I will cope," Loki assured gripping the others hand in her long cool fingers in comfort while a grim faced Aris held her shoulders still." I will learn some new Asgardian words!" and she did, although she doubted she would have great use for them, but she held her friends hand tightly.

"Gods, Sif." Anne groaned as the other pulled the arrowhead free." are you using a spoon to dig that damn thing out!!"

"Its free," Aris said with relief as Sif threw the bloodied metal point far off into the water." just a bandage and we will be done!"

"It seems," Thor gave her a weak smirk from where he rested on his back on the bank behind them." You have not forgotten everything you learnt in the tilts then, Anne?"

"And it was you," the blond gasped drawing in sharp breaths as Sif applied a dressing." who taught me most of those delightful words yourself, my prince.

Aris released his grip on the girls shoulders then and instead sat back beside her again draping a comforting arm around her waist instead as she leaned her head on him in relief. Loki let go of her hand and returned to her husbands side to smooth back his wet locks from his still drawn features, he drew her down beside him, not yet trusting his stomachs churning to to sit up.

"Their may be others," she said to him quietly." we must hurry away from this place, we are too easily overlooked here. "

"Indeed, you make a good strategist , my maid," he said looking up at the high ground beyond them and trying to organize his thoughts then more loudly." Sif, remember the landlord said these villains had a camp nearby? More may be on their way!" Sif was dragging something from the boat and Loki rose to help her.

"Stay back if you dislike blood, lass, the boatman did not survive." Sif said beginning to cut reeds to cover the body. "we can do no more than cover him from beasts until we can send word to his people.

"I am sorry for his family," Loki said slicing at the thick roots alongside her with her faithful knife." but death comes to us all eventually and more hands will see us on our way faster." Sif nodded reluctantly and raised an eyebrow to Thor as they soon had the man shrouded in greenery to which Sif and Aris added some few boulders for ballast.

"We must leave this fated place in haste." Sif said grimly. " Further down the river we will find others who can return with more respect for those we have lost but we are too few to linger here."

"Indeed, let us board and begone." Thor agreed wearily leaning into Loki and moving towards their remaining craft.

Aris carefully lifted a whey faced Anne into the craft and Loki tried to support Thor as he still stumbled to follow, the dark haired man reached out a stabilizing hand as they manhandled him to sit by where Anne was already laid on the narrow deck. Loki was glad of Aris's strong hand to help her slip aboard to sit close to the two invalids pulling her own white fleece from where it was still resting beneath the seat and drawing it across the other two for comfort, while Sif grasped the long oar to steer the craft. Aris shoved the little vessel away from the trampled undergrowth along the shore and out into the clearer water where they felt the sluggish current pull at them as it began to draw them downstream. Those who could scanned the banks with anxious eyes, wary of ambush, as Sif guided them as fast and safely as she could towards home.


	45. The river runs.

The river shifted from calm swirls to rapids as the terrain changed and the boulders that had tumbled from the banks once more became islands which Sif fought to keep them safe from. The little craft proved to be much more resilient than it looked as however hard Sif sought to keep them in the deeper water the keel scrapped and clattered against unseen obstructions time and time again. After Loki had found some of her willow bark to take the edge off Anne's pain and something stronger that Sif produced from her belt she settled down as comfortably as they could make her in the belly of the boat and soon slipped into a fitful sleep under the soft fleece. Aris then moved to join Sif at the prow to kept a keen watch in the stern beside her scanning the banks and the land beyond with his dark eyes and silently pointing out the body of one of their attackers bobbing face down in one of the tiny coves the rugged rocks provided along their course. Sif nodded sharply in affirmation but neither mentioned it to the rest of their small party where they hunkered beneath them on the deck. Anne seemed to be sleeping deeply and Loki had seated herself to rest Thor's shaggy head on the mud stained shift in her lap running her long, delicate fingers through it trying to comb out the worst of the knots and river debris. Thor was still sickly pale having not long before nosily ejected another batch of murky water from his guts over the side of their skiff as the dodged and weaved through the boulders. Loki held up one of their retained water skins for him to rinse out his mouth where he sat at the now heavily sleeping Anne's feet.

"Thank you, maid," he managed leaning back against her gratefully with a groan." I will never look at water in the same way again."

" I am sorry you lost your armour," she said with a little smile in return." but I am just glad you are still here."

"I would sacrifice all my chattels," he said quietly reaching up his own big hand to brush over her cheek." for one day with you maid."

"Shh," the girl said blushing and rested the back of her hand against his forehead." and you do not even seem fevered."

"No fever," Thor said with a sigh. "it is just that things have still gone so wrong these last days and now you are forced to sit tending me while you are so wet and tired."

"We live, as do our friends." she stated with a small shrug." The guards and river men are not so lucky and perhaps those brigands leave family to mourn them too. I consider us fortunate."

" I thought that you would be as brittle as ice when I first met you ." he said his brow furrowing in thought. " but you have proved as bold and brave a wife as any man could ask for, Lass." 

"I have come late to the life you have always known, husband," Loki said looking up at the pale blue of the autumn sky." and perhaps that has made my outlook simpler. I have been given much of late and savour it."

"Does that mean you are happy?" Thor asked, his blue eyes serious.

Loki stilled as he spoke then looked down at him her own eyes suddenly round with surprise. She sat silently her hand still resting on his damp hair as he saw a rapid set of emotions run through the vivid green of those expressive eyes. To his surprise and then dismay in an instant they filled with tears! He struggled to rise and wrapped his arms close about her while Sif and Aris watched them in concern and he kissed her hair and held her tight.

"Is it the babe?" he said his voice heavy with dread as she grasped at the sleeves of his shirt and began to sob into his chest where they huddled together in the wet, dirty, belly of the skiff.

"Yes! No!" she sniffed tears flowing and her nose streaming as he tried to raise her chin with his thumb hearing his heart beginning to thunder in his ears with fear. 

"Loki?" he tried to keep his voice calm despite his stomach churning within him as he dabbed his broad fingers ineffectively at the tears flowing fast down her grubby white cheeks." Is it the child again? Perhaps you should lie down?"

"No, husband, all is well." she said through softening sobs. 

"All well?" he said his brow now deeply furrowed in confusion looking at her tearful face. 

"I am happy." she sniffed by way of explanation.

"Happy?" he stammered while the others looked on in disbelief." But..." 

"Not for Anne's hurt or your near drowning, of course," she added quickly drawing the back of her hand across her wet face with another sniff. " nor our companions loss, nor the mud nor...any of the harsh things that have befallen us."

"Do not fret maid," he said drawing her to his chest and petting her hair as he looked with alarm and confusion at Sif and Aris in the bow.

"You are in what my mother would call a state of flux!" Sif suggested glancing down at them while still concentrating on steering a safe path." Women with child are often thus!"

"That is no doubt the case." Thor agreed having heard of such things and seen other men whose wives were expecting become weary and unsettled along with their women folk. "I do not wish to loose any more of my stomach contents so come in and settle down here beside me. This blanket of yours will stretch enough for three!"

Loki nodded and settled down beside him gratefully tucking her wet feet beneath her and pulling Thor's still woozy head into her lap, stroking his tousled hair gently with soft fingers. The grooming as she carded the tangles out felt so hypnotic to the prince that despite the sour writhing of his waterlogged gut and the trauma of the ambush he soon began to relax and she watched as his heavy eyelids blinked more and more slowly until he slept. Within an hour the sun had warmed the travellers and as Loki sat rocked by the movements of the boat with one hand stroking her husbands head and another resting in reassurance on her best friends shoulder she too dozed.

A jolt and a sudden, loud scraping sound below her woke her with a start!

"Sorry," Sif said pulling hard on the oar that acted as a tiller for the vessel, Aris was bending in effort pushing with a pole trying, she assumed, to steer them into deeper water." I thought we had passed the worst of the rocks but that one was hidden underwater."

"The hull seems sound still." Aris informed them calmly running a long arm as far as he could reach over the outside of their craft. "There seems to be no water coming in that must be a good sign."

Thor was stirring too though Anne was still curled in sleep beneath their blanket her face framed by her yellow curls as Aris bent down and briefly rested the back of his hand on her forehead as he passed. He nodded over to Sif and returned to guiding the prow with the long staff. Loki looked down at where she lay near her and pulled one of heir surviving bags towards her and dug in it to draw out one of her petticoats which she stabbed into the linen garment and began to rend strips from it for bandages for Anne's wound. Thor shifted where he lay turning his head briefly into her lap and throwing a big hand to rest on her leg to gather his strength before he pulled himself up to sit beside her, his back against the planks looking over to where his friends manned the craft with a furrowed brow.

"Are you well, captain?" Sif asked him after watching him for a while as he gathered his thoughts together." By the colour of you must ave taken on a fair draft of river water before Loki found you."

"Well enough," Thor opened one eye to acknowledge her with a nod. "though if ale made my stomach as weak I would forfeit feasts."

"It should settle better when we make camp." she nodded sympathetically but then. "Be warned though I plan to leave as many miles between us and the ambush as light will allow though."

And that is what they did sometimes through water as still as any mill pond and at others they bobbed and swirled like a cork in a maelstrom making Thor wretch over the side of their craft long after his stomach was empty. Loki held his hair clear of drool and rubbed his heaving back without baulking and then held the water to his thirsty lips until he eventually as the afternoon wore on fell asleep in the bed of the skiff once again. Anne had drifted awake long enough for her friend to slake her thirst from the skin and make sure the wound had not bled through the thick padding on her wound.

"Thank you, Lo," Anne said her face pinching with pain as she tried to find a new position that helped ease the ache in her shoulder wile she crewed more of the grey bark." I hope you are taking care of yourself too."

"I have rested while you slept," she replied pushing her friends unruly curls into a loose bun behind her head to free it from her face." and the babe must be content too as it seems to be resting easy."

"You must be careful though, love," Anne said stroking her friends soft cheek with her hand. " Thor is right in that you should be being a pampered princess at the palace rather than battling pirates and saving husbands!"

"Luck, today was mostly just luck." she said with a pleased little smile at her description." Sif insists that she will not even hear of letting me near the rudder thing and Aris pales every time I stumble over a pack when I shift places so all I can do is try and be useful to you two."

"Useful?" Anne smiled weakly." We would both be dead if it were not for your bravery."

"And either of you would have done less for me?" Loki replied softly. "I have come to greatly value friendship these last months and am only glad to have been of use."

"I am pleased," Anne said, her voice beginning to soften with weariness and she held up the corner of the fleece as an invitation for Loki to snuggle beside her." honoured even that you consider me to be your friend, Lo, but rest beside me a while. Aris is a more than able aide to Sif let them stay the masters of this boat while we both grow stronger." 

And so the two hale warriors became the crew for them while the others rested the afternoon away and it was only as the daylight began to soften towards evening that they began to look out for a place raise a camp to spend the night.

"Perhaps we should stay on the river." Sif suggested as they looked at the little sandy cove doubtfully. "It would make for a swift, safe getaway should we need it."

"Perhaps." agreed Aris but he slipped into the river none the less to pull the little craft ashore. "After our people have been tended." He put out a hand for Loki to steady herself on as she climbed stiffly out of their boat and onto the shore. Thor watched her get safely ashore before hauling himself out after her and resting a heavy arm across the much lighter man's shoulders to wade through the shallows to dry land. He stretched leaning only lightly on Loki's proffered hand as he looked around the little haven while Aris went to help Sif with Anne.

"Hmm, I am sorry," he said wearily."but another hard bed for you tonight, my maid." 

" I can still use you as a pillow and this sand," and here she kicked at the sand with her still bare foot."will make an adequate mattress for us I am sure."

"You grow more perfect every day." he said bending down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Hmm," she said looking up into his eyes." If I am hungry then the rest of you must be starving!"

"Wha..?" Thor said in confusion as Aris came to help Anne to sit propped up beside him while Sif secured the boat.

"We still have half of the supplies from the Inn," Loki explained letting him down to sit with his back against a rock and pulling at some branches which poked up through the debris that the river had washed up." We can make some sort meal if we have a fire. No, sit still!" she ordered when he began to struggle up to help her and despite their predicament she smiled shyly at him waving a rough wooden spurtle at. "Or I warn you that it will be porridge again!"


	46. Riverbank.

Between them they had dragged the remaining packs from the boat once they had lit a small but cheering fire from the driftwood and laid out their combined surviving possessions on the bank. No packs had been salvaged from Sif's boat but most of what few of their personal possessions that they had not sent by road had survived, and they were all relieved to change their gritty and water stained cloths for fresh attire. Loki helped Anne ease out of her tattered wear and redressed her wound with water Aris had boiled on the bright driftwood fire and the linen strips she had previously fashioned before carefully settling her into the luxury of a clean shift.

"Thank you, Lo." the blond said with a thin smile as her friend helped her settle onto the soft red sand on the little bay and she began to chew on a piece of the bread." I will be better for a nights sleep and this," and here she took a mouthful of Sif's pain quelling tonic from its little bottle with a grimace to help ease the pain on the newly irritated wound." is good stuff although its taste is still vile!"

Loki waited with her until the other breathing levelled out and she soon slipped into a dreamless sleep before the dark girl turned back to where the rest of her party had repacked much of their luggage and assembled a basic supper. There was a surprising amount of food but no seasoning or pans to cook in or eat off of but they made do with a plate of Sif's breastplate over the flames and leaves as plates. Aris managed to make bland but quite edible stew of which they were pleased to see Thor managed to consume most of his share although without his usual enthusiasm and all ate the flat breads the Inn had supplied wrapped in a large napkin. After they had cleared enough of the rivers leftovers to lie down upon the sand it proved to be a reasonable enough bed to rest their weary heads after the stresses of the day they had just survived.

"I will take the first watch." Sif said putting some more wood on the fire and looking for a place to sit near Anne where she already lay asleep in the flickering glow beyond the flames wrapped warmly in a spare cloak they had found in the bags.

"It is best you rest first." Aris said shaking his head. "You have held the helm all day."

"I have slept all day and only vomited the rest since the ambush." Thor interrupted, his voice stronger than it had been before they ate." I will take the first stand or in my case probably sit !"

"But Thor.." began Sif but Thor held up his hand.

"And I with him." Loki said quickly putting a supportive hand on her husbands arm. "We are well rested and will wake you later in the night."

The others were too weary to argue and in truth Sif was glad to see her captain had regained some of his spark so she and Aris scooped out shallow beds in the river sand near Anne and all were soon deep in sleep. The night was cool but not as cold as it could have been because the clouds were low but the promised rain stayed away and Loki and Thor huddled together beneath her beloved, but now not so white, fleece.

"When we are settled back home," Thor declared looking down at the distinctly worse for wear blanket draped around them and pulled over their heads, like a little shelter." I will fetch you the finest fleece from the snow cats that live in the northern wastes!" 

"You shall not!" Loki said firmly drawing it closer beneath her chin. 

"Why?" he said looking down at her in surprise. "I thought you loved it!"

"But I love you more." she said and he saw her usually soft mouth drawn into a determined line.

"Pardon?" Thor said his eyes round with surprise.

"I love you more than any skin," she repeated and his heart seemed to speed on his chest at her words.

"You deserve gifts and..." he rushed out the words, his thoughts rushing too.

"! only wish," the girl stated calmly." for you be at my side."

"I will be." Thor spluttered." how could you doubt it?"

"Our child will need you too," The green of her eyes was darkened by the night but the reflection of the fire glittered there." we both will need you and a hunt in any wasteland sounds dangerous."

"Dangerous, maybe," he agreed." but worth it to present you with that skin!"

"No." she repeated with a slight shake of her head still looking into his eyes.

"But Loki it is what I do." Thor said his brow furrowing in confusion." I wish to give you a worthy gift!"

"Husband," she said quietly raising her hand to cup his cheek the beard rough against her palm." only you can give me the gift I desire." 

"Of course," Thor said proudly, relieved they were both on the same page of thought again." anything, I AM a prince!"

"My hearts desire," and here she paused dropping her head to rest on his chest." is that we give our child the life they deserve!"

"Oh," She felt the beat of his heart quicken and as she felt his breath be drawn in sharply she closed her eyes at the a the old fear of rejection squeezed her own heart painfully. He WAS a prince, THE prince of this realm and all she had gained was at his sufferance but the needs of the babe had made her bold.

"I am sure your parents will help." she amended quickly thinking by his silence that she had been forward after such a day as he had had.

"Loki," He said putting his two big hands around her thin ones." We will be fine parents."

"Please..."she began again but he held up one finger for peace.

" I know nothing of children or fatherhood but I can promise you this." And he pulled her finger tips to his lips." "No man will try harder." 

And then Thor saw the shine of the firelight on the tears that began to slide down her cheek and became unsure what more if anything he should say so went with how he felt instead and crushed his lips tightly against hers to stop the talk altogether. He held her there by the shoulders until the need to breath forced him to pull back and then as she seemed about to start speaking again he pressed himself against her once more. After a third extended kiss she was left gasping and he hoped he had broken the maudlin train of her thought.

"I am sorry, my beloved," he said breathlessly." but I have had quite enough thinking for one day and I beg of you that we sit and simply enjoy the peace beside this most reasonable fire instead." 

Loki looked up at where the toils of the day had carved deep lines in the skin around his eyes and felt her heart soften at his words. Her mind had been tumbling with all that had passed over the last few days and her emotions seemed to be in an even more chaotic state. Maybe Sif had been right about women with child being in a state of flux because surely she had been happy earlier in the day? She took a slow deep breath to calm herself as she had been taught by Mara so long ago and let it out as slowly as she was able. Time to take control again of these foolish tendencies to weakness she scolded herself. Her husband had been near drowned hours before but here he was beside her as warm and as kind as ever but she had to remember that he was barely beyond a sick bed even yet.

"Of course, but first a moment for our duty." she said wriggling in his arms and rising as gracefully as of old he thought watching her slim form go to their small woodpile to replenish the flames. She then bent to check on Anne, stroking her forehead gently to check for any fever before delving into the stores pack and picking up one of the flat breads and the water skin before she folded her long legs deliciously back in beside his and snuggled under the hard used pelt back into the shelter of his side.

"Should we wake the others for their watch?" he thought aloud as she broke the bread and passed him the lions share.

" The two of them have worked so hard all day," Loki replied quietly as she looked across to their sleeping friends." and will as like again from dawn tomorrow, can we not leave them yet awhile?" 

"Aye," he said leaning back against their rock and drawing her in more tightly to his side while they chewed on their little meal. All was quiet beyond the restless swish of the river and after they had finished their snack Loki drew out a little comb from her bag which lay close by and silently began to straighten his hair still tangled as it was with the weeds from earlier. Soon he was all but purring like some great tawny cat at her ministrations and when she eventually smoothed through it to a level that she was satisfied with she braided two thick strands and joined them to lie flat at the back of his head and away from his eyes.

"You look very handsome now, husband," she said sitting back on her heels to admire her handy work. He uncricked his neck from where he had held still for her and ran a calloused hand across his hair.

"I am glad you approve, wife." he replied with a soft smile looking at her own unkempt hair and raising his fingers to run them through the darkness of it. "May I?" he asked indicating the comb and she passed it to him with a small smile raising her own hand to pull the fastenings loose. She dropped to sit before him bowing her head to his care and with gentle fingers he began to run them through her loosened plait before beginning to use the comb, a few careful strands at a time. Loki was delighted by his patience as she relaxed into the combing so that soon she was leaning into his touch gratefully and by the time the comb slid through the silky sheet smoothly she was so content that she felt as though her bones had melted. 

"Thank you," she managed to say slowly leaning her forehead onto his shoulder." That was most enjoyable."

"You are looking weary now ." Thor rested a hand on the soft skin on the back of her neck and held her chin up with the other." Time for sleep, my lass."

"Hmmm, perhaps." she nodded tiredness sitting heavily on her as Thor rose slowly from beside her and walked to where Sif slept to gave her a small shake. Seasoned soldier that the older woman was she was up and awake in only a minute or so and put a hand in Thor's to pull herself to her feet before ushering him back to Loki's side.

"You pair have done well," she said with a grin as she scrubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes with the heels of her hands. "There is only a few hours between my shift and Aris's and it will be dawn."

Thor nodded and while Sif took the watcher's rock to support her back the young couple made a nest in the sand near where Anne still slept and he wrapped his arm close around his wife as both pillow for her head and reassurance of her safety for him and let sleep draw them down it seemed only moments later.


	47. Slowly flowing home.

Between them they had dragged the remaining packs from the boat once they had lit a small but cheering fire from the driftwood and laid out their combined surviving possessions on the bank. No packs had been salvaged from Sif's boat but most of what few of their personal possessions that they had not sent by road had survived, and they were all relieved to change their gritty and water stained cloths for fresh attire. Loki helped Anne ease out of her tattered wear and redressed her wound with water Aris had boiled on the bright driftwood fire and the linen strips she had previously fashioned before carefully settling her into the luxury of a clean shift.

"Thank you, Lo." the blond said with a thin smile as her friend helped her settle onto the soft red sand on the little bay and she began to chew on a piece of the bread." I will be better for a nights sleep and this," and here she took a mouthful of Sif's pain quelling tonic from its little bottle with a grimace to help ease the pain on the newly irritated wound." is good stuff although its taste is still vile!"

Loki waited with her until the other breathing levelled out and she soon slipped into a dreamless sleep before the dark girl turned back to where the rest of her party had repacked much of their luggage and assembled a basic supper. There was a surprising amount of food but no seasoning or pans to cook in or eat off of but they made do with a plate of Sif's breastplate over the flames and leaves as plates. Aris managed to make bland but quite edible stew of which they were pleased to see Thor managed to consume most of his share although without his usual enthusiasm and all ate the flat breads the Inn had supplied wrapped in a large napkin. After they had cleared enough of the rivers leftovers to lie down upon the sand it proved to be a reasonable enough bed to rest their weary heads after the stresses of the day they had just survived.

"I will take the first watch." Sif said putting some more wood on the fire and looking for a place to sit near Anne where she already lay asleep in the flickering glow beyond the flames wrapped warmly in a spare cloak they had found in the bags.

"It is best you rest first." Aris said shaking his head. "You have held the helm all day."

"I have slept all day and only vomited the rest since the ambush." Thor interrupted, his voice stronger than it had been before they ate." I will take the first stand or in my case probably sit !"

"But Thor.." began Sif but Thor held up his hand.

"And I with him." Loki said quickly putting a supportive hand on her husbands arm. "We are well rested and will wake you later in the night."

The others were too weary to argue and in truth Sif was glad to see her captain had regained some of his spark so she and Aris scooped out shallow beds in the river sand near Anne and all were soon deep in sleep. The night was cool but not as cold as it could have been because the clouds were low but the promised rain stayed away and Loki and Thor huddled together beneath her beloved, but now not so white, fleece.

"When we are settled back home," Thor declared looking down at the distinctly worse for wear blanket draped around them and pulled over their heads, like a little shelter." I will fetch you the finest fleece from the snow cats that live in the northern wastes!" 

"You shall not!" Loki said firmly drawing it closer beneath her chin. 

"Why?" he said looking down at her in surprise. "I thought you loved it!"

"But I love you more." she said and he saw her usually soft mouth drawn into a determined line.

"Pardon?" Thor said his eyes round with surprise.

"I love you more than any skin," she repeated and his heart seemed to speed on his chest at her words.

"You deserve gifts and..." he rushed out the words, his thoughts rushing too.

"! only wish," the girl stated calmly." for you be at my side."

"I will be." Thor spluttered." how could you doubt it?"

"Our child will need you too," The green of her eyes was darkened by the night but the reflection of the fire glittered there." we both will need you and a hunt in any wasteland sounds dangerous."

"Dangerous, maybe," he agreed." but worth it to present you with that skin!"

"No." she repeated with a slight shake of her head still looking into his eyes.

"But Loki it is what I do." Thor said his brow furrowing in confusion." I wish to give you a worthy gift!"

"Husband," she said quietly raising her hand to cup his cheek the beard rough against her palm." only you can give me the gift I desire." 

"Of course," Thor said proudly, relieved they were both on the same page of thought again." anything, I AM a prince!"

"My hearts desire," and here she paused dropping her head to rest on his chest." is that we give our child the life they deserve!"

"Oh," She felt the beat of his heart quicken and as she felt his breath be drawn in sharply she closed her eyes at the a the old fear of rejection squeezed her own heart painfully. He WAS a prince, THE prince of this realm and all she had gained was at his sufferance but the needs of the babe had made her bold.

"I am sure your parents will help." she amended quickly thinking by his silence that she had been forward after such a day as he had had.

"Loki," He said putting his two big hands around her thin ones." We will be fine parents."

"Please..."she began again but he held up one finger for peace.

" I know nothing of children or fatherhood but I can promise you this." And he pulled her finger tips to his lips." "No man will try harder." 

And then Thor saw the shine of the firelight on the tears that began to slide down her cheek and became unsure what more if anything he should say so went with how he felt instead and crushed his lips tightly against hers to stop the talk altogether. He held her there by the shoulders until the need to breath forced him to pull back and then as she seemed about to start speaking again he pressed himself against her once more. After a third extended kiss she was left gasping and he hoped he had broken the maudlin train of her thought.

"I am sorry, my beloved," he said breathlessly." but I have had quite enough thinking for one day and I beg of you that we sit and simply enjoy the peace beside this most reasonable fire instead." 

Loki looked up at where the toils of the day had carved deep lines in the skin around his eyes and felt her heart soften at his words. Her mind had been tumbling with all that had passed over the last few days and her emotions seemed to be in an even more chaotic state. Maybe Sif had been right about women with child being in a state of flux because surely she had been happy earlier in the day? She took a slow deep breath to calm herself as she had been taught by Mara so long ago and let it out as slowly as she was able. Time to take control again of these foolish tendencies to weakness she scolded herself. Her husband had been near drowned hours before but here he was beside her as warm and as kind as ever but she had to remember that he was barely beyond a sick bed even yet.

"Of course, but first a moment for our duty." she said wriggling in his arms and rising as gracefully as of old he thought watching her slim form go to their small woodpile to replenish the flames. She then bent to check on Anne, stroking her forehead gently to check for any fever before delving into the stores pack and picking up one of the flat breads and the water skin before she folded her long legs deliciously back in beside his and snuggled under the hard used pelt back into the shelter of his side.

"Should we wake the others for their watch?" he thought aloud as she broke the bread and passed him the lions share.

" The two of them have worked so hard all day," Loki replied quietly as she looked across to their sleeping friends." and will as like again from dawn tomorrow, can we not leave them yet awhile?" 

"Aye," he said leaning back against their rock and drawing her in more tightly to his side while they chewed on their little meal. All was quiet beyond the restless swish of the river and after they had finished their snack Loki drew out a little comb from her bag which lay close by and silently began to straighten his hair still tangled as it was with the weeds from earlier. Soon he was all but purring like some great tawny cat at her ministrations and when she eventually smoothed through it to a level that she was satisfied with she braided two thick strands and joined them to lie flat at the back of his head and away from his eyes.

"You look very handsome now, husband," she said sitting back on her heels to admire her handy work. He uncricked his neck from where he had held still for her and ran a calloused hand across his hair.

"I am glad you approve, wife." he replied with a soft smile looking at her own unkempt hair and raising his fingers to run them through the darkness of it. "May I?" he asked indicating the comb and she passed it to him with a small smile raising her own hand to pull the fastenings loose. She dropped to sit before him bowing her head to his care and with gentle fingers he began to run them through her loosened plait before beginning to use the comb, a few careful strands at a time. Loki was delighted by his patience as she relaxed into the combing so that soon she was leaning into his touch gratefully and by the time the comb slid through the silky sheet smoothly she was so content that she felt as though her bones had melted. 

"Thank you," she managed to say slowly leaning her forehead onto his shoulder." That was most enjoyable."

"You are looking weary now ." Thor rested a hand on the soft skin on the back of her neck and held her chin up with the other." Time for sleep, my lass."

"Hmmm, perhaps." she nodded tiredness sitting heavily on her as Thor rose slowly from beside her and walked to where Sif slept to gave her a small shake. Seasoned soldier that the older woman was she was up and awake in only a minute or so and put a hand in Thor's to pull herself to her feet before ushering him back to Loki's side.

"You pair have done well," she said with a grin as she scrubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes with the heels of her hands. "There is only a few hours between my shift and Aris's and it will be dawn."

Thor nodded and while Sif took the watcher's rock to support her back the young couple made a nest in the sand near where Anne still slept and he wrapped his arm close around his wife as both pillow for her head and reassurance of her safety for him and let sleep draw them down it seemed only moments later.


	48. Meetings.

Thor raised the sword scrabbling frantically across the sand and leaping the baggage to reach where Loki and the unnatural creature were entwined. His battle cry sounded as he saw Sif and Aris rally to the attack but he could barely make out his wife in the flickering light from the low burning fire but he heard the girl cry out and pulled back his arm to aim below her at the thick tendons of the beasts knees with what should prove a felling blow.

"NO," her usually quiet voice rang out suddenly from where she was held by the beast." THOR! NO!" 

He paused for only a moment seeing her white arm waving from within the creatures thick hairy ones before he pulled his arm back for a second time.

"The legs!" he shouted across to the others and saw the two warriors adjust their aim accordingly but Loki somehow wriggled partly free and he saw her own long legs pushing against the huge ones and her hands seemed to be waving in the beasts face.

"Let me down!" The girl cried as Thor, fearful of hitting his wife with his weapon in the dark, reached for the struggling pair with his hand instead. "Mara! Let me down!"

Thor had just grasped a handful of rough skin and wiry hair when the words registered in his riled brain. Mara? The pieces of information rattled in his head then settled together in their rightful places.The trollish figure loomed above them and he could make out a glint of pale eye set against the crude plains that made up Loki's beloved nursemaid's ugly face tears of what he could only assume were of relief wet on the creature's cheeks.

"Hold!" he shouted blocking Sif's slashing blow with his own blade and he saw that Aris had already recognised his fellow countrywoman and also stayed his hand. "it is Loki's bondswoman!"

The others drew back as hurriedly as he and they stood gathering their wits as Loki struggled to extract herself from the all encompassing grasp of the huge creature who held her so close.

"Oh, my darling," Loki was smoothing the ragged hair back from Mara's watery eyes when she saw the fear of attack had receded. "You are such a welcome sight!"

"Mara, be careful, your mistress is with child" Thor gasped lowering his sword and putting out a calming hand, then looking back down the bank before watching the beast run careful hands all across his wife as if she were made of spun glass." are you alone?"

Mara dragged her gaze reluctantly away from the girl and looked at him with those flat eyes he had always thought held more than a hint of unfriendliness towards him and slowly shook her head.

"Did the messengers reach the palace then?" he asked and the giantess nodded freeing a hand from Loki's waist to point vaguely downstream before turning her attention back to inspecting her charge.

"That must mean that Lynne reached the city in great time!" Sif realised with relief relaxing her sword arm and standing straighter.

"Surely they must have sent a party," Thor said slow smile spreading across his face as he watched his delighted wife in the surprisingly tender care of the other Jotun." The nurse must have been too impatient to wait with the rest."

"Dawn is not far off." Aris added standing back up from where he had crouched to check Anne who was still sleeping under the spell of the draft she had taken." Shall we prepare for an early departure?"

"Yes," Thor agreed emphatically looking up at the sky in the east. " Loki ask how far away Mara's companions are from here."

"Mara?" Loki said laughing with the delight of her reunion and the gentle ministrations of her nurse. She put her hands to the others damp cheeks to hold her attention." Mara are the others close?" The ogress looked down at her flickering a blur of fingers.

"Many?" Thor assumed the reasonable interpretation to be and at Loki's nod he felt a wave of relief.

"Not just soldiers and many horses." Loki when the gnarled fingers finished and the girl was back leaning happily against the big woman.

"Food first," Thor ordered bending to pick up the water skin." then we will pack and be in the boats at first light."

Loki helped somewhat but had her hands full with her nurse who seemed unable to leave touching her for more than a moment in the end sitting in the sand and watching them all until the food was cooked and even then to Thor's discomfort she insisted on drawing the girl on to her knee while they ate. The creature did not dine with them but became engrossed in styling Loki's sleep tangled hair.

"Mara cannot travel in the boat with us you know?" He said somewhat peevishly after a while for although he knew the extra attention the two Jotun's were lavishing on each other was only natural after so long apart, he had become used to having his wife entirely to himself. " Her bulk alone would sink so light a craft but can she trail us from the riverbank?"

"Perhaps" Loki blinked her eyes at him slowly before looking back to check with Mara. The other shrugged her wide shoulders unconcerned and continued to stroke the girls long dark hair back into an intricate set of thin braids while they finished eating. Loki shook her head letting the tight plaits rattle softly with a pleased smile before planting a cheerful kiss to the rough skin of the others wrinkled forehead. Their food was dull but edible and they made good time with stowing their scant luggage around where a still sleepy Anne was settled into a cloak nest on the wooden planks.

The light had grown enough, by the time they were ready to cast off, to navigate the widening river with safety and somehow the great figure that shadowed them along the bank was a comforting presence despite her strange appearance. Thor took the first shift as the look out with Loki wrapped in the familiar pelt settling close by his side and he ran a curious palm across the ridges of her newly styled hair.

"It feels strange, almost hard!" he could not keep the slight grumble out of his voice. Loki looked up at him slightly squinting as the low rays of the new sun behind him with her thoughtful green eyes putting her own hand over his.

"Shall I loose it?" she asked him quietly studying his face."Only a few strips hold them if they displease you."

"No, no, you look beautiful of course." he added hastily, and she really did he thought studying the neatly twisted hair and threading one through his calloused fingers." They are just strange. Exotic even."

" For a Jotun," she said quietly studying his face and the green of her eyes shifted darker as she spoke." they mean a married or taken one, man or woman. Mara has never done it for me thus, I think it is because of the baby."

"The plaits are for the baby?" he said both surprised and pleased and looking at them with even more interest.

"I think so or maybe it is for you!" She replied and this time she blushed and ducked her head with a soft smile at the look on his face," I think my Lady Mara might be suggesting that she approves of my mate by the styling of my hair in this way."

"Approves of me?" Thor said his mouth dropping slightly open." I doubt that, I have always got the feeling that she... that she, well, dislikes me!"

"Too harsh!" Loki said with a little laugh running her own long fingers through the tight braids thoughtfully." If maybe a little then perhaps no longer!"

"She has taken her time to warm to me then!" Thor burst out gruffly.

"You have taken the only daughter she will ever know to your side." Loki chided. "Have kindness, husband."

"If she pleases you, maid," he said the girls hair running through his fingers again curiously." then the same must be said for me!"

The giantess and the girl kept watch on each other and when the terrain made the ogress run further than their eyes could reach the girl stood in the bows craning her neck until the other returned to view through the declining weather. Thor balanced her if she stood uneasy on the water still and tried to be touched by their affection but he really felt a little put out as the looks that Mara had always cast at him seemed accusative without any cause that he could think off. An overhanging branch scraped near them suddenly and with a sigh he returned to his role as look out. He hoped that his wife was right and the woman would at last accept him as a boon in their beloved girls life.

The river ran wider than the day before and with their thoughts now firmly focused ahead and not to the chance of ambush from behind they could move forward with hope of a safe harbour not too far ahead. The season was less than kind though and soon a chill rain egged on by a sharply scurrying wind was pushing against them as the day progressed. They ate the remainder of the now nearly stale bread as near to noon as they could judge although but Mara declined her share to Loki's dismay keen to press on and soon after the rain began to fall in all earnestly. Aris was at the prow and Thor held up his damp cloak over Anne and Loki huddled beside her in as best a shelter as he could raise with their thin provisions and his body heat that was helping to keep the slighter girls warm despite the downpour beginning to ingress through their clothes.

"The Ogress," Sif called over to them and Thor and Loki both peered around the cloaks edge to hear what she had to say." I have not seen her this while!"

Loki looked at him with worried eyes and pulled away from his side as he tried to arrange the cloak as securely as he could around Anne before joining her to scan the banks.

"We must stop and find her," Loki said trying to wipe the persistent rain from her face." she may have fallen!"

Thor searched the woods beyond for any sign of the big form but could see none. Loki gripped his sleeve with cold wet fingers and looked up at him with an unspoken plea in her expressive eyes. They could still be miles from the next habitation he thought and the chill was already paling Anne's cheeks. Perhaps they should stop and build a fire to warm them from the deluge that looked as though it had settled in for the day by the look of the low grey clouds above them. But could their camp be made cosy enough for a night out should this weather persist?

"Thor! "Sif called out again and he saw that Mara was on a boulder at the waters edge only a few hundred feet ahead waving the long arms to draw their attention. "Is that others beyond too!"

They all peered through the rain thickened air until Thor thought he saw a dark flicker of movement downstream from the ogress. Then he saw it more clearly, the unmistakable scarlet of a housecarls cloaks! 

"Thank the Norns!" he breathed feeling a great weight lift from his shoulders as he swept Loki into his arms with a relieved kiss to her chilled face and drew her close into the warmth of his side." We are nearly home."


	49. Hillsend.

They all stood, Aris and Thor on either side of Anne helping her up so that she too could see the soldiers as Sif steadfastly steered them through the steady flow of the river as they neared where they stood on the ridge of the bank. Lynnette's welcome form emerged out of the mist and Thor was pleased and relieved to see the solid form of Jared, a greybeard warrior who had held high rank in his fathers wars, standing at the head of a dozen red cloaked soldiers. Thor squeezed Loki reassuringly as they came up along side their troops. 

"My Lord, this is well met!" The older man called across to them.

"Well met indeed, Lord Jared, but we were ambushed but hours from the river's head.," Thor informed him immediately as he indicated to where Aris was helping Anne to sit again on the little seat." We lost fellow travellers and the lady Anne here was sore injured with a blade."

"We have a healer with us," The Lynette said suddenly an anxious expression overcoming her face. "she came to supervise over my Lady's...condition, though she awaits downstream an hour!"

"Only an hour?" Sif said with relief." thank the Norn's!"

"That is welcome news indeed so will hurry on, but we can make room for one more," Thor nodded and hugged Loki tighter against him standing back to offer passage to the older lord." if you wish to join us old friend or will you rather keep pace with us from the shore?" 

"My thanks, prince, but my old bones are better suited to dry land." the grizzled face slipped into a wry smile." even if you make good time we will match your craft well enough."

"To the Inn then." he agreed then looked across to Sif with a smile of his own." Hold fast then, friend, a good meal and a soft bed awaits us ahead!" 

" An hour he said," Loki said as she seated herself wearily beside Anne on the narrow bench while Thor went to help watch the river ahead with Aris." It will be good to sleep in a real bed will it not."

"Mmm, and a hearty supper too!" Anne agreed then looking down at herself with dismay. "One of the others will have some spare clothes that will fit me and you can have these back."

"We do seem to be wearing our journey," Loki looked down at herself and her hard worn dress that she had spent the night on a sandbar and days in a cramped boats in." and although we are alive and some of our party are not, we are hardly able to command respect as representatives of court!" 

"We are alive," Anne said, with a smile on her grubby face." I am sure that is all that counts to everyone." 

"Of course," Loki said but she was leaning under their seat for her pack." but if we can do better then we shall."

Mara's good work held Loki's sable locks in their tight serpentine braids but her friends tight curls looked tousled and there was still suspicious smudges of what might be dried blood matted in to it. She helped Anne settle on her pack in front of her and as they travelled began to gently combed it through, washing out the stains with a water soaked rag and smoothing it back into a long shining twist around the crown of her head. They found the best of the cloaks and wrapped it snugly around Anne's shoulders covering both her ill fitting clothes and her injury in its warm folds. First Loki swabbed the smears from Anne's face and although she looked better kemp it saddened her friend to see how drawn the other girl's usually rosy cheeks were and when the blond returned the favour she saw the gaunt new lines of the dark girls cheekbones now made sharper still and sighed.

"We really need to get home," Anne said resting her good hand on the others long fingers." You look as tired as I feel."

They heard a shout from one of the housecarls on the bank and Loki saw him pointing ahead while Mara looked across to her and raised her own hand to announce the proximity what she hoped was their destination. Loki quickly pulled on a pale bodice with a delicate ivy border and began doing up the ornate row of buttons along the front glancing over to where Thor stood and saw that he was watching her as she worked with an intense look on his face. She gave him a shy smile wondering if she had missed some cue when he made his way over the cluttered deck to her side and bent his head to hers but all he did was brush a chaste kiss across her mouth and draw back with a sharp smile and a glint in his eye.

"Handsome as ever, my maid!" He rumbled at her." you may soon be in finery more befitting your station but you can never look fairer to me!"

"A hand, husband, " she said with a blush as she reached her own out to be engulfed in his strong brown one and drew herself up on it." We will arrive at least standing tall."

Mara's face was as unreadable to Thor as ever as she hauled them ashore when they came in to the pier beside a solid looking building outside which a small crowd had gathered. A good sized squad of his own troops along with a dozen of the Palace's housecarls were among a smattering of staff and some curious locals that waited in the mist and rain of the autumn afternoon.

Lord Jared, shadowed by Lynette, came forward as their little craft beached and Thor lifted Loki thankfully onto dry land letting his relief. Then when she saw the state of their clothes and Aris helping Anne carefully to her feet her face fell and she came forward to offer her friend support.

"There are rooms and food within," Jared said addressing Thor with a short formal bow as they came ashore." and one of our own healer's is within." 

"Good, good," Anne gritted out through clenched teeth, her face pale." Can we find her soon, Lo?"

"Of course, my friend," Loki said hurrying to the others side and holding her good hand tightly.

"I hope she brought a bucket of that stuff that was in your bottle Sif," she grimaced a little more as Aris silently lifted her instead of her trying to walk." because if she did I want my name written on it in big letters!"

Thor let out a huff of amusement at that and followed with a hand round his wife's waist as Aris led the way up towards the steps of what seemed to be a substantial Inn. A tall woman he recognised vaguely as one of the healers from the Royal household swept out to meet them but seeing Anne's bloodstained bandage she held open the door and let them enter instead. She led them through the main taproom to a smaller den beyond. The place was still far bigger than the inn they had left just a few days before and there was an open fire already burning in the goodly hearth and a cheery looking woman came forward to introduce herself with a polite bow.

"Magrit Svensdottir at your service, sir, welcome to the Hillsend Inn." she said with a smile but then she added seemingly looking round as if for others." "We were expecting you a little earlier, was the other boat delayed?"

"Thank you." Thor acknowledged as he urged his party to the seats beside the flames."I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, madam," he said solemnly." but the other boat and our guides were lost to bandits on the upper river!"

"Oh! "The woman's rosy cheeks blanched and one of the women beyond the table gave out a cry before bolting from the room." Oh, bad news indeed it is my late husbands brother who is master of the Upper Inn."

"It was not he," he could assure." but we lost the two oarsmen though and also two other good men of our own household to the attack."

"A moment with my people, master," The woman said colour rushing back into her face and tears to her eyes." then I will tend your parties needs presently!"

"Of course," Thor turned back as she turned away to where the healer was already working with Anne, Loki gently raising up a dram glass of what looked like medication to Anne's mouth. Lynette was standing talking with Sif near the door so he went over to them ready with a hundred questions about any plans might that have been set in action concerning their journey home. 

"Bigger boats or the road?" Sif asked before he could say anything and he shut his mouth sharply.

"Hmm, how big is bigger?" he asked drawing his brows down thoughtfully.

"A lot bigger than the one you were in." Lynn supplied stretching her arms to give an impression of size." They are much the same as the ones that ferried you to the Orchards from Welltown."

"Better than those little skiffs then," Sif acknowledged.

"And what of the road?" Thor asked keeping half an eye on where the healer was talking to Loki now where they sat beside the hearth His wife seemed to be nodding to whatever the healer was asking and she looked so solemn that he would have liked to join her for support.

"It is a long one," The young soldier was informing him with a shrug." but well enough made in a days hard ride, then with our fastest horses another to approach the city."

"Two days?" Thor said brightening as he looked from her to Sif.

"We travelled hard." she cautioned." We lost horses and left three men on our way to meet you!"

"Hmm," his forehead furrowed again and he shook his tousled head." Loki has had enough hard travelling already and we would also now have to leave Anne behind!" 

"The boats then?" Sif asked.

"Let us think more on this once our party is settled." he said casting his eyes over to where the healer was still consulting with the two women." and we can judge if they are big enough sloops for a goodly troop to act as guards too." Someone politely cleared their throats behind him and he turned.

"Your food is ready. sir," a broad faced young man stood there with a basket full of delicious smelling small loaves and Thor felt his stomach grumble enthusiastically." Will I serve you and," he looked at the armoured women in front of him with a only the slightest of hesitation." these ladies by the warmth of our heath with the others of your group? Your lady wife has chosen to eat before she retires if it suits you." 

"If they will eat there than that would suit us very well also." He said reaching for one of the breads as a starter and cheering at the thought of good food." After such a few days as we have had our planning can surely wait until after supper!" 

"I thought at one point that the Queen was going to insist on coming with us!" Lynette was giving them what news she had gathered on her swift journey and return from the palace." It was she who sanctioned the Jotun maid to attend you, my lady!"

"Thoughtful indeed." Loki said reaching a fond hand back to where Mara stood a silent sentinel behind her and she stopped eating and glanced at Thor to see his reaction which was a snort of laughter.

"I imagine she was exited by our good news!" He asked and Lynne's eye's slid sideways as she carefully framed her reply.

"Exited of course, Lord," she agreed slowly glancing at where the healer waited patiently by the door he which assumed led to their rooms." but concerned by your isolation." 

"Hmm," Thor was squeezed onto a small trestle beside his wife as they ate and nodded. "I can understand that but thankfully my lady is of good constitution and her condition has improved significantly."

"We are not home yet." Sif cautioned but she did allow Loki a small smile.

"But this is a good half way point, Sif," Thor said more seriously." We have warriors and provisions again and whether we go by river or road the way home is clearer than with the horse people."

"He's right!" Anne chipped in cheerily leaning against Aris her face rosy and relaxed with whatever she has been given for her shoulder." I for one cannot ride with any ease for a week or so according to the healer so will be returning home afloat either way."

"The road is a hard two, maybe three days ride to the palace." Sif shrugged shaking her head." The river maybe a day more." 

"Do you have a preference, Loki ?" Thor asked pushing away his cleared plate and shifting in his seat to see his wife's face wraping his arm . "Would you be able to continue on the river if it were in better boats?"

"I would wish to travel with Anne," Loki said nodding firmly."and the boats will be smoother if not quicker."

"Well, that is that then," he said with eyebrow's raised in surprise at her directness." The boats it shall be!" 

" I will tell the Inn Keeper," Lynette nodded in confirmation rising to seek out the woman."she said she will be able to have them ready in the morning if we were to chose the river."

"Show us our rooms first if you will, Lynne," Anne said using Aris's shoulder to help her get stiffly to her feet." I think that potion is working and now I need sleep!"

"Of course," Thor agreed reluctantly releasing Loki from his embrace to escort her friend." and we should be early to our own bed. I am fit to drop so will meet you in our room when you finish settling Anne!"

Sif took one side and Loki walked on the other while Lynne led the way to the sleeping quarters past where Lynne pointed to a large door wrought with a salmon motif to the end of the corridor where a small room with two beds was already made up for their use. 

"Shall I stay?" Lynne asked once they had helped her undress and into Lynn's own nightdress before she slid thankfully between the soft blankets.

"Mmm, please." Anne asked her eyes already heavy with sleep so the others left and Loki bidding Sif a goodnight stopped to enter her own room, where she thought that Thor would have been waiting but all was silent and only a candle burned on a low table beside the bed. Perhaps he still lingered in their common room she thought so with a weary sigh she reluctantly turned to go and seek him out downstairs until she heard a familiar soft rumbling. Taking another tentative step further into the room she saw big black boots that could only belong to her husband hanging over the end of their straw mattress and his broad chest rising and falling with his snores. 

Loki stopped and smiled down at the big body lying splayed out across their bed, his tousled hair was spread like yellow corn around his handsome face which looked younger with sleep smoothing out the lines and leaving his mouth slightly open. She could not resist creeping around to where his head rested and watching him as his breath moved the tawny whiskers near those tempting lips against which she brushed her own and then she stayed several minutes watching him in fascination until weariness caught her unexpectedly and she had to stifle a yawn. Should she remove his heavy boots for his comfort? No she was more likely to awake him and disturb his rest she instead she decided so, as quietly as she could, she kissed him again and then undressed sliding under what little of the quilted coverlet that was not pinned beneath Thor's not inconsiderable bulk. She snuggled as close as she could to his warmth and with a contented sigh managed to softly rest her head on his broad chest soon falling asleep to the strong steady comfort of his heartbeat in her ear.


	50. River flowing on.

She woke to a slight wave of nausea and realised that she had not taken any of the potion the night before that Miso had so kindly sent downriver with her from the Rider's stronghold. She held in a groan and she gingerly lifted her head to see if her pack had made its way to their room and to her relief she saw it resting on a dark trunk in the corner. She tucked cosily back into her husbands flank reluctant to venture away from his warmth and the softness of the bed beneath them letting herself relax and try to let the morning sickness ebb by itself. She watched Thor as he slept admiring again his strong features and tawny colouring so different from her own while she enjoyed listening to the peaceful rumble of his snoring so close to her ear. His arm was heavy across her and she trailed the tip of one finger through the fair hair that glinted along the coils of muscle that graced his forearm.

"Hmm, my maid, you will give a man ideas," Thor's voice grumbled directly into her ear and she stilled but he hastily urged." no, no, do not stop."

"This bed is soft after the horsemen's huts." she said returning to her gentle caresses." It makes it hard to rise."

"You are well?" he asked and she could feel the muscles bunch beneath her finger as he turned to watch her face.

"Indeed, only that we were so busy..." she smiled shyly up at him." celebrating our safe arrival and comfy bed that I forgot to take my potion to settle my stomach."

"Wait," he said extracting himself carefully from beneath her and rising, careful not to stand on her as he clambered across the bed. Loki did not argue as the nausea hovered beneath her ribs but watched her golden husband as, without shyness, he fetched the little vial of medicine to her." Here."

"Thank you." she said moving slowly trying not to rile here stomach any more.

"Try a little water to ease it down." he added pouring some from the jug that had been thoughtfully left beside their bed and watching as she sipped it to cleanse away the clawing taste of the brew. He laid both bottle and glass carefully back on to the cabinet and when he turned back to her she had lifted the coverlet and slid over to invite him back to the warmth of the space she had vacated." We shoouuld go down to breakfast now, wife."

"A few minutes cannot harm surely, husband, to let the potion do its job while we cuddle?" she said softly and with a little smile. "And If I were to rise then my sickness may overwhelm me!"

"Hmm, Loki," he said with a wolfish smile that showed his strong white teeth as he slipped back beneath the coverlet again, drawing it over their heads to make a cosy little tent. He brushed across the silky white skin her belly then hesitated looking at his broad tanned hand as it spanned he narrow waist and his brow furrowed. "What if ...?"

"It is only us, my husband, thee and me. My body is settled safely around our child," the girl soothed bringing her own delicate fingers down upon his and encouraging them to continue their slide. "and the healer said gentle exercise can only be good for it and I know you will be gentle."

"Oh, Loki, you are so strong!" he said quietly placing a soft kiss on her white shoulder." From what I know of your life in your fathers court it offered little joy but its unkind fires have forged a finely tempered blade!"

"Not as bright as many Asgardian blades," she said snagging a long tangle of his golden hair where it hung above her face." I am late to the field."

"You know that have won me over thoroughly, Loki." he smiled fondly down at her dipping in for another kiss." You will make a more than worthy queen for Asgard in our time!"

"And with you as our King it will be a golden era!" she said gazing up at him with serious leaf green eyes.

"But until then," Thor replied running the broad pad of his finger along the bow of her rosy lips." can I please get that cuddle you promised before Sif comes up and drags us down to that planning meeting!"

xxx 

It was a real pleasure to be wearing a different dress she realised, a golden brown one sent with the healer and their men from the palace and she stroked the soft rabbit's fur collar of the soft grey jacket that sat cosily round her shoulders. Thor too had a fresh shirt which nestled warmly around his broad torso as they dressed after a refreshing wash in the bowl of heated water their hosts had delivered to their room. If they were a little late to break their fast no one felt the need to mention it and Loki was delighted when Anne arrived on Aris's arm looking well rested and a better colour. The landlady had provided excellent fair for their large party and she had also laid aside provision for their journey too by the look of the baskets and crates that were being transported past them from the kitchens. They ate well and when they were finished they drew on their cloaks about them they went out to inspect the promised vessels and to Thor's relief they were not disappointed with them. The three boats they had requested were on a different scale to the light skiff that had brought them down from the hills, they were wide at the base and each had small huts set centrally on their broad deck. 

"These are more like it!" He nodded in approval." ore than enough room for both us and the crew."

"The river widens from here too, the draft of these crafts cannot go upstream," the innkeeper informed them proudly while they watched as their possessions were loaded." these barges will see you all the way to the city."

"Many thanks ,lady, you will be well rewarded," Thor acknowledged and Loki sadly remembered the smile of their lost oarsman when he added." and we will also arrange some recompense for the families of those men who were lost." 

"Thank you, my lord," the woman dipped her head and there was an unmistakable glint of tears in her eyes but then she drew in a deep breath and dipped her hand into a deep pocket in her skirts." and, if I may be so bold, we have a little something for you, my lady!"

"I will take it." Thor said standing a little defensively between the two women but Loki peeked round him to see what was resting in the woman's hand. Anne looked across curiously at them from where she was being helped into their boat by Aris on one side of her and Lynnette on her other. 

"A little boat!" she said reaching forward with delight to accept the wooden present. 

"We heard the good news," the big woman said almost shyly looking up at the dark girl." and wanted to wish you well and welcome our new royal when they arrive."

"Thank you so much, madame." Loki said with genuine pleasure as she studied the smooth lines of the little craft. "You are very thoughtful."

"Thank you," Thor nodded somewhat underwhelmed by the gift being more used to gold or gems although polite none the less." but it is past time to start our journey, wife, will you board?"

Loki took his proffered hand as he clambered onto the wooden deck and climbed as gracefully as she could up the short gangplank to be lifted from it on to the deck by his secure hands holding her carefully around her waist. The boat was much bigger and there were benches secured to the decks for rowers to use when it was travelling upstream but they were only using the good current provided by the melt waters above. Thor guided her to where Anne already sat in the hut shielded by it against the brisk morning breeze that still held the promise of more rain so she was grateful that several brightly coloured woollen blankets, stacked in a neat pile, that had been provided for their comfort.

"Would you like one around your shoulders?" Loki asked her friend picking up a soft blue one." I am told it will be a long day."

"Hmm, good idea, I do not suppose I will get to move about much with this." the blond said gesturing towards her shoulder with her good hand." And I think that I may be coming down with a chill thanks to all that rain!"

"We have this shelter now," the other looked up at the grey skies." and the clouds are much higher than yesterday. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Sorry, Lo." she said moving along her seat a little and inviting her friend to sit beside her." Just a bit sorry for myself I suppose."

"Well you have been stabbed, near drowned," Loki let a wry smile slip across her pale face." then the gods decided to thoroughly drench us, I think you have a right."

"I keep seeing that bandit," the other girl shivered beneath her blanket." If it were not for you..."

"It could have been worse and we lost those poor men," Loki agreed laying an arm around Anne's shoulder and looking over to where the first boat was being launched, lying heavy in the water with men and baggage." but at least we have a future to look towards, Anne." 

The two girls sat in silence and as they felt the crew begin to push their boat from the jetty Thor came back to check on them but seeing Anne's tears merely patted his wife's knee and quickly bobbed out again drawing a rough curtain that acted as the hut's door loosely closed behind him.

"I think," Anne wheezed out a short laugh and drawing in a deep breath and rubbed her sleeve across her eyes to dry them." I have just managed to frighten off the mighty Thor!" 

Loki only held her closer as she felt the gentle rocking of the boat under her feet and they started to move forward when current began to take hold. The others left them alone as the morning drew on warned she guessed by Thor of their need for privacy until Lynn's anxious face appeared round their curtain.

"Is it safe to come in?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course," Anne said firmly sitting forward from where her head had been resting on Loki's shoulder and Lynn leaned up and pulled the sheet up onto its hook again before standing back and beckoning to someone. Thor appeared beside her and quickly dipped in to sit beside his wife and curl an arm round her waist.

"Is all well?" he asked his tanned face anxious.

"Fine, fine," The little blonde assured drawing a hand through her curls with a sigh," It has just been a long few days."

"Oh," the prince said flatly and then cheered up a little at his own news." Food is ready and smells good, it has being prepared by a proper cook!"

Loki and Anne looked at him and then at each other and the man did not know why any of his words might have prompted their sudden, slightly unladylike, snorts of laughter.

"Who could resist that charming invitation to dine, eh, Loki?" laughed Anne as she shucked off the rug and balanced on Thor's thick knee to rise. "Now If you would just help me out, we would be delighted to join you." 

The food was good and Anne's melancholy lifted to nearly match the rest of their number as Aris and Lynnette brought them deep bowls of a rich dark mutton stew with sizeable chunks of soft white yeasty bread to go with it. They sat in the bright sun that had managed to break through as the clouds parted for a while above them and the world seemed a more welcoming place. Anne stretched her shoulder a little before accepting her portion and drew in a deep breath. Life was short enough she knew and while they could not bring their lost companions back she could luxuriate in the knowledge that she and her closest friends were now well fed and under the protection of some of the best warriors that Asgard possessed. She looked up her friends as they all began to eat and caught Aris's dark eye as he flashed her a knowing handsome smile which she returned more than readily. Yes, she thought, things were definitely looking up!


	51. With all speed.

The river did widen out and if their progress proved too slow for the crew they simply and adeptly punted them through the shallows, stirring up river mud but although they could see it through the clear water they never felt the bed on their keel. As they travelled the three boats companies called back and forward to each other but with their thick accents and unfamiliar words it made it difficult to pick up their conversations but they could make out that their guides were pleased with the quality of the flow and that they were making good time. The afternoon moved on and Loki felt that she could begin to see a softening of landscape and flora as they continued to journey downstream and she watched with pleasure as the farmlands began to appear and the roughness of the moorland began to drop behind them.

"Look, Anne," she said with excitement and Anne looked up from the card game she was playing with some of the others to pass the time." milking cows and a little lad to herd them!"

"We are doing well," Thor called over from where he and what she assumed was the ship's captain were talking. " Master Elson here is pleased and the miles have slipped behind us."

And it seemed they were and the Norns were favouring them as the clouds, if not lifting at least did not drop and the breeze was not as snow chilled as it had been up in the hills. The lands through which they moved were kinder too, trees were more mixed of breed and although some of them were edged with the golds of the approaching autumn the leaves were mostly thick and lush where they hung out from the bank. Thor joined them a while later squeezing his large bulk in beside Loki where she sat watching the long running and occasionally heated game that Anne still was engaged in.

"Who is winning?" he asked as Anne threw a brightly painted knight onto the small pile of cards piled in front of her.

"Me of course!" the blonde replied with a broad smile." even with one arm I can play a good hand of cards!" 

"Ha," he nodded in return." a foolish question but I have another and you must consider your answer a while. The master of these vessels has said we are making good time but we can make better if we also journey at night. Could that suit your 'needs', ladies?" 

"All night on the boat?" Anne queried looking about them speculatively.

"If that will get us home a day early," he encouraged slipping his arm round Loki's waist." if you are both willing, would it not be worth it?"

"I am willing," she agreed, easy with the idea but not sure of the logistics of it." but what of the sailors though and the guards in the other boats?"

"The master calls it hot bunking," he said with raised eyebrows raised." one batch will retire and rise early when the others will then rest till late."

"Oh!" the girl replied thoughtfully." As long as Mara agrees and will be fine then I am sure we will be well enough, can we use the shelter."

" I would consider nothing less!" He said hugging her a little tighter.

" That is very practical for the others," Anne agreed." and although we might be a little 'cosy' in here but I for one am looking forward to my own quarters as soon as we can reach the city!"

"Then I will instruct the boatmen," Thor said rising." if he considers it safe, we will continue throughout the night."

The evening progressed and the company watched as the first watch of their crew settled in the stern beneath their cloaks to get their early sleep. The cabin was small, big enough for two to stretch out in but barely enough for many more. As the light thickened the two young women looked around what was going to be their bedroom for the night ahead.

"We can make this cosy, Lo," Anne said as the dark girl stretched out two of their blankets on the floor space in front of the benches." I will sleep on the inside so that there will be less chance that I jar my shoulder and wake everyone in the night!"

"As you wish of course," Loki said pulling out the packs and covering them with the blue rug to act as pillows." There, does that look well enough for your tastes, friend?"

"Indeed," she stood and with her friends help lowered herself gingerly on to the bedding nursing her arm. " but I will need my potion as my shoulder is really beginning to nip me again." 

"Here, and I will not forget mine tonight either, there would be little dignity in having sickness aboard a small boat! " Loki said with a smile, searching through the others pack and finding the healers vials." I will fetch some water to wash them down." 

The evening was cooler outwith their shelter and she saw Thor look up from where he was sitting, talking with Aris, and he rose a look of concern on his wholesome face.

"Loki?" he said, by her side in three strides." Is all well?"

" It is only that Anne and I require a little water," she explained and her husbands face relaxed and he reached down to put a water flask into her hand." to ease the bitterness of our medicine."

"And you, my wife?" he said leaning closer." Are you sure that you are content with the sleeping arrangements as we can still make a camp ashore if you are in any way concerned?" 

"No, we are near content," Loki looked up at him with a little private smile and leaned up to whisper nearer his ear." I know it would not be seemly with Anne there but I would only wish that you and I were together too!" 

"No more than I!" Thor agreed as he looked at her and a broad grin split his brown face at the show of affection from his wife, he leaned down to her in return pushing back the heavy curtain of her plaited hair from around her face. "I will be close at hand , I can assure you, and in only a few days do not doubt that I will make sure that we shall have all the privacy that we can ask for." 

"Hmm," she said looking up with her eyes large pools of shadow in the failing light and putting up a hand to rest on his arm and he could make out the smile of her own soft lips." I look forward to it." 

"Oh, Loki!" Thor growled closing the short distance between them. "Are you teasing me, wife?"

"Good night, husband," she replied with a little laugh running the hand along till it rested in his and, aware of the eyes of the crew and their own party might be on them, reached up to rest a chaste kiss on his cheek before ducking back into her cabin. Thor stood for a few minutes listening through the thin cabin walls to the quiet sounds and the murmur of light voices as the two girls settled down for the night. He was taking the early watch while Aris was to take the second but with Sif in the lead boat and Jared in the one that followed he felt confident their party was well guarded and with catching a glance of the unmistakable form of Mara shadowing them from the shore he felt could relax. As the night progressed he sat talking occasionally with the others that shared his watch or joined in on a round of cards in the near continuous game that the boatmen seemed to enjoy so much. Mostly as the night wore on he just sat at the doorway to his wife's cabin leaning his back against its planks and unsuccessfully trying to hear sounds of the girls sleeping within.

The watch changed and as Aris rose to take his place with a stretch of his long limbs, Thor nodded to him and drawing his thick new cloak closely round him against the rising damp of the night air lay down across the outside of the curtain that hung in lieu of a door in the front of the cabin. He was warming up and his breathing deepening and his eyelids had begun to droop with the steady rocking of the river beneath him when the curtain moved a little and a pale face framed with shadowy hair peeked out. 

"Maid?" he asked quietly sitting up again. 

"Shh," she whispered looking back over her shoulder. 

"You should be asleep!" he said selfishly glad that she was not and was awake to share his company.

"I was but I heard you settling near." he thought he heard a smile in her soft voice.

"You mean my snoring?" he said with a snort of laughter of his own.

"All your sounds are a comfort to me." the girl chided and he saw the white of her fingers reaching out to him in the flickering light of the torch mounted on the prow of their boat. He reached quickly to grasp it in return." I thought that if we arrange ourselves somehow at the door we can be a little closer and maintain Anne's honour at the same time."

He wriggled his whole body down till his head and shoulder were beside hers and they were sharing one of the folded woollen blankets as a pillow and the dark and fair of their hair mixed together. He held her hand still rubbing her smooth skin with the rougher warmer fingers of his own and although sleep did not come as quickly to him as it had promised when he lay alone when it did he slept deep and more content for the rest of the night.

xxx

"What are you doing, Lo?" Anne's sleepy voice asked from behind her." Do you feel sick?"

"No, no." Loki opened her eyes to see her friends anxious face hovering over hers.

"Oh, Thor," the blond girl said with a lopsided smile. " I might have guessed it, you could have come inside you know, I would not have bitten."

"Loki banned me for decorum." Thor grinned stretching lazily in the early morning light lifting his head and pushing Loki's thin, dark plaits away from her face.

" I said nothing, " Loki assured her friend quietly before slowly rising, glad she had taken her nausea infusion the night before.

" You would not have fitted in anyway , your majesty." Anne said gingerly pulling the blue rug about her shoulders against the chill in the air." We were snug enough though were we not?"

"I can see someone with a kettle of water on, wife" Thor said on his feed at the thought of food and he reached out his broad hand to help Loki up." if you are ready to start the day?" 

Loki rose gracefully from her knees and brushed her warm russet coloured dress into place, smoothing the rumpled velvet of the bodice out a best she could after a night on the little ship's deck. Thor offered his hand to Anne and with Loki's help the other girl also stood before taking her friends proffered arm to began to pick their way over some of the still slumbering soldiers from the first watch and over to the eating area . The food was warm and filling and took the chill out of the river air as Aris joined them and they began to take notice of the land beyond its banks.

"No hills close by now," Anne observed while she sipped a warm tea. " when should we hope to see the city?"

"It is planned to be at Wellton by this evening." Thor offered, relief clear in his voice. " The boatmen seem to think it quite likely."

"Wellton," Loki asked the memory raising her spirits." With that kind provost, Armund? " 

"The name rings a bell," Thor said trying to remember with less success than his wife then." yes I think so. The one with the cider!" 

"Ha, we all remember that cider!" Anne laughed." and the sore heads we had the next day!" 

"Perhaps we should avoid it carefully this time," Thor said raising his eyebrows." for if the captain is correct we will see home tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!" Loki's green eyes were wide." So soon?"

" Indeed," Thor nodded enthusiastically." although I do not think my father would be so pleased to greet me if I was sporting a thick head!"

The journey continued steadily throughout the day the river broadening further and with that the water became deeper and their boat sat high and smooth as the miles passed. By the afternoon the banks showed the beginnings of more intense agriculture and then a scattering of orchards began to appear until as they progressed Anne jumped up from where she sat beside Loki in the prow so suddenly that she jolted her arm.

"Ouch! Look, look." she said waving her good hand at a jetty that poked itself out from the bank." I am sure that that is the apple farm we visited!"

"It is!" Loki stood up beside her and nodded in agreement." that must mean we are only an hour or so from Wellton!"

The crew seemed relaxed, the water as calm and familiar to them as any road to a wagon master and the weather was at worst adequate, what showers there were were light and soon passed over them. The farms they passed were heavily orcharded now and the travellers were gathering the possessions that they would need when they disembarked for the night. All were keen to leave the close confines of their crafts which, although sound and steady were cramped for an extended journey such as this and everyone was pleased when the first of the village houses began to appear on the banks. The piers where the welcoming party waited were larger than Loki remembered but the cheerfully waving provost and his wife where happily familiar and as Thor lifted her carefully ashore a wave of relief swept over her as she once again stood on terra firma. It was with good cheer that the royal party and their exited hosts ascended the steep cobbled path up into the town square and made for their accommodation beyond.

"Your rooms are the same as on your first visit, my lord," Madame Armand explained her cheery face split with a wide grin." and when you have freshened yourselves we would be delighted if you will join us to eat in the hall."

"Thank you , madam," Thor said as they reached their room. The patchwork coverlet and bright candles looked as welcoming as before and as soon as he had closed the door behind their hosts he threw himself backwards on to it with a deep sigh of contentment and looked at Loki as she slipped her heavy cloak off her shoulders and on to a chair.

"It is nice to have a room with a door," she said looking around the ornate little room fondly and running her fingers gently along the pattern and up to and then through his tawny hair where it spread around his head." to give us a little privacy.

" Come maid and feel how soft this is!" He pulled her by her hand to lay beside him on the downy bed and then turned to hold her tighter to his flank with a slow smile." anyway it is surely now become a tradition that we are a little late for dinner!"


	52. City lights.

They slept well and long in the cloud soft bed and their hosts let them lie having been entertained by their company in the village hall over the substantial feast they had provided for them night before. The townsfolk had been delighted and although respectful ( who would not be with a troop of stern looking soldiers gracing two of the long tables near the royals) the spectacle of both their visitors and the red cloaked warriors were exciting and Thor wondered how many of the young people gawping at the burnished armour would try for an enlistment over the winter. Loki and he had retired as early as seemed politic and they woke feeling more rested than they had for many days.

"We should rise my maid," Thor said after he had lain as her pillow in the soft light of the morning that was tumbling through their window." if we are to come to the palace in good time."

"Hmmm." Loki murmured noncommittally leaning further if anything into his bare chest.

"Mother will be waiting to welcome you" He mused, excited to be heading towards home and his family but he heard the dark girl sigh into his tanned skin. He shifted to try and see her face." Are you all right, Loki?"

"I am." she answered him unconvincingly, quietly breathing in is scent.

" Loki?" he sat up gently pushing her away to see her better." You worried about something? Are you well?"

"I am well enough now, the babe lies quiet and the bruises are easing, thank you," she said dropping her eyes from him." but I will no doubt be whisked away to the healing rooms anyway."

"Of course they will want to see you," Thor agreed his brow furrowing in confusion." Eir will wish to check on you and the baby as soon as possible."

""Exactly." Loki said softly." Everyone will be interested in my condition."

"Oh, Loki," Thor said gently putting a finger under her delicate chin and raising her face to look at him." everyone only wishes you well."

"I know, but we have had such a short freedom to ourselves," she said glancing away again." I would have had more of it before we are tied again by duty."

"Is it that you are with child?" he said looking at her with his solemn blue eyes." Having a babe has come sooner than expected but surely that is a joy?"

"A joy indeed." she said automatically running her hand across her still flat belly." I am being selfish, it is after all what we were wed for, Fates willing, this child will unite not only our families but also our lands."

"It will fulfil all that and more," Thor said encouragingly." our child will be blessed with many to love and care for them in Asgard."

"Asgard? What of Jotunheim?" she asked barely above a whisper and her face still pale and pensive with concern." What of my peoples ways, will Mara still be allowed at court?"

"Of course," he agreed feeling her melancholy and holding her close in his arms again." but most of all the child will be ours so with your brains and my beauty how could it prove to be anything but wonderful!" 

" I hope it has your ways too," Loki said as she slid her thin hands around his solid waist and leaned her forehead against his shoulder with a sigh." you approach everything with such an open heart that none can withstand your charms."

"And you refuse to recognise your own strengths, lady," he chided fondly." you have many already who would like to call you friend at court!"

"I count on a handful," she straightened and looked more assuredly up at him at that thought." and you have a host of them, I can have no complaint there, our babe will be well provided for."

"There will be many willing hands to help us too, mother for one!" then he added with a small smile giving her little waist a cheerful squeeze." Our own friends too, perhaps Anne and maybe Volstag who has a hundred siblings, if you trust him not to drop the little thing. I doubt though that Sif and Fandral will prove of much use although he probably has a few offspring about born under the blanket as they say.!"

" Really, Thor!" Loki said her eyes widened with admonishment at the somewhat vulgar expression. 

"Sorry," but he did not miss the slight upturn of the corners of those tempting lips and continued in similar vein." all right, if you insist, no Fandral and his tribe of whelps then."

"Thor!" the warning was definitely warmed with mirth this time and she did not pull away so he pressed his advantage at her improved mood by stealing a stealthy kiss.

" What do you think people would say," he whispered breathily into the shell of her ear." if we were late for breakfast as well as dinner." 

It was some time later that, well fed and rested, they watched as Aris carefully helped Anne alight onto their boat and the soldiers stowed the remainder of their packs carefully into the craft. Thor held her hand to balance her a she climbed over the gap and on to the deck before turning to bid their kind hosts goodbye.

"And you will visit us next year?" The Armund's were still enthusing right the way until the boatswains shoved off with their long poles from the wooden pier." We wish you both well and a safe homecoming!"

"Thank you," Thor boomed back to them as the current took them and the broad boat pulled them once again out to the river." Till next summer then."

" Will we really be able to visit them?" Loki asked as she gave Madame Armund a small wave of farewell and Thor put his arm around her.

"Of course," Thor said confidently also raising his hand in farewell."If not we shall send them an invitation to the court. "

"They are good people," Loki said fondly." as have so many of the folk we have met on this journey."

" We have been through so much since we were here last." he said holding her steady against the rocking of their craft and watching the town and the small crowd of townsfolk fade out into the morning mist." Has it been worth it?"

"It has." she said leaning into the comfort of his warmth." It has been a great adventure."

The river was kind as was the weather and the three crafts made good time whisking them past the orchards now heavy with the fruit ripening in the autumn sun and on into the grain lands beyond, the soil becoming richer as the mountains receded into the distance. The royal party and the soldiers were really only baggage to the boat people and they worked around and despite them rather than the travellers being involved in the sailing of the craft. They had all made an effort to freshen themselves though and their wardrobe for their return to the more formal atmosphere of the capital after their looks being less important than the warmth and comfort required on their travels. Loki could only admire how handsome her husband looked with his newly trimmed beard and carefully combed blond hair along with a freshly sewn doublet and trews that had been sent out from the palace seamstresses. The vibrant blue of it must surely have been chosen to compliment his eyes and combined with his replacement scarlet cloak he cut as noble a figure as any on the ancient tapestries that graced his fathers halls. She looked down at her own clothes newly arrived from the city, green leaves twined across the bodice holding delicate sprigs of Forget Me Not's matching her husbands colours and the deep green of her skirts brought forward her own eye colour. She had helped Anne into a lovely dress of similar colours but in softer shades although her wound prevented her wearing the jacket they managed to set over her injury so that it rested across her shoulders quite fetchingly.

" We have all turned from wild yokels back to courtiers!" Anne exclaimed casting an admiring glance at Aris's new steel grey outfit along with his own high boots which had been polished to within an inch of their lives." I think we will make a fine impression on everyone at home and we certainly have tales to tell!"

" I would imagine," Thor agreed with a bright smile for the first scattering of the populace to wave at them from the river bank." that their will be a few stories of our exploits already circulating through the city taverns." 

The sparse homes thickened and within the hour they could make out the towers of the castle above the roofs of the warehouses and the buildings that led away from the river and into the city. Jared had instructed them that messengers had been sent ahead and that they were to land in the palace's private jetty below the training grounds but judging by the number of people who waved enthusiastically from various windows and jetties the news of their arrival had traveled before them. Thor had stationed himself up at the prow of their vessel and Loki allowed herself a minute to enjoy watching him standing so strong and content that they had reached his home after all their perils. She too was glad that they had brought their child to the security and care that the royal household would offer but, although her husband had assured her otherwise, she still worried that he underestimated how much her new found freedom would be curtailed by her impending motherhood.

"Are you ready, Lo?" Anne said coming to stand beside her friend and running her hand across the newly freed and brushed hair. "undoing your plaits has left your hair shimmering, it looks like a dark waterfall."

"You look splendid too, Anne," Loki said glad to be distracted from her melancholy thoughts." I think these fresh clothes make our party look acceptable enough, even for the court!" 

"I think we look amazing." The other confirmed straightening up as the landing place appeared round a slow bend in the river." Chin up, the show is about to start in earnest, my friend!"

"Stay by my side, lass," Thor said having made his way back towards them and he offered his arm to Loki with an infectiously wide grin on his tanned face." we will give our people something to be proud off."

Loki looked ahead to where a sizeable crowd of brightly dressed folk were gathered on and beside the substantial jetty that stretched out into the river. As they approached she could make out the shining armour and red cloaks of the housecarls who guarded the royal family so faithfully meaning that either the king or queen themselves would be waiting to greet them. She felt pleased when she saw Mara, just visible standing near the back of the throng but a head and more taller than the tallest Asgardian. Loki composed her features carefully into her well schooled impassive mask to cover her rising nervousness as she saw the many curious and expectant expressions of everyone gathered there. Odin appeared and moved forward from the others as the boatmen expertly guided their craft into the side of the pier and Loki saw a beaming Frigga just behind him both her husband and she in formal clothes befitting an important event. She took a deep, calming breath knowing that, of course the glitterati would be there to greet them.

It was an historic day, the day that marked the arrival in Asgard of a new generation of the house of Bor!


	53. Spring follows winter.

"My son," Frigga said as they embraced again once the pomp and circumstance of their arrival was over and their party had moved into the private quarters." welcome home."

"I am glad to be here, mother," Thor said hugging her tightly and enjoying the closeness of family about him once more as he smiled broadly around at everyone." we have travelled long enough to make our homecoming all the sweeter."

"And Loki," Frigga broke away to where the dark girl leaned affectionately against her mighty nurse and resting back into her arms." Odin and I were delighted with the news that we are to become grand parents."

"I am glad it pleases you." Loki replied her eyes downcast as the queen looked at her son's wife's pale face intently.

"First we must all attend the healers for your party's needs, Thor," the older woman ordered wrapping her hand around Loki's elbow as drew her gently but firmly towards the doors that led down to the infirmary.

"Of course madam, but my Lady Anne is in need of them," The girl said hesitating and looking to Thor for affirmation." by far the most urgently."

"Your lady-in-waiting is already being attended to," the queen reassured her moving forward again." she was admitted to them while we were still showing the people that their Prince Royal had returned to us safe and sound with his lovely wife."

The corridors were both familiar and fresh to her after they had been so long on the road and Loki followed the queen with Thor and the king following closely behind and she could make out Mara's large form bringing up the rear. A novice in pale linen robes met them in the hall and opened the large door to admit them into the calm chambers she remembered so well.

"Ah, my Lady Loki, we meet again." Eir said coming over to greet them as they entered." May I be among the first to welcome you all home as some of the tales of the adventure's you have encountered on your sojourn have been most worrying for those of us waiting at home." 

"Thank you." the girl was all she said quietly waiting for instruction as the thought she should from either the medic or the senior royals. Eir stopped before her and looked round expectantly as if waiting for something to happen. " Your Majesties?"

"Yes?" the queen asked raising an eyebrow at his querying tone.

"I understood that I would be required to give my lady Loki an appointment," and here the old lady paused to choose her words carefully." of a sensitive nature."

"Yes." Odin confirmed moving to stand beside the women before continuing bluntly. "We are here, healer, to wait for you to do the necessary checks on her pregnancy."

Loki blushed, staring at the ornate stitching that adorned her slightly scuffed new boots to hide her reddened cheeks. It was as clearly to be as she had feared, despite her husbands protestations to the contrary, his parents were obviously viewing her as the vessel to produce Asgard's heir and were going to treat her as such. Eir looked at her king with tight lips and seemed about to say something but it was Thor that spoke up first.

"Father," and now he came to stand beside his wife and she felt his big warm hand rest snugly on the small of her back." Loki and I will join you in our apartments after the healers have completed their task if you wish to wait there."

"Bu..." Odin started and Frigga glanced sharply at her son's face seeing a new firmness settled on the line of his chin,

"Or your own rooms." The prince continued firmly and the girl felt him move close to her side with his words." if that would suit you better."

Odin turned towards his son and stood a little straighter but his son was still comfortably taller than him and the older man's face turned pensive. After a few moments he nodded as if coming to a decision within his mind as he looked at where the young people standing so close together, obviously as a couple. 

"I hear what you are saying, my son," he said turning and putting his own hand to his wife's elbow." we will keenly await your news in our chambers. Come wife."

Frigga looked for a moment as though she might object but then as her husband gave her arm a gentle tug she looked at where the young couple stood so obviously close her expression softened.

"Clearly, my children," she said, her tone more kindly now than commanding." and may the Norns look down on us all kindly this day."

The novice attended the older royals out and when he had closed the door behind them Thor slipped his hand all the way round his wife's still slender waist giving her a reassuring squeeze as they followed the ancient healer through the thick curtains into the examination room. 

After they came out Thor did not stop smiling for three days. 

The news, of course, was good, his beloved lady was indeed with child and the Royal household was proud to confirm that at one of the greatest feast ever arranged at the court of Odin.

Volstagg got Fandral so drunk there that he slipped on the main staircase as he tried to follow the newest true love of his life, a rather unenthusiastic Valkyrie, too closely and broke his leg. The only upside of that experience for him was that the woman felt somewhat responsible for the injury and personally carried him to the healers rooms for treatment and in the weeks of his recovery proved an attentive nurse.

Anne and Aris announced there betrothal  which was of no surprise to any who knew them because they had become inseparable through her recovery and were obviously well suited to each other. She and Fandral had each other for company as they recuperated and the two pairs were often seen in attendance at the gyms together as their respective health's improved.

Loki bloomed like a flower in spring, the pregnancy settled from the morning sickness of the early months to an exemplary progress with her bonny, bold husband in constant attendance on her every need. If she had been less in love then the three nights Thor spent on the hunt for the Northern bearskin to replace her rather bedraggled white skin that had given her such comfort during the trials of their journeys might have been a relief. As it was, she spent the time sighing in Anne's new apartment as she pined for his company or cuddling forlornly into Mara's hard but comforting arms as she waited. Each day would find her walking the wintry gardens with his mother who was happy to tell her endless tales of her own confinement when she had been expecting Thor. Some of the stories that she told were less comforting that she intended.

"He was so large when he was born that Eir had to fetch a second swaddling cloth to wrap him in," Frigga confided with a fond smile and a faraway look in her eyes." and we had to have a new crib made to fit him.

Loki was glad that the Queen was so immersed in her own story that she did not notice her blanching at the thought of bearing such a muckle babe as she curbed her sudden desire to chew nervously at her fingernails.

"I had to feed him gruel within a few weeks of his birth," the older won reminisced cheerfully oblivious of the uncomfortable effect that she was having on the younger one." because he was such a hungry boy neither I nor his wet nurse could produce enough milk to satisfy his demands!" 

It seemed out of order somehow to be talking of such milk with the queen at all Loki thought as she looked down at her own gently rounding curves and wondered anxiously if she could provide for her babe even if they were born with normal needs. Frigga noticing the nervous expression realised she had said too much.  

"Oh do not listen to the ramblings of an old woman like me, Loki," she comforted quickly." we will have a wet nurse, two if you wish, on hand for your convenience if you do not choose to feed the babe yourself." 

"I have been talking to Eir and" and here she hesitated debating on the delicacy of the subject." I had thought to.. well.. er,, suckle our baby myself." 

"Hmm, well," and here Frigga struggled to let the girl choose her path despite making that a priority with her son before he left on his hunt." whatever suits the child when it arrives. I will be happy to ensure it will be available to you."  

"Thank you, madam." Loki said weakly trying not to think too hard about the details of what was going to happen to her life and indeed her body later that year.

To her joy Thor returned a day earlier than he had told her to expect him and she hurried to the hall to greet him as he nearly bounded through the carved door despite being weighted down by the luxuriant white skin he had promised her.

"Only the best for you, my beloved wife," he said casting it down on the flagstones before her feet." It is only salted at present, my love but do you think it will serve its purpose when it is fully cured?" 

" Of course, my lord," Loki said as he came round it to hug her tight into his big arms although her stomach lurched at the smell of it where it clung thickly to him and his clothes." it is as magnificent as you described." 

Thor beamed at her with such happiness that she carefully held down the bile that rose in her throat when she saw the vestiges of blood and gobbets of fat that still hung from the fleshy side of the pelt. The girl held down her food with difficulty but revelled instead at his safe and swift return and his obvious delight at the success of his hunt and therefore delight at fulfilling his earlier promise to her.  

Several weeks later her forbearance was rewarded when it returned from the tanneries as the most beautiful plush, snowy white skin to grace their bed and replace the old one which despite the magnificent attempts of the castle laundries was no longer a pleasure to snuggle into. They greeted its warmth with relish as despite roaring fires in their hearths the truth of the old adage of as the days lengthened the cold did indeed strengthen was in evidence with the icy storms that howled outside for days.The young couple lay beneath its heavy comfort for long hours listening to wind roar outside and rattle at the windows feeling safe and warm touching and being touched by each others loving hands.

"It grows big, my maid." Thor said stroking the swell of her belly as gently as his calloused hands could manage.

"My skirts are already well loosened at the waist," Loki agreed her smaller hands trailing his." soon many will not make the necessary stretch around me."

"Then we shall order more," he said bending to kiss her soft skin with loving lips." finer and warmer than the old ones."

"For the few weeks left," she said with a small shake of her head." I can easily make do."

"You are the Princess of Asgard!" he said with a head shake of his own his tousled mane moving around their faces as he leaned above her." My Princess of Asgard, and I demand that you shall have nothing but the best."

It was in one of the loose bodices that the seamstresses had lovingly crafted, sea green to match their ladies chatoyant eyes that she walked on their favourite veranda hand snugly tucked into the crook of her husbands arm. They had come to look down at the garden where the spring blooms were nodding there heads in one of the warmest days of the year so far. The young couple had stopped to watch two of the gardeners shoring up one of the older fruit trees in anticipation of a good crop in the Autumn when Thor felt his wife's hand suddenly tighten on his sleeve. 

"Loki?" Thor asked thinking she sought his attention. 

" Let us sit a moment,"the girl said quietly." to better enjoy the sun." 

Their favourite bench, not yet adorned in its array of cushions because of the still uncertain spring weather, was well situated to gather what heat the sun had to offer though. Thor helped his wife to sit as, so gravid was she now with child most of her movements were becoming cumbersome but he often assured her that he had never thought her fairer.  

"The evenings grow lighter," he said leaning back and cupping Loki's cool hand in his warm one." and the snow is beginning to grow patchy even on the heights." 

"Mmm." agreed his wife shifting on the hard stone of the seat to try to find a more comfortable position. 

"We have been invited to dine wi..." his wifes hand tightened suddenly round his again." Loki, are you all right?"

"Thor!" the girls pale face was white and her eyes were huge with surprise as she looked up at him.

"Loki?" he leaped to his feet." What is it?"

"Do not fret, my lord," she tried to comfort him as the colour drained from his usually ruddy face." but I think it might be wise to visit the healers now."

Thor stood transfixed with shock for a long moment before Loki was swept so fast into her big lovers arms that her head whirled. They were off at a sprint him holding her tight to his chest while she clung to him like a child her mind swirling through a hundred thought without being able to alight on any as the grey walls of the castle rattled by her eyes in the rush. Thor threw open the healers doors so wide that they bounced on their substantial hinges and the novices were frozen where they stood in surprise at the abrupt arrival of their obviously distressed prince.

"Call Eir," he bellowed loudly in their faces."my child is coming!"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Determined that i am going to complete this story by new year! Sorry for the delay.


	54. And so the world turns.

Eir had seen many babies into the world, including Thor, and she was wise to the nature of these things both by learning and by intuition. The labour was not short, being Loki's first and with the size of the babe she had nurtured so well but the girl was young and healthy. After much sweat and not a few tears, many of them the Prince's, somewhere after midnight the jotun cried out to Thor's fear, low and guttural like a wounded animal while suddenly she gripped his hand like a vice.

"A deep breath now, girl!" the healer ordered calmly from where she worked and then with the beginnings of a smile." Ahh!" 

 And with a pained twist of her body and a grimace, the girl expelled her freshly made gift to Asgard into the heated atmosphere of the healing chamber.

"Well done, Loki," Eir said lifting a pink bundle deftly into her arms." he has arrived."

"He?" the girl managed somewhere between a whisper and a gasp as Thor could only gape at the older woman as she looked down at the mewling creature in her arms.

 "Yes, a son," the woman confirmed after a quick check over the new royal before swaddling it in a soft blanket and moved up to the girls side to lay the infant on to her. Loki's arms came up automatically to balance the bundle on to her chest." a handsome, healthy boy for you both to spoil."

"A son?" Thor said gripping his wife's hand too hard still frightened to let it and therefore her go." A son?"

"Yes, Thor, you have a son."Eir looked at his looking at his traumatised face and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Is she well?" he managed in a strangled voice watching her with horrid fascination as she continued her work." Is..he hale?"

"And hearty." she said attending to the cord with experienced hands." Here hold him a while your wife and I finish this."

"Me!" he said looking at the mite as though he would bite.

"Yes," she said taking him from the now uncomfortable Loki and placing his hands around the little bundle." you ARE his father."

Thor tried to concentrate on the baby while the afterbirth was helped on its way by Eir and two calm looking women who carried water to freshen the now exhausted looking Loki. The older woman was now giving out a string of instructions to her helpers as she took the baby once more from his hands.

"Help your wife to sit forward so that she can hold him." she ordered the still shell shocked Thor who hurried to obey her but Loki flinched at his over zealousness and the older woman snapped out." Gently now. Have you got a name for his little majesty yet?"

"Er, yes, Balder," he slowed to hold Loki up as if she were made of spun glass instead, dismayed to feel how weakly she slumped against him." well, maybe. Loki are you feeling all right?"

Loki looked at him disbelievingly.

"I..I have felt better." she eventually ground out holding on to his arm as he lowered her on to the stack of pillows that Eir's helpers had placed behind her.

"I will never forgive you if you put us through that again!" he stated firmly as they slowly settled their nerves and allowed the euphoria of the safe arrival of their new son to begin to suffuse them.

"No," the girl said reaching out tiredly to take their child from the healer and start to try to suckle it." never again!

"I agree, never again, my most beloved girl." He nodded cradling both his tired wife and the yawning babe in his arms and staring at him with dawning wonder.

xxx 

But they did, of course, when their first daughter Girda was born little more than a year later, dark haired but blue eyed like her chubby amiable big brother whose white blond hair was normally either plastered in mud or food of late. He had got his feet under him quickly and had not stopped his mischief making since being largely under his fathers indulgent eyes as his mother had once again become unwieldy with her second pregnancy.

Their apartments were extended to house their growing family and then when their fifth was born once again, when Eir announced that the next of Loki's birthings would produce twins the whole western wing was incorporated into their living space enough for maids and family alike. Loki had sailed through the previous pregnancy's like a mother born but now with her body holding two lives she had tired easily and from the middle months she suffered from a lack of appetite as she had never done so late with a pregnancy before.

Thor watched her anxiously as the weeks progressed and she grew too thin and the pale of her skin turned from milk to pallor. He tended her needs well and the weeks passed and with her delivery in sight they talked about the future of their life with their already large family. Life was good and perhaps that they should just take time and revel in it. Odin was ageing now, his body slowing noticeably although his mind remained razor sharp Thor had been shouldering many of his more and more and they knew that a Kings duties were more onerous that a princes.

It was time to enjoy family life in the quieter years before he had to fully take up the reins of Monarch. Maybe travel and visit the places they had promised to return too on that, what seemed like now, long ago summer when they were first wed. 

Thor sought out the Queen, who was as often as not surrounded by his lively brood now. His mother had flourished as a grandparent keeping her earlier council and respecting her son and Loki's wishes when it came to their raising and although even one small child was sometimes too much for his father, Frigga seemed to enjoy even the whole little gaggle about her. Anne, with two small children of her own to add to the throng was her chosen child herder, she had a gift for them as she had a wealth of experience nurtured by her many younger siblings. The whole ensemble including several of their regular nurse maids were all playing in the gardens when he returned from settling Loki who had needed to escape the summer heat and rest in the cool of their rooms.

"Loki is very weary with these babes, mother," he admitted as his youngest daughter, the clever red headed Morven, clambered up his arm using his long hair as it were a rope to climb while chubby, fair Callum his second son, kindly as ever, shared his cape cave with the still half crawling baby, thoughtful, dark eyed, Hamish." and this heat so near to the birth date is taking its toll. I have talked about it with her and we have agreed that these, the gods willing they are born to thrive, will make our family complete."  

"I am glad you have both come to that decision by yourselves." she agreed with a relieved sigh and then patted his arm with a fond smile." Loki will have been pregnant or nursing a babe for nearly ten long years when these last are weaned and she has served the house of Bor well with an heir and a spare and many spare spares now too! I could not agree with your decision more, it is time to enjoy them all and take a well earned rest."  

The twins were born one hot night, late in summer, smaller as is often the nature of babes that have to share their mothers womb but healthy enough if their lungs were anything to judge by. A bonny new prince and princess to add to their already golden swarm. Thor sat on the bedside looking at the two as they lay in the now well used crib beside where his tired wife lay, cradled in the crook of his strong arm all freshly washed and calm after the birthing and replete with their first meal.

"I wonder what we should call them." Loki whispered to him, keen not to wake them.

"Are there any names that we have not used left?" he asked with a grin accepting a chastising elbow to the ribs as a reward from her for his jest.

"The girl should be a flower perhaps," the new mother mused absently." Lily or Poppy maybe."

"She was singing like a bird a moment ago," Thor said with an amused huff." both of them were. What about Rook and Crow?" 

"Thor! Really?" his wife chided."Birds maybe then."

"Wren and Harris then?" Thor offered." Our boy can be a hunter like the hawk."

"Harris maybe but our girl was born as dawn broke," Loki said as she felt her eyelids growing heavy with sleep." Lark?"

" Lark and Harris they shall be then, my lovely wife." He said and the content rumble of his voice echoed in her ear where she rested her tired head on his broad chest." Our family is complete."

And so it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the golden couple fade into their long and blissfully content future as I always intended that they would.


End file.
